


Мне уже не больно

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Никита уже не первый год прикован к инвалидному креслу. Авария перечеркнула его жизненные перспективы, навсегда отрезав реальность от недостижимой мечты. И все же, есть люди и чувства, ради которых он открывает по утрам глаза. То ли дело Александр - деньги и власть входят в комплект с его фамилией, а любые прихоти возводятся в ранг законов.





	1. Никита

_**часть первая** _

 

Так пусть идет дождь,

Пусть горит снег.

Пускай поет смерть

Над густой травой.

Я хочу знать,

Просто хочу знать,

Будем ли мы

Тем, что мы есть,

Когда пройдет боль.

 

(Аквариум «Когда пройдет боль»)

 

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Проснись и пой, — голос Лешки выбивает меня из марева сна, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Его лицо низко склоняется надо мной, я вижу лучистые морщинки в уголках его глаз, падающие на лоб выгоревшие пряди и пухлые улыбчивые губы. В который раз с невольным сожалением думаю о том, что мы с братом чертовски разнимся внешне. Сейчас особенно, ведь Лешка в командировке в Индии покрылся бронзовым загаром, а я так и остался невыразительной белесой поганкой, разве что еще больше не посинел в окружении четырех стен.

Он улыбается, я молча и злобно гляжу в ответ. Пусть не думает, что уже прощен.

Занавески на окнах Лешка одернул, и я со своего места вижу краешек пасмурного монохромного неба с черными прожилками обглоданных ветвей.

Сентябрь.

Дождь накрапывает по стеклу с тихим дробным звуком, смутно напоминающим кипение чайника.

— Чего молчим? Опять утроил бойкот? — интересуется Леша, деловито принимаясь копаться в ящике с моим бельем. Я приподнимаюсь на локтях, вяло сбрасывая жаркое взбитое одеяло в ноги, и отчаянно зеваю, наблюдая за тем, как на мою кровать летят трусы, носки, а потом аккуратно ложатся отутюженные брюки, чистая белая рубашка и галстук с эмблемой ненавистного лицея.

Еще одно напоминание о том, что вместо ставшего привычным за эти два года домашнего обучения я отправлюсь в ад частной школы. В здании, напоминающем офисный бизнес-центр, с бестолковым разделением на богатенькую элиту и менее обеспеченных лузеров, и, что самое кошмарное, с обязательной формой.

— Это поможет, — Лешка достает из заднего кармана джинсов пачку красных мальборо и зажигалку, показывает мне, и кладет в изножье кровати с остальными вещами. Хотя бы с курением не борется, и на том спасибо.

Но сейчас дело не в подкупающих широких жестах.

— Последний год, — предпринимаю очередную попытку, больше похожую на вопль утопающего. За последний месяц я просил Лешку столько раз, что сломался бы любой. — Неужели, обязательно проводить его в чужом новом месте?

Лешкина спина напрягается, я вижу, как его рука замирает над моей школьной сумкой, до отказа забитой новыми учебниками. И кто только придумал второго сентября начинать настоящую учебу? Я имею в виду, первая неделя должна быть вообще ни о чем.

— Ты же знаешь, — он поворачивается ко мне с таким грустным выражением лица, что у меня невольно екает сердце. До навязчивого зуда в грудной клетке ненавижу расстраивать брата. — Прекрасно знаешь, что я много работал, чтобы внести залог за обучение. Ты достоин лучшего образования, чем то, которое дают тебе учителя общеобразовалки, приходящие пару раз в неделю.

У меня кровь вскипает в венах от раздражения. Я сжимаю до побелевших костяшек попавшийся под руку галстук и цежу, едва превозмогая спазм в горле:

— Ничего я не достоин, — мой голос срывается на хрип, а Лешка дергается, как будто я ему отвесил пощечину. — Если ты думаешь, что мое увечье делает меня достойным, то ничем не отличаешься от идиотов, которым хватает наглости меня жалеть.

Приподнимаясь на ладонях, я сползаю в изголовье кровати и тянусь к ручке коляски, стоящей у двери. Корпус у нее холодный, остывший за ночь. Все еще непривычный и чужой, даже спустя два года.

Лешка делает неясный рывок навстречу, пытаясь помочь, но я выплевываю:

— Отстань, — и подтаскиваю коляску ближе, чтобы на нее можно было перебраться, только опираясь на руки. — Я сам оденусь. И можешь за дверью подождать, — поймав его настороженный взгляд, устало вздыхаю и уже беззлобно добавляю: — Да не парься, я же при всем желании не смогу самоубиться, сбросившись из окна первого этажа.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

К тому времени, как Лешка подвозит меня к зданию лицея, мне становится до невозможного стыдно за свои слова. За то, что так жестоко выразил неблагодарность, а ведь брат действительно работал в два раза больше, чтобы оплачивать мои лекарства, учебу и манатки. Но большей оплошностью было то, что я напомнил ему о неудачной попытке суицида, от которой у меня остались только белые почти зажившие рубцы на запястьях, а у него — размашистый шрам прямо на сердце.

В тот вечер, вытащив меня из ванны ледяной воды, когда уже приехала скорая и подоспел мой вызванный прямиком из отпуска психолог, Лешка впервые на моей памяти плакал. Тихо, на кухне, роняя соленые слезы в бокал с дешевым отвратительно пахнущим хвоей джином.

Я дал себе слово, что он никогда больше не заплачет из-за меня. И, Господи, если для этого надо ходить в пресловутый лицей, то я буду.

— Леш, — зову тихо, глядя на жирную дождевую каплю, проложившую влажную дорожку по той стороне автомобильного окна. Он молча поворачивает джип на подъездную дорожку, и гравий шуршит под колесами, заставляя задуматься о том, где еще в городе найдешь школу с ансамблем помпезных мраморных статуй на территории, фонтанами, арками и гравиевыми дорожками. — Леш, не сердись на меня, ладно?

Когда джип оказывается в тени щедро увитой диким виноградом арки, я замечаю в отражении окна, что забыл причесаться — буйство темных волос иначе, как гнездом, не назовешь. Пару секунд гляжу в собственные невыразительно серые глаза, пытаясь найти в них хоть каплю воодушевления. Ничего.

Пустота.

— Да не вопрос, — говорит Лешка, как мне кажется, миролюбивым тоном. Он оборачивается, ободряюще улыбается, и у меня пропадают последние сомнения — я прощен только потому, что брат не хочет меня кидать здесь, не задав нужного настроения. — Потерпи. Год быстро пролетит, вот увидишь.

Я изо всех сил давлю в себе желание ляпнуть что-нибудь сардоническое и вымученно улыбаюсь в ответ. Даже если я не заслуживаю ничего, Лешка заслуживает хотя бы это.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Мой новый лицей — нечто вроде обители для обездоленных под боком у особ королевских кровей.

Об этом заведении ходят самые разные слухи, но бесспорным остается лишь то, что сюда чертовски сложно попасть. Учиться бок о бок с детишками чиновников, депутатов, топовых бизнесменов и всевозможных инспекторов не только дорогое удовольствие, но еще и почти недостижимая для простых смертных мечта. Места по блату здесь составляют девяносто пять процентов от общего количества, а все остальное с ощутимой скидкой достается — внимание — льготникам по инвалидности, в число которых я с некоторых пор вхожу.

Раз в год среди подавших заявку проводится лотерея, и счастливчики получают возможность сдать вступительные экзамены. Платим мы, разумеется, меньше, но цена все равно остается баснословной. И как только чиновников жаба не душит оплачивать полный взнос?

А вот с успеваемостью у меня неплохо. Настолько неплохо, что я при всем желании не смог бы сыграть перед братом в неожиданный спад умственных показателей и завалить тесты. Именно поэтому волей неведомого случая я оказался в стенах самого дорогого заведения города.

Здание из бетона и стекла представляет собой типичный офисный блок на двенадцать этажей — такой уместен был бы в деловом центре города, а в качестве школы смотрится слишком вычурно. Здесь широкие коридоры, удобные для колясок, пандусы и лифты. Множество стен, составленных целиком из панорамных окон. На обычных же стенах помимо стендов с информацией о бесчисленных факультативах и фотографий учеников месяца ничего нет, свет диодных ламп отдает непривычной белизной, и вообще чувствую я себя, когда попадаю в главный холл, как будто оказался в заграничной частной клинике.

Здесь даже пахнет сладковатым дурманом лекарств. Никого нет, только двое штатных охранников в строгих черных костюмах встречают меня сухим кивком. Похоже, урок уже идет.

— Привет, — эхом разносится по пустому холлу.

Я лишь спустя мгновение понимаю, что обращаются ко мне, а не к обернувшемуся на зов охраннику, и рукой поворачиваю коляску вправо. Парень, который в несколько широких шагов оказывается передо мной, высокий настолько, что рыжей шевелюрой закрывает от моего обзора лампу — его волосы сверкают на свету медным ореолом вокруг узкого веснушчатого лица.

— Ты — Никита Воскресенский? — спрашивает, заглядывая в закрепленный на планшете листок. Я окидываю взглядом его отутюженные брюки, чуть более мятую рубашку с закатанными до острых локтей рукавами — на руках тоже есть веснушки — и ослабленный галстук на тощей шее.

Медленно киваю, не спуская с него глаз.

Парень меньше всего похож на сынка богатого бизнесмена. Судя по всему, мой взгляд красноречив, потому что он, когда смотрит на меня в ответ, тихо смеется и заявляет:

— Знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Что я похож на дворняжку среди породистых кобелей, — по-доброму щурится, протягивая мне широкую ладонь. Веснушки есть даже на ней. — Меня Виктором зовут. Можно просто Вик. Я — твой куратор.

Кураторами здесь называют ребят, которых приставляют к инвалидам, в основном для оказания посильной помощи, да и просто для компании. Это вроде как засчитывается им плюсом в карму и заметкой о социальной активности в личное дело.

Я пожимаю его ладонь, а Вик, совершенно не смущаясь моему молчанию, продолжает беззаботно болтать, пытаясь запихнуть планшет в сумку:

— Первый урок уже начался, но это спортивный модуль, тебе не полагается. А меня освободили, чтобы я провел тебе краткую обзорку на местности, — Вик поднимает лохматую голову и щерит левый глаз. — Кстати, ты такой с рождения или авария?

Это было искренне.

Как удар в солнечное сплетение, такой же до ярких пятен на периферии зрения болезненный и сильный.

Меня в первый раз спрашивают прямо. Воздух в легких на пару бесконечно долгих секунд кончается, я вспоминаю мамин нечеловеческий крик, прежде чем она бросилась на меня, закрывая от столкновения, отцовские судорожно сжатые на руле руки, треск раздираемого металла и резкий толчок грудью о ремень безопасности.

Сжимаю подлокотник кресла до боли в костяшках и механически отвечаю:

— Авария, — мысленно добавляю стандартную оговорку врачей «психомоматика, два года назад, парализованы ноги».

— Вот оно как, — Вик, кажется, понял, что задел за живое, но вместо привычной после таких разговоров жалости, я получаю от него бодрое предложение: — Ну что, прокатимся на лифте до крыши, оттуда и начнем? Ты куришь?

Я вглядываюсь в лицо Вика с подозрением, но он действительно не собирается травить жалостливых речей. Просто дружелюбно улыбается, припрыгивая на мысках разношенных кед от нетерпения двинуться с места.

Не думал, что смогу найти приятелей в этом лицее, но Виктор по первому впечатлению очень даже ничего.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Мы проезжаем все здание сверху-вниз. Лифты здесь действительно удобные, а не как у нас в подъезде — что называется, слава богу, обитаю на первом этаже.

Широкие, с кнопочной панелью, где напротив цифр дается краткая аннотация каждому уровню.

На первом холл, раздевалки и кладовая для спортивного инвентаря. Второй и третий занимает огромный зал для всевозможных спортивных секций. На четвертом отдельные помещения под йогу, фитнес и танцы — девчачьи модули, а также лазарет и кабинет психолога. С пятого по седьмой — этажи под точные и естественные науки, восьмой и девятый — под гуманитарные. Десятый — кафетерий и обставленные дорогой дизайнерской мебелью комнаты отдыха. На одиннадцатом находится конференц зал, где проводятся мероприятия, ведутся лекции по экономике и праву. Двенадцатый — учительская и административные кабинеты. На крыше неофициальная курилка, на которую взрослые, как я понял, тактично закрывают глаза.

Мы с Виком как раз опускаемся обратно в холл, когда раздается звонкая трель звонка, грохают двери в раздевалках, поднимается мерный гул разговоров и начинают хлопать дверцы шкафчиков.

— Тебе повезло, что попался я. Это место — гадюшник форменный, одни психи, сторчавшиеся аристократы да звездные детки, за редким исключением, — заявляет Вик, мягко направляя ручку моего кресла в сторону лифта. Мы учимся в одном классе, что редкость для новичка и его куратора, и следующим уроком в расписании у нас стоит алгебра. Просто мечта — начать учебный год с уравнений длинною в жизнь. — Твоим куратором мог стать Романов, вот тогда бы живым к концу этого года ты не вылез. Благотворительная кампания нашего лицея, распиаренная во все щели, для него — дешевый способ развлечения.

Я смутно припоминаю фамилию, предпочитая не думать о том, какие развлечения можно провернуть с инвалидами.

— Он случайно не... — начинаю догадываться, но Вик явно любит быть на корпус впереди остальных, потому что весело перебивает:

— Ага, сын того старого пердуна, который купил одну из башен «Аон» в центре. Под свою стремительно растущую и крепнущую компанию.

— О, — только и говорю, наблюдая за электронной панелью — ближайший лифт все еще торчит на восьмом этаже. — Круто.

Это сарказм, и Вик прекрасно улавливает интонацию, ухмыляясь в ответ. До сих пор не пойму, почему он насмехается над остальными детишками богачей, если сам на своих двоих оказался в лицее?

Лифт проскакивает отметку четвертого этажа, когда дверь девичьей раздевалки распахивается, и те представительницы прекрасного пола, которые вместо йоги и танцев ходят на баскетбол, вываливают в холл. Раскрасневшиеся от бега, в форменных плиссированных юбках, блузках и тех же галстуках с эмблемами. Хихикают, толкаются и шушукаются, типичные девчонки, с виду нормальные, как и везде.

Я немного хохлюсь, вжимая голову в плечи. Не люблю, когда много народу, сразу начинают глазеть. Но девчонки едва смотрят на меня, как будто каждый день видят, и я им приелся.

Только одна, высокая блондинка, машет рукой в нашу сторону:

— Виктор, а Виктор! — дружелюбно улыбается, поправляя золотую сережку в ухе. — Кто этот красавчик с тобой, новенький?

Когда понимаю, что это она обо мне, невольно усмехаюсь. Чудная какая-то, я же в инвалидной коляске.

— Никита, мой подопечный, — Вик салютует рукой, а потом, когда девушка, задорно подмигнув мне, убегает в сторону лестниц, вдумчиво объясняет: — Ульяна из параллельного класса. Если меня вдруг не будет, сразу находи ее. Она в обиду не даст.

С недоумением думаю о том, в какой ситуации отправлюсь искать защиты у девчонки. Бред, с виду ничего так лицей, можно и перетерпеть.

Приходит смс от Лешки: «Ну как?»

Недолго думая, уверенно пишу ему: «Жить можно», и как раз приезжает лифт.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

В классе у нас десять человек.

Восемь парней и две девчонки, одна из которых — миниатюрная рыжая подруга Ульяны.

Сегодня нет двоих, поэтому на сдвоенном уроке алгебры пусто и тихо, будто под сводами древнего собора, даже не перешептывается никто, как в нормальных школах. Сидят себе, записывают бесконечные цифры и игреки, а я только путаюсь и в третий раз перечеркиваю пример. Расслабился за лето, ничего не скажешь.

Иногда поглядываю в сторону от доски и ровной спины учительницы в окно — стеклянная стена, слава богу, ближе к сидящему рядом Вику, чем ко мне, не то бы я свихнулся. Боюсь так откровенно выставленной напоказ высоты.

Одноклассники попались затаенно мрачные и серьезные.

Парни выглядят в своей форме, как начинающие дельцы на рынке торговли, рядом с ними я наверняка кажусь неоперившимся воробьем, на котором форма висит мешком.

У Жени Романова, за которым закрепилось совершенно абсурдное прозвище Ромашка, вообще пиджак по швам чуть не трещит на его широченных плечах с литыми мускулами. Такой здоровяк раздавит, не заметив.

Он обернулся пару раз на меня, смерив недобрым взглядом глубоко посаженных карих глаз. Глянул задумчиво и на Вика.

Виктор мне сказал, что у них с Ромашкой давние терки, но родители их тесно сотрудничают, поэтому приходится на людях изображать вселенскую дружбу. Вот тут я и узнал, почему Вик так пришелся мне по душе — он сын инженера. Главного инженера в корпорации Романова-старшего, конечно, но все-таки работяги, который всего в жизни достиг сам, долгим и кропотливым трудом. И сына воспитывал в том же духе — сперва добейся, и добейся честным путем.

Еще Вик сказал, что сейчас, в начале учебного года, все относительно тихо.

Мол, пока не объявился Алик с его компанией. Понятия не имею, кто такой этот Алик, и как с его возвращением должны развеяться спокойствие и статичность, но, судя по всему, это один из сегодняшних отсутствующих.

Концентрируюсь на алгебре, стараясь не допускать посторонних мыслей, как при медитации. Записываю ответ.

Поднимаю взгляд на доску, понимаю, что опять где-то допустил ошибку, и под ехидные смешки Вика снова все перечеркиваю.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

После алгебры мне звонит Лешка и говорит, что заберет меня с оставшихся уроков на назначенный только полчаса назад прием к психологу. Видно, Эдуард Анатольевич таким образом бастует против трех внеплановых вызовов за один только август.

Что ж, я далеко не против.

Вик вызывается прогуляться со мной за компанию, провожает меня до парковки и напоследок стреляет сигарету, прежде чем унестись в школу от зарядившего с новой силой дождя.

Я бойко переправляюсь на переднее сидение, Лешка складывает кресло в багажник, а потом плюхается на водительское место и смотрит на убегающего Виктора в зеркало заднего вида. Его губы трогает осторожная улыбка.

— Жить можно, говоришь?

— Угу, — утыкаюсь носом в оконное стекло и тоже улыбаюсь. На этот раз вполне искренне.


	2. 1. Никита. На круги своя

Жизнь перестает казаться мне беспросветной. Просто в определенный момент что-то внутри щелкает, и ноющая боль в груди стихает, притупляется, оставляя только блеклое послевкусие. У меня впервые с момента, как я отдалился от мира, в котором ходил на своих двоих, появились друзья.

Просыпаюсь по утрам от вибрации заткнутого под подушку телефона. Осень постепенно заглушает утренний свет, и с каждым новым днем за окном становится темнее, а в комнате — теплее и уютнее, как в камерном далеком от уличной стужи мирке.

«Доброе утро, придурок. Как спалось в ночь перед контрольной по алгебре?» — традиционное приветствие от Вика, сдобренное немалой долей ехидства. Я весь вечер вникал в нужные параграфы и заснул ближе к полуночи лицом на учебнике, так что теперь могу нащупать на щеке четкий след от его острого уголка. Лешка со стула упадет, если узнает, что я занимался учебой так долго без угроз и давящих на жалость просьб с его стороны.

«Заткнись!» — пишу в ответ, одновременно подтягивая к себе за ручку коляску. Перебираюсь на нее, устраивая ноги в более-менее естественное положение, и одергиваю ткань пижамных шорт. За да года так и не привык видеть жалко сомкнутые колени и неподвижные холодные ступни — навожу эстетику, чтоб ее.

«Доброе утро, Ник. Вы меня с братом не подхватите у метро? Папа срочным рейсом улетел в Америку и забрал обоих водителей. Целую хохо» — это уже от Ульяны. Представляю, как она строчила это, натягивая свои длинные сапоги и носясь по огромному холлу особняка в поисках зонта. В такой ливень на улице не обойдешься одним капюшоном непромокаемой куртки.

«Конечно, солнышко» — пишу ей в ответ, но промахиваюсь, и отравляю сообщение Вику, чья аватарка в списке диалогов стоит слишком близко. Чертыхаюсь, давясь смехом, и переправляю сообщение Уле, тут же получая ответную реакцию от Виктора:

«Вау, как это мило. У нас уже есть ласковые прозвища друг для друга?»

«Это было не тебе, идиота кусок».

«Да ладно тебе, не смущайся. Котик».

В комнату, привлеченный шумом коляски, которую я кручу в диких виражах по полу в поисках не вовремя пропавших шпаргалок, заглядывает Лешка. Отчаянно зевает и глядит на меня уже без удивления — привык, что я просыпаюсь теперь до того, как он зайдет проверить. Я рассеянно киваю брату и вытряхиваю из коробки пару утренних таблеток «Синтики», чтобы справиться с настойчивым зудом в нижней части позвоночника до того, как он перейдет в острое жжение.

Проглатывать капсулы без воды до жути противно — застревают в горле.

— Так в лицей и иди, — улыбается Лешка, показывая поднятый вверх большой палец. Я недоуменно вздергиваю брови и оглядываю себя. Оказывается, успел нацепить галстук и носки, но остался в пижаме. А что, глядишь, и с контрольной по алгебре выгонят в таком виде.

 

* * *

 

Когда Ульяна забирается ко мне на заднее сидение и сбрасывает в ноги насквозь мокрый тряпичный зонт, я не удерживаюсь от ехидного замечания:

— Ну как там погода на пляже? — окидываю многозначительным взглядом ее короткое форменное платье и пиджак, плотно обтягивающий хрупкие плечи. Колготки в веселую желто-зеленую полоску промокли от голенищ сапогов до самого края платья. Ульяна только отмахивается, принимаясь копаться в огромной сумке в поисках телефона, и говорит, игнорируя меня:

— Здрасьте, Алексей Григорьевич.

Лешка кратко улыбается ей в ответ и выводит машину обратно на автостраду. По лобовому стеклу струится целый поток, размывая очертание дороги и желтоватый свет фар. Дворники работают без остановки, методично щелкая и поскрипывая резиной по мокрому окну.

Я поправляю соскользнувшую ногу обратно, старательно устраиваясь в любимую развязную позу, и вопросительно гляжу на Улю, когда она дергает меня за рукав школьного пиджака.

— Ты проверял вообще запросы в друзья? — спрашивает она с укором, пролистывая ленту новостей в своем навороченном блэкберри. — Мне вчера Карина ныла в трубку, что ты ее до сих пор не добавил, хотя в онлайне был три раза. А потом я посмотрела, а у тебя тридцать новых подписчиков.

Я что-то невнятно мычу, отворачиваясь к окну. Не объяснять же общительной и компанейской Ульяне, любящей быть в центре толпы, что добавляю я только тех, с кем действительно общаюсь, а не всех, кто меня знает или видел в лицее. Итого у меня в друзьях Лешка, Вик, Ульяна, пара друзей из прошлой школы, иногда справляющихся о том, сильно ли я переживаю из-за того, что на профессиональном баскетболе пришлось поставить крест — форменное издевательство на самом деле. Еще Гришка, ульянин подопечный. В качестве ироничного жеста я добавил Ромашку, чтобы у него была возможность в случае чего письменно высказать мне всю степень своего презрения. А еще у меня до сих пор осталась в друзьях заброшенная страничка мамы — рука не повернулась удалить, я только отправил ее в «скрытые», чтобы не нарываться на ненужные вопросы.

Лешка смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, немного приглушая радио и бодрый голос своей любимой Морозовой, вещающей про последние новости кинематографа.

— Ты что, типа популярный? — спрашивает он с недоверием и усмехается.

Сложно поверить, но я действительно чем-то приглянулся многим богачам. Один раз, когда лифты встали из-за того, что какой-то парочке вздумалось устроить безудержное веселье в кабинке, я заставил Вика стащить кресло по лестнице на три этажа вниз. А сам, вспоминая былые лихие времена, скатился по перилам, под удивленные взгляды ребят из параллельного класса упав прямо на ловящего меня на последнем лестничном пролете Вика. Еще я единственный колясочник, который курит — все остальные неимущие как-то молча меня недолюбливают из-за того, что я то и дело возвращаюсь с крыши пропитанным табачным запахом, раскрасневшимся от ветра и в компании тех, кого успел заболтать и познакомить со мной Вик. Еще я ревностно слежу за положением своих ног — со стороны так и подумаешь, что я просто от нечего делать приземлился на свое кресло, ноги-то у меня еще со времен активных занятий спортом жилистые, натренированные.

И, что самое главное, я всегда откровенен до последнего слова, никогда не стесняюсь в выражениях и болтаю со всеми на равных. В самом деле, не оказывать же внеземные почести только потому, что кто-то родился под счастливой звездой? А богатеньким почему-то нравятся грубость и нахальность, видно, настолько устали от подхалимов, что я у них вместо бесплатного развлечения.

— Поспеши взять у меня автограф, пока я не начал за них деньги брать, — с серьезным видом заявляю я брату, а он фыркает, снова прибавляя у радио громкость:

— У меня твоих записулек полон дом, миллионер из трущоб.

Едем минут пять в оживленном трафике и останавливаемся у лицея.

За месяц этот офисный блок из бетона и стекла, обнесенный внушительной оградой и утопающий в буйстве зеленых насаждений парковой территории, уже не воспринимается, как чужое место или тюрьма, где мне лишь бы отсидеть положенный срок, да свалить. Даже вязь колючей проволоки, око не дремлющих видеокамер и секьюрити, разгуливающие вокруг в штатских черных костюмах, кажутся мне невыносимо родным антуражем повседневности.

Ульяна открывает дверь со своей стороны и выходит, я перебираюсь к краю сиденья и жду, когда Лешка принесет мне кресло. Дождь уже стих, и только влажный асфальт и мутные лужи среди пожухлой газонной травы напоминают о недавнем буйстве стихии. Поверх плеча Ули я замечаю Виктора и Гришу, которые, увидев нас, бросают сигареты в урну и спешат навстречу.

Невольно вспоминается наше с Гришей знакомство.

Я все не мог взять в толк, почему он находится под шефством Ульяны — долговязый блондин нордической внешности, с ровным точеным профилем, носом с горбинкой, голубыми глазами, ходит на своих двоих. Гриша выглядел бы настоящим красавчиком, если бы не его этот затравленный взгляд из-под пушистых ломких ресниц и вечно сутулые плечи.

Как-то мы курили с ним один на один на крыше, и я решился спросить:

— Слушай, а с тобой-то что?

Он только невразумительно дернул плечом, отнимая фильтр от бледно-розовых губ. Курил он девчачьи «Вог», что казалось забавным и одновременно ему шло.

— В любом случае, ты парень ничего, — сказал я уверенно, подкатившись к краю крыши. Ограждение было достаточно высоким и крепким, чтобы вызывать чувство полной безопасности. Сверху парковая территория поражала симметричностью линий и сочетанием цветом осенней спелости, рыхлой земли и бежевого мрамора. — Не болтаешь лишнего.

Гриша вдруг заулыбался, неторопливо положил узкую ладонь мне на плечо, потом ткнул пальцем себе в грудь и показал поднятый вверх большой палец. Без слов. И вот тогда мне стало стыдно за свои опрометчиво сказанные слова.

— Черт, извини, ляпнул сдуру, — я нахмурился, пытаясь унять жгучее чувство вины, царапающееся в глотке, но Гриша продолжал лучезарно улыбаться и только затряс светловолосой головой — мол, ничего страшного.

— Но ты же меня слышишь, — протянул я неуверенно. — Но говорить не можешь. Не с рождения. Тоже психосоматика?

Он кивнул.

— И давно?

Гриша растопырил пальцы на руках — восемь. Что такого могло произойти, чтобы мальчишка замолчал навсегда, я спрашивать не стал — языка глухонемых, которым, как оказалось, общалась с ним Ульяна, я тогда даже близко не знал, а заставлять писать от руки было невежливым. Потом мне Виктор рассказал, сразу потускнев и опустив голову так, что рыжая челка упала на глаза: «Ладно, Ник, ты мне друг, даже лучшим другом стал, и ты не трепло. Его три здоровенных пьяных мужика тогда, несколько лет назад, имели всю ночь, не только своим добром, но и бутылкой из-под шампанского. Знаешь, оказывается, для такого в донышке просверливают отверстие, чтобы не создавалось вакуума и можно было вставлять и вынимать, сколько угодно, — Вик поморщился и поднял на меня мутный почти по-звериному озлобленный взгляд. — Еще неизвестно, как Гришка жив остался. Одним из ублюдков был его дядя... Только Ульяне не говори, хорошо? Она не должна знать». На закономерный вопрос, почему же Гриша поделился подобным с ним, Вик снова потупил взгляд, а потом туманно отозвался «мне доверяют», хотя показалось, что о чем-то он умолчал.

Теперь Гриша — единственный, к которому я отношусь с максимальной нежностью, никогда не позволяя себя резких слов и грубой откровенности.

Он светится, как солнышко, когда подбегает и помогает мне перебраться на кресло. Руки у него мягкие, теплые, я едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы задержать в пальцах его ладонь.

Но за это Гриша меня и ценит, как и я его — никакой видимой жалости. Никаких сожалений.

— Готов к контрольной? — Вик шарит в сумке, а потом достает целую горсть бумажек и роняет их мне на колени. Все они исписаны мелким убористым почерком, явно не Виктора, у него же каракули, какие поломают голову и археологам-лингвистам. Лешка косится на шпоры неодобрительно, но молчит, прощаясь со мной коротким кивком и пристальным взглядом. Виктор же довольно улыбается и сообщает: — Это подарок от Карины, которая в тебя втрескалась по самое не могу. Не благодари.

 

* * *

 

Контрольную я благополучно заваливаю.

Чувствую это, как только неловко пытаюсь достать шпаргалку из промежутка между ободом колеса и шиной, а Алёна Арнольдовна вдруг резко поднимается, твердым шагом идет ко мне, заставляя всех в классе обернуться, невозмутимо выдергивает бумажку из моей руки, а следом за ней еще восемь, припрятанных под коленкой.

— Никакой фантазии, — отмечает Алёна Арнольдовна скучающим тоном и возвращается на свое место. Ромашка так и светится от распирающего его счастья, скалясь на меня через плечо. Ну, подумаешь, забыл я, что наша «Эй, Арнольд», как ее кличут за спиной, выучила не одно поколение инвалидов в стенах лицея. Она смотрит на нашу парту поверх очков для чтения и замечает насмешливо. — Виктор, где же твоя творческая жилка? Вот у Александра его подопечные никогда не попадались. До сих пор не знаю, где они держали свои шпаргалки.

— А я честный. И вас люблю больше, чем этого дурачка, откуда он вообще такой взялся, — улыбается Вик и пожимает плечами. Я, как и многие в классе, смеюсь и пихаю его под ребра. Каринка за первой партой чуть не плачет — расстроена тем, что ее помощь не пригодилась.

Когда все утихомириваются, склоняюсь к рыжей шевелюре друга и шепчу прямо в ухо:

— Кто такой Александр? У нас же нет таких.

Вик вздергивает светлые брови, кончиком ручки проводя по носу:

— Так Алик же. Я говорил, что тебе повезло, что ты не у него под шефством.

— Ну-ну, — я снисходительно улыбаюсь. — Вон эй-Арнольд говорит, что он списывать помогает неплохо.

— Он не только помогает неплохо, но и за помощь требует неплохо, запомни уже, — огрызается Вик, принимаясь с усиленным рвением за решение своего варианта. У меня почему-то в этот момент не хватает запала проявить любопытство и спросить, что он имеет в виду.

 

* * *

 

Сегодня в первый раз оказываюсь на четвертом этаже, когда у всех ребят проходят модульные занятия спортом, а у меня образовывается окно. Кучка колясочников традиционно отправляется в кафетерий, игнорируя меня, как изгоя общества — дружба с мажорами у них явно не в почете. Впрочем, меня не волнует их неодобрение, слишком уж они скучные и примерные для тех, кто обязан в силу своего положения брать от жизни все, до чего могут дотянуться. Иначе, зачем жить?

Изначально я хотел посмотреть на баскетбольный матч между девчонками старших классов — Ульяна должна участвовать на позиции центрового, да и мне любопытно взглянуть на игру спустя два года мучительного перерыва. Но у школьного психолога оказались на меня свои планы.

Поэтому я спускаюсь в теплое светлое помещение, проезжаю мимо класса йоги, где девчонки гнутся на своих резиновых ковриках на все лады. Замечаю среди них, как ни странно, выбивающегося из общего ансамбля Гришку в тренировочных штанах и обтягивающей майке. Понятно, этому одуванчику не подходят ни футбол, ни единоборства. Он замечает меня и неловко машет рукой, одновременно с этим подтягивая ногу к голове.

Ну как не улыбнуться в ответ?

— Воскресенский? — с того конца коридора меня зовет женский голос. Разворачиваю коляску и вижу психолога. Честно, эта высокая брюнетка в неожиданно плотно облегающем ее фигуру белом медицинском халате и с тонкой сигаретой, зажатой в алых губах, не выглядит школьным сотрудником.

— Ага.

Она разворачивается и скупым жестом руки приглашает следовать за ней в кабинет. Это небольшая светлая каморка с тяжелым дубовым столом, набитыми пузатыми папками стеллажами и, как и везде в здании, панорамными окнами, выходящими на оживленную астостраду.

Я устанавливаю коляску напротив рабочего стола и поправляю треклятую левую ногу, вечно болтающуюся, как неприкаянную.

— Василиса, — представляется психолог и наблюдает за моими бесхитростными махинациями с веселым удивлением. — Здорово ты устраиваешься. Так ведь и не скажешь, что колясочник.

Похвала мне льстит, что уж тут скрывать. Особенно от такой красивой уверенной в себе женщины, как Василиса. Она зажигает сигарету и приоткрывает окно, чтобы не задымлять кабинет. Сначала я напрягаюсь, но потом понимаю, что она заметила пачку мальборо в кармашке моей коляски, поэтому и не спрашивала разрешения. Внимательная и немногословная, совсем не как болтливый Эдуард, мой личный психолог, вызывающий бурю негативных эмоций, вплоть до отторжения и желания изгаляться, пока ему самому психологическая помощь не понадобится.

Василиса начинает стандартный опрос, где учился, какие были последствия аварии. Что мне нравится, она не концентрируется на общих вопросах о моем душевном состоянии, больше внимания уделяя конкретике и физиологии.

Она открывает страницу с описанием медикаментов и какое-то время сосредоточенно читает плотно забитый на страницу печатный текст.

— Кто тебе это прописал? — спрашивает Василиса, когда я уже думаю, что она увлеклась чтением настолько, что забыла про мое присутствие. Постукивает длинным красным ногтем по надписи «Синтика» в графе лекарств.

Я дергаю плечом, разглядывая идеально чистую пустую поверхность стола. Ничего, что сказало бы о личности Василисы — умно.

— Мой лечащий врач.

— Интересно, — бормочет Василиса. Она затягивается, оставляя на фильтре яркий помадный след. Запах табака дурманит — обожаю пассивное курение. — Тошноту и головокружение после нее не чувствуешь? Или что-то вроде отрыва от реальности?

— Хотите сказать, меня врач в наркотический трип отправить хочет? — отзываюсь едко, откидываясь на спинку кресла и складывая руки на груди. Василиса хмыкает, но я успеваю заметить ее усмешку: ей нравится, что я грублю, не пытаясь скрыться за панцирем отчуждения. Удивительное место — здесь все вокруг пестуют во мне то, что Лешка так отчаянно хочет задавить. — Ну, есть немного. Даже не немного. С края ванной иногда падаю после них.

— Боли в нижней части спины, бедрах часто бывают? — да она действительно не просто мозгоправ, но и врач с медицинским образованием. Решительно киваю и говорю «каждое утро», едва ли осознавая, когда начинаю отчаянно хотеть получить именно ее консультацию.

— Угу, — Василиса тушит сигарету в пепельнице, которую достает из ящика, а потом бодро предлагает: — Покури пока, а я спишу тебе названия парочки обезболивающих с более слабым побочным эффектом и направлю к врачу, идет?

 

* * *

 

После звонка я отправляюсь искать Виктора. Спускаюсь на первый этаж, катаюсь туда-сюда перед раздевалками, перекидываюсь редкими приветствиями с теми, кто выходит. Уныло поглядываю на секьюрити, рубящихся в карты на вахте, и понимаю где-то минут через десять, что поток школьников редеет, все собираются и уходят на улицу, где снова льет стеной, а Вик как сквозь землю провалился.

Даже Ульяна, покрутившись рядом из солидарности минут пять, целует меня в щеку жаркими губами, и уносится вслед за обещавшими подвезти до дома парнями. С ее уходом у меня немедленно кончается терпение — где носит придурка, зовущегося моим лучшим другом, да и к тому же куратором? Подкатываюсь к мальчишеской раздевалке, створчатые двери в которую небрежно прикрыты, и вдруг слышу знакомый голос:

— Иди ко мне.

Это говорит Виктор, да еще и таким тоном, что понял бы даже дебил — он с кем-то зажимается в тени опустевшей раздевалки. Вот так сюрприз, на кого же эта рыжая бестия глаз положила? Я подъезжаю в укромное место, откуда меня не будет видно, наблюдая за происходящим в небольшую щелку между дверьми.

И сердце больно ухает вниз, сжимаясь от смеси испуга и удивления.

Вижу Гришу, который устроился у Вика на коленях, уткнувшись носом в его теплое плечо. Виктор — я таким расслабленным и нежным не видел друга никогда — поглаживает Гришу по спутанным светлым волосам, разделяя мягкие пряди, и шепчет на его красное от смущения ухо:

— Зайка, можно?.. Но это только если ты хочешь, — на лице Вика отображается смятение и неподдельное волнение. — Только если...

Гриша останавливает его, прикладывая палец к его губам, и решительно кивает. А потом, боже мой, берет широкую ладонь Виктора и кладет себе на пах — ширинка его школьных брюк расстегнута, ткань трусов оттягивает вставший член, который удобно помещается в руке Виктора, как будто для этого создан.

— Маленький мой, — шепчет Вик в каком-то благоговейном смятении, ведя ладонью вверх-вниз. Гриша молчит, конечно же не издает ни звука, но по его рваному дыханию, запрокинутой голове и зажмуренным глазам становится ясно, как ему хорошо, как он млеет от ласк. — Я сделаю тебе приятно, и никогда — больно.

Гриша тяжело дышит, открывает глаза и смотрит на него ласково — он и не сомневался, кажется. А потом припадает к губам Виктора, и они целуются, а я замираю, не в силах ни откатиться, ни закрыть глаза, пока Гриша не издает свистящий звук, с которым воздух проходит сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы, и не изливается Вику в ладонь.

Тогда я дергаюсь, пытаясь как можно более бесшумно откатиться назад. Кручу колеса, как ненормальный, замирая только у лестницы и принимаясь копаться в школьной сумке, лишь бы уткнуть куда-то осоловелый взгляд, который выдал бы меня с головой.

В раздевался слышится приглушенный смех, снова влажный звук неторопливого поцелуя и шуршание.

Спустя минуту пинком открывается дверь и вываливается взъерошенный раскрасневшийся Вик. Губы у него алые и припухшие, а одежда не в пример более помятая, чем была уроком назад.

— О, Никитос, — Виктор широко неестественно улыбается и я понимаю, что Гришке он велел выйти немного погодя. Сглатываю, гадая, точно ли он не слышал меня за дверью, и улыбаюсь в ответ. — Покурим что ли, пока твой брат не приехал?

Я медленно киваю, наблюдая за тем, как Вик засовывает руки в карманы и идет развязной походкой к выходу, насвистывая незамысловатый мотив себе под нос. Странные ощущения от увиденного. Вроде ни отвращения к тому, чем они в раздевалке занимались, не было, ни желания изгаляться. Только странное понимание, будто так и должно быть.

И все же, меня преследовало странное ощущение, что тот мир лицея, к которому я успел привыкнуть, на самом деле далек от реальности.

Вик, который скрывает от меня свой вводящий в ступор роман, вечные упоминания Алика и его компании. Перешептывания учеников из параллели и несколько сочувственные замечания за моей спиной: «А он смелый, но прикольный. Даже жаль его будет».

Такое впечатление, что скоро мир разлетится на мелкие осколки, не оставив ничего, кроме прежнего отчаяния, которое я так сильно хотел забыть, что всеми силами цеплялся за то хорошее, что у меня появилось.

— Вик? — спрашиваю тихо и предательски хрипло.

— Что? — он помогает мне скатиться по пандусу на бетонную площадку у входа и осторожно щелкает зажигалкой у моей сигареты, давая прикурить.

— Ты же со мной дружишь не потому, что собираешься провернуть прикол из разряда «богатенькие играют с отбросами общества»?

Виктор искренне удивляется, потом догадливо хмурится и присаживается рядом, кладя ладони на мои колени. С укором заглядывает мне в глаза и говорит уверенно:

— Я с тобой потому дружу, что ты бестолковый придурок, который без меня не справится. Куда тебе, дурачку такому? — я невольно усмехаюсь. — А по поводу всего остального можешь не париться. Выбирая из местных мажоров и тебя, я ни на секунду сомневаться не буду, и ничему хреновому с тобой произойти не дам. Точка.

Он с силой хлопает меня по плечу и, честное слово, мне становится гораздо легче. Даже сцена с Гришкой в раздевалке от облегчения абсолютно выпадает из головы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Синтика": (здесь и далее) названия большинства лекарств вымышленные, но повторяют свойства и побочные эффекты реально существующих.


	3. 1. Никита. Терпи горе: пей мёд

— У тебя физиотерапия по расписанию, — напоминает Ульяна, щелкая по выключателю. Лампы в просторном спортивном зале загораются с характерным потрескиванием, свет выделяет новую разметку на полу, сваленную в дальнем углу сетку для волейбола, несколько корзин с мячами, тяжеловесные лавки, расставленные вдоль стен, и стенд с нормативами. Два баскетбольных щита и защищенные решетками окна под самым потолком. — Василиса тебя убьет, если узнает, что ты прогуливаешь.

Я пожимаю плечами и качу коляску в центр зала, с затаенным ребяческим восторгом оглядываясь по сторонам. Пахнет резиной, новыми кроссовками, дезодорантом и мужским потом — эти запахи сбивают с толку своей очевидной принадлежностью к моей прошлой жизни.

Удовольствие находиться здесь не сравнится ни с чем. И я настолько воодушевлен возможностью забросить мяч в корзину, что мне почти плевать на недовольство Василисы.

— Принеси мне мяч.

Ульяна вздергивает брови, но не кажется недовольной, поэтому я криво улыбаюсь с чувством собственного несокрушимого обаяния.

— Не пытайся, — качает головой она. — Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то больше похоже на острую зубную боль, чем на попытку быть милым.

— Правда? — искренне удивлюсь.

— Правда, — Ульяна усмехается, шагая спиной вперед в сторону корзин с мячами. — Ты не милый. Типаж не тот.

До аварии я бы искренне оскорбился, услышав такие слова от симпатичной девчонки. Всегда считал себя парнем хоть куда, в меру подкачанным, рослым, спортивным, не увальнем, но и не худосочной соплей. Когда играл за районную сборную, принося школе по медали с каждой игры, так и вовсе пользовался популярностью у противоположного пола.

Но теперь, как ни странно, шутливое замечание отзывается во мне лишь легким ничего не значащим уколом сожаления.

Не питаю иллюзий по поводу того, что большую часть времени отражает моя кислая физиономия. Угрюмые взгляды, озлобленная гордая молчаливость и кривящиеся в язвительных усмешках губы забрал с собой из моды еще пресловутый Печорин.

Теперь девчонки западают на весельчаков и дебоширов.

— Будешь кидать?

Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности, когда мне на колени ложится туго накачанный баскетбольный мяч — новый, яркий, остро пахнущий резиной. Провожу ладонью по шершавому боку, медленно приподнимаю мяч, зажимая только пальцами, слегка качаю запястьем взад-вперед, позволяя памяти тела все сделать за меня.

Ощущение, будто я только вчера в стремительном данке забрасывал один за другим. Пожалуй, рука будет готова к ровному уверенному броску, даже если закрою глаза.

— Круто, — невольно вырывается у меня. Поднимаю взгляд на Ульяну и понимаю по ее удивленно вздернутым бровям, что так искренне и широко при ней я еще не улыбался. — Подкати меня, пожалуйста, на линию трехочкового.

Ульяна все еще колеблется между желанием сделать выговор за прогул и невозможностью мне отказать. Ее щеки заливает лихорадочный румянец — если ее просишь о помощи, она не в силах ни отказать, ни даже вставить слова поперек. Слишком сильно в нее въелись сострадание и благородство.

— Хрен с тобой, — Ульяна встряхивает русыми волосами, старательно делая вид, будто у нее на глаза не выступают слезы оттого, что с мячом в руках я не могу сам подъехать ближе к щиту. Резко хватается за ручки коляски, осторожно подталкивая вперед, и недовольно цедит: — Если что, меня здесь не было, Воскресенский!

— А то как же.

Украдкой усмехаюсь, но уже не отрываю хищного взгляда от корзины. Сейчас для меня существуют только она, тяжесть мяча и нетерпение, от которого зудят ладони.

 

* * *

Через полчаса Ульяне надоедает сидеть и смотреть, как я примеряюсь и делаю броски, терпеливо качусь за отскакивающим мячом и снова невозмутимо возвращаюсь на линию трехочкового. Наверное, для стороннего наблюдателя потуги инвалида сыграть в баскетбол не представляют собой особенно захватывающего зрелища. Ульяна уходит в женскую раздевалку, решив, что достаточно прогуляла от своей тренировки, а потом, на секунду заглянув в зал и попрощавшись, убегает к девчоночьей команде на уличный корт.

Я в очередной раз примеряюсь и бросаю.

Мяч впервые за день попадает точно в цель, почти не касаясь края корзины. Раньше почти все мои броски были такими — уверенными, безошибочными.

Для нынешнего состояния, конечно, идеально сработано, но идиллия длится недолго: меня сдает Ромашка.

Я слышу торопливые шаги и недовольный бас за несколько мгновений до того, как дверь распахивается, и в зал врывается взъерошенный Романов, а следом за ним, сунув руки в карманы юбки-карандаша, проскальзывает Василиса. От ее холодного взгляда, мгновенно впивающегося в мяч в моих руках, становится откровенно нехорошо.

— Вот! — Ромашка с выражением коварного превосходства на лице тычет в мою сторону пальцем. По его губам расползается такая широкая усмешка, будто ему только что автоматом проставили пятерки на год вперед. — Я же говорил, этот чокнутый занял зал. А куратор его сделал вид, будто вообще не в курсе, где его подопечный, и что с ним.

Мысленно благодарю Виктора за то, что всегда прикроет и на ходу сочинит самую правдоподобную ложь, хотя и понимаю прекрасно — от него мне еще попадет.

— Я вот почему-то уверен, что это не в первый раз, — твердо произносит Ромашка, пользуясь тем, что ни я, ни Василиса, обоюдного молчания не прерываем. — По-хорошему, его надо отправить к дирек...

Василиса недовольно кривится, потирая пальцами шею:

— Евгений. Достаточно.

Ромашка затыкается, вопросительно глядя на нее с высоты собственного немалого роста. По растерянности в его глазах заметно, как непривычен он к строгому почти приказному тону. На секунду задумываюсь, а часто ли вообще кто-то берет на себя смелость ставить Романова на место?

— Разве ты не хочешь встретить давнего друга? — тон Василисы почти сразу же смягчается до прежнего вежливого равнодушия. Ее внимательный долгий взгляд останавливается на мне, хотя она продолжает говорить с Ромашкой как ни в чем ни бывало: — Уверена, он будет рад увидеть тебя, когда выйдет после встречи с завучем.

Плечи Ромашки опускаются, во всем его наклоненном чуть вперед мощном корпусе появляется неловкая грузность, будто слова Василисы давят на него физически. Кем бы этот «давний друг» ни был, сильно сомневаюсь, что Женя бросится к нему с распростертыми объятьями.

— Алик здесь? — произносит Ромашка безжизненным голосом, глядя куда-то сквозь меня.

Имя — знакомое, повторяемое по нескольку раз за день — отзывается во мне легким будоражащим любопытством. Так вот, о ком идет речь. Видно, знаменитый Александр вернулся в стены родной школы.

— Приехал перед вторым уроком, — по лицу Василисы, как обычно, невозможно понять, о чем она думает. — Он спрашивал про тебя.

Ромашка молча механически кивает.

— Хорошо.

Произносит тягуче и по слогам, как мантру, в которую надо поверить. Хо-ро-шо.

Его свирепый взгляд на мгновение возвращается ко мне — Женю прямо-таки распирает от желания оставить последнее слово за собой — но он ограничивается лишь тем, что, проходя мимо, с ноги заезжает мне по колесу. Коляска дергается, издав жалобный скрип, но даже не накреняется. И на том спасибо.

Когда Ромашка выходит из зала и его шаги стихают за поворотом коридора, я смотрю на Василису с максимальным раскаянием, которое могу вложить во взгляд, на самом деле не чувствуя ни капли вины.

— Не пытайся, — она горестно вздыхает. — Ты не из тех, кого прощают за красивые глаза.

— Почему меня сегодня все оскорбляют? — бурчу я с наигранным возмущением, но тут же осекаюсь, понимая по ответной прохладной ухмылке: Василиса шутить не намерена. Мне приходится сделать как минимум два вдоха, прежде чем я решаюсь сгладить ситуацию смиренным: — Простите.

— Никита, — Василиса складывает руки на груди, наклоняясь чуть вперед. Полы ее белого медицинского халата топорщатся по бокам, как кривые крылья галки. — Ты же парень неглупый, — вот это с какой стороны посмотреть. У Арнольдовны, например, после двух заваленных работ по алгебре, совсем другое мнение обо мне. — Должен ведь понимать, что мы с Ростиславом Сергеевичем не для галочки тебе лечение назначили.

Я утыкаю подбородок в грудь, борясь с желанием огрызнуться. Василиса уж точно не заслуживает грубости, какие бы обида и горечь меня не переполняли.

— Знаете, — захожу издалека, стараясь донести мысль как можно точнее, — до аварии я безумно любил бегать. Подскакивать, нестись, так быстро-быстро мчаться. До тех пор, пока голова не закружится или не затошнит. И баскетбол я любил… Мне было сложно расстаться со скоростью игры и скоростью бега. И, тем не менее, у меня кое-что осталось от прежних времен. Вот, — я беру мяч, лежащий на неподвижных ногах, поднимаю над головой и с силой, в которую невольно вкладываю обиду, швыряю. Не в корзину, просто в сторону, так что он ударяется о пол, отскакивает и катится к скамьям.

Василиса смотрит на мяч и осторожно проводит языком между ярко накрашенных сухих губ. Она молчит так долго, что в грянувшей тишине я начинаю слышать, как мерно стучит сердце в груди.

— Скрывать не буду, — голос Василисы заставляет меня вздрогнуть и отвлечься от легкой задумчивости. — Физиотерапия может однажды вернуть тебе ноги.

Неоднократно слышал об этом за прошедшие два года, но в более туманных формулировках и от смущенно опускающих глаза врачей. Поэтому от прямого уверенного заявления Василисы у меня едва не сносит голову.

Ноги? Я правда снова смогу ходить? Это точно не уловка, чтобы заставить меня посещать идиотские разминки отказавших конечностей?

— Ноги! — глупо гаркаю, мотая головой, будто отряхиваясь от распирающего череп сумасшедшего звона.

— Не мгновенно, — предупреждает Василиса твердо, кладя ладонь мне на плечо. Я чувствую каждый ее палец, как будто через них проходит ток. — Это займет годы, — в ее взгляде проскальзывает раздражение. — А если ты будешь косить от сеансов терапии, можешь сразу попрощаться с этой возможностью. С ногами, ходьбой… Бегом и даже баскетболом, которые станут возможны, только если ты приложишь максимум усилий к собственному выздоровлению. И без того слишком много времени потерял на щадящих сеансах раз в неделю, — она закатывает глаза и тихо бормочет нечто, смутно похожее на «и куда только смотрят врачи бесплатных клиник». — Надо разгонять кровь. Работать с позвоночником, спинным мозгом, нервной системой. Потому что твоя психосоматика не означает пожизненное заключение в коляске.

На глаза непроизвольно наворачиваются слезы, жгут веки и склеивают ресницы. В носу хлюпает, а в горле царапается горький ком. Благодарности и нестерпимого, больно давящего изнутри чувства вины.

Перед Лешкой, перед самим собой, перед Василисой.

Какой же я все-таки безнадежный идиот.

Плевать, что могут пройти годы, прежде чем я смогу хотя бы пошевелить пальцами на ногах. Если возможность действительно существует, я положу все, чтобы за нее ухватиться.

— Договорились? — Василиса оказывается близко-близко, ее глаза лучатся неподдельным волнением, неожиданно сильные для женщины руки обнимают меня за шею.

— Да.

Шепчу на грани слышимости.

Мгновение заминки, и обнаруживаю себя уткнувшимся лбом в ее плечо. Слезы катятся по щекам, я сотрясаюсь в беззвучных рыданиях, пока Василиса ласково гладит меня по напряженной спине, приговаривая «вот и славно».

— Да. Да. Да.

 

* * *

Весь следующий урок Вик меня игнорирует.

Его выдержке остается только позавидовать, потому что идет скучнейшая сдвоенная лекция по экономике, а звучный голос Андрея Игоревича не дает даже прикорнуть в укрытии за спинами неразлучной парочки геймеров с унылыми погонялами Дубль и Триплет.

Осознав по двум пропущенным мимо ушей вопросам («Гришка же к бабушке покатил до конца недели?» и «Чего бы пожрать?), что Вик дуется за пропущенную физеотерапию, я умолкаю. Сначала проверяю сообщения вконтакте, отвечаю на бестолковые попытки Карины выспросить, что я делаю на выходных, смайликом, потом листаю стену Ульяны, лайкаю ее фотки, фотки ее подруг, репосты дебильных юморных пабликов на стенке Лешки. Когда телефон наскучивает, царапаю в пустой тетради загогулины и вензеля. Потом пялюсь в окно на проплывающие мимо пепельно-серые облака, слегка откатываюсь от парты и притягиваю себя к ней обратно, пристраиваю голову на учебнике и так, и сяк. Заглядываю от нечего делать Дублю через плечо, наблюдая за тем, как он играет в гонки на айфоне.

Наконец, от отчаяния пытаюсь записывать, но почти тут же с остервенением отбрасываю ручку на край стола и пихаю Вика под бок.

Тот недовольно мычит, встряхивая рыжей башкой.

— Чего тебе, прогульщик? — спрашивает надменно. Даже смешно. Как бы Виктор ни старался, ему не превзойти в чопорности и умении унижать одним лишь тоном местных богачей.

— За что вы меня наказываете презрением, Онегин? — спрашиваю театральным шепотом и возвожу глаза к потолку, слепо шаря по его костлявому плечу и цепляясь за форменный галстук. Притягиваю упирающегося и бранящегося сквозь зубы Вика ближе и уже серьезно заявляю чуть ли не в его веснушчатый нос: — Да не буянь ты, окаянный... Мы уже поговорили об этом с Василисой. Больше ни одного прогула, честное пионерское.

Вик для проформы подозрительно сощуривается, но видно, что безоговорочно верит моему вкрадчивому тону с нотками невольно пробившейся в него стыдливости. Все же, я твердо решил: никому не скажу про то, что именно заставило меня передумать, пока терапия не даст первых результатов.

— Ладно, — он вяло высвобождает галстук из моей хватки и расслабленно ухмыляется. — Честно, еще бы немного, и я бы отпросился в туалет. Повеситься. Чтобы хотя бы в гробу не слышать о чертовой экономике в исполнении Андрея Сергеевича. Нудятина.

Я злорадно хихикаю, хотя, чего уж там, сам несказанно рад окончанию бойкота. Уж теперь-то можно задать волнующий с самого начала урока вопрос.

— Ты же в курсе, что этот ваш Алик вернулся?

Вик странно смотрит на меня. Опять это мрачное выражение при упоминании имени Александра Милославского.

— Заметил, — отзывается сухо, откидываясь на спинку стула и на секунду устремляя взгляд на диаграмму, которую Андрей Сергеевич чертит на доске. — Ромашка и Громов свалили. Известно, куда они могут свалить вдвоем.

Я многозначительно вздергиваю брови.

— Дурак, — Вик заливается краской. — Я про то, что они вроде как миньоны Алика. Сами по себе не общаются, когда его нет. А тут уходили из школы вместе, непринужденно болтая.

Зная этого скользкого типа, презрительно глядящего на всех вокруг Громова, с его неуемным гонором, «непринужденно болтая» звучит как нечто за гранью фантастики.

— Удивительно, — комментирую скучающим тоном, широко при этом зевая. Вик выглядит оскорбленным, но все, что мне интересно, так это причина, по которой окружающие так нервничают из-за обычного школьника. Богатого и влиятельного, и что с того? — здесь почти все такие.

Вик барабанит пальцами по поверхности парты, покачиваясь на своем стуле взад-вперед.

— Говорят, он что-то натворил в частной школе в Америке, — наконец нехотя делится Виктор. — Мы вообще все думали, что Алик уже не вернется, учится себе за границей и учится. Так нет же, устроил масштабную взбучку с кем-то из местных, вот его папаша рассердился и отправил сынка обратно сюда… Не нравится мне это.

Что-то беспокойное в его тоне заставляет меня задать наивный вопрос:

— Почему?

Вик оборачивается на меня и теребит зубами нижнюю губу.

— Здесь репутацию заигравшихся богатеньких деток исправляют только одним способом. Назначают их кураторами недееспособных учеников.

«Инвалидов, прошедших по квоте, если прямо».

— Ну и что с того? — я закатываю глаза. — Мне пожалеть собрата-калеку, который попадет в лапы Александра?

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Куда мне. Дурак же дураком.

— У нас кончились свободные инвалиды, — Вик отбрасывает в сторону бестолковые туманные формулировки, возвращаясь к привычной прямолинейности. Наклоняется ближе и тычет пальцем мне в грудь. — Ты был последним до того, как я решил, что нужно получить галку о социальной активности в личное дело.

У меня в голове все начинает проясняться. И, честно, лучше уж оставался в неведении, потому что от мыслей — одна хуже другой — пустой желудок стягивает в узел.

— Но ты же ничем не провинился, — медленно замечаю. — Просто проявил инициативу?

Вик кивает.

— Значит, приоритетнее для руководства школы будет отдать меня под шефство Алику, которому нужно отбыть свое социальное наказание?

Вик снова кивает, так сильно стискивая зубами губу, что сухая трещинка на ней раскрывается и начинает кровоточить.

— Это кошмар, — бормочет Вик, ставя локти на парту и утыкаясь лицом в ладони. — Без шуток.

Теперь и я думаю, что кошмар.

По меньшей мере, ничего хорошего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Данк (англ. dunk) — вид броска в баскетболе (а также стритболе), при котором игрок выпрыгивает вверх и одной или двумя руками бросает мяч сквозь кольцо сверху вниз. Такой бросок оценивается как и обычный — в 2 очка.


	4. 1. Никита. Что легко приходит

— Леш, как ты относишься к гостям? — захожу я издалека, пока брат крутится возле плиты в неизменном цветастом фартуке, доделывая субботний ужин. Я возвращаю чашку на стол, разглядывая свое пляшущее кривое отражение в лужице чая на донышке. Оно украдкой мне улыбается.

— Гостям? — переспрашивает Лешка, рассеянно оборачиваясь и со смаком слизывая с деревянной лопатки томатный соус.

— Фу, блин, — досадливо морщусь. — Я же потом эти макароны есть буду.

— Здрасьте, приехали! — Лешка укоризненно тычет лопаткой в мою сторону. Впрочем, по ухмылке я понимаю, что он находится в хорошем расположении духа, а значит, ни в чем не откажет. Его открытость в свое время меня и разбаловала — я с детства научился распознавать те моменты, когда Леша размякает, как кусок сливочного масла на сковороде, становится податливым и легко внушаемым. — А я ведь твой брат. Родной, между прочим.

— Ага, что естественно, то не безобразно, — язвительно бормочу, осторожно откатываясь назад — с размахом это не позволяет сделать маленькая кухонька нашей двушки — и дергаю на себя дверцу холодильника. Старичок «Минск-126» недовольно крякает и перестает громогласно урчать, но ровно до тех пор, пока я не достаю вишневый йогурт и не захлопываю дверцу.

Непонятно еще, как вся эта допотопная техника девяностых, доставшаяся нам вместе с квартирой, до сих пор нормально холодит, греет, поджаривает и стирает.

— Ку-у-да? — Лешка замечает, что я отколупываю ногтем крышечку йогурта, и закатывает глаза, поворачиваясь к навесной полке со специями. Гремит склянками, разглядывая этикетки и выискивая кориандр. — Сначала горячее. Потом все остальное.

Интересно, он замечает хоть иногда, что в точности копирует мамины фразочки и интонации?

Я корчу брату недовольную рожу, демонстративно отставляя йогурт к солонке, и возвращаюсь к своему вопросу:

— Так что насчет гостей?

— Хочешь кого-то пригласить? Сюда? — Лешка фыркает, но со своего места я вижу только его вихрастую темно-русую макушку, склонившуюся над банкой со специями, поэтому о выражении его лица остается только догадываться. — Небывалая социальная активность! Кто тебя покусал?

— Ты.

— Остряк.

В меня прилетает кухонное полотенце. Лешка прислоняется поясницей к кухонной панели и слегка сощуривается. Я знаю, о чем он думает. О том, что я два года провел в одиночестве, не подпуская к себе никого из старых школьных приятелей. О том, что мне наверняка понадобилось немало времени, чтобы хотя бы представить моих новых друзей — на секундочку, людей богатых и привычных к роскоши — в нашей мизерной квартирке с бестолковой планировкой и обоями советского образца.

— Я позвал их на завтра, — сознаюсь спустя несколько секунд обоюдного молчания, прерываемого лишь треском подгорающих макарон.

— Хорошо.

Честно, я благодарен Лешке.

За то, что он тут же отворачивается к пресловутой сковороде с испорченным тефлоновым покрытием, поганящим любую еду, и не давит пафосных фраз. Вроде «горжусь тем, что ты переборол свою замкнутость» или «ты не мог сделать мне лучшего подарка, братишка».

Он просто бранится, отскребая склеенные спагетти от дна, и делает вид, что не замечает, как моя рука медленно ползет по столешнице в сторону йогурта.

Лешка это Лешка.

Он всегда знает, когда надо промолчать.

 

* * *

— Алексей Григорьевич, куда продукты поставить?

Я не сомневался в Ульяне. Она влетает в квартиру энергичным вихрем, стряхивая кеды на коврике и расстегивая лимонно-желтое пальто. Крутится перед массивным зеркалом в прихожей, поправляет и без того идеально лежащие длинные волосы, ворчит на Вика, втаскивающего два доверху набитых пакета из «Азбуки вкуса». Из-за плеча последнего робко выглядывает Гришка, и я замечаю, что он тоже не с пустыми руками — притащил прозрачный герметичный лоток с пирожками, наверное, от бабушки, у которой гостил на неделе.

Лешка пялится на эмблему на пакетах с едва скрываемым смущением и неловко чешет пятерней в затылке. Нам продукты из таких магазинов не по карману, но не объяснять же ему прямо сейчас, что с Ульяной бесполезно спорить, а отказываться от ее покупок и вовсе чревато скандалом.

— Кухня налево, — быстро нахожусь я. — А руки помыть — направо.

Гришка вручает мне лоток с пирожками, а сам забирает у Вика пакеты, пока тот неуклюже вытряхивается из куртки. Вроде бы ничего удивительного, но этот мальчишка внимателен к окружающим на сотую долю больше остальных.

Мы с ним перемещаемся на кухню, сваливая продукты на столе, и у Лешки наконец-то находится, чем занять беспокойные руки. Он принимается методично расфасовывать сыр, помидоры, какие-то баночки с соусами, пирожные, зелень, мясо и куриные котлеты. Лешин взгляд на секунду поднимается на меня, и он мрачно вскидывает брови в манере «Серьезно? Азбука, черт подери, вкуса?»

Я делаю круглые глаза — «молчи!» — и поскорее выкатываюсь из кухни. Гришка, в коридоре дожидающийся, когда Вик и Ульяна в ванной вдоволь поспорят о том, кто кого забрызгал жидким мылом, делает вопрошающий кивок головой в сторону кухни.

Даже без знания языка жестов я понимаю, о чем он.

— Леша всегда с большим трудом дорогие подарки принимает, — сообщаю тихо. Я тянусь вперед и мягко пихаю сжавшегося Гришку в плечо. Тот в ответ слабо улыбается. — Да не переживай ты так. Вы его не обидели. Просто смутили немного… Ничего, ему полезно.

Спустя полминуты из ванной выходит Вик, многозначительно закатывая глаза.

— И что вы думаете? Эта женщина меня выгнала.

 

* * *

Мы сидим на ковре в моей комнате и собираемся пропустить пару кругов «правды или действия». Честно, еще пару месяцев назад я бы даже мысли не допустил, что соглашусь на такую избитую попсовую игру.

Ульяна сидит под столом, прислонившись спиной к теплому процессору. Вик развалился на животе между столом и кроватью, а к шкафу, сиротливо подобрав под себя ноги, прижимается Гришка. Возле него лежит огромная коробка с пиццей, которую Лешка принес нам только что из местной кондитерской за углом.

Сам я сижу, привалившись к кровати, и гипнотизирую коробку, источающую умопомрачительный запах курицы и поджаристой корочки, жадным взглядом. По условиям игры кусок достанется только тем, кто успешно справится с заданием.

— Чур, я первый! — заявляю я, пока Ульяна не нацелилась на парней. — Есть хочу дико.

— Ладно, — легко соглашается она, утыкая взгляд куда-то поверх моего плеча. — Правда или действие?

— Правда.

— Как-то скучно для начала, — фыркает Вик, устраивая подбородок на сложенных руках.

— Скучно — загадывать мне «действие», — парирую я. — Что я тебе интересного сделаю, сидя?

— Воскресенский. Ты что, бросаешь вызов моей фантазии? — губы Вика растягиваются в такую коварную ухмылку, что я мгновенно про себя решаю: нет, не хочется. Ульяна из тени подстолья корчит мне забавную рожицу, передразнивая Виктора. — Ладно, — тот картинно вздыхает. — Уль, задавай этому сачку вопрос.

— Тебе кто-нибудь нравится сейчас? — выпаливает Ульяна, почему-то отклоняясь глубже в тень. Я вижу из-под поверхности письменного стола только нижнюю часть ее лица, хитро улыбающиеся губы и их напряженные уголки.

Голубые глаза Гришки удивленно распахиваются, а Вик громогласно хохочет, так что трясутся его плечи, и ехидно комментирует со знанием дела:

— Девчонки.

У меня вопрос такой бурной реакции не вызывает, только легкое недоумение. Нравится? В смысле, как девушка? В голове немедленно формируется догадка о Каринке, которая могла подбить Ульяну на допрос с пристрастием.

— Ну... — я дергаю за завязку своей толстовки и задумчиво хмурюсь. В прошлой школе я как-то встречался с девушкой из параллели. Нас неожиданно, сальными шуточками и намеками в кругу общих друзей, свел мой бывший приятель, и я, ведомый волнующей новизной, сперва был даже этому рад. Но длинноногая красивая брюнетка с головой, забитой только косметикой, модными журналами и мечтами о жизни в Париже, она быстро наскучила, и мы с ней превратились в блеклое школьное клише — баскетболист и королева класса. Когда она настояла на том, чтобы перейти на новый уровень, я уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме естественного возбуждения, вызванного тесным контактом тел в ее кровати и дерганным бестолковым — для обоих это было впервые — ерзаньем под одеялом. Через месяц, когда уже я ей наскучил, меня бросили. — Не знаю.

Я смотрю на Гришку, который отвернулся к окну, пытаясь скрыть румянец жгучего смущения на щеках, и неуверенно говорю:

— Наверное, нет.

Виктор смотрит на меня со странным многозначительным прищуром, а Ульяна смещается чуть ближе, шурша валяющимися под столом черновиками по физике. Я буквально чувствую, как в комнате, спустя час веселой болтовни и нашего непринужденного гогота, повисает неловкая тишина.

— Совсем-совсем? — ульянин голос звучит неестественно тихо по сравнению с тем, каким я привык его слышать. Она откашливается, наклоняясь к свету, а потом добавляет уже веселее с ухмылкой на губах: — Даже я?

Виктор вдруг дергается, приподнимаясь на локтях, и, пока я замираю, сбитый с толку подобным вопросом, оглядывается на Гришку и делает ему страшные глаза.

— Слушай. Пойдем, покурить выйдем? — Вик поднимается на ноги, подлетает к нему и поднимает чуть ли не за ворот вязаного свитера. Гришка трясет головой в знак согласия, краснеет еще больше и неловко оступается, задевая дверцу шкафа: зеркало в ее расшатанной рамке мелодично брякает. — Давно уже хочу.

И тогда до меня доходит.

Я бы не назвал себя тормозом, но сейчас, когда Вик и Гришка выходят в коридор, захлопывая за собой дверь, я понимаю, что иногда бью рекорды в медлительности мыслительного процесса.

Ульяна выбирается из-под стола, поправляя светлые волосы. Я все еще считаю, что ее прическа идеальна, и она зря каждый раз тянется заправить непослушно выбивающуюся из-за уха прядь.

В горле у меня пересыхает, а сердце екает, будто я узнаю о чьей-то симпатии в первый раз в жизни. Но сейчас все иначе, верно? Я колясочник, который только встать сможет спасибо, если лет через семь. Я уже не тот парень из школьной сборной, который на переменах находится в центре самой оживленной веселой компании. С кем уж точно кто-то из девчонок в тайне хотел бы встречаться.

И осознание того, что Ульяна смотрит и, очевидно, с самого начала смотрела на меня, не обращая внимания на факт парализованных ног, претит мне и одновременно сбивает с толку, вызывает чувство легкой волнительной тошноты и отзывается приятным томлением в грудной клетке.

— Так и не ответишь? — Ульяна на четвереньках подбирается ближе, и озорно сверкающие глаза с лучистыми морщинками веселья в уголках оказываются совсем близко, как и ее запах — яблочных духов, такой ненавязчивый девичий аромат. — Неужели, — она театрально ужасается. — Я все-таки страшная?

Я смеюсь над выражением ее лица. Если Ульяна и была смущена минутой назад, то теперь она все та же веселая умеющая непринужденно рассмеяться над собственной неловкостью девчонка. Которая определенно не может не нравиться.

«Так оно и происходит, верно? В один момент, легко и быстро».

— Ты набиваешься на комплимент, — замечаю я, расплываясь в дурацкой самоуверенной ухмылке.

— Зато ты все еще думаешь, что выглядишь мило, когда вот так улыбаешься! — не остается в долгу Ульяна. Я вижу, что мы соприкасаемся коленями и чувствую ее теплый смешок.

— Ты меня тогда обманула, в спортзале, — заявляю, отталкиваясь одной рукой от кровати, чтобы потянуться ближе, а другую кладу ей на затылок. Мои пальцы запутываются в мягких локонах. Зеленые глаза напротив искрятся весельем. — И сейчас обманываешь. На тебя ведь действует.

Мне хватает незначительного наклона вперед, чтобы ее поцеловать. Наши губы соприкасаются очень мягко и трепетно, Ульяна тянется ближе, чтобы облокотиться ладонями о край кровати и удобнее склонить голову — целуется она явно круче моей бывшей и единственной до настоящего момента девушки. Я думаю о том, как это непривычно, целоваться в своей спальне, в нескольких метрах от вертящегося на кухне брата, который с ума бы сошел, узнай, чем я сейчас занимаюсь. Думаю о том, что поцелуй этот теплый и нежный, каким и должен, наверное, быть. А больше ни о чем не думаю, расслабляясь от чувства легкой будоражащей радости и довольства, поднимающихся внутри.

У ульяниного гигиенического бальзама шоколадный вкус, и я, совершенно это не контролируя, провожу языком по ее сладкой верхней губе.

Пустой желудок сводит, и в животе у меня утробно урчит.

Ну, вот так всегда. Спасибо за неловкость, глупый мешок мышц.

Ульяна отстраняется и прыскает, утыкаясь лбом мне в плечо. Наши грудные клетки поднимаются в унисон, я чувствую ее гулкий смех чуть ли не всем телом.

— Надо уже начать эту пиццу, — ехидно бормочет Ульяна.

— Хорошая идея... Но, Уль, — я чувствую, как она улыбается мне в шею, широко улыбаюсь сам и на всякий случай уточняю, силясь не рассмеяться: — Если ты об этом подумала, я честно не собирался тебя есть.

 

* * *

Перед первым уроком в понедельник кто-то включает телевизор, и его мерное бурчание создает шумовую завесу, сквозь которую я не слышу, о чем Карина шепчется у доски с Дублем. Но, судя по ее недовольному лицу и угрюмым взглядам, то и дело обращающимся в нашу сторону, явно обо мне. И явно не в позитивном ключе.

— Куда смотрим? — спрашивает Ульяна, присаживаясь на край моей парты. Ее плиссированная юбка сегодня лимонно-желтого цвета, и я на мгновение задумываюсь, не сшили ли ее на заказ? По крайней мере, не видел ни у одной девчонки формы такого смелого цвета.

— На Каринку, вестимо, — Вик кладет на стол несколько учебников и устраивает на них подбородок, щурясь, как довольный кот. После того, как они с Гришкой в субботу вернулись в комнату, полчаса проторчав неизвестно где, он только и делал, что многозначительно улыбался и что-то ворковал сладким голоском Ульяне на ухо. — Она сейчас дырку в Нике проделает. Извелась вся.

— Она мне заявила, что мы больше не подруги, — фыркает Ульяна, болтая ногами. Мыски ее туфель задевают висящий на крючке через проход портфель Громова, но я подозреваю, что остающиеся от этого пыльные полосы доставляют Уле эстетическое удовольствие. — Если бы Никита стал встречаться с Каринкой, я бы не стала отказываться от нашей с ней дружбы так легко. Парни не стоят этих ссор.

— Вот это ничего себе, — закатываю глаза, откидываясь на спинку коляски. Карина, к счастью, в этот момент демонстративно берет вяло сопротивляющегося Дубля под локоть и ведет прочь из кабинета, судя по всему, желая оставить меня один на один с чувством вины. Которого нет. — Я бы в любом случае не стал с ней встречаться. Карина просто любит игрушки. Новые игрушки, которые отличаются от уже приевшихся богатых и прямоходящих.

Вик широко зевает:

— Вот. Теперь и ты поднабрался опыта, юный падаван.

Назойливой трелью врывается в класс через распахнутую дверь эхо второго звонка, и Ульяна соскакивает с парты. У ее класса урок будет этажом выше, поэтому она быстро меня целует, оставляя вкус своего шоколадного бальзама, и, весело подмигнув — «не парься» — убегает в сторону лифтов.

Я облизываю губы, размышляя над тем, чем принципиально отличаются обычные поцелуи от поцелуев с языком. Вторые слюнявее, но вроде как ощущений вызывают гораздо больше. В том числе там, где не надо бы, когда ты в школе и у тебя намечается сдвоенная алгебра.

— Герой-любовник, ты спустишься к нам, смертным, на землю? — Виктор само ехидство. Его глаза сверкают из-под полуопущенных светлых ресниц бесноватым огнем. Он так воодушевлен зачатками романтики между нами с Ульяной, что не может спокойно просидеть пять минут без расспросов и шуточек.

— Я с тобой, — отзываюсь, закатывая глаза, и буркаю, недовольный тем, что меня отвлекли от приятных мыслей: — Любимый.

— Какая фамильярность! — Вик пихает меня под бок, я не остаюсь в долгу, и у нас занимается неуклюжая потасовка. Борьба, с какой стороны ни взгляни, выходит нечестной: у Вика острые локти, от которых остаются здоровенные синяки под ребрами.

В класс возвращаются Карина и Дубль, на их лицах, даже на обычно меланхоличном Дубля, написано какое-то нездоровое волнение, поэтому я останавливаю Вика, кивая в сторону двери:

— Чего это они?

Вик перестает пихаться и супится, сдвигая брови к переносице.

— Алик даже Каринку с ее проблемами заткнет. Явился.

Я не отрываю взгляда он двери. Все сторонние мысли тут же вылетают из головы, шутливая беззаботность сменяется ожиданием с примесью невольного нервозного волнения.

Сначала в класс стремительно влетает Ромашка, за ним решительным широким шагом — Громов, но у пустующего учительского места оба замедляются и, переглянувшись, в нерешительности останавливаются, чтобы уступить дорогу.

Алик, высокий худощавый блондин, заходит в класс как-то навытяжку, но, если бы у других такая осанка и решительный разворот плеч смотрелись бы неестественно прямо, то при взгляде на него не возникает ощущения неправдоподобности. Он не сует руки в карманы форменных брюк, не придерживает ими школьную сумку и не складывает на груди. Идет между парт медленно, с ленцой, не глядя ни на Ромашку, ни на Громова, ни на одноклассников — уставившись в окно, будто в помещении никого, только праздно воркующий телевизор, включенный на канале новостей.

У него очень выразительные черты лица: ярко очерченные высокие скулы, ровный разлет бровей — на полтона темнее самих волос. Чувственные губы, ровный нос, небольшая ямка под нижней губой. Серые глаза, но не как у меня, темные, а почти прозрачные. И взгляд исподлобья, самое в нем примечательное, мрачный полный отрешенной задумчивости взгляд, словно говорящий собеседнику: Алик одновременно и здесь, и где-то глубоко в своих мыслях, как если бы он был слишком недоволен тем, что происходит вокруг, чтобы постоянно осознанно присутствовать в настоящем.

Есть ли в этом человеке хоть в половину от той агрессии и пылкой несдержанной ярости, которую ему приписывают? Потому что, глядя на Александра Милославского, я вижу бесконечно усталого человека, в напряжении бредущего к последней парте и едва заметно кривящегося при любой попытке Громова к нему обратиться.

«Оставь меня».

«Притворись, будто меня здесь нет».

Вот, что сквозит в каждом его движении.

Но Вик наклоняется к моему плечу и тихо шепчет, чтобы не услышал зависающий в игрушках айфона Триплет:

— Не обманывайся.


	5. 2. Алик

Мечты становятся планами,

Потом душевными ранами.

Сильнодействующие, быстро губящие

Большие планы на будущее.

 

(Смысловые галлюцинации "Большие планы")

 

 

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Ты не посмеешь, — произносит отец бесцветным голосом, по-прежнему стоя ко мне вполоборота. Бледный профиль в скудном освещении пасмурного неба, краешек которого виднеется в окне, кажется вырезанным из сероватой слюды. Носогубная складка, углубившаяся из-за скривившей лицо презрительной мины. Сведенные к переносице брови. Сжатая до гуляющих под кожей желваков челюсть. — Я запрещаю тебе. Ты позоришь меня своими выходками. Если я узнаю, что отчисление из американского кампуса тебя ничему не научило...

Такой надменный. Такой жалкий в попытке вновь обозначить свою давно отвергнутую власть.

Я молчу. Нет никакого смысла в пустых препирательствах — смысл есть только в прямом неподчинении. Двигаюсь по направлению к двери, невнятно хмыкнув «еще бы», но отец резко, будто предвидел это, шагает наперерез, цепко схватив меня за предплечье.

Занятный способ демонстрации силы. В других обстоятельствах я бы даже посмеялся над тем, во что превратились мы с отцом.

— Отпусти, — в тоне ни на грамм раздражения или бестолкового юношеского гонора. Только нечеловеческая усталость. Взрослею я, что ли, в самом деле? Поднимаю взгляд так медленно и нехотя, будто мне вовсе наплевать на жгучую боль, пронзившую то место, где зияет расчертивший руку от запястья до локтя уродливый незаживающий шрам, оставшийся от падения с мотоцикла. Рана, которая даже сейчас, неделю спустя, сочится теплой кровью и марает рубашку.

Отец со смесью удивления и отвращения глядит на собственные судорожно сжавшиеся на моей руке пальцы, рукав под которыми становится грязного красного цвета.

— Ты мерзок, Александр, — почти рычит он, отталкивая от себя мою руку. Я тускло усмехаюсь, одергивая липкий рукав и касаясь рваного края раны, выглядывающего из-под манжеты. Больно, но отрезвляюще. Я ощущаю уже знакомую приятную дрожь в груди и пьянящее предчувствие живости, холодящее загривок.

Отец не может требовать от меня прекратить. Приказ остановиться сродни приказу перестать дышать.

— Ты насквозь пропах табаком и потом, — бросает отец, отворачиваясь, но не спеша двигаться с места. Есть что-то отчаянное в его нежелании отступаться от своего, в его озлобленном бессилии и попытке держать меня, как цепного пса, у ноги. Чтобы создавать видимость ускользнувшего сквозь пальцы «раньше».

Я кривлюсь. С меня уж точно хватит. Порыв неконтролируемого раздражения встает поперек глотки, мешая ровно дышать.

— Я насквозь пропах этой дырой, — окидываю выразительным взглядом скрюченную напряженную фигуру отца и смотрю в упор в блеклые серые глаза, в которых не осталось эмоций живее гнева и животной тоски. Я бросаю с издевкой: — Склеп имени моей матушки.

Ни один мускул на лице отца не дергается, но приглушенный рык, едва не сорвавшийся с его губ, и застывшие в уголках глаз злые слезы не могут обмануть. Я думаю с убежденностью, продиктованной презрением к жалкой тени, в которую превратился отец, что никогда не позволю себе так унизиться. Любовь и привязанность делает из людей рабов эмоций и опутывающих их сердце чувств.

Никогда. Я не окажусь настолько зависимым от кого-то. Бред, фальшь, херово внушение, засевшее занозой в лимбической системе головного мозга.

— Когда ты уже перестанешь цепляться за нее? — продолжаю я ровно, не собираясь проявлять чуткость и понимание. Меня такому не учили. Я делаю еще шаг по направлению к отцу и безжалостно произношу, упиваясь слабостью, которую тот не в силах сейчас скрывать: — Мне тоже не хватает ее. Но я выпускаю эту боль. Вот так, — вытягиваю руки перед собой и сжимаю ладони в кулаки, демонстрируя сбитые костяшки с запекшейся коркой крови. Отец неприязненно дергает подбородком в сторону, и я улыбаюсь, почти по-настоящему. — Что, не нравится, отец? Попробуй хоть раз, — я скалюсь и почти смеюсь, хрипло и с надрывом. — Ударь меня, сбей меня нахер с ног! Покажи, что ты не бесхребетный слабак, покажи, что в тебе осталась хоть толика чувства, задевающего так глубоко, что хочется взорваться.

Слова, нечаянно, но так точно описавшие меня самого. Это близкое к забвению состояние эйфории и блаженной механической злости.

Отец смотрит в окно, на накативший со стороны горизонта каскад грозовых массивных туч и ровный частокол кипарисов парковой территории особняка. А потом шепотом произносит, едва шевеля губами:

— Ты стал монстром.

— Быть может, я должен извиниться? — грудь колет мимолетное сожаление, тотчас сменяясь угрюмой усталостью. — Но разве ты когда-нибудь извинялся, — обхожу отца, преодолеваю последние метры до двери и замираю на пороге, — за то, что вырастил меня таким?

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Всю первую половину дня я навожу порядок в зимнем саду.

Пересаживаю розы из-под задавивших их пышным цветом георгинов, урезаю секатором бойкие плети дикого винограда. Долго думаю, нужны ли маки в одной клумбе с рудбекией, но в результате решаю, что корни их слишком тесно переплелись, да и плотный ковер клевера пострадает при разделении. Потом проверяю температуру и уровень влажности, обхожу весь зал, осматривая систему полива. Садовник, которого я нанял в начале прошлого года, до сих пор исправно следит за поддержанием порядка. Арсеньевичу где-то под семьдесят, и он так же, как и я, с трепетной любовью относится к растениям. Поэтому сад встречает меня терпким запахом удобрений и прелой земли, сладким дурманом лилий-однодневок и тончайшим шлейфом любимой маминой парижской лаванды.

— Ну что, Саша, доволен работой? — бодро спрашивает Арсеньевич. Он улыбается, а глаза, утонувшие в жестких складках морщин, лукаво поблескивают. — Ты как коршун все кружишь-кружишь по саду. Нашел, где я напортачил?

Он спрашивает это весело, но мне становится немного стыдно за пристальный осмотр. Все-таки, Арсеньевич в мое отсутствие с боем отстоял зимний сад у отца, который в отместку за мои выходки хотел спалить здесь каждый росток.

— Нет, вы чудесно справились, — честно отвечаю и достаю бумажник, отсчитывая несколько купюр.

— Это ты, хозяин, убери, — Арсеньевич неодобрительно хмурится. — Ты мне уже на карточку деньги начислил, ничего сверху мне не надо.

Я настойчиво пытаюсь всунуть ему хотя бы двести долларов, но он отстраняет мою руку, резко разворачивается и хромает в сторону выхода. Странный старик. Пока аппетиты нашей прислуги множатся с каждым месяцем, Арсеньевич молча работает за сущие гроши и отказывается от любых премий. Помню, пытался зачислить ему анонимно деньги за сверхурочные, так на следующий же день обнаружил всю сумму наличкой в конверте под дверью.

Возвращаюсь к рудбекии, которая слепо тычется рыжими цветками в стену и морозит лепестки о ее стеклянную панель.

Спустя час, когда за окнами уже сгущаются сумерки, и сад переходит на мягкое искусственное освещение, заходит Громов. Он неловко протискивается между пихтой и мраморным краем фонтана и замирает прямо надо мной, салютуя папкой, что держит в руке.

— Досье на твоего подопечного, как ты просил.

Я вздыхаю. Мое уединение среди статичных спокойных растений вновь нарушает суетный внешний мир, который бесцеремонно врывается, когда его не ждешь, напоминая о себе звонками, сообщениями, даже чертовым Громовым, чье бесстрастное лицо мне опротивело уже за жалкие семь секунд. Его крупный римский нос и полные губы, немигающие карие глаза, которые пристально уставились на меня, приглаженные длинные волосы. Дыхание с резким запахом мятной жвачки, напряженная поза. Сейчас мне ненавистно в нем все, потому что он нарушил мой покой.

Мечтаю о том, чтобы он поскорее съебал.

— Подозреваю, у инвалидов не самая интересная жизнь, — произношу с легким раздражением, надеясь, что Громов не станет читать вслух. Но он отрицательно качает головой:

— Ты удивишься.

Втыкаю совок в мягкую податливую землю и поднимаюсь, отряхивая руки. Что ж, придется ознакомиться.

— Ты его уже видел вчера, — напоминает Громов, листая свои бумажки. — Никиту этого.

— Новенький? — пытаюсь припомнить хотя бы внешность, но все, что запечатлелось в памяти — он сидел рядом с Виктором, и они весь урок рубились в морской бой. Так себе интеллектуальное развлечение. — И что же в нем должно меня привлечь?

Звучит слегка двусмысленно. Громов, похоже, улавливает это в самой интонации, потому что на мгновение поднимает на меня колючий взгляд. Да, Дима, когда-то нас с тобой связывало нечто большее, чем просто начальственно-подчинительные отношения, но совсем не обязательно каждый раз унижаться, напоминая о себе и своих чувствах.

Ненависть к Громову во мне поднимается сразу на несколько пунктов.

— До аварии он был баскетболистом, — взгляд Димы вновь опускается на бумажки. Его голос звучит по-прежнему равнодушно. — Пользовался популярностью, медали собирал, даже по городу.

— Как интересно.

Я зеваю, но не наигранно. Просто разница во времени с Америкой, препирательства с отцом и мелкая работа по саду меня порядком вымотали.

— Тебя заинтересует то, как он стал инвалидом, — только теперь я замечаю, что взгляд Димы не движется по строкам. Он не читает, просто отводит глаза, не решаясь их поднять. И это странным образом заставляет меня напрячься. — Он попал в аварию. Машину, в которой он ехал, два года назад сбила твоя мать.

Сердце невольно екает.

Тот страшный день, врезавшийся мне в память, вновь кадрами мелькает на обратной стороне машинально опустившихся век. Моя мать, маленькое солнышко, улыбчивая жизнерадостная женщина, которую отец вывел из себя очередной заебистой ссорой, впервые напилась до беспамятства и вылетела на своей ауди на встречку, протаранив три машины, и вместе с грузовиком слетела в овраг. Это показывали по новостям целую неделю, количество жертв — умерших и просто раненых — превысило три десятка. Поэтому я почти не удивлен совпадением. В такую статистику попасть несложно.

Задуматься меня заставляет другое. Я столько раз прокручивал в голове сцену аварии, представляя ее, судорожно размышляя, кто из участников стал последней шестеренкой механизма, выбросившей машину матери с шоссе. Кто-то неудачно вывернул руль, или кто-то отвлек водителя нечаянным разговором. Кто-то копался в пакете с едой из фастфуда, глядя на дорогу лишь краем глаза, или кто-то вдавил педаль газа, врезавшись в мамину тачку так, что у нее не осталось и шанса удержаться на мокрой от дождя дороге. Кто-то слушал музыку и оказался застигнут врасплох тем, что ремень безопасности врезался в грудь. Кем был этот Никита?

— Оба его родителя погибли, а у него отказали ноги. Теперь живет со старшим братом, — заканчивает Громов на той же отстраненно равнодушной ноте. Я медленно киваю.

Значит, Никита стал одной из последних ошибок матери. Сардоническим напоминанием для меня, что и она не была безгрешной. Мне уже невыносимо думать об этом инвалиде, уже ломит кости от желания никогда больше его не видеть.

— Никита Воскресенский не знает, что это была твоя мать, — говорит Громов тихо, замечая что-то недоброе в моем взгляде. Конечно, два года назад отец приложил к этому делу руку. Заплатил нужным людям, договорился с одним из высокопоставленных друзей, избавился от документации, сделал так, чтобы не прошло ни одно из заявлений родственников жертв аварии. У отца есть выгодные связи в городе. — Послушай, Алик...

Я морщусь, отворачиваясь лишь затем, чтобы не видеть сочувствия в его взгляде.

— Оставь папку в холле и можешь идти.

— Да я же просто...

— Дим, съеби, пожалуйста, — вкладываю в голос толику вежливой настойчивости, но этого и не требуется. Громов безупречно срабатывает на собственное имя в моем исполнении. Смущенно бормочет «конечно, как хочешь» и идет к выходу, только и слышно, как шуршит гравий под его тяжелыми шагами.

Я вздыхаю, силясь прогнать все ненужные мысли.

И возвращаюсь к рудбекии.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Как ни странно, во мне не находится желания пренебречь приказом отца быть хорошим мальчиком. Даже приезжаю в школу я не на мотоцикле, а на хонде с личным водителем. Отсылаю подоспевшего Ромашку принести мне стаканчик капучино из кафетерия, здороваюсь с охраной в холле. Лениво плетусь по школьному коридору с сумкой наперевес, все только провожают настороженными взглядами.

Шушукаются за спиной, оглядываются, даже ненавязчиво обходят стороной.

— Бу! — поддавшись внезапному порыву, негромко рявкаю на первоклашку. Он вздрагивает всем тельцем, сжимает в кулачках лямки рюкзака и с невразумительным писком уносится прочь.

Даже детей малых мною пугают. Смешно.

В лифте качусь вместе с Виктором Лебедевым. Мелкая сошка, сын инженера у Романова-старшего, а ведет себя так, будто всех здесь знает как облупленных, и мы его чем-то до глубины души обидели. Когда он видит меня, его веснушчатое лицо сразу каменеет, широкие губы растягиваются в презрительной усмешке.

Мне до настойчивого зуда хочется повторить недавнее «бу», но я сегодня хороший мальчик. Сдерживаюсь, становясь у панели с кнопками, избавляя Виктора от непосредственной близости.

— Где там твой дружок? — спрашиваю, вспоминая, что Никита у меня теперь вроде как под шефством.

— С девушкой со своей, — цедит Виктор, складывая руки на груди. Нифига себе, этот безногий уже кого-то сцапал.

— Что за девушка? — пытаюсь поддержать светский разговор.

— Тебе какое дело? — вскидывается Виктор, но под моим прищуром вроде как вспоминает, кто из нас кто, и тихо буркает: — Ульяна.

Дочурка генерального директора местной компании по грузоперевозкам. Да, хороший пирожок себе Воскресенский с полки взял. А логистика вообще больная тема в моей семье. У отца давние терки на почве бизнеса с отцом Ульяны Климовой.

— Как интересно.

Виктор смотрит на меня в упор, словно хочет сказать что-то, но не решается. Помню, классе в первом, еще до всего, я пытался с ним подружиться. Тогда не было ни Громова, ни Ромашки, ни отцовских дел, которые неминуемо коснулись меня уже в четырнадцать, а к грядущим восемнадцати и вовсе впутали по самое не балуй. Прежние детские обиды и недопонимание кажутся такими мелкими и забавными по сравнению с тем, что рознит нас сейчас. Если бы тогда Виктор наплевал на гордость среднего класса, мы могли бы не ехать теперь демонстративно порознь. Были бы в одной лодке.

Лебедев молча выходит, когда лифт останавливается.

Вот и все наше общение.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Перед началом урока я прошу Ромашку постоять в дверях кабинета и никого не пускать. Его внушительная фигура закрывает собой весь проем, поэтому от окна я даже не вижу лиц тех, кто пытается зайти и оставить сумки. Пока набираю рабочий номер отца, слышу, как Карина недовольным голосом пытается выяснить, почему ей нельзя зайти и повторить параграф в тишине кабинета. Ромашка односложно бурчит «Алик по телефону разговаривает», и Карина тут же успокаивается и уходит, не вставив ни слова поперек.

— Милославский, слушаю, — спустя несколько гудков резко отвечает отец. Его сухой деловой тон так сильно отличается от вчерашнего срывающегося голоса, что я вновь невольно восхищаюсь тому, как чертовски хорошо он разделяет семейные и рабочие дела.

— Прости, — решаю начать со смиренного покаяния. Стоит показать, что и я умею легко отходить в случае необходимости. — Вчера был в плохом настроении.

Отец молчит.

Значит, готов выслушать.

Негромко рассказываю про Никиту, у которого я назначен куратором, о его отношениях с Ульяной. Отец прекрасно понимает, что Воскресенскому мне придется уделять теперь немало личного времени, таскать его на мероприятия, даже к себе домой, когда начнется пора выполнения совместных проектов. А это означает, что Никита может ненароком услышать вещи, не предназначенные для его ушей. А уж тем более — ушей Ульяны и ее отца.

— Ульяна Климова это нехорошо, — замечает отец. Я слышу, как у него заливается трелью офисный телефон. — Ты не можешь просто уговорить этого Никиту ее бросить, чтобы не возникало лишних проблем?

Отец делает едва уловимое ударение на слове «уговорить», и я невольно фыркаю. Сомневаюсь, что безногого впечатлит, если я попытаюсь ему заплатить или стану ненавязчиво угрожать.

— Отец, в школе так никто не делает, — вздыхаю, оглядываясь на Громова, которого Ромашка пропускает внутрь. Эти двое смотрят друг на друга с плохо скрываемым презрением, тут же отворачиваясь — один к доске, другой в сторону коридора. Ни время, ни общие дела их отцов, ни даже их преданность мне не вытравили из Димы и Жени жгучей взаимной неприязни. — Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я не высовывался. А подкуп инвалидов не самый мудрый шаг для того, кто собирается вести себя тихо до конца учебного года.

Отец вполголоса велит секретарше взять пресловутый офисный телефон и вновь тяжело дышит мне в трубку, что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он. — Я пришлю договор о неразглашении, поставлю условия так, что Никите этому придется держать рот на замке. Без угроз, мягко и по-взрослому. Пусть подпишет в двух экземплярах, один возьмет себе, другой мне привезешь. Попроси Диму, чтобы поднялся на этаж администрации и распечатал. Сброшу ему на почту.

Я вздыхаю с нескрываемым облегчением.

Как же вольно дышится, когда нет необходимости платить или вгонять в ужас вкрадчивыми угрозами и обещаниями разрушить жизнь по кирпичику. Кем бы ни был Никита Воскресенский, в глубине души я чувствую, что после аварии обязан ему хотя бы душевным спокойствием. Если он будет смирно себя вести, то и я не буду строить из себя последнего ублюдка.

По крайней мере, когда у меня есть выбор, я предпочитаю быть нормальным.

А сейчас он есть.

— Спасибо, — даю отмашку Романову, чтобы запускал всех в класс.

Звенит школьный звонок, и я нажимаю на отбой.


	6. 2. Алик. Неплохие парни

На уроке вместо того, чтобы искать синтаксические ошибки в предложенном тексте, исподволь наблюдаю за Никитой. Инвалид как инвалид, разве что по пиджаку, плотно сидящему на расправленных широких плечах, видно, что не хлюпик, а бывший спортсмен. Темные волосы, темно-серые безучастно глядящие глаза — их цвет я замечаю, когда он оборачивается, чтобы достать из школьной сумки ластик, и как бы невзначай смотрит на меня пару секунд.

Тоже присматривается.

— Где жрать сегодня будем? — спрашивает Ромашка, наклоняясь ко мне через проход, когда Ольга Михайловна открывает свежий номер «Форбс», утыкая в него свой орлиный клюв, и забывает о нас на несколько блаженных минут.

— Ромашка, ты, может, и жрешь, а мы изволим кушать, — язвительно отзывается Антон слева от меня. Я удивленно поворачиваюсь к Васильеву, ставящему подбородок на скрещенные на парте руки. И когда он только с Громовым местами успел поменяться?

Антон смотрит на доску с невозмутимым прищуром и не спешит выгружать из сумки тетрадь и письменные принадлежности. На нем тщательно отутюженный форменный пиджак и белоснежная рубашка, даже русые волосы в кои-то веки уложены в некое подобие прически. Ни дать ни взять примерный ученик. Судя по тому, что бланка с заданием у него нет, Антон только что незаметно прошмыгнул в класс и уже успел вытряхнуть Громова на парту вперед.

Вполне в его стиле.

— Думал, ты завтра прилетишь, — говорю вместо приветствия, пожимая протянутую ладонь. На самом деле я безумно рад, что мне не придется прозябать в этом унылом отшибе цивилизации только с Громовым и Ромашкой. Все-таки Васильев, он — друг детства, рядом с ним и расслабиться можно, и поделиться личным.

Антон покрылся бронзовым загаром, пока жарился на израильских пляжах, поэтому теперь его белозубая улыбка выделяется на фоне темного лица, ослепляя почти неприличной радостью. Я невольно ухмыляюсь в ответ.

— Да вот, решил осчастливить вас своей персоной, — без лишней скромности заявляет Антон и резко дергает рукав моей рубашки, разглядывая только-только затянувшийся шрам. Улыбка на его лице не тускнеет, но я вижу мимолетную тень недовольства в его зеленых глазах. — Что, потрепало тебя коренное население Америки, мой Колумб?

— С мотоцикла слетел неудачно.

Поскорее одергиваю рукав рубашки, замечая, что Громов поворачивается в нашу сторону и откладывает уже доделанный бланк на край стола.

Антон сощуривается:

— Надо было с тобой лететь в Чикаго и за тобой приглядывать. Не повесили бы на тебя сейчас инвалида новенького, будь я рядом.

Когда он успел все разнюхать? Верно, недаром он — сын аудитора. Автоматически проверять все и вся у Антона в крови.

— Ты мне кто, нянька, идиот? — бормочу невнятно, ловя первый настороженный взгляд Ольги Михайловны поверх журнала. Чтобы не смущать ее своим откровенным бездельем, с серьезным видом изучаю свой бланк, вижу две пропущенные запятые и отмечаю их карандашом.

— Ты как с лучшим другом разговариваешь? — театрально возмущается Антон. Он прижимает ладони ко рту и корчит такую рожу, что во мне впервые за последние пару месяцев просыпается жгучее желание по-мальчишески звонко рассмеяться.

— С каким лучшим другом? — подхватываю игру, оборачиваюсь и даже деловито заглядываю под парту. — Погоди, не понял. Я же только с тобой сейчас разговаривал.

— Засранец! — тихо посмеивается Антон. На его щеках появляются ямочки от широкой улыбки, и мне приходит на ум, что он тоже с нетерпением ждал нашей встречи.

Громов, скучно вздыхая, отворачивается. Ромашку наши ласковые словесные потасовки тоже мало впечатляют. Он снова грузно наклоняется, хмурится и жалобно тянет:

— Алик. Ну есть-то мы будем сегодня?

— Блин, Ромаш, только первый урок идет, — крутит пальцем у виска Антон. — Мы же не для того в лицей припираемся, чтобы сразу угнать.

Я отмахиваюсь. Сегодня у меня хорошее настроение:

— Закажи где-нибудь столик на четверых на обеденное время, — задумчиво поглядываю на макушку Никиты, старательно выполняющего задание. — На пятерых.

Как ни крути, а от обязанностей мне никуда не деться.

 

* * *

На перемене мы с Антоном поднимаемся в курилку на крыше.

Пронизывающий осенний ветер стих, но в воздухе застыла тяжелая влажная взвесь. С высоты двенадцатого этажа внизу виднеются лишь фрагменты утонувших в тумане балюстрад и статуй, помпезные шпили мраморных фонтанов и беседок парковой территории. Черную голую землю прочертили гравиевые дорожки, ровной паутиной сходящиеся к центру. Школьный парк красив в любое время года, но более всего он поражает воображение весной, когда десятки яблонь цветут, погружая территорию в волнующееся от теплого ветра море белых лепестков. Сейчас, среди обглоданных холодом темных ветвей, тут не в пример уныло и пусто.

Антон прикуривает две сигареты, одну протягивает мне. От никотина после нескольких неторопливых затяжек приятно тяжелеет в голове.

— То, что ты поколотил кого-то в Америке... — негромко спрашивает Антон, облокотившись локтями о перила. — Это должно вызывать у меня некоторые опасения?

Я смотрю в его серьезные глаза и стараюсь, чтобы ответ прозвучал максимально убедительно:

— Нет. Это была случайность.

— Хорошо.

На его лице снова появляется теплая улыбка. Наверное, за одно это Антона стоит ценить. За безоговорочное доверие мне и моим словам.

— Есть другие вещи, о которых стоит побеспокоиться, — вдруг добавляет Васильев и неловко тушит окурок о металлическую балку.

Сердце пару раз тревожно толкается о ребра. Глупо было надеяться, что я успешно сбегу от проблем, а когда вернусь, меня уже ничто не побеспокоит. Наверное, за одну свою фамилию и поведение, которое она мне диктует, я буду расплачиваться всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Что еще?

— Мы тут с матерью пораскинули мозгами, — Антон делает небольшую паузу, хотя мне не требуется время, чтобы настроиться на серьезный лад. Его матери, как главному аудитору, знакомому с работой каждого, даже самого завалящего предприятия города, не откажешь в рассудительности и внимательности к деталям. — И пришли к выводу, что Романов и Громов старшие собираются потихоньку выходить из тени твоего отца. У них за последние несколько месяцев в компаниях такая текучка кадров, что мама не горюй. Работников с внушительным стажем увольняют, берут зеленых новичков, — Антон многозначительно разводит руками. — Да еще и поставщиков новых находят, сами составляют новые договоры...

— И все, конечно же, без официального одобрения от моего отца? — заканчиваю за него мрачно. Антон кивает.

— Ну, ты понимаешь, к чему дело идет. Им осталось только выкупить всю недвижку, на которой они сейчас сидят на арендных условиях.

— А с их финансами это как раз плюнуть, — замечаю, покручивая дотлевший до фильтра окурок между пальцев. — Склады, предприятия, техника, офисные помещения... Это не проблема для тех гигантов, в которые они выросли с девяностых.

Я старательно не упоминаю о том, что старт и Громовым, и Романовым некогда дал мой отец. Подобрал их с улицы, обогрел, профинансировал, поднял на ноги. Конечно, в первую очередь своих интересах, но без отца сидеть бы сейчас обоим семействам в генеральных директорах какой-нибудь смехотворной мелочи.

— Вот-вот, — Антон хмурится, разглядывая происходящее внизу. К воротам лицея подъезжает грузовик с эмблемой пищевого завода, и водитель высовывает голову из окна, чтобы поговорить с охранником. Наверное, новая поставка для кафетерия. — Отпочкуются они совершенно безболезненно для себя. Твоему отцу от них деньги текли за что?

— За лейбл, — отзываюсь тускло. — За имя компании, от которого торгуют.

Так уж пошло с самого начала. Отец с Громовым и Романовым старшими стояли у истоков общей империи еще молодыми и были очень близки. Не мне винить отца за то, что ему тогда в голову не пришло связать друзей обязательствами не только на словах, но и на бумаге. Деловая хватка и привычка не доверять никому на поприще бизнеса пришли к папе с возрастом.

— Правильно, — Антон грустно кривится. — За лейбл. Но они сейчас договорятся с поставщиками по-тихому, выйдут из-под крыла Милославских, а вес-то на рынке уже есть, дела-то уже делаются, торговля идет. И у отца твоего не только один из важных денежных кранов перекроется, но и конкуренция возникнет там, где ее отродясь не было.

У меня в голове все складывается в самую безрадостную картину. Отец наверняка знает, к чему идет дело. А если не знает, ему Мила Васильева за бокалом тосканского на следующем же деловом ужине на это укажет прямо и без обиняков. Мне больно от осознания того, что отца бросают его некогда лучшие друзья именно сейчас, когда он так уязвлен потерей мамы. Но еще больнее, как ни странно, отзывается во мне тот факт, что он промолчал.

Ничего не сказал мне.

Посчитал ребенком — конечно, ведь Алик только и делает, что вляпывается в неприятности. А ведь я, наверное, единственный, кто никогда в жизни не подумает его предать. Как бы я не бунтовал против его желания контролировать каждый мой шаг.

— Как думаешь, Ромашка и Дима уже знают? — внезапно вспоминаю о том, что касается непосредственно меня. Если компания расколется натрое, вряд ли эти двое и дальше будут у меня на побегушках, как пажи при дворе английского короля.

Мы с Антоном переглядываемся с молчаливым пониманием.

— Давай мыслить логически, — серьезно предлагает Васильев. Забавно. Как будто он не мыслит логически каждую минуту, что не спит. И даже сны у него, уверен, логичнее таблицы умножения. — Дима Громов, что бы его отец ни учудил, от тебя по гроб жизни будет без ума.

— О, я польщен, — криво усмехаюсь, хотя ситуация не предполагает. — Что поделать, мое обаяние все делает за меня.

Антон в ответ только фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Я серьезно! Уж не знаю, что между вами произошло, но в свою гомосятину ты его втянул капитально.

Изо всех сил стараюсь не ухмыльнуться.

— Вот как это происходит, значит? А я-то думаю, чего ты такой преданный, — произношу задумчиво. — Может, я и тебя втянул случайно?

— Мечтай, — огрызается Антон, но не выдерживает и смеется вслед за мной. — На самом деле... Дима, конечно, тебе не навредит. Но вынюхивать для отца кое-какую информацию он тоже не откажется. А Ромашка тебя с радостью с потрохами сдаст, когда подвернется подходящая возможность. Это он только с виду недалекий.

Киваю. Уж мне ли не знать, что кроется под налетом мнимой беспечности Жени Романова.

— Есть тут еще один человек, не вписывающийся в антураж, — говорит Антон. Он смотрит на часы и закуривает еще одну сигарету, убедившись, что прошла только половина перемены.

— Это еще кто?

— Блин, Алик, я иногда поражаюсь, за что люди тебя боятся, — возмущается Антон, больно толкая меня под ребра. — Ты иногда такой рассеянный, только и делаешь, что витаешь в облаках. Включи уже холодный расчет, приятель! Никита твой. Подопечный который. Ты о нем думал? У него в девушках Ульяна Климова. Климовы сколько раз твоему отцу палки в колеса ставили? А в лучших друзьях — Виктор Лебедев, чей отец работает на Ромашку. Фулл хаус, блядь!

В который раз убеждаюсь в том, что у Антона нечеловеческие способности в плане поиска последних слушков и новостей.

— Ага, — отзываюсь блекло. — Этот Никита — просто часовая бомба какая-то.

— Ты отцу говорил про него?

— Говорил. Он велел договор о неразглашении ему выдать. Громов сейчас пошел распечатывать... — я тру подбородок большим пальцем и делюсь с Антоном тем, о чем думал весь прошлый вечер: — Но знаешь, что? Мне кажется, что этого Никиту не сильно впечатлит бумажка с печатью. Выбирая между друзьями и договором, он выберет друзей. Такова незамысловатая мораль среднего класса. Я не хочу давать ему договор на подписание. Это только его отпугнет и настроит против меня.

Антон догадливо улыбается.

— Но при этом ты хочешь, чтобы Громов думал, будто договор подписан? — уточняет он и посмеивается. — Вот это уже другой разговор. Вот это мой Алик!

Я пожимаю плечами. Получив поддержку Антона, чувствую себя гораздо увереннее в том, что собираюсь проделать без ведома отца.

— Если не получится заручиться хотя бы небольшой симпатией Никиты, будем ненавязчиво скармливать ему ложную информацию, — поясняю Антону, отстраняясь от перил и направляясь в сторону лифта. — А если он решит, что мы — неплохие парни, он займет позицию нейтралитета и будет молчать.

Антон едва поспевает за мной в кабинку лифта и непонимающе хмурит светлые брови.

— Погоди-погоди... А как Никита поймет, что мы — неплохие парни?

— А вот это, друг мой, — хмыкаю, нажимая на кнопку, — уже твоя головная боль. Я ни одной дружеской улыбки из себя ради этого безногого не выдавлю.

— Блеск, — бурчит Антон, складывая руки на груди. — Пользуешься мной, как бесплатным клоуном.

 

* * *

Иногда я искренне рад тому, что Васильев — мой друг. Потому что с таким врагом, изворотливым, хитрым и находчивым, я бы долго не протянул. В очередной раз убеждаюсь в этом, когда на стоянку, уже наполовину опустевшую после окончания уроков, Антон выходит вслед за бойко крутящим колеса Никитой. Эти двое о чем-то непринужденно болтают, Антон даже посмеивается, проводя ладонью по волосам, лукаво подмигивая Никите. А тот и вовсе не замечает, как его окручивают: улыбается в ответ, что придает его обыкновенно мрачному лицу хоть какой-то оттенок живости, и, ни секунды не колеблясь, катит в мою сторону.

Отбрасываю сигарету, хотя успел сделать от силы пару затяжек, заставляю себя отстраниться от капота машины и протянуть руку:

— Александр.

— Никита, — он подается вперед и крепко пожимает мою руку. То, что жест не выходит неловким и слабым, мне нравится. Уже одно рукопожатие может многое сказать о человеке. — Антон сказал, ты потом подбросишь меня до дома? А то я с боем отвязался от брата и обещался быть не позже семи.

— Без проблем.

Из машины выходит водитель, услужливой тенью появляясь за Никитой, открывает перед ним дверь и молча помогает перебраться на сидение. В это время я хватаю Антона, предпринявшего попытку улизнуть в сторону своего мерса, за рукав и шепотом спрашиваю:

— Ты как это сделал?

— Что сделал? — искренне удивляется Антон, вздергивая брови.

— Не прикидывайся, — отвечаю сухо. — Как он здесь добровольно оказался? Без кляпа во рту?

Антон смеется, засовывая руки в карманы форменных брюк. Он смотрит на меня с едва уловимой снисходительностью, прекрасно зная, что только ему позволительно общаться со мной в таком духе.

— Я пообещал прокатить его на хонде пилот, он это получил, — просто сознается Антон и в ответ на удивление, ясно обозначившееся в моем взгляде, добавляет: — Алик, он же парень из малообеспеченной семьи. Я бы сильно удивился, если бы его не интересовали тачки.

— Да это всего лишь хонда, — я действительно не понимаю, как можно повестись на такое. — Для выездов в школу. Я понимаю, пригнал бы сюда отцовские порше или ламборджини... И с каких это пор ты разбираешься в интересах бедных?

— Я разбираюсь во всем, — его голос звучит так серьезно в противовес играющей на губах улыбке, что не поверить этому заявлению попросту невозможно.

Антон салютует мне рукой и направляется к своему мерсу, где его ждет водитель. Оглядываюсь, находя взглядом тачки Громова и Ромашки. Последний резво высовывается из окна и многозначительно постукивает по циферблату наручных часов. Хороший он актер все-таки. Так долго играть в раболепие и верность интересам моей семьи.

Когда я сажусь позади водителя, я все еще раздумываю о том, как бы играл я, если бы мне предложили пару лет ожидания и целый кусок торговой империи в награду. Предал бы я с такой же легкостью тех, кого считаю своими друзьями? Правда, тотчас напоминаю себе, что друг у меня один — Васильев. А выступать против того, с кем рядом сидел на горшке в детском саду, выше даже моих сил.

— Это не единственная твоя машина? — отвлекает меня осторожный вопрос Никиты. Он уже пристегнулся и поправил ноги так, чтобы они не выглядели безвольным придатком инвалида. Забавно, если бы я не знал, принял бы его за самого обыкновенного парня.

Исподволь разглядывая его лицо, я прихожу к выводу, что Никита чрезвычайно скуп на выражение эмоций. По голосу ясно, что вопрос живо его интересует, но при этом глаза его все так же равнодушно смотрят куда-то в сторону, напряженные уголки губ печально опущены.

— У нас гараж на семь машин.

— Ого! — на этот раз Никиту выдает восхищенный блеск прозрачно-серых глаз. Эта наивность заставляет мои губы не секунду дрогнуть, сложившись в легкую полуулыбку.

Мы выезжаем со школьной территории вслед за машиной Ромашки, который воспользовался правом выбирать место для обеда на полную катушку и теперь ведет нас в итальянский ресторанчик на набережной.

Мой телефон вибрирует. Пришедшая смска от Антона гласит:

«Не будь молчаливым пнем! Упустишь момент, и Громов с Ромашей спляшут вальс на твоих похоронах».

Кошусь на Никиту, который кусает сухие губы, явно опасаясь в повисшем между нами молчании спросить еще что-нибудь. Очень тихо вздыхаю, напоминая себе о необходимости быть если не заинтересованно дружелюбным, то хотя бы вежливым, и предлагаю:

— Если хочешь, можем после обеда заскочить ко мне, покажу гараж.

Лицо Никиты неожиданно озаряет мечтательная широкая улыбка. На его худых впалых щеках от этого мимического жеста появляются задорные ямочки. Но спустя пару секунд он хмурится, и внезапно обозначившая симпатичность вновь обращается угрюмой заурядностью:

— Вряд ли успеем. Не хочу брата волновать.

Лениво соображаю, что бы еще спросить. Из того, что накопал Громов, я уже знаю, что Никита круглый сирота, но если я сейчас ничего не спрошу в ответ, то покажусь либо сумасшедшим сталкером, который пробивает своих жертв по базам перед тем, как войти с ними в контакт, либо бесчувственным хладнокровным ублюдком. Последнее очень близко к правде, но мне приходится перебороть упрямое нежелание вести светскую беседу и уточнить с вежливым интересом:

— Живешь со старшим братом?

Никита мажет по мне настороженным взглядом. Быть может, вспоминает все то, чего ему наплел обо мне Виктор.

— Ага.

Отлично, вот и весь ответ. Теперь мне не придется давить из себя сочувствие его утрате.

— Значит, в следующий раз заедем.

Теперь молчание не кажется мне натянутым. Мы чувствуем обоюдное нежелание говорить и принимаем его с облегчением. С человеком, который не заставляет вымучивать из себя слова и спокойно воспринимает тишину, даже ехать приятнее. Некстати вспоминаю о Громове, который всегда норовил заполнить пустоту словами и дежурными фразами, а если не ими, то тяжелым дыханием, компенсирующим мерным присвистом, наполнявшим до краев пространство между ним и мной. Наверное, это в Диме раздражало больше всего. То, что он так и не смог почувствовать себя уютно в моей тишине.

 

* * *

Ресторан оформлен просто и со вкусом. Дорогая итальянская мебель не кажется вычурной — это мягкие диваны вип-зоны, обтянутые светлой кожей, стеклянные столики и торшеры, мягко приглушающие свет. Места в небольшом огороженном от основного зала алькове достаточно, чтобы впятером разместиться с комфортом. Облюбовав себе место, с которого видно весь зал, находящийся на ярус ниже за стеклянной перегородкой, я мысленно хвалю вкус Романова. К тому же, заведение достаточно дорогое, чтобы в обеденное время здесь было практически пусто.

Мой водитель любезно помогает Никите перебраться на коляску и с некоторыми усилиями подкатывает его к столику, а потом молча удаляется.

Замечаю, как воротят нос Ромашка и Громов, невольно брезгуя немощностью, как вспыхивает на щеках Никиты румянец болезненного смущения. Видно, что за два года он не привык к косым взглядам, как не привык воспринимать чужие руки, пересаживающие его на коляску, за должное.

Антон же вообще предпочитает не замечать общей напряженной атмосферы. Он рассказывает об Израиле и барах Тель-Авива, девушках и выпивке, шутит и тут же посмеивается, беззастенчиво смакуя собственный юмор. Непринужденно подставляет Никите предплечье, помогая перебраться на диванчик и устроиться у большого декорированного витражного окна.

— Вы как хотите, парни, а на следующей неделе обязательно опробуем мой гибридный лексус в деле. Ромаш, Алик, отказа не принимаю, — заставляет Антон. Не успеваю расслабиться, как мой так называемый лучший друг уже вклинивается в мой недельный план и не собирается слушать возражений. Щурит зеленые глаза, нагибаясь ко мне через стол, и панибратски пихает в плечо. Сделал бы так Громов, немедленно остался бы без руки. Судя по задумчивому взгляду Димы, которым тот сопровождает антонов жест, он думает в том же направлении. — Что скажешь, Алик? Или твой ламборджини не готов к такому испытанию?

Я слышу, как через зубы выдыхает Никита справа от меня.

Когда подходит официант и раскладывает книжки меню, попутно разговаривая с Ромашкой, расспрашивающим про рыбные блюда, Никита наклоняется ко мне и жарко шепчет:

— Твой ламбордж... черт, но тебе же нет восемнадцати?

— Только через полтора месяца будет. Любые бумажки при наличии денег можно купить, — поймав его встревоженный взгляд, я позволяю себе негромко рассмеяться. — Расслабься. Мы хорошо водим, — глядя на Ромашку, потянувшемуся к винной карте, я добавляю: — Очень хорошо.

— Нам бутылку белого сухого, — заказывает Антон, быстро листая меню. По лицу официанта пробегает тень недопонимания, он наклоняется и тихо бормочет что-то Антону на ухо. Тот с милой улыбкой так же шепотом отвечает, и официант, слишком быстро и резво кивнув, уходит.

— Любые бумажки можно купить при наличии денег? — повторяет Никита язвительно, намекая на сделанный только что заказ. Пока Громов и Ромашка не смотрят в его сторону, болтая между собой на противоположном диванчике, Воскресенский явно чувствует себя свободнее. — Что Антон ему сказал?

— Свою фамилию.

Лицо Никиты удивленно вытягивается. Этот мальчик действительно меня забавляет.

— Мила Васильева, мать Антона, очень крутой аудитор, — поясняю, откидываясь на спинку дивана так, чтобы слышал меня только Никита. Мне нравится вводить его в курс дела. — Вряд ли она, конечно, пришла бы сюда с проверкой, она больше по раскрученным предприятиям, но Антону это никогда не мешало вовсю пользоваться ее именем.

— И этот официант испугался проверки? — вздергивает брови Никита, тянется к меню и открывает на первой попавшейся странице.

— Не удивлюсь, если весь персонал этого ресторана сидит на черной зарплате, — пожимаю плечами. — Есть, чего бояться. Легче налить нам вина...

Я осекаюсь, увидев, как распахнулись глаза Никиты при виде цен. Он пунцово краснеет, уже не в силах этого скрыть, осторожно захлопывает меню и тоже напряженно откидывается на спинку дивана, старательно глядя в потолок.

— Я не буду есть, — шепчет он глухо. А потом проницательно добавляет: — И вина пить тоже, если оно стоит дороже семестра в лицее.

Мне приходится сильно постараться, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Уже ради этой сцены стоило тащить Никиту с собой. Я подхватываю меню и серьезно говорю:

— Значит так. Аллергии ни на что нет?

— Нет... — тихо отзывается он.

— Отлично. Значит, еду тебе заказываю на свое усмотрение.

— Но...

— Прекрати ломаться, как барышня средневековья. Во-первых, не последний раз обедаешь с нами. Во-вторых, не считай мои деньги без спроса, — отрезаю сухо. — Будешь есть, будешь пить. И на чек в счете посмотреть не дам. Все понятно?

Он смотрит на меня пару секунд, отчаянно пытаясь справиться с собственным смущением. Потом, осознав по мрачному выражению моего лица, что отказ меня, мягко говоря, обидит, согласно кивает.

Замечаю краем глаза, как Антон веселится, поглядывая на нас поверх своего меню. Ромашка отходит переговорить по телефону, а Громов поджимает губы, искоса глядя на Никиту с какой-то нечеловеческой злостью во взгляде.

К нашему столику подходит уже другой официант, и я с удовольствием начинаю перечислять свои любимые блюда, заказывая по две порции каждого.

 

* * *

Рассказ Антона о его приключениях в Израиле, вкус хорошего дорогого вина, еще одну бутылку которого мы в какой-то момент заказали, так увлекают нас, что о времени мы совершенно забываем. Громов, правда, уходит уже через час, кинув деньги на стол и скупо попрощавшись, быстро уносится на стоянку. А Ромашка остается с нами до конца, постепенно веселеет от алкоголя и под конец горячо заверяет Антона, что обгонит его в два счета и заставит глотать пыль из-под своих колес.

— Спорим? — он протягивает Антону ладонь. Брать Васильева на слабо — нечестный прием.

Васильев хлопает по диванной подушке и встряхивает головой:

— А вот спорим! — он поворачивается к Никите и спрашивает: — Ты на кого ставишь, Ник?

Никита прячет улыбку в ладони и заявляет, чтобы раззадорить Ромашку и Антона, жадно ожидающих его вердикта:

— Без обид, но я бы поставил на Алика.

— Это из-за ламборджини? — насмешливо уточняю, жестом попросив у официанта нас рассчитать. Никита лишь лукаво усмехается в ответ, смелея от вина. Его щеки раскраснелись, глаза задорно блестят. Меня тянет сказать, что сейчас он гораздо красивее, чем когда хмурится и держит себя в напряжении, словно в ожидании удара в спину, но вовремя прикусываю язык. Видно, вино ударило в голову и мне.

— Не из-за тебя же, — бурчит Антон, закатывая глаза. — А если Алик проиграет? — он снова обращается к Никите. — Должен будешь мне одно желание. Идет?

Никита беспечно пожимает плечами — мол, так уж и быть. Я бы на его месте побоялся давать столь опрометчивые обещания Васильеву с его извращенной фантазией.

Я делаю звонок, и снова приходит водитель, помогая Никите добраться до машины и сесть на заднее сидение. Я сую Антону пару купюр в руки и смазано прощаюсь, объясняя это тем, что и так уже запаздываю с доставкой Никиты домой. Пока мы сидели, время как раз уже подошло к семи часам.

Пробок на дорогах нет. Мы проносимся по улицам города, застревая только на светофорах, потом недолго петляем по дворам: Никита объясняет, как надо ехать, а я лишь мельком смотрю сквозь окна на плотную застройку пятиэтажек, обветшавших и уныло крохотных.

Когда останавливаемся у подъезда нужного дома, там уже поджидает высокий молодой человек в осеннем ношеном пальто, явно не первые десять минут сидящий на скамейке. Судя по его взгляду, красноречиво опустившемуся на наручные часы, это страший брат Никиты.

— Ну, пока, — прощается Никита сконфужено, когда перебирается в свою коляску и одергивает полы легкой ветровки. Он медлит, прежде чем сказать еще что-то, поэтому я избавляю его от неловкого молчания:

— Так ты поедешь на следующей неделе на каньон?

— Должен же я своими глазами увидеть ламборджини, — фыркает Никита. Его брат уже идет в нашу сторону, поэтому он быстро и неловко заканчивает. — Ладно, в школе завтра встретимся... И это. Спасибо.

Мне кажется, будто в этом слове скрыто больше смысла, чем в обычной благодарности.

Как если бы он сказал "спасибо, что оказался неплохим парнем".


	7. 2. Алик. Пока это кажется важным

Из сна меня этой ночью вырывает настойчивая трель звонка. Я откидываю одеяло в ноги, толкаю податливую створку окна, впуская в спальню немного холодного свежего воздуха, и только тогда тянусь за телефоном и прикладываю его к уху.

— Милославский, слушаю, — бормочу сонно, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Мне до смерти хочется бросить трубку и провалиться обратно в блаженное забытье без давящих на грудь кошмаров, а утром узнать, кто звонил, и убивать его мучительно и долго, но звучащий в ответ голос заставляет меня окончательно проснуться:

— Алик, у меня к тебе очень важный вопрос.

— Как ты нашел мой номер?

— Ну, мне в учительской дали, — сознается Никита шепотом. — Ты же теперь мой куратор...

— Точно, — отвечаю тем же шепотом, хотя в этом крыле здания я нахожусь один, да и звукоизоляция моей спальни ни разу не подводила. При желании я мог бы палить в хрустальные подвески люстры из отцовского ружья для охоты, и тот вряд ли бы задался утром вопросом, что это был за шум. — Что за вопрос?

— Я тебя разбудил? — обеспокоенно вопрошает Никита. Кошусь на электронные часы на тумбочке — те показывают без четверти час ночи. Честно, даже сил злиться у меня нет, зато есть желание рассмеяться.

— Ты меня разбудил, чтобы задать важный вопрос о том, не разбудил ли? — тяну насмешливо, переворачиваясь на спину. На потолке расплывается серебристым пятном свет уличного фонаря, играет бликами в венском хрустале бестолковой люстры, висящей массивным аляповатым элементом декора прямо над кроватью. Помню, как в детстве боялся, что эта люстра сорвется с крючка и пришпилит меня к матрасу во время сна.

— Нет, — Никита тихо смеется. — Это был сопутствующий вопрос. На самом деле, меня дико интересует... Арнольдовна сказала, что никогда еще не ловила твоих подопечных со шпаргалками в руках, хотя они списывали, причем неоднократно. Виктор недолюбливает тебя, поэтому вряд ли расскажет, а мне бы не помешало немного удачи на алгебре.

— Вот значит, какой ты меркантильный, Воскресенский, — говорю, а сам улыбаюсь, зная, что некому видеть моей улыбки, не перед кем скрываться.

— Какой уж есть.

— Почему говоришь шепотом? — неосознанно растягиваю разговор, хотя минутой назад я бы все отдал, чтобы зарыться под одеяло и обратно заснуть.

— Брат устал на работе, не хочу его будить, — шепчет Никита. Судя по шороху на заднем плане, он неуклюже ворочается. Даже такое простое телодвижение, как поворот на другой бок, наверняка дается ему с трудом. — У нас двушка. Стоит мне хоть нечаянно чихнуть, он услышит и прибежит с набитой лекарствами аптечкой.

Негромко фыркаю. Да, моя мать тоже любила разводить целую феерию вокруг малейших моих неприятностей.

— А ты почему не шепотом? — любопытствует Никита, и мне слышится в его голосе то же нежелание возвращаться к изначальной причине звонка. Давно мне никто не звонил под столь нелепым предлогом, чтобы просто поболтать. Если подумать, раньше у меня и желания не было болтать с кем-то в час ночи буднего дня. Я снисходительно замечаю:

— Когда увидишь мой дом, сразу поймешь. Идеальное место для убийства, если так подумать. Никто не услышит, никто не узнает.

Никита тихо смеется, глуша этот звук в уголке подушки.

— Надеюсь, ты не затем настойчиво зовешь к себе, чтобы от меня избавиться? — насмешливо бормочет он.

— Слишком просто для меня, — отвечаю серьезно. — Клянусь, если захочу от тебя избавиться, обязательно найду способ поэффектнее.

Мы смеемся уже вместе, только он делает это тихо, а я почти не сдерживаюсь. Потом Никита вдруг замолкает и пару секунд просто мерно дышит мне в трубку, прежде чем задумчиво спросить:

— И почему о тебе ходят такие странные слухи? — отвлеченный вопрос, кажется, адресован даже не мне, но я грустно улыбаюсь, прикрывая глаза. Не говорить же ему, что я нормальный только в те моменты, когда мне позволяют быть таковым. Сколько раз во мне разочаровывались люди, в жизнь которых я приходил обыкновенным парнем, а уходил ни на кого не оглядывающейся сволочью? Просто потому, что в случае Милославских бизнес неотделим от личного. В неподходящие моменты он вмешивается в мой распорядок и в жизнь, которую я пытаюсь для себя устроить, чтобы напомнить мне, кто я такой.

Никита совсем из другого мира, ему не понять.

Но я не могу ничего с собой поделать. Не могу оттолкнуть его сейчас, чтобы не разочаровать потом. Эгоистичное нежелание бросить трубку и сделать вид, будто моя нечаянная доброжелательность была игрой или мимолетным следствием хорошего настроения, заставляет соврать:

— Последствия прежних моих проступков. Одним громким делом можно обеспечить себе репутацию на всю оставшуюся жизнь. А когда ты богат и влиятелен, находится достаточно недоброжелателей, чтобы стабильно поддерживать слухи.

Никиту будто бы устраивает мой ответ, судя по легкому едва слышному смешку.

— А, ну тогда ладно, — беспечно отзывается он. — Спокойной ночи.

— И все? — его слова заставляют меня удивиться. Неужели, не поверил, и поэтому стремится поскорее свернуть разговор?

— А что еще? — в тон мне удивляется Никита. — Я тебя разбудил, замучил допросами, теперь мой внутренний садист удовлетворен, и я готов отложить твои дальнейшие мучения.

Провожу по лицу рукой, силясь не рассмеяться. Этот Никита не устает меня удивлять.

— А как же узнать секрет списывания? — улыбаюсь в темноте спальни.

— Успеешь рассказать, — заявляет Никита, и его уверенный безапелляционный ответ заставляет меня на несколько блаженных секунд поверить, что я успею все.

— Хорошо, — я отстраняю трубку от уха и перед тем, как сбросить звонок, тихо добавляю: — Спи.

Однако сам заснуть я не успеваю. И дело не в том, что, встревоженный мыслями, сплошным потоком нахлынувшими после разговора, я тупо пялюсь в потолок с открытыми глазами. Просто спустя пару минут телефон вновь звонит, и на этот раз на дисплее высвечивается фотография Громова.

— Привет, — быстро и нервно говорит он.

— Какого черта ты мне звонишь в час ночи? — отвечаю прохладно, и на этот раз порыв сбросить звонок кажется мне практически нестерпимым. — Или в человеческом сне мне уже отказано?

Несколько секунд я не слышу даже, как он дышит.

— Ты онлайн вконтакте, — наконец оправдывается он обиженным тоном.

— Наверное, Антон с моей страницы сидит, — спокойно вру, проклиная себя за автоматический рефлекс обновлять ленту новостей в мобильном приложении.

— А, понятно... — по интонации слышу, что Дима не поверил. — А почему голос не сонный?

Сжимаю челюсть так сильно, что зубы ломит в деснах.

— Громов, я на допросе? — рявкаю на него злобно. Наверное, можно было и спокойнее реагировать, если бы не знакомые мне нотки подозрительности и набившей оскомину ревности с его стороны. Добавляю ровно: — По телефону разговаривал.

— С кем?

Черт, еще один вопрос, и я не дам ему озвучить то, ради чего звонил. Пусть даже это что-то серьезное, а по другому поводу Громов вряд ли бы решился мне набрать.

— С начальником охраны, — слова вырываются из меня прежде, чем успеваю их обдумать. — Сработала сигналка у ворот. Ветка упала, наверное.

— Алик, ну я же не идиот, — тихо и просительно тянет Дима, явно теряя остатки страха под давлением того, что мешает ему сейчас ровно дышать. — Догадался, с кем. Сложно было не заметить, как ты на него смотришь.

— На кого? — эта словесная потасовка уже порядком меня раззадорила, заставила сесть в постели и шире распахнуть окно. Становится душно и жарко от подступающего к самой глотке раздражения.

— На Никиту.

— Ты ебанулся? На какого Никиту, безногого что ли? — я уже чуть ли не кричу, прекрасно осознавая, что такая бурная реакция говорит не в мою пользу. — И как я на него смотрел?

Долгая гнетущая пауза.

— Так, как никогда не смотрел на меня, — отвечают почти шепотом, глухим и потерянным тоном. Я смеюсь, хрипло и с надрывом.

— Дима, ты обкурился? Что это за бабские сопли? — в противовес рвущемуся из меня смеху мне ни капли не весело. Сердце стремительно ухает куда-то вниз, дыхание сбивается. Надо лучше контролировать свою мимику и все свои взгляды, даже нечаянные и ничего не значащие. Если Громов замечает даже то, что не в силах заметить я сам, дело принимает не самый славный оборот. — Говори, зачем ты звонил, и, богом клянусь, лучше тебе завтра не попадаться мне на глаза.

Дима отвечает без лишних прелюдий, возвращая голосу ровное спокойное звучание:

— Постарайся выиграть гонку.

Я молчу, обдумывая эту фразу и вкрадчивый тон, которым она была произнесена. Вот и первое подтверждение словам Антона, что Дима изо всех сил постарается мне не навредить. Быть может, кто-то другой на моем месте испытал бы благодарность, но я нахожу в себе лишь отголосок смутного отвращения вкупе с презрением. Вместо того чтобы остановить Ромашку, а я уверен, что именно он — причина внезапного ночного звонка, Дима просто предупреждает меня об опасности. Хорошо, должно быть, ему сидится на обоих стульях, вот только я не собираюсь относиться к его помощи с благодарностью.

— Ясно. Понял.

Сбрасываю звонок и тут же набираю Антону. Десять самых длинных гудков в моей жизни, и Васильев отвечает так бодро, будто не ложился.

— Ты вообще в курсе, который час?

— Час для внеплановой прогулки, — я уже поднимаюсь, нахожу джинсы и толстовку, спешно одеваюсь, при этом зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом. Неясная нервозность в одно мгновение сменяется статичным спокойствием. Сейчас, после бурной вспышки, меня не трогает уже ничего: внутри остается только мрачная решимость. — Выгоняй свой хваленый лексус, мы едем осматривать каньон.

— Что-то случилось? — Антон тут же становится предельно серьезным. Судя по стуку ящиков, он уже подскочил с места и ищет одежду.

— Пока еще нет. Если постараемся, и не случится.

 

* * *

Следующее утро начинается для меня со стаканчика пряного мятного капучино из «Старбакса». Мы с Антоном бросаем машины на платной стоянке и устраиваемся внутри теплого наполненного ароматом кофе и свежей выпечки помещения. В столь ранний час, половину девятого, мы оказываемся единственными посетителями, и, судя по осунувшемуся сонному лицу девушки-баристы, нежеланными. Она с подозрением косится на форменные пиджаки, которые мы вчера благоразумно прихватили с собой, но, поймав мой мрачный недоброжелательный взгляд, не решается спросить, почему мы не в лицее.

— Взял тебе кусок грушевого пирога, — Антон ставит передо мной блюдце, плюхается на стул и вытягивает ноги с блаженным стоном. Он закрывает глаза и болезненно морщится от звука, с которым машинка у кассы перемалывает кофейные зерна. — Чувствую себя так, будто всю ночь пьянствовал, а под конец прикорнул в канаве.

— Мне бы сейчас хотя бы в канаве прикорнуть, — отвечаю со вздохом и вожу стаканчиком туда-сюда по стеклянной столешнице, оставляя на ней мокрый кофейный след. — Ничерта не понимаю. Зная Ромашку, я был на сто процентов уверен, что он сделает ставку на местность.

— Может, мы плохо смотрели? — Антон потирает опухшие красные глаза и с чувством зевает. Я серьезно раздумываю над тем, чтобы прогулять не только первый урок.

— Да что там еще можно было сделать? — вздергиваю брови. — Взять пробу песка?

— Кто ж знает, — Антон поправляет мятый ворот футболки, выглядывающий из-под пиджака, и принимается за свое пирожное. Пренебрегая вилкой, он подхватывает его и откусывает за раз чуть ли не половину. У меня даже челюсть болит на такое смотреть. Вдумчиво жуя, Антон пристально меня разглядывает: — Мофет, у Громофа профтая паранойя?

— Да он мне срывающимся голосом шептал в ночи, чтобы я выиграл чертову гонку, — возражаю решительно. Во всей этой ситуации мне не приходится сомневаться только в предупреждении Димы. — Даже он бы не стал давить драму на пустом месте.

Антон шумно сглатывает остатки пирожного и вытирает рот салфеткой.

— Ну-ну.

— Может, дело в самом факте выигрыша? — отстраняюсь от спинки стула, больно впивающейся между лопаток, и потягиваюсь до хруста в позвоночнике. Несколько глотков любимого кофе возвращают меня к жизни, кровь вновь нормально циркулирует по венам, и мозг даже подает сигнал к тому, что готов заняться биологией и английским. — Может, Ромашка собирается поспорить со мной на что-то перед стартом?

— В таком случае сразу шли его нахуй, — лениво предлагает Антон, размякая от тепла и еды. — Это вообще моя гонка, так что пусть Ромашка не пытается выставить свои планы как мою блажь.

В ответ я лишь качаю головой.

— Нет, приятель.

— Что значит «нет»? — он удивленно моргает.

— Выиграть теперь — дело принципа, — заявляю упрямо. Как бы я потом не поплатился за извечную тягу избегать всяческих уступок. — И принять условия спора, какими бы они ни были, тоже. Пусть отцы пока делят пирог по собственному разумению. А своим я должен показать, что между нами король по-прежнему я. На дороге, в жизни, где угодно. И в будущем, когда мы возьмемся за бизнес своих семей, я продолжу показывать Романову и ему подобным, где их настоящее место. У меня под пятой.

Антон смотрит на меня во все глаза, уже напрочь забыв про сон.

— Алик... — просит он серьезно, тяжко вздыхая и подпирая подбородок кулаком. — Больше не смотри так, окей? По крайней мере, на меня. У меня от этого твоего взгляда мурашки по коже.

Я ничего не отвечаю, залпом допивая кофе.

— Давай хотя бы погоняем по каньону для тренировки? — предлагает Антон, поняв, что настроен я серьезнее некуда.

— А уроки?

— Подождут уроки твои, — отмахивается он с досадой. — Мне важнее, чтобы башка твоя цела осталась.

 

* * *

К концу третьего часа я убеждаюсь, что водить машину я не разучился.

Столько месяцев катая на одном мотоцикле, я бы не удивился, покинь меня четкое ощущение габаритов и мощи движка, но как только сажусь за руль, ко мне возвращается все разом, и я забываю даже собственное имя. В тот момент, когда стрелка спидометра проскакивает отметку ста километров в час и плавно движется дальше, для меня уже не существует ничего, кроме дороги, петляющей песчаной лентой уходящей вдаль, и рева мотора.

Это, кажется, одно из самых прекрасных ощущений на свете.

— С меня на сегодня хватит, — ворчит Антон, меняя машинное масло, когда я возвращаюсь к асфальтированной части дороги. Высовываюсь из окна, разглядывая загорелое лицо друга и его грязные по локти руки. — Я уже жалею, что затеял этот спор.

— Не эта гонка, так что-то еще, — возражаю мягко, глуша мотор. Закуриваю сигарету, отстраненно размышляя, о чем подумал отец, когда не обнаружил меня за завтраком. — Ромашка обязательно придумал бы что-то. Помнишь ту историю с Ульяной?

Антон поднимает на меня глаза. В его взгляде в этот момент отражается мрачная укоризна.

— Нам же по четырнадцать было.

Воспоминания не самые приятные. Тогда в лицее устроили рождественский бал, и Ульяна вежливо, но с долей манерного превосходства отказалась от предложения Ромашки пойти парой. Она заявилась на бал под руку с Антоном, в красивом дорогом платье, с прической от известного стилиста и ювелирными украшениями, предоставленными на вечер в качестве рекламной презентации. На следующий день, следуя анонимному вызову, полиция оцепила здание особняка Климовых, и в комоде Ульяны был найден пистолет с отпечатками Антона, а в школьной сумке самого Васильева — гильзы от патронов.

Подростки четырнадцати лет и хранение огнестрельного оружия с намеком на то, что оно было не раз использовано, шутка ли.

Ульяну отмазывали родители, а Антона, конечно же, мой отец. Он тогда молча и без единого нарекания задействовал связи в полиции, которыми так не любил пользоваться, вновь наносил визиты старым приятелям с девяностых, вновь щедро платил. К Ромашке след не подвел даже частных детективов, которых мама Антона наняла, чтобы разобраться в ситуации окончательно. Но мы все знали, чьих рук это было дело.

Хотя больше никогда не заговаривали об этом инциденте, знали.

Конечно, и я грешил необдуманной подростковой местью, потому мне не пришло бы в голову припоминать Ромашке о прошлом. Просто с тех пор я имел четкое представление о том, что этот человек рано или поздно добивается своего. А если не добивается, наглядно показывает собственное недовольство.

— Обычные люди в четырнадцать не подкладывают друзьям огнестрел, — напоминаю как бы между прочим, делая очередную затяжку. Антон достает какую-то тряпку и вытирает руки, широко улыбаясь в ответ:

— Так кто тебе сказал, что мы обычные люди?

Придурок. Лишь бы отшутиться.

Телефон вибрирует, и на дисплее появляется лаконичное «Никита». Не помню, как заносил его в контакты, но тут же беру трубку и с неоправданным, внезапно проскочившим в тон беспокойством спрашиваю:

— Случилось что-то?

Никита от такого напора даже теряется, так что несколько мгновений я слышу только шум на заднем фоне, характерный для школьных раздевалок.

— Ну, — тянет он со смешком, — наверное, случилось. Например, ты не пришел в школу.

Меня отпускает, и я позволяю себе облегченно выдохнуть. Антон поглядывает в мою сторону с едва скрываемым любопытством, и мне приходится в очередной раз напомнить себе, что голос Никиты — это всего лишь голос. И улыбаться вне всякой на то причины, слыша его, совершенно необязательно.

— Виктора с Ульяной забрали на какое-то мероприятие в «Аоне», — рассказывает Никита скучающим тоном. — Ну и Ромашку, естественно... Я слабо разбираюсь в связях богатых и влиятельных этого города, но что-то важное, судя по всему. Блин... ты с ними?

Очередная презентация от Романова-старшего, который сидеть спокойно не может в предвкушении долгожданного раскола.

— Нет, меня на вечеринку не позвали, поэтому я просто катаюсь, — на самом деле наверняка позвали бы, только вчера я временно занес номера Ромашки и Громова в черный список и благополучно забыл их оттуда вытащить. Зато теперь у меня есть повод протянуть с улыбкой, сквозящей даже в голосе: — на своей ламборджини.

— Ты мне специально душу травишь? — обиженно спрашивает Никита. — У меня как раз физиотерапия кончилась, и есть целый час ожидания брата в раздевалках, чтобы вдоволь погоревать по самой крутой тачке в мире.

В голову приходит внезапная идея, которая заставляет меня приободриться, отшвырнуть дотлевший окурок и завести машину.

— Знаешь, что? — говорю в трубку, понимая, что тишина на том проводе — следствие лишь того, что Никита жадно вслушивается в рокот мотора. — А давай в кино? Минут через пятнадцать буду ждать тебя на школьном дворе.

Ловлю удивленный взгляд Антона, не ожидавшего такой наглости. Я буквально чувствую, как крутятся шестеренки в его голове, как возникает целая гора вопросов и догадок — Васильев сощуривается, упирая руки в бока.

— А что смотреть поедем? — Никиту мое предложение будто бы и не удивило.

— То, что идет в ближайшем кинотеатре, — выдаю неуверенно. Никита смеется:

— Что же ты в кино зовешь, если даже не знаешь, какие фильмы в прокате?

— А, так тебе нужен повод получше для того, чтобы проехаться на ламборджини? — уточняю с легкой ехидцей в голосе, и Никита звонко смеется.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — от едва сдерживаемой радости в его тоне мне становится легче дышать. — Убедил. Я засекаю пятнадцать минут, — заявляет он с напускной серьезностью. Сбрасываю трубку, резко вдавив на газ, и делаю крутой вираж, чтобы развернуться и подъехать к Антону уже с другой стороны.

Он качает головой, складывает руки на груди и со вздохом закатывает глаза.

— Давай, я не буду сейчас комментировать твои действия?

— Спасибо... Серьезно, спасибо. Встретимся вечером.

Я выезжаю на развилку, ведущую к шоссе, и постепенно, в рамках допустимого набираю скорость. Мне не требуется ни оправданий тому, что я делаю, ни логичных мотивов.

Сейчас, в это самое мгновение, мне просто хорошо.


	8. 2. Алик. Дом на краю вселенной

Ночью, когда приходит отец, я уже жду его на кухне с бутылкой виски и двумя бокалами. Он снимает пиджак, расстегивает две верхние пуговицы на рубашке и с немым вопросом во взгляде садится на барный табурет напротив. Теперь я понимаю причину его усталости, залегших под глазами темных кругов и ссутуленных плеч.

— Рассказывай, — велю, наливая виски ему и себе. Кубики льда мелодично бьются внутри бокалов. Если уж отец не возражает против того, чтобы я пил при нем, значит, понял, о чем пойдет речь. — Про раскол компании. Про все возможные риски, про последствия.

Отец берет свой бокал и делает большой глоток, не меняясь при этом в лице. Сосредоточенно молчит.

— Мне скоро восемнадцать, — решаю говорить начистоту, понимая, что ходить вокруг да около бесполезно. — А если с тобой случится что-то до моего совершеннолетия? У меня же не будет никаких полномочий.

— Официально — не будет, — соглашается отец и делает еще один глоток. Я тоже пью, и виски жидким огнем опаляет горло. — Но у моих людей есть указания каждое действие согласовывать с тобой.

Выходит, отец рассчитывает на меня.

Может, и не думает, что я готов взять на себя серьезные полномочия, но других вариантов у него нет. Либо положиться на меня, либо — в случае непредвиденных осложнений — потерять все. Черт.

Выпиваю еще, на этот раз глотки даются с меньшим трудом, и я чувствую, как печет и сводит скулы, и слезы выступают на глазах. Меня еще не ведет от алкоголя, но напряжение постепенно ослабляет тиски, позволяя воспринимать масштабы ответственности, которая может свалиться на меня, легче.

— Не беспокойся, — говорит отец с непривычной мягкостью и внезапно устало улыбается. — Вероятность того, что понадобится твое вмешательство, очень мала.

— Все равно не стоит игнорировать такой риск, — возражаю упрямо. Отец легко посмеивается, потирая глаза фалангой указательного пальца.

— Каким бы паршивым отцом я ни был... Мое воспитание не прошло мимо тебя, — делится он негромко, делая едва уловимое саркастическое ударение на слове «паршивый». Я залпом допиваю остатки виски и ставлю бокал в мойку, никак не реагируя на его слова. Сам знаю, что во многом похож на отца, и в глубине души, там, где кончается моя закостенелая детская обида, я этому рад. — Завтра после школы приезжай в мой офис. Поговорим с тобой, обсудим возможные осложнения. Сейчас, думаю, мы оба не в состоянии.

— Хорошо.

На пороге невольно замедляюсь и добавляю:

— На выходные хочу поехать в загородный дом. С другом. На своей машине.

— Антоном? — отец копается в рабочем портфеле, не поднимая взгляд и не оборачиваясь. Я вижу только его светлую макушку с серебристыми — на тон светлее — седыми прядями.

— Нет. Ты его не знаешь.

Отец хмыкает неоднозначно, и я сам не замечаю, как голос крепнет и звучит с невольной интонацией просьбы:

— Когда вернусь, требуй, что хочешь, и я все сделаю. Отличные оценки, безупречное поведение. Но на выходные избавь меня от своего контроля и нотаций.

Отец оборачивается, окидывая меня пристальным взглядом, а потом усмехается.

— Забавно. Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-то обещал мне безупречное поведение.

— Это значит «да»? — уточняю, спокойно выдерживая его взгляд.

— Это значит, ты познакомишь меня потом с другом, общество которого заставило тебя стать таким послушным, — фыркает отец, возвращаясь к рабочим документам.

 

* * *  
— Поехали на выходных за город? — спрашиваю в макушку Никиты, наклоняясь к нему через парту.

Улучить момент, когда Виктор не крутится с ним рядом, довольно-таки сложно. Это удается мне только перед сдвоенным русским, когда Лебедева забирает с собой какой-то немой мальчишка, подопечный Ульяны, и они оба выходят в коридор.

Никита оборачивается и приветственно улыбается. В его темно-серых глазах теплится спокойная радость, выражение которой заставляет меня заглядеться и неотрывно смотреть в ответ.

— За город?.. — переспрашивает он рассеянно и залезает в школьную сумку в поисках дневника. — Слушай, у меня вчерашний фильм не выходит из головы. Как эти иллюзионисты всех ловко надули! — он находит дневник и взмахивает им на манер волшебной палочки, загадочно двигая бровями. — Может, мне тоже заделаться фокусником?

— Фильм? — с трудом отвлекаюсь на стороннюю тему.

— Ну да, фильм. Ты что, забыл?

— Да нет, — кратко улыбаюсь. Не говорить же ему, что я большую часть сеанса вовсе не на экран смотрел, и сюжет фильма не пересказал бы даже под дулом пистолета. — Так что, как насчет выходных на свежем воздухе?

В классе непривычно шумно, у первых парт крутятся ребята из параллельного класса, слушая Карину, в лицах рассказывающую про незадавшийся светский раут в «Аоне», где по ее словам было слишком много бесполезной информации и слишком мало закуски к красному вину.

Никита опускает взгляд, и на его высоких скулах появляется легкий румянец. Он чешет кончик носа и отвечает сконфуженно:

— Знаешь, мне ведь придется с собой столько всего тащить на всякий случай... Леша, даже если согласится, соберет мне целый чемодан.

— Так в чем проблема? — непонимающе вздергиваю брови. В моей голове все предельно просто — я, согласный ехать Никита, а с ним хоть цыганский табор и вагон вещей. — Хочешь, я сам поговорю с твоим братом? Пусть соберет несколько чемоданов, какая разница. К тому же, у меня есть телефон врача, который готов выехать в случае чего по первому звонку.

Никита внимательно меня разглядывает, будто прикидывая мысленно, зачем мне столько проблем в обмен на его скромное общество. Я пытаюсь заверить себя, что моя настойчивость ровным счетом ничего не значит, но неровный ритм сердца буквально кричит об обратном.

— А кто еще будет?

— Да никто, только мы, — на этот раз я не могу смотреть ему в глаза. Взгляд выдал бы меня с головой. Мать всегда говорила, что мои глаза, как и ее, не способны лгать, даже если сам я вру беззастенчиво и легко.

Но Никита кивает, будто бы не замечая волнения в моем голосе.

Уголки его губ все еще приподняты.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю с Лешей... — он отворачивается к доске, когда слышит оклик Виктора. Тот стоит в дверях кабинета и сверлит меня подозрительным недовольным взглядом. Холодно смотрю на него в ответ. — Эй, Вик, ты проиграл спор, у тебя за прошлый тест тройбан. Так что давай, залезай под парту и кукарекай мне оттуда.

Компания у первых парт шумно одобряюще свистит, услышав его слова.

Качаю головой, набирая смс Антону, вздумавшему прогуливать второй день подряд. А я думал, уже никто не спорит на такую классику, как кукареканье из-под стола.

 

* * *

— Это обязательно? — сварливо спрашивает Антон, когда мы поднимаемся в стеклянном лифте на тридцатый этаж офисного комплекса, принадлежащего компании отца. Васильев упирается лбом в стеклянную панель, лениво наблюдая за тем, как уплывают вниз этажи, как свет заходящего солнца, рвущийся через окна, заполняет офисные закутки сотрудников и золотится на плиточных полах. — У меня вообще-то были планы на вечер. Хотел прогуляться с Ульяной по центру.

Интересно.

Антон, конечно, давно дружит с Ульяной, по долгу тесного сотрудничества семей, да и просто со времен начальной школы. Но никогда раньше я не замечал, чтобы он так часто водил ее гулять. Уже второй раз за неделю.

— Ты, случаем, на нее не запал? — спрашиваю с долей легкой напряженной насмешки.

— А что, из нас двоих только тебе разрешается на кого-то западать? — беззлобно фыркает Антон.

— Не понял.

— Все ты понял, Милославский.

Молча доезжаем до последнего этажа. Идем прямиком к отцовскому кабинету. Сотрудники, чьи рабочие места мы минуем быстрым шагом, кивают нам, даже подскакивают с мест, чтобы улыбнуться и пролепетать «Здравствуйте, Александр Олегович». Забавно. Я вроде бы привычен к тому, как встречают меня в офисе, но от мысли о том, что однажды меня станут встречать не как сына начальника, а как непосредственного работодателя, становится несколько не по себе. Еще пару лет назад фигура отца была осенена для меня ореолом всемогущества, а теперь я все чаще оглядываюсь на возможные риски.

— О, а вот и мальчики, — отец поднимает взгляд от документа, который изучает, и жестом отсылает секретаршу из кабинета. Уходя, та дежурно улыбается и захлопывает дверь. Офисный шум, разговоры и телефонная трель тут же смолкают, оставляя нас в тишине, прерываемой лишь едва различимым гулом кондиционера. — Хорошо, что ты смог прийти, Антон. Нам сегодня многое понадобится обговорить и просчитать.

Васильев кивает, садясь в одно из кресел напротив дубового рабочего стола. Вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу, одергивая брючину, и ни жестом, ни взглядом не показывает, что буквально пару минут назад сетовал на разрушенные планы.

Я сажусь в соседнее кресло, подтягивая к себе пузатую папку с отчетностью. Мысль о том, что придется перелопатить целую гору документов, отзывается внутри легкой досадой.

— Кстати, Антон... — как только отец произносит эти слова, я невольно напрягаюсь, оглядываясь на Васильева, готовящего толстый блокнот на пружине. — Что это за таинственный друг, с которым Алик едет на выходных за город?

Черт.

Вижу, как взгляд Антона быстро — так, что успеваю заметить его убийственный посыл только я — обращается в мою сторону. К счастью, Васильев совершенно не меняется в лице, когда отвечает беспечно:

— Да так. Вы его не знаете.

Отец хмыкает, подпирая подбородок кулаком.

— Два стрельца, одинаковых с лица, — тянет он язвительно. — Я вас помню еще малявками, которые пешком под стол ходили. Не думайте, что сможете что-то от меня долго скрывать.

Вздыхаю с облегчением. Какого бы Антон ни был мнения о моих поступках, он никогда не подставит меня перед отцом. Потом еще выскажет, конечно. В этом ни секунды не сомневаюсь.

— Ну что, за работу? — отец указывает на папку, которую держу в руках — Открывай, пробежимся для начала по основному.

Мы погрязаем в разбор документов на несколько часов. Проезжаемся по каждой мелочи, подолгу вникаем в цифры и графики. Я не стесняюсь спрашивать, отец охотно отвечает, а Антон записывает все краткими тезисами в свой блокнот, чертит ему только понятные стрелки и таблицы. Глядя на его сосредоточенное лицо, я преисполняюсь необычной теплой нежностью. Вот он, настоящий друг. Который готов поддержать меня в критической ситуации, прикрыть мою спину.

Когда заканчиваем, за окнами уже сияют городские огни, разгоняющие сумрак глубокой ночи. Офис давно опустел, секретарша ушла, оставив ключ, еще два часа назад.

— Поезжайте домой, — деланно бодрым тоном говорит отец, доставая из верхнего ящика тумбочки пепельницу и сигары. — Я останусь еще ненадолго.

Антон выходит из кабинета, а я подхожу к шкафу, достаю цветастый плед и накидываю отцу на плечи, на секунду задерживая ладонь на его напряженном плече.

— Спасибо, сын.

— Завтра вряд ли увидимся. Я переночую у Антона, а после школы сразу поеду за город.

— Хорошо, — он закуривает, тяжело откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Будь осторожен на дороге.

— Ага. До понедельника.

Спускаемся с Антоном на подземную стоянку, и я кидаю ему связку ключей. Васильев выглядит крайне удивленным, когда снимает блокировку. Фары машины на мгновение загораются.

— Ты доверишь мне вести свою ламборджини? Святая святых?

— Хочу бухать по дороге и наслаждаться видом ночного города, — отвечаю без намека на сарказм. Открываю дверь пассажирского сидения, залезаю в бардачок и достаю бутылку «Джека Дэниэлса». Пить второй день подряд — паршивая тенденция, но меня ожидает не самый легкий разговор. Правда, которую впервые озвучиваешь после того, как долго не решался признать ее даже мысленно, всегда дается с трудом. — А потом закажем китайской еды и поговорим.

Антон понимающе кивает, не спрашивая, о чем.

Сам догадался.

— Ты встретил его в самый неподходящий момент, — замечает он со вздохом, огибая машину, чтобы сесть на место водителя.

— Что поделать, — пожимаю плечами, садясь и откручивая пробку. — Разрешения на появление в моей жизни у меня не спрашивали.

 

* * *

 

После физики, когда уходят все, даже Громов с Ромашкой и неугомонный Виктор, Никита подкатывается к моей парте и спрашивает серьезно:

— Поверить не могу, ты уговорил Лешу! Ты что, как Аль Пачино, сделал предложение, от которого он не смог отказаться?

— Почти, — я улыбаюсь, и Никита несмело улыбается в ответ. Как же ему идет, когда выражение угрюмой мрачности исчезает с его лица. — Я послал к нему Антона. Эта тактика никогда не подводит. Жертва либо соглашается, либо испытывает на себе всю мощь его занудства.

Никита смеется.

— Охотно верю.

Я поднимаюсь, сбрасываю в сумку школьные принадлежности, почти не замечая, как и что делают мои руки. Хочется верить, что это никак не связано с непосредственной близостью Никиты, потому что уязвимость — последнее, что я могу сейчас себе позволить. Если Воскресенский станет слабым местом моей обороны, это могут запросто обернуть против меня.

— Как Виктор воспринял то, что ты едешь со мной? — спрашиваю в лифте, чтобы прервать словесный вакуум. Я вижу, какую неловкость испытывает Никита, находясь рядом со мной в инвалидной коляске, как неуклюже его руки касаются колес, и отчаянно хочу вселить в него хоть толику уверенности в себе, но не прямо сейчас. Не в школе, где все провожают нас настороженными любопытными взглядами.

Еще немного. Еще совсем чуть-чуть.

— Смеешься? Он вообще против того, чтобы я к тебе приближался, — Никита снова отводит глаза. — Я ему сказал, что поеду к бабушке.

Ничего себе. Почему-то мысль о том, что Никита соврал для того, чтобы на выходные вместе со мной оторваться от городской жизни, неясным образом мне льстит.

На ум приходит еще кое-что. Не успеваю подумать, прежде чем вопрос срывается с языка:

— А Ульяне ты тоже соврал?

Никита вздыхает так тихо, что этого почти не слышно за звуком мелодичного звонка, возвещающего о том, что лифт прибыл на первый этаж.

— Да.

На пустующей после пятого урока стоянке я помогаю Никите перебраться в машину. Подаю ему руку и с готовностью наклоняюсь навстречу всем корпусом — вдруг, решится взяться за плечо? Но он ожидаемо опирается на предложенную ладонь лишь слегка, упрямо сводя к минимуму стороннюю помощь. Я успеваю оказаться в его личном пространстве, почувствовать запах мыла и мятной жвачки, и уже привычный и мне и ему запах «мальборо».

Складываю и убираю в багажник коляску, отмечая про себя, что она дорогой известной фирмы. Видно, Леша многое делает для комфорта брата. Иногда и в ущерб себе.

Не успеваю закурить, как прибегает Антон с большой туго набитой сумкой, кидая ее в багажник рядом с коляской. Вещи Никиты, которые Васильев предусмотрительно забрал еще вчера, после того, как заехал поговорить с Лешей.

— Привет, Ник! — Антон улыбается, пожимая его ладонь, просовывает голову через окно, что-то спрашивая у него.

Спокойно докуриваю, старательно напоминая себе, что спешить некуда. Целых три дня впереди. Но почему-то я с жадным неудовольствием отмечаю каждый потраченный час.

— Веди осторожно, — Антон подходит хлопнуть меня по плечу и пристально заглянуть в глаза.

— Отец номер два, — фыркаю, отводя взгляд. Забота друга понятна: от нетерпения я ведь могу и превысить скорость на шоссе. — Не волнуйся. Все нормально будет.

— Звони, если что.

— Угу.

Сажусь и завожу машину. Никита уже пристегнулся, с воодушевлением оглядывая салон. Как малое впечатлительное дитя. Интересно, сколько раз ему надо будет проехаться на ламборджини, чтобы к ней окончательно привыкнуть?

— Давно не ездил спереди, — тянет Никита мечтательно. Я же только улыбаюсь, выводя машину из школьных ворот.

 

* * *

 

Парковая территория загородного дома встречает нас прелым запахом остывающей земли, ансамблем величественных старых дубов и кленов, запахом пожухлой листвы и лучами яркого, но уже не дающего прежнего тепла солнца. Прислуга с готовностью помогает Никите перебраться в коляску, относит его вещи в гостевую комнату, суетливо носится вокруг и расспрашивает о самочувствии, вгоняя его пристальным вниманием в краску.

Перестарались.

Или я перестарался, когда вчера сухим деловым тоном раздавал указания.

Отсылаю их, напоследок сказав экономке Марте, чтобы не уходила со всеми убираться в саду, а была где-нибудь в доме на случай необходимости.

— Сильно хочешь есть? — спрашиваю у Никиты, протягивая ему теплую осеннюю куртку. Дачный вариант, который Воскресенскому, судя по энтузиазму, с которым он натягивает куртку, приходится по душе. — Могу попросить Марту сделать чего-нибудь перекусить, пока буду жарить шашлыки.

Никита удивленно смотрит на меня, пока я натягиваю куртку пообтрепаннее и влезаю в резиновые сапоги. Осенняя сырость не предполагает ботинок за штуку баксов.

— Ты умеешь жарить мясо? — спрашивает Никита пораженно.

— А что, не должен?

— Я думал, тебе такое неинтересно... — он смущается. — Ты богат, у тебя есть прислуга.

— Когда сам делаешь, потом есть вкуснее, — заявляю уверенно. Никита понимающе широко улыбается:

— Тогда я шашлыков подожду.

Сейчас я рад тому, что у нас по всей территории мощеные широкие дорожки, а у мангала еще и бетонная площадка, удобная для коляски. Никита устраивается поблизости от огня, который я развожу, и протягивает к нему ладони. Я достаю мясо из винного маринада в кастрюле, нанизывая сочные кусочки на шампуры, и складываю на поднос.

Ради одного только предвкушающего взгляда Воскресенского стоило ехать на природу.

— Пахнет обалденно, — чуть не хнычет Никита, блаженно закатывая глаза. Он нетерпеливо ждет, когда горящие дрова превратятся в угли, и можно будет жарить шашлыки. — И есть хочется зверски.

— А я говорил, надо было перекусить, — замечаю менторским тоном и украдкой мягко улыбаюсь. — Потерпи немного. Овощной гарнир тоже будет готов к мясу... — тут только я замечаю, во что он обут. Матерчатые кроссовки, которые уже успели промокнуть неизвестно где. — Блин... Никит, ты охуел? А ну живо снимай промокшую обувь.

Он испуганно опускает взгляд и сдавленно ойкает, торопливо наклоняясь, чтобы развязать шнурки. А я тихо вскипаю от злости к самому себе. Хорош, ничего не скажешь. Никита ладно, он ведь не чувствует ни холода, ни сырости, но я обязался его брату, а еще важнее — самому себе, что буду его беречь.

Откладываю последний шампур и бегу к дому.

Мою руки, захожу в комнату, где лежит сумка Никиты, принимаясь ее перерывать. Не удерживаюсь от того, чтобы понюхать одну из футболок. Если меня так и дальше будет вести от одного только запаха, я очень быстро сойду с ума. Роюсь в одежде, откладываю сумку с медикаментами и нахожу на самом дне теплые шерстяные носки и крем для растирания. Бинго.

Захватываю и обычные носки и иду обратно к мангалу.

— Ты что это делать собрался с таким зверским взглядом? — бормочет Никита, переводя взгляд с моего лица на тюбик крема, крепко зажатый в кулаке.

— Ноги твои растирать, балбес, — отвечаю, садясь перед ним на корточки и по-свойски закидывая его ступню себе на колено. Никита, конечно же, упрямится и протестующее что-то лепечет, но я не слушаю. Выдавливаю немного крема на ладонь. Ментоловый, пахнет характерно резко. — А будешь сопротивляться, я разотру тебя всего и закутаю в шубу.

На Никиту угроза действует безотказно. Он вздыхает, отворачиваясь в сторону костра, и, обиженно насупившись, предпочитает больше не возражать.

Понимая, что моих манипуляций он не почувствует, я беззастенчиво этим пользуюсь, с силой массируя ступни, легонько оглаживая промежутки между пальцами, проводя ладонью вверх, по лодыжкам. Никогда бы не подумал, что буду растирать кому-то ноги с таким удовольствием.

— Алик...

Зовет тихо, почти неслышно.

Поднимаю голову и натыкаюсь на его пристальный изучающий взгляд.

— Что, бессовестный ты борец с собственным здоровьем?

— Можно спросить?.. Личное.

— Ну, спрашивай, — натягиваю на его ноги сначала обычные носки, а затем и шерстяные, заправляя в них джинсы.

— Между вами с Громовым ведь что-то было?

Вздыхаю с обреченностью. Конечно, то, что Никита догадается, было лишь вопросом времени. Но Громов снова вмешался в мои планы, своими обиженными взглядами и сквозящей во всем его существе двусмысленной озлобленностью быстро подтолкнув Никиту к таким выводам. Слишком рано происходит этот разговор, слишком.

— Все в прошлом, — отвечаю сухо, все еще сидя перед Никитой на корточках. — Мы не сошлись характерами.

— В прошлом? — переспрашивает Никита, и я замечаю малейшую тень недовольства на его лице. Если бы только знать наверняка, к чему относится это недовольство. — Потому что он, кажется, еще что-то к тебе испытывает.

Говорит об этом так спокойно, будто речь идет не о связи двух парней, а о походе в продуктовый магазин. Внешне я спокоен, но внутри диким боем заходится сердце, разгоняя по организму кровь раза в полтора быстрее обычного.

— Собственнические чувства он испытывает, — вздыхаю, отбрасывая упавшие на глаза слегка завившиеся от влажности пряди.

Пытаюсь с отрезвляющей рациональностью отрицать волнительное напряжение, повисшее между нами. Но очевидность происходящего отметает все доводы недоверчивого рассудка.

Никита легко согласился на поездку вдвоем. Он соврал Ульяне, что едет со мной за город. Он спрашивал о Громове, и неконтролируемые эмоции во взгляде и поджатые губы ясно показали его раздражение при мысли о том, что между нами с Димой еще что-то может быть.

Выдох получается неровным.

— А что, ты ревнуешь?

Ресницы Никиты трепещут, когда он опускает взгляд на лежащие на бедрах руки. Его губы приоткрываются, будто ему мучительно не хватает воздуха, или он хочет слабо возразить, но не решается заговорить. Потому что я прекрасно знаю — в таком случае дрожь в его голосе все скажет за него.

Притяжение между нами с самого начала было взаимным.

Необъяснимое, но такое мощное, что противиться ему невозможно.

Я поднимаюсь, опираясь руками о поручни его коляски, и наклоняюсь над ним, хрипло веля:

— Посмотри на меня.

Он медленно приподнимает голову, ожидающе глядя в ответ, и тогда я подаюсь еще ближе, невесомо провожу носом по его щеке и касаюсь губами его сухих обветренных губ. Никита не сопротивляется, позволяя мне это, позволяя приникнуть ближе и углубить поцелуй, забыться в стуке собственного сердца, отдающемся во всем теле.

Мы знаем друг друга от силы неделю.

Никита так неожиданно ворвался в мою жизнь. Один нечаянный взгляд на уроке, один разговор по душам в ресторане, который плавно отдалил нас от Романова и Антона, сидевших там же. Несмелые улыбки, звонок посреди ночи. Голос, который прогонял чувство одиночества и закостенелой тоски. Поход в кино. Общество другого человека, которое впервые не тяготило. Время, проведенное вместе, которое отчаянно хотелось продлить.

Никита отстраняется, с трудом переводя дыхание.

Я смотрю в его шальные глаза и на раскрасневшиеся влажные от моей слюны губы.

— Ого, — только и говорит он. — Это классно... — смущается от пристального взгляда и поясняет тихо: — Ну, с тобой целоваться.

Хрипло смеюсь, целуя его еще раз, но на этот раз быстро и невесомо. Никита тянется ближе, стремясь вернуть и продлить поцелуй, но я нехотя отстраняюсь. Надо взять себя в руки.

— Мне нужно пожарить мясо, — чего мне хочется в последнюю очередь, так это есть, но я все еще помню, как голоден Никита.

— Какое мяс... Черт, точно.

Он рассеянно переводит взгляд на мангал, в котором уже образовались угли. Чешет кончик носа в привычном для себя жесте и кивает.

Иду к мангалу и устанавливаю все шампуры. Кочергой ворочаю угли, сгоняя их все в кучку, чтобы свинина быстрее прожарилась. Почти не замечаю, как готовлю шашлык. Как Марта приносит пледы, вино, посуду, тарелки с гарниром и салатами, тоже.

— У меня сейчас такое чувство, будто я родился для того, чтобы поесть этот шашлык, — на полном серьезе заявляет Никита, облизываясь как кот, пока я снимаю горячее мясо в глубокую тарелку. Закончив с этим, расстилаю на скамье большой пушистый плед, подхожу к Никите и поднимаю его на руки. А он довольно тяжелый: одна мышечная масса бывшего спортсмена чего стоит. — Эй, подожди, ты чего?

Переношу его к скамье и осторожно опускаю, тут же закутывая в свободный конец пледа как в шерстяной кокон. Никита смотрит на меня с обиженным выражением, а я только смеюсь, устраиваясь рядом и накидывая второй плед себе на ноги.

— Больше не носи меня на руках, — бормочет он невнятно, пока я накладываю ему на тарелку мясо и овощной салат.

— Это еще почему?

— Я тяжелый. И вообще, сам факт здорово смущает.

— Так, — ставлю ближе бокалы и разливаю по ним вино. Постепенно смеркается, и срабатывает автоматическая система освещения. Загораются фонарики вдоль дорожек и на площадке возле мангала, хотя последние солнечные лучи еще касаются верхушек деревьев. — Первым правилом было не считать мои деньги. Вторым будет безропотно позволять носить себя на руках.

— Да что вы говорите, ваше высочество! — он ерзает, пытаясь пихнуть меня в бок, но плед смазывает силу тычка.

Весело фыркаю и пробую шашлык. То ли на свежем воздухе я нагулял аппетит, то ли мясо хорошо промариновалось и прожарилось. Судя по тому, как Никита набрасывается на шашлык, уплетая его за обе щеки, все сразу.

Мы едим, болтаем о всякой ерунде, о баскетболе, ландшафтном дизайне и Звездных войнах. Целуемся. Пьем белое полусладкое вино, точно такое же, как тогда, в ресторане. Курим и снова лениво целуемся.

— Никит, — спрашиваю, пристраивая его голову у себя на плече. Марта принесла нам мятный чай, который приятно согревает вкупе с теплом пледов. — Почему ты так легко все воспринял? Я-то, как ты мог догадаться, давно понял, что другой.

— А я и не воспринял легко, — спокойно отвечает он, откусывая от печенья. — Я все еще как в тумане, с трудом верю, что происходящее реально. Но у меня есть друг... — он запинается на секунду, — который встречается с парнем. Я долго размышлял об этом, и, в конце концов, понял, что не вижу в подобной связи ничего необычного. А когда я встретился с тобой... Не знаю, это и вовсе стало казаться простым и само собой разумеющимся.

Он приподнимает голову, чтобы серьезно заглянуть мне в глаза.

— Я не рассчитывал, что все произойдет так быстро. Наверное, мне надо будет еще подумать... о ситуации в целом. Я ведь солгал Ульяне и не говорил ей о тебе, а мы с ней шли к тому, чтобы начать отношения, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — легонько целую его, собираю крошки печенья с ямки на его подбородке. С тоской думаю о том, что после выходных у меня не будет возможности так часто напоминать себе упругую мягкость его податливых губ. — Но сейчас можно отложить эти мысли. Можно просто наслаждаться моментом, верно?

— Верно.

На этот раз он целует меня сам.

 

* * *

 

Переношу его сумку в свою спальню и кладу в кресло у окна. Сейчас, на волне набравшего обороты максимализма влюбленности, я решаю, что умру, если мы будем спать в разных кроватях. Никита без труда закатывает коляску через широкий проем, с любопытством оглядывает просторную светлую спальню, замечает дверь, ведущую в ванную комнату, и еще одну небольшую — в гардеробную.

— Давай я скажу это сейчас, чтобы не пришлось краснеть потом, — рассудительно заявляет Никита, складывая руки на груди. — В этот раз я точно не готов пойти дальше поцелуев.

— Само собой, — я раскрываю его сумку, медикаменты переставляю на тумбочку, чтобы были в случае чего у меня под рукой. Одежду перекладываю в верхний ящик дубового комода. Оглядываюсь, замечая напряжение, вновь отметившееся в Никитином взгляде. — Слушай, а ведь у тебя...

— Да, с чувствительностью у меня все в порядке, — хоть он и старается говорить невозмутимо, щеки тут же краснеют. Я весело усмехаюсь. — И не надо так смотреть! Ты ведь об этом хотел спросить?

— Об этом. Но я честно не буду ничего предпринимать.

— А прислуга ничего не подумает о том, что мы ляжем в одну кровать? — обеспокоенно уточняет он. Беспечно отмахиваюсь:

— Они привыкли.

Не сразу понимаю, что только что сморозил. Но Никита тут же подозрительно сощуривается, повторяя вкрадчиво:

— Привыкли, говоришь?

— Я имел в виду, они привыкли к тому, что я горазд на выходки и разные нестандартные решения, — спокойно выдерживаю его взгляд и лукаво улыбаюсь. — А не то, о чем ты подумал, — выдерживаю недолгую паузу и добавляю уже серьезнее: — Я ни с кем не спал просто так раньше. И после секса не любил, когда кто-то оставался в моей кровати.

— О, — Никита тянется почесать кончик носа. Обдумывает сказанное.

Я разбираю кровать, потом отхожу, чтобы притащить еще подушек и второе одеяло.

— Я душем воспользуюсь? — спрашивает Никита робко. Тут же бросаю подушки и с готовностью дергаюсь навстречу.

— Я помогу.

— В мытье инвалидов, — говорит Никита, скучливо хмыкая, — нет ничего романтичного.

— А мне романтика не нужна, — отрезаю безапелляционно. — Мне нужен ты.

 

* * *

 

Утром приношу в комнату поднос с едой и ставлю на тумбочку возле кровати. Всегда мечтал сделать завтрак в постель, только до этого некому было его приносить.

Сажусь на край кровати и осторожно убираю со лба Никиты темную непослушную прядь. Он такой теплый, сонный и домашний, что у меня легонько щемит сердце. Если бы каждое утро начиналось с него.

Вспоминаю, как ночью мы обменивались односложными фразами — «не ворочайся», «у тебя холодные ноги», «залезь под мое одеяло, согрей и не жалуйся» — и улыбаюсь. Кажется, даже в борьбе за одеяло с Никитой больше чувств, чем было когда-либо с Громовым. Там были скука и любопытство, подтолкнувшие нас друг к другу. Здесь нечто во много раз сильнее, опаляюще прекрасное и не дающее ровно дышать. Не позволяющее оглянуться на доводы разума.

Вздыхаю, думая о том, что с удовольствием остался бы здесь навсегда, в обособленном мире вместе с ним.

Если бы только мне дали дождаться собственного совершеннолетия.

Для меня бы больше не было преград. Почти полтора месяца, и я смогу делать то, что хочется, а не то, что требуют обстоятельства.

Матрас слегка прогибается в мою сторону.

— Ого, ты уже проснулся, — Никита, не открывая глаз, нащупывает мою ладонь и прикладывает к своей горячей со сна щеке. Улыбается. — Чем так вкусно пахнет?

— Блинчики, кофе и домашние кексы, — перечисляю, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его, неторопливо скользнуть языком по его сухим послушно приоткрывшимся навстречу губам. — Доброе утро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — "...как ловко эти иллюзионисты всех надули!" — речь идет о к/ф "Иллюзия обмана"  
> ** — "предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться" — фраза из романа "Крестный отец" и одноименного к/ф с Аль Пачино в роли Майкла Корлеоне


	9. 3. Никита

Загородный дом Алика, наверное, больше Версальского дворца.

Чего стоит один зал домашнего кинотеатра, который не уступает в размерах вип-залам городских. Я как раз перебираюсь на большой бесформенный пуфик в нескольких метрах от экрана, когда слышу шаги в коридоре за дверью и приглушенный расстоянием недовольный голос Алика, разговаривающего по телефону.

— Смолов, я просил не беспокоить меня на выходных... — тон такой резкий и холодный, что по спине бегут мурашки. Со мной он разговаривает совершенно иначе. — Если бы даже я собирался войти с тобой и Романовым в долю, очевидно, я бы претендовал на б _о_ льшие проценты...

Алик заглядывает в зал, видит меня и слегка отворачивается, стремясь скрыть раздраженный взгляд. Дневной свет, льющийся из коридорных окон, очерчивает его красивый профиль и чувственные недовольно сжатые губы.

— Не то у меня положение, и не тот возраст, чтобы безрассудно браться за такой рисковый бизнес, — произносит он уже спокойнее. — На старте не таким занимаются... Позвони секретарше отца, скажи, что от меня, и оставь контакты. Это все, что я могу сейчас тебе сказать.

Он бросает трубку.

Телефон тут же звонит вновь, на что Алик реагирует очень просто — выбрасывает его в коридор, где он с глухим звуком разбивается о мраморный пол, и захлопывает дверь.

— Ты выбросил айфон, — замечаю ему таким тоном, будто он этого не заметил.

— Куплю новый, — отзывается Алик мрачно. — Чтобы эта трезвонящая дрянь отвлекала меня... ну уж нет.

— Так телефон для того и нужен? — я все еще поглядываю на дверь, раздумывая, как часто Алик обходится так с навороченной техникой. Определенно, надо отучить его выбрасывать деньги на ветер, даже несмотря на то, что мне было велено не лезть в финансовые вопросы. — Для сообщения с внешним миром.

Алик спускается ко мне по широким ступеням, садится на мой пуфик, так что я сползаю прямо ему под бок, и с хитрой ухмылкой говорит:

— Зачем мне сообщение с внешним миром? — он наклоняется, опрокидывая меня на спину, а сам нависает сверху, так что я вижу, как темнеют его глаза из-за расширенных зрачков. — Когда у меня есть ты.

Он целует меня, так напористо и жадно, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Я еще не успел привыкнуть к его аппетитам до поцелуев, но у меня каждый раз от восторга сильнее бьется сердце. Если поцелуи с Ульяной были спокойными и практически не вызывали никаких чувств, то губы Алика, впивающиеся в мои, заставляют забывать, кто я такой, от приятного волнения и довольства.

— Постой, погоди... — с трудом отстраняюсь, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. — А о каком бизнесе шла речь?

Алик хмурится.

— Хороший мой, голову себе не забивай.

Обращение, несомненно, приятное, и здорово сбивает с толку. Но я не отступаю и произношу язвительно:

— О, ну конечно. Быть может, я лучше забью себе голову алгеброй?

Утром я действительно спохватился, что не сделал домашнее задание, но Алик тогда не дал мне даже книгу достать. Вот и сейчас он смотрит на меня с таким выражением, что становится ясно — уроками мне заняться на выходных не светит.

— Какая алгебра, ты с ума сошел?

— Тогда рассказывай.

— Вымогатель, — вздыхает Алик, ложась на спину. Пуфик достаточно большой, но нам все равно приходится лежать впритирку, чтобы не скатиться на пол. — Игорный бизнес. В городе строят еще одно казино, и его многие хотят прибрать к рукам. Мне предлагают долю.

— За что? — мне действительно интересно, есть ли какая-то причина помимо того, что Алик богат, обаятелен и харизматичен настолько, что я, будь у меня казино, отдал бы ему его целиком, без всяких долей.

— Мне скоро восемнадцать, — пожимает плечами Алик, глядя в потолок. — Я начну вести свои дела, стану официальным лицом в компании отца. У моей семьи большие связи в среде управленцев города, в полиции. Многим будет выгодно, если я буду их партнером, а не конкурентом или, того хуже, врагом.

— Ясно, — нет, ну а что еще сказать? Я к своим почти полным восемнадцати в экономике и бизнес-планировании понимаю ровно столько, чтобы закрыть соответствующие предметы в лицее на четверки. А Алика всю жизнь воспитывали для управления гигантской производственно-торговой империей. Я уже успел прогуглить фамилию Милославских. — А почему ты не хочешь взять себе долю?

— Твоего покорного слугу, — Алик усмехается, выдерживая театральную паузу, — не устраивает доля в тридцать процентов. Слишком маленькая цена за регулирование вопросов с легавыми и вложения, которые, как предполагается, я сделаю.

— Блин, ничерта не понимаю в этом, — сознаюсь с досадой.

— Тебе и не надо понимать, — мурлычет Алик и снова лезет целоваться. Неугомонный. Я расплываюсь в дурацкой улыбке. — За тебя буду я понимать. Крупный бизнес это не для тебя.

Не успеваю ничего ответить — его горячие губы касаются моих, целуют в подбородок, в шею, язык проходится по кадыку. Я со свистом выдыхаю через зубы, когда Алик принимается покусывать то место, где шея переходит в плечо. Все бы ничего, только чувствую, как кровь приливает к паху, и напрягается член.

Этого только не хватало.

Алик, кажется, замечает, в чем моя проблема, потому что приподнимает голову и бесновато усмехается, глядя мне в глаза.

— А ведь я могу помочь, — произносит он низким хриплым голосом, от одного звука которого у меня кружится голова.

— Еще чего, — бормочу невнятно, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но слабо в этом преуспевая. — Ты обещал, что ничего не будешь делать.

— Я обещал ничего не делать против твоей воли, — поправляет Алик, облизывая пересохшие губы. Только теперь я замечаю, что возбудился и он. — А тело твое, кажется, не сильно против.

— Зато я против! — возражаю смущенно, где-то внутри чувствуя досаду от того, что не смогу позволить себе роскоши близости. Не так быстро. Не соврав друзьям, где я нахожусь. — Алик, ну давай подождем?..

Он, видимо, замечает, что и я сопротивляюсь не от нежелания, и становится серьезным.

— Конечно, Никит. Столько, сколько захочешь.

Алик легко переключается на стороннюю тему, хотя я прекрасно понимаю: стояк — это стояк, неудовлетворенное желание — это всегда неприятно даже физически.

— Фильм выбрал? — спрашивает он, неторопливо поднимаясь, чтобы найти джойстик управления системой.

— Угу. Что сам хочешь — «Малавиту» или «Однажды в Америке»?

— Ого, тебя на кино о мафии потянуло, — удивляется Алик. Свет гаснет от нажатия пары кнопок, на экране появляется строка ввода для поиска по названию.

— Атмосфера опасности — это круто, — заявляю уверенно.

— Разве что только в кино, — вздыхает Алик, подтягивает еще один пуфик и устраивается рядом. — Ладно. Давай «Малавиту».

 

* * *

 

— Никит, а кем ты хочешь стать? — спрашивает Алик, намыливая мою голову и, кажется, сооружая «рожки» из погрязших в пене волос. Я сижу в горячей ванне, прислоняясь спиной к его груди. Второй раз не стыдно, даже привычно уже. «Чего я там не видел?» — спросил тогда Алик, вырвав из моих рук полотенце, которым я пытался прикрыться. Действительно, все уже видел. А касаться друг друга приятно и легко, как не было раньше никогда и ни с кем. Оказывается, бывают в жизни люди, перед которыми если и стесняешься, то только для проформы, потому что по-настоящему смутиться не получается.

Задумываюсь над его вопросом и какое-то время молчу, гоняя пену туда-сюда и млея от массирующих кожу головы пальцев.

— Раньше хотел стать профессиональным спортсменом, — говорю наконец, вновь чувствуя укол пресловутого сожаления. — Теперь уже глупо о таком думать. Пройдут годы, прежде чем физиотерапия даст результаты. Я не могу ждать так долго, да и к тому моменту растеряю все навыки, форма будет не та...

Пальцы Алика выскальзывают из моих волос, он за плечи притягивает меня ближе и губами касается ушной раковины.

— Ты сможешь ходить?

— Нескоро, — отзываюсь, с удивлением понимая, что сказал пока только ему. Даже брат еще не знает наверняка, а с Аликом я поделился. Верно, это что-нибудь, да значит. — Но смогу.

— Значит, однажды будешь играть в баскетбол для себя, — просто говорит Алик. Уверенность, с которой он это озвучивает, отчасти передается и мне. — А теперь давай подумаем, в какой университет тебя отправим.

Забавно.

Еще месяц или два назад я был против даже того, чтобы заканчивать одиннадцатый класс. Настолько окружающая действительность казалась бесполезной и исковерканной. Единожды пытался убить себя, с претенциозностью и решимостью отчаявшегося человека залезая в холодную ванну со скальпелем в руках.

А теперь сижу в горячей ванне с парнем, который мне нравится, и обсуждаю с ним мои перспективы на поприще образования. Жизнь — это странная, непредсказуемая штука.

— У меня с гуманитарными предметами хорошо, — произношу неуверенно. — Естественные тоже неплохо, и нравятся мне больше всего. А с точными хуже: алгебра вообще на грани тройки.

— У тебя, если так подумать, море перспектив. Некоторым вообще все с трудом дается, — фыркает Алик. — Хорошо. Давай рассмотрим естественнонаучное направление, к примеру...

 

* * *

 

Утром, когда Алик уходит проверить, как сад готовят к зимнему периоду, я наконец-то делаю домашку по алгебре и решаю заняться его ноутбуком. Дорогой, но уже с расцарапанным экраном и клавишами, западающими из-за крошек не то чипсов, не то печенья. Нахожу в комоде влажные салфетки для техники, выключаю ноут и принимаюсь методично его протирать.

— Ты что это делаешь? — Алик заходит в спальню и идет в ванную мыть руки от земли и песка.

— Ноутбук твой чищу, — отковыриваю клавишу пробела и вымываю из-под нее пыль и грязь. — Как ты на нем вообще работаешь? Это же ужас. Тебя не учили, что есть над клавиатурой нельзя?

Алик возвращается, вытирая руки полотенцем, и удивленно вздергивает брови.

— Какая разница? — отзывается он с легким намеком на раздражение. — Все равно, когда выйдет следующая модель, я куплю новый.

— Ну уж нет! — я заканчиваю и включаю ноут. — Он этого года. Другой тебе пока не нужен.

— И что, мне сидеть с устаревшей моделью, как лоху? — спрашивает он недовольно. — Да надо мной все ржать будут.

— Переживешь. Жизнь это не бег за брендом, — отрезаю невозмутимо. Надо же вбить ему в голову, что халатное отношение к вещам, которыми пользуешься, потом плавно перетекает в халатное отношение ко всему, в том числе и к людям.

Ноутбук включается, я щелкаю по иконке пользователя, и выскакивает поле для ввода пароля. Навскидку вбиваю дату дня его рождения, и мгновенно появляется заставка рабочего стола. Никакой интриги.

— Как ты это сделал? — лицо Алика вытягивается, и я не выдерживаю, весело смеясь.

— Эх, какое себялюбие, Александр Милославский! — вздыхаю театрально и откидываюсь на подушку. — А ведь на твоей странице «вконтакте» это есть в разделе личной информации.

— Ах так, — Алик сощуривается, подходит и отнимает у меня ноутбук. — Сейчас поменяю. Когда твой день рождения?

— Двадцать пятого ноября.

— Ты старше меня на четыре дня, — замечает он, копаясь в настройках. Я исподволь любуюсь его сосредоточенным лицом и властным тоном произношу:

— Вот и слушайся старших. Никаких новых ноутбуков в ближайшие два года.

— Блин, вот не умеешь ты жить с размахом и другим не даешь, — вздыхает Алик, но по едва заметной улыбке, скользнувшей по его губам, я понимаю — он не против.

 

* * *

Возвращаемся в город мы молча.

Я раздосадован тем, что выходные пролетели так быстро, и, если говорить начистоту, не совсем понимаю, как себя вести по возвращении домой. Кто мы теперь друг для друга? Не встречаемся ведь, да и дружбой эти отношения не назовешь. Дружба между Аликом и Антоном, мной и Виктором, а здесь скорее бешеное притяжение, которое вселяет в меня по-детски наивную уверенность — порознь я уже не смогу.

Алик тоже не произносит ни слова, становится каким-то замкнутым, холодным и неуловимо чужим. Мрачно уставился на дорогу, изредка щелкает каналы на радио, пока не находит «Бизнес фм» и не останавливается на нем, не то действительно вслушиваясь в сводку новостей, не то просто оставляя монотонный голос ведущего в качестве фона.

— Кофе будешь? — спрашивает, когда тормозим на заправке. Из кармана он достает бумажник и айфон, и я даже не сразу понимаю, что это новый телефон, а не тот, что он разбил на днях. Видимо, держал про запас. Почему-то эта незамысловатая деталь разрушает приятную иллюзию того, что мы на самом деле были вдвоем в обособленном мире.

— Ага, — слегка кашляю, чтобы избавиться от кома в горле. — Капучино.

Теперь у меня появляется возможность ехать, маскируя нервное напряжение за глотками из бумажного стаканчика. От Алика буквально веет холодной яростью, и я не понимаю, в чем же дело, пока он не тормозит у моего подъезда и не отстегивается. Он наклоняется ко мне, пристально всматриваясь в мое лицо, будто пытается запомнить все до мельчайших подробностей, и говорит хриплым голосом:

— Никто о нас не должен знать.

— Почему? — у меня не хватает самообладания для нормальных вопросов, когда он оказывается так близко.

— Так надо, — вздыхает, поджимая губы, и с трудом отводит взгляд. — Пока так надо. Объяснить прямо сейчас я ничего не смогу.

Вот и все. Конец прекрасным выходным, теплу чужого тела и рук, которые обнимают во время сна. Открытым улыбкам, которые не надо прятать.

— Понятно, — говорю максимально отстраненным тоном и начинаю отстегиваться, но Алик вдруг резко хватает меня за руку и тянет на себя, жарко и нетерпеливо целуя. У меня мгновенно исчезают все мысли в голове, остается только желание прижаться ближе и послушно отвечать на поцелуй.

Мне кажется, это длится целую вечность, но заканчивается и она.

Алик отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и сбивчиво произносит:

— Это не потому, что я наигрался, и мне хватит. Ты мне веришь?

Я закрываю глаза. И очень тихо и искренне отвечаю:

— Верю.

 

* * *

 

Когда закатываюсь в квартиру, и Лешка заносит мою сумку, я замечаю на коврике у порога пару женских туфель на каблуках. Не назвал бы себя очень внимательным до деталей женского гардероба, но я сразу понимаю, кому принадлежат лакированные красные туфли без единой пылинки и намека на пятнышко осенней грязи. Пальто и белый медицинский халат, примостившиеся на вешалке возле сиротливой лешкиной куртки, подтверждают мою догадку.

Проследив за моим взглядом, Леша беззаботно сообщает:

— А к нам Василиса зашла. Хочет спросить тебя про самочувствие.

Не Василиса Андреевна. И даже не «твой школьный психолог». Я не могу сдержать ехидной улыбки и вкрадчивого вопроса:

— И как давно она к нам зашла?

Леша не краснеет: он всегда, сколько я себя помню, был очень сдержанным в плане эмоций. Но взгляд все-таки отводит и чешет кончик носа, делая вид, что не произошло ничего необычного.

— Ну, мы чай уже успели попить. С конфетами, которые Виктор занес.

Черт. Значит, Вик уже был здесь и поговорил с Лешкой без моего присутствия. Наверняка ведь выяснил, что на выходных я вовсе не к бабушке катался. Но с этим я разберусь чуть позже.

— Леш, — я подаюсь вперед и с серьезным видом маню его пальцем. Он обеспокоенно наклоняется ближе, думая, что сейчас я сообщу ему нечто очень важное. Но я только тихо и горячо выдыхаю ему в ухо: — Она же лет на десять тебя старше, Дон Жуан недоделанный.

— Да иди ты! — злится Лешка, отскакивая от меня с выражением вселенской обиды на лице. Я улыбаюсь, довольный произведенным эффектом, но добавить ничего не успеваю. Из кухни выглядывает Василиса.

— Привет, Никита.

Непривычно видеть ее не в юбке, а в низко сидящих темных джинсах и рубашке с коротким рукавом. Надо сказать, с такой фигурой Василисе идет любая одежда.

— Здравствуйте, — я все еще широко улыбаюсь, замечая краем глаза, как в Лешке активизируется режим крутого парня. Он расправляет плечи, принимая вид таинственный и важный, и небрежно опирается рукой о дверной косяк. Но если я сейчас рассмеюсь, боюсь, брат со мной месяц разговаривать не будет.

— Давай в твою комнату, поговорим, — Василиса, совершенно не смущаясь, сворачивает в спальню и ждет, пока я закачусь следом, чтобы прикрыть дверь. — Обезболивающее пил на выходных?

— Нет... — у окна я разворачиваю коляску, прикидывая в уме, брал ли вообще упаковку в руки. Она вроде бы стояла у Алика на тумбочке, но я ни разу не попросил достать мне таблетку. — Не болело ничего.

Василиса выглядит приятно удивленной. Она достает потрепанный блокнотик из заднего кармана и что-то в нем чиркает огрызком карандаша.

— Так ты все-таки принимал горячие ванны, как я советовала?

Я ей на прошлом приеме сказал, что не люблю принимать ванны и обычно обхожусь легким контрастным душем. Но на выходных мы с Аликом действительно два раза подолгу торчали в горячей воде.

— Ага, — подумав немного, на всякий случай добавляю: — С солью морской.

— Очень хорошо, — Василиса улыбается, с какой-то особенной добротой. — Продолжай в том же духе. Я еще Леше скажу об этом.

Вот опять. Не Алексей Григорьевич, и даже не Алексей. Этот факт заставляет меня хорошенько задуматься. Либо я воображаю себе невесть что, либо выходные приятными были не только у меня.

— Это все, что меня интересовало. Об остальном поговорим на приеме через неделю. И не забудь, пожалуйста, что в понедельник у тебя вместо русского в расписании физиотерапия, — напоминает она, убирая блокнотик и направляясь к выходу. Я смотрю ей в спину, потом наблюдаю из-за неплотно притворенной двери, как Леша в коридоре помогает Василисе надеть пальто. Она пожимает ему руку, продолжая давать какие-то инструкции. Лешка деловито кивает.

Вроде бы обычно прощаются.

Но потом я одергиваю себя. То, что Алик прощается при помощи жарких долгих поцелуев, вовсе не значит, что все остальные поступают также. Я решаю, что еще попытаю Лешку на эту тему, и достаю телефон, чтобы наконец-то набрать Вику.


	10. 3. Никита. Как прежде уже не будет

Вечером Алик пишет мне «вконтакте» с просьбой объяснить тему по биологии, и, естественно, в обсуждении мы очень быстро отходим от учебы к персонажам комиксов. Затевается нешуточный спор: кто круче, Человек-паук или Человек-муравей? Я напираю на то, что способность уменьшаться до размеров букашки, сохраняя свою человеческую силу, всяко лучше банального пускания паутины из рук. Но Алик упрямо пишет мне о маневренности Паука, силе, гибкости и возможности быстро по высотным зданиям перескочить из одного конца города в другой.

Я как раз строчу ответ с перечислением неоспоримых достоинств Человека-муравья, когда звонит телефон, и на экране высвечивается фотография Ульяны, корчащей смешную рожицу. У меня падает сердце. Это будет первый наш разговор с пятницы, и я не уверен в том, что смогу найти достойное объяснение скоропостижному разрыву, не имея возможности рассказать о нас с Аликом. Да даже если бы я мог, что бы я сказал? «Привет, прости, но в моей жизни появился златовласый бог Аполлон, который обратил меня в языческую веру?»

Пишу Алику короткое:

«Мне Ульяна звонит».

Поднимаю трубку и зажимаю телефон между ухом и плечом.

— Привет, Ник! — голос Ульяны по обыкновению бодрый, а вот мое невразумительное мычание в ответ даже с натяжкой радостным не назовешь. — У меня к тебе важный разговор.

«Бля... Когда девушка сообщает, что у нее к тебе важный разговор, это плохо?»

«Не знаю. У меня не было девушек».

Да, советчик из Алика никакой.

— Что за разговор? — стараюсь, чтобы голос хотя бы звучал участливо, потому что от догадок — одна хуже другой — мне становится откровенно не по себе.

— Знаешь, мне очень неловко такое говорить... — Ульяна задумчиво вздыхает, и у меня пропадают последние сомнения: она все узнала. Но Уля принимается так быстро тараторить, что я не сразу понимаю, что с выводами сильно поспешил: — Короче на выходных мы пару раз гуляли с Антоном Васильевым. И вчера вечером после ужина в ресторане он меня поцеловал, а я... только с очень большой натяжкой можно назвать мою ответную реакцию сопротивлением. В общем, чего я хочу в последнюю очередь, так это врать тебе, Ник, потому что я очень-очень тебя люблю! Но, мне кажется, только как друга. Я хотела предложить не торопиться с отношениями. Потому что если в них не будет искренности, то грош им цена. Понимаешь?

Она спрашивает это с искренним беспокойством, а я не могу сдержать радостной улыбки и облегченного выдоха. Определенно, тяготящие обоих ненастоящие отношения не стоят нашей с ней дружбы. Поэтому я, игнорируя уже третье подряд «Ну что там?» от Алика, мягко говорю ей в трубку:

— Понимаю, Уль, понимаю. На самом деле я тоже хотел не идти дальше и не знал, как тебе об этом сказать.

— Правда? — Ульяна смеется. — Видишь, мы даже мыслим одинаково, Воскресенский... Но только попробуй меня теперь избегать!

Я издаю легкий смешок.

— Даже не посмею.

— Дружба? — предлагает Ульяна уже серьезно, и я также серьезно ей отвечаю, чувствуя себя самым свободным и счастливым человеком на планете:

— Дружба, Уль.

Мы прощаемся, условившись встретиться перед уроками в холле, и я возвращаюсь к ноутбуку и вкладке диалога с Аликом. Там набралось уже двадцать сообщений, в которых вопросы от спокойных стремительно перескочили на нервные и нетерпеливые, с кучей вопросительных и восклицательных знаков. В довершение картины снизу появляется уведомление, что Алика нет в сети.

Я набираю его номер, и Милославский тут же, спустя половину гудка, рявкает в трубку:

— Снизошел?

— Да успокойся ты, я же не могу одновременно концентрироваться на двух разговорах, — фыркаю, закатывая глаза. Алик, наверное, самый нетерпеливый из всех, с кем я знаком. Ответом мне становится упрямое гнетущее молчание. — Не хочешь спросить, к чему мы с Ульяной пришли?

— Дай угадаю, — отзывается он ядовито, но я слышу едва различимое беспокойство в его тоне, — вы все еще не разошлись, потому что тебе неловко бросать бедную несчастную девочку.

— Я что, произвожу впечатление бесхребетной мямли? — отзываюсь обиженно и тут же вздыхаю: — На самом деле она сама попросила остаться друзьями. Кажется, у нее намечается что-то с Антоном.

— Хм.

Алика эта новость будто бы не очень удивляет, но он все равно становится на порядок веселее и даже посмеивается, что-то набирая на ноутбуке.

— Теперь все препятствия устранены? — спрашивает он вкрадчиво. Как же быстро интонация его голоса может перейти от мрачного раздражения к легкой беззаботности. — Эй, ты там уснул?

— Ты о сексе? — бормочу сконфуженно и чувствую, как горят от смущения уши. Никогда бы не подумал, что постельные темы будут вызывать во мне столько стыдливости.

Алик снова смеется.

— Вообще-то я просто о нас, — тянет он с игривой хитрецой и добавляет низким томным голосом: — Но если хочешь поговорить о сексе...

— Нет! — отзываюсь с невольным испугом. Чувствую, что не перенесу пошлых разговорчиков по телефону. Один тихий голос Алика с пробивающейся в него хрипотцой вызывает у меня волну неконтролируемых эмоций и легкое щекочущее чувство в груди. А если он начнет таким тоном говорить что-то развратное, я ведь потом в глаза ему не смогу смотреть. — В общем, мне осталось только поговорить с Виктором. И тогда... уже не будет никаких препятствий.

— Хорошо, — мурлычет Алик, пребывая в приподнятом расположении духа. — Тогда до завтра?

— Угу, — на ум приходит еще кое-что, и я шепотом зову: — Алик?

— А? — отзывается он, настораживаясь. — Что-то случилось?

— Да... — вздыхаю озабоченно. — Случилось... Человек-муравей круче!

И бросаю трубку, чувствуя себя при этом последним дебилом, но не переставая смеяться.

 

* * *

 

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, объясниться с Виктором не получается. Он выслушивает меня с каменным лицом, безучастно глядя, как по коридору мимо нас идут ученики, и на предложение простить меня за ложь реагирует только тяжелым взглядом и неясной ухмылкой. Я пытаюсь хоть как-то оправдаться, говоря, что он бы больше психовал на выходных, знай, где я на самом деле нахожусь, но Вик только качает головой.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Никита, — говорит он ровным чужим голосом, окидывая меня снисходительным взглядом. Что-то в его глазах подсказывает мне, что он готов мириться с чем угодно, но только не с присутствием Алика в моей жизни. — И ведь потом приползешь, побитый и несчастный, и будешь говорить, что я был прав.

Его пренебрежение больно ударяет по самолюбию. Ну, в самом деле, не маленький же я мальчик, чтобы отчитывать меня за знакомства, которые я завожу.

— Да о чем ты, Вик? — спрашиваю я, начиная раздражаться. Как назло колесо заедает, и мне не сразу удается повернуть коляску так, чтобы поехать вслед за Виктором, двинувшимся вперед по коридору. — Ты придумал себе невесть что...

— Это ты придумал, — Виктор вдруг разворачивается, наклоняется и тыкает пальцем мне в плечо. — Придумал себе образ Алика, который при первой же возможности разлетится по швам и оставит тебя один на один с его истинной сущностью. Помяни мое слово.

Виктор молча уходит в кабинет.

Я злюсь на него в ответ, хотя и ощущаю давящий вакуум неопределенности в перспективе того, что мой лучший друг не собирается со мной общаться. Закатываясь в класс биологии, я теряюсь еще больше, потому что не знаю, за какую парту пристроиться. Виктор уже бросил вещи к Ромашке, уткнувшись в параграф учебника с самым невозмутимым видом. Алик сидит рядом с Громовым, что вызывает во мне неконтролируемый прилив ревности, благо я уже завелся не на шутку. Впрочем, заметив меня, Алик тут же порывается вскочить и пересесть, но я едва заметно качаю головой.

Не хочу еще больше раззадоривать Виктора, да и внезапная рокировка может привлечь слишком много ненужного внимания одноклассников.

К моему счастью, свободным оказывается место рядом с Дублем. Не то Триплет приболел, не то просто прогуливает, но я решаю, что внезапное одиночество Дубля — это прекрасный повод занять место рядом с ним.

— Привет... — я подкатываю коляску к парте и осекаюсь, понимая, что даже смутно не представляю, как его на самом деле зовут, а обращаться по прозвищу неудобно, когда с человеком не знаком. Но этого и не требуется, потому что Дубль увлеченно рубится в «Энгри бёрдс» на своем айфоне и, кажется, вообще не замечает моего нечаянного соседства. — Ничего, что я тут сел?.. — молчание и приглушенные звуки игры. — Понятно, сегодня мне все объявили бойкот.

Дубль игнорирует и мое высказывание, и начало урока, и даже устный опрос, который затевает преподаватель биологии. Неясным образом внимание Евгения Игоревича минует Дубля, беззаботно переключающегося на новую игру, и целиком концентрируется на Карине, которая что-то невразумительно мямлит на попытку прогнать ее по домашнему параграфу. Черт разберет этих учителей. Может, у Дубля есть письменное разрешение от богатеньких родителей пинать балду весь выпускной класс.

Впрочем, к четвертому уроку, что я провожу за соседней с ним партой, я привыкаю к обществу Дубля и даже им наслаждаюсь. А что — не отвлекает, не косится из-под своей густой челки, не возражает против моего присутствия, звук у игры вежливо выключает на время урока.

Мне становится интересно, а как они с Триплетом общаются, и сколько слов за весь день друг другу говорят? Может, у них какая-то телепатическая связь, и мысленно они стебут всех в классе и перемывают всем косточки, посмеиваясь над нашим непониманием их глубоких натур?

Эта теория так меня увлекает, что я не замечаю, как Арнольдовна поднимается со своего места, подходит прямо ко мне и опускает ладонь на девственно чистую страницу моей тетради, в верхнем углу которой в гордом одиночестве значится сегодняшняя дата. Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности и поднимаю голову, натыкаясь на суровый взгляд «эй, Арнольд», не предвещающий ничего хорошего.

— Воскресенский, тебя не смущает отсутствие решения задачи в твоей тетради? — спрашивает она, игнорируя то, что Дубль рядом вообще на парту не выложил ничего, кроме своего телефона.

Я бы сказал ей, что меня бы скорее смутило присутствие решения, потому что задача попалась какая-то космически сложная и на мой скромный разум не рассчитанная, но только грустно вздыхаю и покорно открываю учебник.

Арнольдовна, неодобрительно качая головой, идет обратно к учительскому столу. Паршивый день, с какой стороны не взгляни.

 

* * *

 

Перед последним уроком мы с Ульяной вдвоем направляемся в курилку. Алик ушел и захватил с собой Громова и Антона, мне не сказав ни слова и даже в мою сторону не взглянув. Виктор по-прежнему со мной не общается, воротя от меня нос, и на душе становится как-то тоскливо.

— Боже, да не делай ты такое лицо, будто тебя от всего тошнит, — просит Ульяна, доставая из кармана форменной жилетки тонкие девчачьи «Гламур». Курит она редко и только за компанию. — Вик все еще дуется?

Я исподволь наблюдаю за Ульяной. Вечно неунывающая и оживленная, с идеальным макияжем, тщательно выглаженной чистой одеждой и изящно заплетенной французской косой. В ней нет ни одного изъяна, не за что критически зацепиться. Быть может, потому я ее не видел никогда грустной, что жизнь не находит в ней слабых мест, чтобы нанести по ним удар.

— Ага.

— Беспокойство Вика тоже можно понять, — примирительно замечает Ульяна, выпуская дым и слегка закашливаясь. — Он видел, как Алик поступил с Громовым.

Ее слова заставляют меня удивленно вскинуть голову.

— Ты знаешь о том, что они...

— Все в вашем классе знают, — пожимает плечами Ульяна. Между ее бровей появляется небольшая задумчивая морщинка. — Из тех, кто там был. Громов никогда не терял самообладания, всегда был отстраненно равнодушным и непробиваемым. Но тогда он наплевал на собственную гордость. Он на колени перед Аликом упал при всем классе и слезно умолял его не бросать.

У меня по спине бегут мурашки. Мне не хватает воображения представить Громова, который умоляет о чем-то на коленях при целой толпе свидетелей. Зато я ясно представляю Алика, который смотрит на него сверху вниз пустым скучающим взглядом.

— А Алик просто рассмеялся и прошел мимо, сказав Громову, что он жалок, — продолжает Ульяна тусклым голосом. — Самое странное, что сейчас Громов продолжает ходить за ним, быть рядом с ним. Видимо, если ты принадлежишь Алику, то принадлежишь ему навсегда. Но он сам становится твоим разве что на краткое мгновение, пока не наскучишь и не станешь надоедать.

Тушу окурок об обод колеса, не находя в себе сил вдохнуть поглубже.

От слов Ульяны мое настроение окончательно умирает.

 

* * *

 

На мои звонки Алик не отвечает, на сообщения «вконтакте» тоже, хотя в сети появляется регулярно. Спустя второй десяток пропущенных звонков и уведомления о том, что Александр Милославский заблокировал меня в социальной сети, начинаю смутно беспокоиться и подозревать, что происходящее повторяет ситуацию с Громовым. Мне вспоминаются слова Ульяны «пока не наскучишь и не станешь надоедать», они звенят в пустой черепной коробке, множась и разрастаясь опухолью, отравляющей каждую, даже стороннюю мысль.

Кто я, в конце концов. Кем себя возомнил?

Инвалид, единственный талант которого был полностью перечеркнут аварией. Сирота, вечно угрюмый парень с суицидальными наклонностями в прошлом, состоящий на учете у психолога. Неизвестно, что нашел во мне Алик. Быть может, то действительно было любопытство, которое подтолкнуло его в мою сторону? А я уже представил себя человеком, который может оказывать на него влияние. Даже — боже ты мой! — запретил ему покупать новый ноутбук. Представляю, как он, должно быть, мысленно надо мной смеялся.

Я ведь почти не знаю Алика. Только с его слов, причем неизвестно, какова настоящая доля правды в том, чем он со мной поделился. Он обещал, что его отстраненность не следствие того, что он наигрался. Но есть ли у меня поводы верить словам Алика помимо того, что я жгуче неистово к нему привязался за столь короткий период?

Мысли свели бы меня с ума, пробудь я дома еще хоть немного, но раздается звонок в дверь, и я еду открывать. На пороге стоит Виктор в теплой осенней куртке, глядя на меня без единого намека на улыбку, но уже не так отчужденно, как в лицее.

— Одевайся, — коротко роняет он, покручивая между пальцев связку ключей от своей ауди. Вику исполнилось восемнадцать в августе, и катает он официально, с собственными правами. — Поедем на каньон, гонку смотреть. Там сейчас полно народу.

Молча нахожу куртку, наклоняюсь, чтобы натянуть на ноги непромокаемые ботинки, на всякий случай повязываю на шею шарф. Вик сам вывозит меня из подъезда, помогает перебраться на сидение и кидает сложенную коляску позади водительского кресла.

До каньона добираемся очень быстро, благо наш спальный микрорайон примыкает вплотную к черте города. Когда Вик находит место на импровизированной стоянке на пустоши, я замечаю, сколько здесь машин.

Зрителей собралось наверное с сотню, если не больше. Здесь и знакомые ребята из школы, и какие-то девушки в купальниках и ультракоротких юбках, на которых зябко смотреть. Ребята постарше, явно учащиеся вузов, и даже солидные мужчины резко за тридцать, толкущиеся возле помеченной натянутой лентой линии старта.

Когда перебираюсь обратно в коляску и с явным трудом кручу колеса по погрязшему в песке асфальту, вижу три знакомые машины на старте. Антона, Ромашки и Алика.

Сердце на миг замирает, когда я замечаю Алика и Громова, переговаривающихся о чем-то в стороне от шумной толпы. Алик одет очень просто — джинсы, белая футболка и кожанка. Его светлые волосы растрепались от ветра, взгляд безучастно скользит по людям, которые подходят поздороваться, чувственные, красиво очерченные губы обветрились и потрескались. В их уголке я вижу каплю запекшейся крови.

Когда Алик замечает меня, отстраненность в его взгляде сменяется недовольством. Он наклоняется к уху Громова, перекрикивая порывы ветра, и резко спрашивает:

— А безногого зачем притащили?

У меня кружится голова, и в животе скручивается тугой узел. Что отвечает усмехнувшийся Громов, я не слышу из-за бешеного тока крови, шумом отдающегося в ушах.

Мне казалось, будто хуже день стать уже не может, но теперь я едва борюсь с позывом тошноты, и все становится в десятки раз хуже, чем когда я воображал себе это мысленно.

— Вик... — обращаюсь я к другу, когда он откатывает меня с дороги, но я все еще вижу Алика, чужого и совершенно мне незнакомого, стоящего в десятке метров от меня. Хотя кажется, будто расстояние сейчас измеряется километрами. — Ничего не говори, ладно?

С силой сжимаю зубы, до жгущей ломоты в деснах.

Происходящее ранит меня так сильно, задевает так глубоко, что становится даже обидно.

— Только потому, что ты мой чертов лучший друг, — выплевывает Виктор с досадой, похлопывая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. — Только поэтому я избавлю тебя от нотаций и...

Он осекается.

Толпа перетекает к старту одной слитной волной, огибая машины участников, устраиваясь на песчаных холмах каньона как в ложах амфитеатра. Отовсюду слышится смех, туда-сюда снуют девушки с флажками, до слуха доносится рокот мотора антонового лексуса.

Участники собираются садиться по машинам.

Последним появляется Ромашка, проходит мимо расступающихся людей и останавливается возле Алика. Я замечаю написанное на лице Жени смутное беспокойство. Гротескной мрачностью и волнением от него разит за версту, когда он кладет тяжелую ладонь Алику на плечо и говорит серьезно:

— В твоего отца стреляли. Он в критическом состоянии.

Простые слова.

Всего два предложения, способные ударить наотмашь в самое сердце.

Я почти не дышу, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение на лице Алика, сравнивая с теми проявлениями гнева, которые уже видел. И понимаю: до сих пор то были лишь неяркие отблески его эмоций. На этот раз в его взгляде вспыхивает самая настоящая ярость, нечеловеческая, лишенная здравой рассудительности. Животная.

Он хватает Ромашку за ворот футболки так резко, что тот вздрагивает от неожиданности, и тянет на себя. Между их лицами оказываются считанные сантиметры, когда Алик жестко выплевывает чуть ли ему не в рот:

— Ублюдок.

Ромашка медленно поднимает ладони и криво неуверенно ухмыляется.

В его взгляде насмешка мешается с испугом.

— Осторожнее, Милославский, — тянет он, силясь вырваться из захвата. Несмотря на то, что Женя мощнее Алика и шире в плечах, сейчас он практически безвольно повис на зажатом в кулаке Милославского вороте майки, как тряпичная кукла. — В гонца за дурную весть уже не стреляют.

Люди слишком заняты алкоголем, который мешают с соками, и разговорами, кто-то врубил клубную музыку через колонки машины, и практически никто теперь не замечает, как сцепились эти двое, сверля друг друга ненавидящими взглядами. Мне кажется, не будь здесь свидетелей, и Алик убил бы Женю собственными руками. Заставил бы его глотать песок и давиться ошметками выбитых зубов.

Но он лишь отпускает Ромашку — почти отбрасывает с отвращением от себя, и говорит ледяным безжизненным тоном:

— Ты и твоя семья больше не причините вреда тем, кого я люблю. Садись в машину и покажи, чего ты стоишь на самом деле.

Руки Виктора, которые опускаются мне на плечи и крепко сжимают в успокаивающем жесте, я почти не чувствую. Пока ребята садятся по машинам, пока зрители подбираются ближе к происходящему, закрывая мне обзор на дорогу, пока машины стартуют под громогласный рев толпы, я думаю только об Алике и его перекошенном от злости и боли лице.

Его заставили стартовать, зная, что жизнь его отца на волоске.

Его заставили сесть в машину в состоянии, в котором люди не считаются с собственной безопасностью.

Как бы больно мне ни было, как сильно бы меня ни ранило его презрение, его молчание, его игра, втоптавшая меня и мои чувства в грязь, каким бы не представлялся мне завтрашний день, я едва доживаю до финиша гонок. На одном дыхании, на жалких потугах сердца разогнать по венам застывшую от ужаса густую кровь.

Потом все превращается в месиво красок и звуков.

Виктор садится передо мной на корточки, отряхивает мои ботинки от песка, пристально заглядывает мне в лицо и взволнованно говорит:

— Эй, Ник. Он пришел к финишу первым. Алик выиграл гонку.

Только теперь.

Только теперь я могу выдохнуть.


	11. 3. Никита. Так невозможно сыграть

Просыпаюсь оттого, что становится трудно дышать, и жар вкупе с пульсирующей болью концентрируется в нижнем отделе позвоночника. Откидываю одеяло, осторожно перебираюсь на коляску, стоящую возле кровати. От прикосновения к ее холодной спинке меня, потного и привыкшего к теплу кровати, тут же пробивает озноб.

Беру из пачки таблетку обезболивающего и катаю ее на языке, а потом глотаю прямо так, без воды. Замечаю свет, пробивающийся из коридора, и медленно кручу колеса, тихо подкатываясь к двери. 

Заглядываю в щелку.

Дверь, ведущая на кухню, распахнута настежь.

Вижу Лешку и Василису, пьющих чай под мерное приглушенное бормотание радио. На Василисе растянутые тренировочные штаны и белая домашняя майка. Ее темные густые волосы, влажные после душа, распущены по плечам. Лешка сидит, опираясь локтями на стол, все в той же одежде, в которой вернулся с работы.

— Он стал пить так же много обезболивающего, как в начале сентября, — Леша устало трет глаза, запускает скрюченные пальцы в волосы и пытается пригладить растрепавшуюся челку.

Про меня говорит. Действительно, уже две недели прошло, или сколько там, а я выпил всю пачку. По ночам меня статично мучают то кошмары, ледяным прикосновением сжимающие грудь, то боль, приходящая вместе с опоясывающим жаром. Просто так, пережидая, от нее не избавиться. Если не терпится снова заснуть, до настойчивого зуда в глазах и тяжести в голове, хочешь не хочешь, приходится глотать колеса.

Василиса вздыхает и откидывается на спинку кухонного дивана.

— Леш, давай оба возьмем отпуск? — предлагает она задумчиво, уставившись невидящим взглядом в потолок. — Увезем Никиту к морю, где потеплее, сменим ему обстановку.

— Он и без того забил на учебу, — качает головой Лешка. — Еще пара вызовов от его учительницы алгебры, и его вышвырнут из лицея, не посмотрев на льготу. Пусть хотя бы появляется на уроках.

— Тогда давай переедем на время ко мне, — упрямится Василиса. Она наклоняется к Лешке через стол и накрывает его ладони своими. Пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. — В центре у меня трешка. Лифт для коляски удобный. Там вас не будут доставать с расспросами.

К нам очень часто стали заходить незнакомые люди, не то юристы, не то адвокаты, не то просто служащие крупных компаний. Они не устают пытливо спрашивать, знаю ли я Александра Милославского, и какие отношения нас связывают. Я неизменно невыразительно отвечаю, что он мой куратор в лицее, хотя обязанности свои уже не выполняет. И это все, что нас когда-либо связывало.

Лешка вздыхает.

Достает из кухонной тумбочки пепельницу и пачку «Мальборо». Прикуривает, зажав губами сразу две сигареты, и одну протягивает Василисе.

— Может, так и стоит поступить, — говорит Лешка после пары глубоких затяжек. Смотрит на Василису с кривой печальной ухмылкой, от которой у меня щемит сердце. Как же я не люблю отчаяние, написанное на его лице. — Что я за брат такой, если не могу обеспечить Никите спокойную жизнь?

— Вот только не надо винить себя, — отрезает Василиса, выпуская дым и осторожно стряхивая пепел с кончика сигареты. Сейчас я благодарен ей, что она не дает Леше с головой погрузиться в самоуничижение, потому что он последний, кого я буду винить в сложившейся ситуации. Я сам несу ответственность за то дерьмо, в которое вляпался, и больше никто. — Все образуется. Мы со всем справимся.

Лешка поднимает на нее взгляд.

Улыбается с облегчением и усталой благодарностью.

— Василиса. Ты знаешь, что ты чудо? — бормочет он. Пересаживается к ней на диван и нежно целует ее в голое плечо.

— Знаю, — фыркает Василиса и гладит Лешку по спутанным волосам. Тушит окурок в пепельнице. — В этом и мой интерес есть. Спать вдвоем на твоей полуторной кровати — пытка.

Лешка тихо смеется. Впервые за прошедшие две недели я несмело улыбаюсь в темноте комнаты, вторя его радости. Лицевые мышцы тянет с непривычки. Василиса — первая женщина в нашей семье после смерти мамы. Уверен, она, невзирая даже на ярые протесты, обязательно позаботится обо мне. И, что самое главное, она позаботится о Лешке.

 

* * *

 

Леша удивляется тому, что на переезд я соглашаюсь легко и без лишних препирательств. Более того, я приглашаю Вика помочь, и вдвоем мы справляемся с упаковкой моих вещей в коробку всего за пару часов. Медикаменты собирает и сортирует Василиса, она же берет на себя постельное белье и вещи брата. Лешка только ходит за ней, бормочет невнятно, что уж трусы и носки мог бы сложить и сам, но по большей части только мешается у Василисы под ногами.

— Леш, я даже спрашивать не буду, что это такое, — вздыхает она обреченно, кидая огромный кулек грязных носков, который достала из пыльного пространства за шкафом, в отдельный пакет. — Когда приедем, надо будет срочно все перестирать.

Я посмеиваюсь над тем, как Лешка краснеет и бормочет что-то в свое оправдание, рассеянно перекладывая рубашки с одного кресла на другое и не зная, куда бы приткнуться с помощью.

Когда в квартире не остается ничего неупакованного, Вик с Лешкой сгружают коробки и сумки во вместительный багажник джипа, а все, что не влезло, заталкивают в серебристую «Тойоту» Василисы.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, что вы переезжаете, — говорит Вик, глядя, как за окном машины проплывают безликие фасады домов, как растет в размерах городской пейзаж — от приземистых кучных пятиэтажек к высоким зданиям центра, за которыми не видно пасмурного серого неба. — Тебя наконец-то оставят в покое... — он смотрит на меня, будто бы раздумывая, говорить, или нет. — Слышал про отца Алика? У него вчера остановка сердца была, еле откачали.

Я проклинаю себя за то, что не могу отнестись к новости безразлично. Это все еще задевает меня, заставляет смутно беспокоиться.

Даже после того, как я узнал, что мать Алика сбила моих родителей два года назад, а его отец отмазался и не выплатил компенсацию ни нам, когда деньги требовались как никогда остро, ни другим жертвам аварии. Даже после того, как меня стали одолевать люди в строгих костюмах, жаждущие знать, отношусь ли я хоть косвенно к делам Милославских. Даже теперь, когда Алик если и появляется в лицее, то смотрит на меня как на пустое место, без презрения или ненависти, а с простым равнодушием. Даже когда Громов рассказал всем в классе о том, что Алик наигрался немощным инвалидом и бросил.

И я все равно переживаю за Алика, за его отца и судьбу компании, которая находится на временном управлении заместителей.

Даже по-человечески разозлиться я не могу. Докатился. Ничего не скажешь.

— Не слышал, — отзываюсь тускло, подпирая подбородок кулаком. Всем своим видом показываю, что развивать тему не намерен, и Виктор понимающе замолкает.

 

* * *

 

В лицее все по-прежнему.

Сижу, тупо уставившись на доску, изредка, когда одолевает желание, записываю что-то под диктовку. В остальном же мысли разбегаются, и в голове становится так пусто, что я почти забываю о ноющей тупой боли, засевшей под сердцем. Не замечаю взглядов одноклассников — ни ехидных, ни насмешливых, ни даже сочувственных.

Не замечаю Алика, сидящего в противоположном конце класса.

Когда учителя обращают внимание на мое безделье, утыкаюсь в тетрадь, пишу пару слов и снова отвлекаюсь на любование видом из окна. Идет первый снег, кружится в стылом прозрачном воздухе, оседает на мраморных статуях парковой территории и тут же тает, покрывая пухлые лица статуй-херувимов влажной пленкой. Город тонет в снежной белой взвеси, взметаемой порывами холодного ветра. Приближается зима.

Позади меня садится Антон, наклоняется, так что я чувствую его горячее дыхание у себя на шее. Когда учитель отворачивается, он шепотом спрашивает:

— Ты уже два дня не появлялся у себя в квартире. Переехал?

Издаю легкий скептический смешок. Интересно, его Алик подрядил за мной следить? Оставят ли меня когда-нибудь в покое, или им мало моего отчаяния и унижения?

— Не твое собачье дело.

— Ник... — тянет Антон умоляюще. — Все совсем не так, как тебе кажется.

— Ага, — отзываюсь язвительно, едва не соскакивая с шепота на громкое бормотание, — и третьеклашки, которые называют меня педиком и подсовывают мне в сменку тухлые яйца — плод моего больного воображения.

Виктора сегодня нет, он с родителями делает на кухне ремонт, и я начинаю слегка беспокоиться, как бы меня Антон после урока не зажал где-нибудь в углу и не вытряс адрес силой. Раньше он казался мне славным малым, добродушным и миролюбивым, но теперь я не знаю, чего от него ожидать.

— Ник! — повторяет Антон настойчивее, но тут подключается сидящий рядом Дубль.

Я даже вздрагиваю, когда он выключает игрушку «Май литтл пони», откладывает айфон на край стола и всем корпусом поворачивается к Антону.

— Васильев, поимей совесть, — говорит он тихим угрожающим басом. Карие глаза из-под его русой челки смотрят неожиданно злобно для флегматичного Дубля. — Если бы Никита не был в инвалидной коляске, он бы уже давно тебе морду начистил, сам знаешь. Так что захлопни варежку, у меня из-за твоего бубнежа Эппл Джек не апгрейдится.

Понятия не имею, что такое Эппл Джек, но Антон от неожиданности отстраняется, покорно садится обратно на стул и молча открывает учебник. Дубль тем временем поворачивается ко мне и без улыбки сообщает:

— Аполлинарий.

— Что? — переспрашиваю хриплю, сомневаясь, что правильно расслышал. Если быть до конца откровенным, я вообще не уверен, что все это мне не снится.

— Зовут меня Аполлинарий, — поясняет Дубль, глядя на меня немигающим взглядом карих глаз. — Смолов. Сын владельца сети казино.

В этом лицее все представляются, сразу же говоря, чьи они дети, чтобы яснее обозначить статус и финансовое положение. Зато теперь мне ясно, почему у него покерное погонялово Дубль. И почему у него вообще есть прозвище — с таким-то именем.

— А Триплет — это твой брат? — спрашиваю, подстегнутый любопытством и неожиданной разговорчивостью Дубля. Тот снова включает айфон, торопливо водит пальцами по сенсорному экрану и кивает:

— Ага. Федя, мы с ним двойняшки. Он ща умотал на Гавайи с одной цыпочкой... А теперь не мешай, а то я этот уровень весь день прохожу.

Для Дубля это уже верх социальной активности, поэтому я благоразумно решаю не лезть. Только тихо говорю «спасибо» и наконец-таки концентрируюсь на химических формулах на доске.

 

* * *

Мне снятся ласковые руки, массирующие мне плечи, притягивающие ближе для легкого поцелуя в висок. Снится размеренный голос Алика, даже его дыхание, касающееся шеи перед тем, как там же отметятся прикосновением сухие губы.

Просыпаюсь я не от боли — от желания, жаром концентрирующегося в паху. Ком жгучей обиды застревает и царапается в горле. Я гляжу в большое окно спальни, которую выделила мне Василиса, и с отчаянием думаю о том, что все бы отдал, лишь бы перестать хотеть его. Хотеть быть рядом с ним.

Алик как наваждение или назойливая мысль, к которой приведет любое размышление, любой едва различимый намек.

Болезнь, поразившая все клетки мозга разом.

Под одеялом я опускаю ладонь, оттягиваю резинку пижамных штанов и, стиснув зубы, сжимаю в кулаке вставший член. Всхлипывая, веду рукой вверх-вниз, утыкаюсь горящим от стыда лицом в пухлую подушку, увеличиваю темп. Проклиная самого себя за слабость, представляю себе Алика, его горячую тяжелую ладонь, которой он меня ласкает. Представляю, как он нежит пальцем уздечку, как грубо сжимает мошонку, как трет подушечкой большого пальца болезненно чувствительную головку.

Как хрипло шепчет «хороший мой», зубами захватывая мочку моего уха.

Возбуждение накатывает с новой силой, перед глазами пляшут темные пятна, когда я, дыша через раз, бурно изливаюсь в ладонь. Наслаждение растекается по жилам вместе с кровью, а потом стынет и растворяется ночным мороком на обратной стороне век. В горле становится сухо, а в голове уже привычно пусто.

Как это унизительно — кончать, представляя того, кто сыграл с тобой злую шутку, втоптал в грязь, показав твое настоящее место в племени изгоев.

Безумно себя за это ненавижу.

Утром за завтраком я с мазохистским удовольствием ударяюсь в депрессию и самобичевание, думая о том, какой я на самом деле безвольный слабак. Ложкой гоняю в молоке шоколадные шарики несквик и упрямо игнорирую овсяную кашу со смородиновым вареньем, которой Василиса пытается меня накормить.

— Если потом увижу, что ты в кафетерии перебиваешься пирожками, я тебя придушу, — угрожает Василиса, отбрасывая в сторону профессиональную этику психолога. Она легонько шлепает меня кухонным полотенцем по плечу.

— Блин... — отзываюсь с досадой. — А я и забыл, что ты можешь следить за мной в лицее.

Василиса вздергивает тщательно подведенные брови, но никак это не комментирует. Ну а что, наши приемы проходят теперь на дому, легко забыть, что она — школьный сотрудник.

— Тебе надо нормально питаться, — произносит Василиса уже мягче, садясь на стул напротив. Кухня оформлена в черно-белых тонах, просто, но с особым изяществом, как, впрочем, и вся квартира. — И учиться, кстати, тоже. Хотя бы пытаться, не то тебя исключат за неуспеваемость.

— Не исключат, — заявляю самоуверенно и ехидно улыбаюсь. Настроение чуть приподнимается, не то из-за теплого чая с медом, который согревает внутренности, не то из-за уютной обстановки этого утра. — А все из-за моего хитрого плана. Ты теперь встречаешься с моим братом, а значит, я все равно что близкий родственник школьного сотрудника. У меня особая квота.

Василиса с улыбкой закатывает глаза.

— Значит, это все было твоим коварным планом? — спрашивает она, театрально всплеснув руками. — А Леша об этом знает?

— Пребывает в блаженном неведении, — шепчу серьезным тоном, замечая, что по коридору в ванную, зевая, проходит Лешка, почесывая пятерней в затылке. Мы с Василисой приглушенно смеемся.

— Кстати, — говорит она, указывая на букет в вазе, примостившийся на широком подоконнике. — Когда мусор выносила, нашла цветы на коврике у порога. Без карточки, без визитки. Может, кто-то ошибся порогом, но букет красивый.

Я оглядываюсь, пристально разглядывая букет.

Настроение тут же портится. Тут и пояснительной открытки не надо: видно, что цветы не из тех, какие в салонах выставляют на продажу. Домашние, не сезонные — с солнечной рудбекией, пышными сиреневыми голландскими георгинами, календулой и даже маленьким подсолнухом. Зная о том, что у Алика дома огромный зимний сад, где круглый год растут роскошные цветы, я сразу понимаю, что означает этот букет.

Он знает, где я теперь живу.

— Угу, красивый.

Достаю телефон, нахожу в социальной сети вкладку диалога с Антоном и пишу:

«Что ему от меня нужно?»

Ожидая ответа, принимаюсь за кашу. Не пропадать же еде.

Антон отзывается практически мгновенно: «Чтобы ты подождал...»

Усмехаюсь, отправляя в рот очередную ложку, щедро сдобренную свежим смородиновым вареньем.

«Чего подождал? Окончания выпускного класса? И так мечтаю поскорее забыть ваши лица».

Антон упрямо строчит что-то в ответ, а я отстраненно думаю, какие бы слова могли реабилитировать Алика в моих глазах. Быть может, у него есть достойное объяснение и тому, что он резко оборвал со мной все связи, ничего не объяснив, или тому, что когда кто-то в школьном коридоре выплевывает мне в спину «педик!», он проходит мимо, будто происходящее его совсем не трогает.

«Дай ему время. Пожалуйста».

Я читаю это и убираю телефон в карман форменного пиджака.

Кто бы мне дал время. Забыть, притерпеться к разочарованию и боли. Спустя два месяца я снова возвращаюсь к блеклому существованию, лишь отдаленно напоминающему настоящую жизнь.

 

* * *

Когда Василиса выгружает меня на школьном дворе и уходит взять у охранника ключ от кабинета, я неторопливо курю и наслаждаюсь видом планирующих на мощеную площадку снежных хлопьев. Крупные, быстро тающие, они превращают окружающий мир в зимнюю сказку. Трогательно хрупкую, воздушную и недолговечную из-за осеннего перепада температур.

Я даже почти забываю о том, что надо ехать на алгебру, и что уже отзвенел второй звонок, когда мое уединение нарушает Громов.

Он идет ко мне, сунув руки в карманы отутюженных брюк. Ровный, как струна, с немигающим акульим взглядом вечно чуть сощуренных глаз. Его волосы идеально ровно уложены, так что нигде не торчит и лишней пряди. Таких парней до смерти обожают девчонки. За жеманную угрюмость, холодную красоту и умение выгодно подать себя, не кичливо, но явно обозначить свои богатство и социальный статус.

Дима останавливается прямо передо мной, кривит губы в пренебрежительной усмешке.

— А тебе чего надо? — спрашиваю устало, не находя в себе сил ни на беспокойство, ни на раздражение. Ромашку с его габаритами и сквозящей в нем в последнее время злостью я даже побаиваюсь, а Громова попросту презираю. За то, что он такой же слабак, как и я. Не смог проститься с мыслью об Алике.

— Знаешь, а ведь я не сразу поверил, что он притворяется, играет тобой, — тянет Громов, и я понимаю, что на урок мы оба попадем не скоро. Даже если попытаюсь объехать его, он запросто схватит коляску за ручку, и тогда мне уж точно не избавиться ни от Димы, ни от его издевательств. Поэтому смотрю в ответ и натужно сглатываю. — Все выглядело так правдоподобно. Его улыбки, его взгляды в твою сторону, разговоры по ночам, выезд за город.

Я вздрагиваю, как от пощечины.

Где-то глубоко внутри я смирился с мыслью о том, что минуты, проведенные наедине с Аликом, уже давно стали достоянием его компании, но слышать об этом лично от Громова все равно неприятно и мерзко. Наш обособленный с Аликом мир был последним остовом, державшим меня на плаву, но теперь вдребезги разлетается даже он.

— Но как же забавно было увидеть твое разочарованное лицо, — Громов гримасничает, пародируя, видимо, меня в первую неделю после того, как Алик подошел и без единой лишней эмоции произнес последние слова, адресованные мне: «Прекрати названивать». Дима заливается громким смехом, от которого у него на глазах даже выступают слезы. — Брошенный щенок.

— А сам-то ты кто? — отзываюсь ровно, стараясь не показывать, как задевают меня его слова.

Дима смотрит на меня снисходительно.

— Алик вернется ко мне, — говорит он, делая еще шаг вперед. — А ты так, дешевое развлечение. Он даже сексом с тобой заняться побрезговал.

Выдох.

Я ничего не скажу в ответ. Я промолчу, я сдержусь.

— Признаться, поначалу я побоялся тебя трогать, — доверительно сообщает Громов, одергивая рукава рубашки. — Но теперь я точно знаю: Алику будет все равно, а себе я хоть доставлю удовольствие.

Он наклоняется, обеими руками резко толкает меня в грудь, и я опрокидываюсь назад вместе с коляской. Спиной и затылком ударяюсь о каменное покрытие площадки так сильно, что к горлу подступает тошнота, и перед глазами на мгновение все темнеет. Боль простреливает лопатки и поясницу, и она же меня отрезвляет.

Я не собираюсь безропотно терпеть его удары.

Приподнимаюсь на локтях, неловко сбрасываю рукой с колеса задравшиеся ноги. Тянусь к Громову и изо всех сил дергаю его за лодыжку, заставляя опрокинуться поверх коляски.

Он бранится, успевает выставить перед собой руки, но с размаху разбивает губу о металлический обод. Тут же вскакивает, ошалело трясет головой, глядя на меня с нечеловеческой ненавистью. Я понимаю, что недооценил Диму. Вместо того чтобы бросить меня здесь и уйти, он принимается с размаху пинать меня тяжелым мысом ботинка под ребра.

— Мерзкий безногий ублюдок! — шипит Громов, пока я извиваюсь, пытаясь руками прикрыть беззащитный живот. И ведь даже не подтянуть к себе ноги. Ладонью пытаюсь перехватить его ногу, но только получаю по большому пальцу. — Думаешь, сможешь мне навалять?

Из меня при каждом его ударе вырывается нечленораздельное бульканье. Слюна течет по губам, пузырясь в их кривящихся уголках, змеится дальше по подбородку, потому что рот закрыть не получается.

Больно так, что я не чувствую собственного тела, только нестерпимые очаги жара в тех местах, где его ботинок бьет по мне.

Слышу чей-то встревоженный оклик со школьного крыльца.

Понимаю лишь спустя мгновение, что Громов перестал меня пинать и бросился прочь, и что больше мне не достанется. Но уже не могу сдержать естественной реакции организма: меня мучительно вырывает.

— Никит, Никита... — меня похлопывают холодной ладонью по щекам. Я поднимаю взгляд и вижу лицо Антона, бледное как полотно. — Бля. Громов — труп...

Что происходит дальше, и сколько проходит времени, я понимаю лишь смутно.

Вокруг толкутся люди в белых медицинских халатах, меня погружают на каталку, салфетками вытирают мой рот и подбородок от крови, рвоты и слюны. Дышать так трудно, будто меня придавило сверху чем-то тяжелым.

Когда меня закатывают в машину скорой помощи, от резкости этого передвижения снова слегка подташнивает. Хочу сказать, чтобы достали из нагрудного кармана пиджака мой телефон и набрали брату, но губы предательски не слушаются. Что-то слабо хриплю и бросаю попытки заговорить.

— Молодой человек, а вы куда собрались?

— Я с ним.

Голос до боли знакомый. Хотя в последнее время я представлял его мысленно так часто, что не удивлюсь, если это просто реалистичная галлюцинация.

— Вы родственник?

— Нет, но...

— Тогда вы можете ехать в больницу своим ходом.

Я слышу шуршание и приглушенный наигранно протестующий шепот. Понятно, Алик отстегнул медбрату взятку. Дверцы машины захлопываются, она трогается под резкий рев сирены. Я вижу, как в полутьме по салону ползут красные и синие огни, и мои глаза закрываются сами собой.

— Ты сдурел? — слышу встревоженный голос Антона. Видимо, он проскочил внутрь машины вместе с Аликом. — А если тебя увидят рядом с Никитой?

— Поэтому мы и едем на машине скорой помощи, — отвечает Алик холодно. — Чтобы не светить перед больницей моей тачкой.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что если люди Романова пронюхают, что ты подорвался к Никите при первой же...

— Черт, а что я должен был сделать? — взрывается Алик. Я не могу даже открыть глаз, чтобы на него взглянуть, но не завидую Антону, которому наверняка приходится выдерживать его полный ярости взгляд. — Смотреть, как его увозят всего в крови?.. Ты должен был глаз с него не спускать, Васильев! Ты хоть понимаешь, что я только тебе могу доверить его безопасность сейчас?

Антон тут же вскидывается:

— Да что ты на меня орешь? Или считаешь, будто мне было приятно смотреть, как Громов избивает Ника? Я хотел дать ему покурить в одиночестве. Кто же знал, что Димочке захочется в этот момент поколотить инвалида?

Оба молчат какое-то время, а потом Антон добавляет со смешком:

— Думаешь, Никита молча подставлялся под удары? Я пока бежал вниз по лестнице, видел через окно, как он опрокинул Громова лицом вниз. Надеюсь, у говнюка треснул передний зуб.

Слышу тихий шелест и понимаю, что кто-то сел совсем рядом. Моей щеки касается теплая ладонь, легонько оглаживает. Чувствую, как Алик, а это именно он, наклоняется ближе и касается сухими губами моего виска. Даже не целует — так обычно прикладываются к святыне. И едва различимо шепчет на ухо: «Потерпи, хороший мой. Пожалуйста, потерпи».

Сердце замирает.

Неужели такое можно подделать, неужели так можно сыграть?

С этой мыслью я проваливаюсь в глубокий тревожный сон.


	12. 3. Никита. Все изменится

Просыпаюсь в светлой небольшой палате, всю мебель которой составляют приземистая ширма, койка и стул, на котором пристроился Лешка, накинув на плечи белый медицинский халат. На осунувшемся лице брата застыло выражение усталой угрюмости, которое неясным образом, отметившись в мешках под глазами и углубившихся носогубных складках, его старит. Неудивительно, ведь к своим двадцати четырем он пережил и перетерпел немало горя, в том числе и по моей вине.

Пошевелиться бесшумно не получается.

— Проснулся? — Лешка подскакивает, тут же меняясь в лице, становясь нарочито бодрым и веселым. Подходит ко мне, гладит по волосам с какой-то грубоватой нежностью. Будто хочет по-братски приласкать, но боится, как бы меня не смутил прилив чувств с его стороны. Я подставляю щеку под его ладонь, молча показывая, что не против. — Отделался ты ушибами, синяками и царапиной на лице.

Его пальцы касаются моей скулы, я ощущаю на ней шершавый уголок пластыря. В остальном же чувствую себя полным сил и отдохнувшим, только бок саднит, что невольно напоминает о тяжелом ботинке Громова.

Воспоминания о том, как я ехал в машине скорой помощи, мгновенно обрушиваются на меня, они такие оглушающе четкие, что я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в том, что Алик мне не примерещился. Я тут же приподнимаюсь на локтях и спрашиваю:

— А где?.. — осекаюсь. При Лешке побаиваюсь произносить имя Милославского: после новости о том, что их семья отмазалась от компенсации, это может разозлить брата.

— Кто? — Леша поправляет съехавший по плечу рукав халата. — Вик и Гриша в коридоре, они к тебе сорвались после первого урока.

— А кто меня привез? — решаю пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и притвориться, будто отключился еще там, на школьном дворе. К моему удивлению, Лешка в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.

— Кто-то из учеников лицея вызвал тебе скорую помощь.

Вот оно что. Видно, Алик всерьез обеспокоился тем, что о его визите в больницу могут узнать, и доплатил сотрудникам скорой помощи за молчание.

— Ну что, — Лешка вздыхает, вымучивая из себя улыбку. — Будем писать заявление на подонка, который тебя побил?

Только этого не хватало. Меня, конечно, прельщает мысль о Громове, который в силу совершеннолетия может получить за избиение инвалида далеко не словесный выговор. Но я на сто процентов уверен, что деньги отмажут Диму от чего угодно, да еще и меня сделают виноватым. Я просто надеюсь, что разбитая губа и шов, который наверняка понадобится наложить, станут ему небольшим напоминанием о том, что в драке ударить может не только изначальный агрессор.

Несколько секунд размышляю.

Потом делаю задумчивое лицо и произношу невинным тоном:

— Так я не видел, кто меня толкнул. Наверное, случайно задел. И вызвал скорую помощь...

— Случайно опрокинул и тридцать раз задел ботинком под ребра? — отзывается Леша с раздраженным скепсисом. У него такой взгляд, что я понимаю: шутить он не намерен. — Не будь таким наивным, Никита! Люди должны отвечать за свою жестокость.

Я фыркаю, уже не пытаясь скрывать того, что соврал.

Сажусь в кровати, чувствуя, как слегка кружится голова от резкости этого телодвижения, и отвечаю с не меньшим запалом:

— Это ты не будь наивным, Леш. Обычные люди, может, и должны отвечать за жестокость. Но не дети людей, попадающих в топы «Форбс»... Не волнуйся, я оставил говнюку небольшой шрам на память.

Лешка смотрит на меня несколько мгновений, пристально и не моргая. Будто прикидывая в уме, прочитать ли мне по долгу старшинства нотацию на излюбленную тему недопустимости самосуда, или порадоваться тому, что его брат не лежал мешком с картошкой, пока его пинали.

— Он же случайно тебя задел, — наконец произносит Леша. В его глазах светится такая серьезность, что я не сразу различаю ехидную издевку его интонации. — Зачем же сразу шрам?

— Да иди ты! — буркаю недовольно.

Но вздыхаю с искренним облегчением. Если Лешка подтрунивает надо мной, значит, к моим словам прислушался, и не будет выяснять, кто меня побил. В конце концов, если бы это было важно для меня, если бы травля в школе всерьез меня волновала, Лешка бы это почувствовал.

 

* * *

 

Дома я открываю ноутбук и решаю, что пора почитать новости о компании Милославских.

Поисковая система реагирует на запрос целым набором журналистских статей и просто заметок на частных сайтах. Открываю первую же ссылку, по диагонали читаю информационный блок, посвященный становлению империи, просматриваю фотографии, найденные автором заметки на просторах интернета. На снимках, отсканированных с выцветших фотокарточек, запечатлены в основном три молодых человека. Высокий статный блондин, просто копия Алика, его отец — Олег Милославский. Тимур Громов, обаятельный красавец, на всех фотографиях приобнимает Милославского за плечи и улыбается: без слов понятно, что они были хорошими друзьями. И третий мужчина, по которому видно, что он лет на десять старше обоих — Родион Романов.

После краткого экскурса в историю автор статьи переходит к изложению ситуации, сложившейся на сегодняшний день. Упоминается о критическом положении Олега Милославского, все еще находящегося в больнице. Выдвигается предположение о том, что, несмотря на официальное главенство заместителей, компанией в данный момент управляет его сын Александр.

На этой строке я на мгновение прекращаю читать.

Алику нет восемнадцати, официально возглавить компанию он не может, но я не удивлюсь, если руководит всей деятельностью именно он.

Продолжаю читать с нарастающим чувством беспокойства.

Автор статьи утверждает, что конкуренты пытаются подкопаться к Алику. В том случае, если он сознается в своем прямом участии в руководстве компанией, это выльется в целый ряд проблем. Более того, часть активов при должном старании Романова и Громова старших может отойти их компаниям.

Трясу головой. Разобраться в терминологии статьи сложно, но главное я понимаю. Из Алика пытаются вырвать признание в том, что пока отец временно отошел от дел, правит балом именно он. Каким бы умелым руководителем Алик ни был, этот факт поставил бы под сомнение всю деятельность компании. Несовершеннолетний у руля гигантской империи, даже если до восемнадцати ему осталось дотянуть от силы неделю, не воспринимается как само собой разумеющееся.

Возникает закономерный вопрос, что может заставить Алика признаться. И тут же, как гром посреди ясного неба, вспоминаются его слова перед гонкой, адресованные Ромашке: «Ты больше не навредишь тем, кого я люблю».

Если и есть что-то, способное заставить Алика отречься от дела, к которому его готовили всю свою жизнь, так это причинение боли его близким.

Его отец уже лежит в больнице с двумя пулевыми ранениями.

И кто же остается, помимо отца и матери, которой уже два года нет в живых?

Последние недели отучили меня слепо доверять всему, что мне говорят. Но шепот Алика вчера, когда он думал, что я не слышу. Эмоции, пробившиеся сквозь безразличие, когда он увидел меня в машине скорой. То, что он сорвался на Антона. То, что присматривал за мной, держа при этом на расстоянии. Что это, если не защита. Что, если не расчетливый план?

Захлопываю крышку ноутбука, устало потирая глаза. Тревоги последних дней выжали из меня все соки. Я просто не в состоянии сейчас строить догадки и теории относительно того, какую игру ведет Алик.

Что мне остается, так это просто ждать.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день, несмотря на заманчивое предложение Василисы остаться дома и весь день валяться на диване перед телевизором, смотря дурацкие зарубежные ситкомы, я прошу Лешку подбросить меня до школы.

Пусть Громов не думает, что мне сильно досталось.

Сажусь рядом с Виктором, который косится с недовольством на мою расцарапанную скулу. Вчера я так и не рассказал ему, кто меня отпинал, но Вик, привычный все несчастья мира приписывать Романову, кажется, и на этот раз подумал на него. Сверлит полным ненависти взглядом затылок Ромашки, хотя я всеми силами пытаюсь отвлечь Виктора на обсуждение баскетбольного матча между местными командами, который накануне вечером крутили по кабельному каналу.

Вик нехотя подхватывает разговор, и следующие десять минут проходят относительно мирно. Исподволь наблюдаю за классом — Громов в гордом одиночестве за последней партой пожевывает распухшую губу. Замечаю, что она подлатана тонкой медицинской нитью, и удовлетворенно ухмыляюсь. Каринка болтает со своей подружкой, имя которой я так и не запомнил. Алик и Антон в противоположном конце кабинета тихо переговариваются между собой, сосредоточенно уткнувшись в какой-то документ.

До урока остается еще минут десять, когда в класс заходит Дубль, лениво шаркает к своему месту и вдруг в ступоре замирает. Хмурится, пристально смотрит на пустую парту, даже наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть под нее. Потом рассеянно оборачивается, оглядывает класс и останавливает взгляд на Громове. Дубль направляется в его сторону, так угрожающе сверкая глазами из-под челки, что не по себе становится даже мне.

— Не понял! — он ударяет кулаком по парте Громова, заставляя того вздрогнуть и поднять испуганный взгляд. — Ты оборзел?

Я вижу, как Дубль хватает с парты Димы айфон. Судя по чехлу с картинкой из «Эдвенчер тайм» — свой айфон.

— Совсем страх потерял? — гремит Дубль на весь класс. Каринка аж дергается за первой партой и вся сжимается, становясь при своей миниатюрной комплекции совсем крошечной. — Какого хрена ты мой телефон взял?

Громов трясет головой, вытаращив глаза на кулак Дубля, который оказывается у него перед носом.

— Это не я... — бормочет Дима. — Честно! Вообще не понимаю, как он здесь оказался, я все время сидел здесь и никуда не вставал... Карин, ну скажи ты!

Карина вдруг расправляет плечи и вздергивает подбородок, отвечая с холодным достоинством:

— А я не следила, что ты там делаешь.

Удивительно.

Сам только что видел телефон Дубля у него на парте. Он потому и оставляет айфон так спокойно, что никто в своем уме не решится его тронуть.

Разве что в качестве изящной подставы.

Я смотрю на Антона — единственного из нас, кто вставал из-за парты в то время, когда Дубль потерялся в просторах школьного коридора. Васильев не поднимает взгляда, продолжая вчитываться в документ, но я замечаю проблеск лисьей бесноватой ухмылки на его губах. Незаметно подкинуть телефон Диме на парту для такого виртуоза как Антон — пара пустяков.

Между тем Дубль заводится не на шутку.

— Я тебе что, мешаю своими играми? — орет он на обмершего побледневшего Диму, наклонившись к нему всем корпусом через парту. — Жизни меня решил учить?

— Да отъебись ты, — выплевывает Громов неприязненно. — Делать мне больше нечего.

Дубль сжимает ладонь в кулак и резко заезжает им Диме по носу. Тот издает гортанный, полный боли стон, закрывая ладонями лицо. Готов поклясться, что слышал смачный хруст.

Каринка тонко вскрикивает и с ужасом таращится на то, как Громов, поднявшись из-за парты и капая кровью из носа, грубо отталкивает Дубля и стремительно несется прочь из кабинета.

Как ни странно, произошедшее ничуть не будоражит класс.

Спустя пару секунд все отворачиваются, будто ничего и не было, продолжают заниматься своими делами. Дубль вытирает экран айфона о рукав пиджака и возвращается за парту, тут же утыкаясь в новый уровень игры. Только Каринка проницательно оборачивается в сторону Алика, но разве можно что-то предъявить человеку, который с безмерно усталым видом читает документ, выделяя строки текста желтым маркером?

— Что это только что было? — бормочет Виктор удивленно. Я в ответ только пожимаю плечами, хотя прекрасно знаю, чьих рук это дело. Словно подтверждая мои мысли, телефон вибрирует.

Открываю вкладку диалога с Антоном, где уже висит свежее сообщение от него:

«Понравилось шоу?».

Осторожно кошусь в сторону Антона так, чтобы этого не заметил Вик. И натыкаюсь на пристальный взгляд зеленых глаз. Антон мне подмигивает.

Строчу ожесточенное: «Я сам могу за себя постоять!»

Тут же приходит ответ: «Так это не для тебя. Это для того, чтобы Алик успокоился и не наделал глупостей».

— Кто это тебе пишет? — зевает Вик, без особого интереса листая каталог ауди в поисках подходящей обивки для салона.

— Да так...

Злюсь, хотя очень хотел бы испытывать лишь равнодушие.

Все в этой жизни, кажется, вертится вокруг Алика.

Когда заходит учитель, телефон снова вибрирует:

«После этого урока в курилке. Он хочет с тобой поговорить».

Набираю «да пошел он к черту», но так и не решаюсь отправить. Как бы там ни было, это первый перерыв в молчании за последние недели, и мне любопытно, что Алик собирается сказать.

 

* * *

 

Холодно.

За ночь крышу припорошило снегом, поэтому глаза слепит от обилия белого. На этом фоне я сразу замечаю Алика, стоящего у перил. Напряженные плечи, встрепанная светлая шевелюра. Когда оборачивается на меня — еще и пристальный нечитаемый взгляд и сигарета, дрогнувшая в слабом захвате губ при легком смешке.

Он ведь очень красив.

Но тот факт, что я думаю о его красоте именно сейчас, порядком меня злит.

Алик подходит, садится передо мной на корточки и рассматривает мое лицо. Потом поднимает руку и осторожно очерчивает пальцами царапину на скуле. Я дергаюсь, пытаясь отстраниться, но это сложно сделать, когда уже упираешься лопатками в матерчатую спинку коляски. Его прикосновения способны заставить забыть обо всем, даже о предательстве. Хрипло говорю:

— Руки убрал.

Алик грустно усмехается, но слушается. Делает последнюю затяжку и выпускает дым в морозный воздух, не спеша подниматься на ноги. Мы смотрим друг на друга на одном уровне достаточно долго, пока он не произносит:

— Ты же догадался? Почему все это происходит.

Я опускаю взгляд. Конечно, вчерашняя статья многое прояснила. И лучший способ защитить человека в таком случае — сделать вид, будто его не существует.

Алик вглядывается в мое угрюмое лицо, ясно читая на нем ответ. С облегчением улыбается и очень тихо выдыхает:

— Догадался. Умница.

Снова поднимаю на него взгляд, вкладывая в него всю боль и обиду, все то, что разрывало меня на куски, что возвращало меня в состояние ненавистной апатии в последние дни. И говорю холодно:

— Это тебя не оправдывает.

— Я знаю...

Алик подается вперед, несмотря на мою попытку оттолкнуть его за плечи, касается моих губ своими. Жадно, почти грубо. Вплетает пальцы в волосы на моем затылке, не давая отстраниться, проталкивает язык между моих упрямо сжатых губ, заставляя сдаться. Со всхлипом расслабиться, позволяя вести в поцелуе, позволяя самому себе нечаянную слабость.

Алик отстраняется, тяжело дыша, порывисто целует меня в подбородок, в нос, в зажмуренные глаза. Срывающимся голосом шепчет:

— Я очень соскучился.

И это приводит к новому поцелую, инициатором которого становлюсь уже я сам. Потому что тоже, несмотря ни на что, соскучился. По его ласковой улыбке, по его мягким губам и ладоням, стремящимся коснуться, провести, погладить. Я понимаю, что одного поцелуя недостаточно, чтобы его простить. Но сейчас не в состоянии об этом думать.

— Никит... — Алик отстраняется и на этот раз поднимается на ноги. В его потемневших глазах я вижу нежелание останавливаться, но он заставляет себя говорить, хоть и смотрит только на мои зацелованные губы: — Я все исправлю, обещаю. Только подожди немного. И запомни: если будут спрашивать про меня, говори, что я для тебя никто.

Не удерживаюсь от колкости:

— А это не так?

Он странно усмехается и наклоняется, чтобы замереть в паре сантиметров от моего лица. Дыхание перехватывает. Я вижу сонм золотистых прожилок в его светло-серых глазах.

— Это ты мне скажи, — тихо произносит Алик, я вижу, как его ладонь ложится на мое колено. — По глазам вижу, что иногда, особенно по ночам, ты отнюдь не считаешь меня никем.

Мгновенно вспоминаю, как сжимал в кулаке болезненно чувствительный член, представляя Алика, и чувствую, как щеки вспыхивают предательским румянцем. Он ведь не мог знать наверняка. Или мог? В любом случае, сейчас моя однозначная реакция все сказала за меня.

— Ты ублюдок, Милославский...

— Это я тоже знаю.

Горько усмехаюсь.

Стряхиваю его руку со своего колена. Резко кручу колеса, отъезжая, разворачиваюсь и направляюсь в сторону лифта. Затылком чувствую пристальный полный отчаяния взгляд Алика. Но он ничего не говорит, потому не говорю и я.

Разговор этот прояснил только одно.

Идея забыть Алика была изначально обречена на провал.

 

* * *

 

Неделя пролетает незаметно.

Тонкой корочкой льда покрываются стылые лужи, холодный ветер прогоняет с улиц последние остатки влажного осеннего тепла. Снег теперь идет постоянно, смазывает панораму города за окнами во взвеси молочно-белого. Дети на площадке во дворе лепят снеговиков, с визгом носятся вокруг, играют в снежки, теряя в пылу баталий шапки и перчатки. Изредка слышно, как какая-нибудь мать высунется из окна, чтобы позвать сына, по уши мокрого и продрогшего, домой.

Я наблюдаю за происходящим из окна, заедая зрелище сочным куском шоколадного торта, который испекла Василиса.

На рабочем столе примостились мои подарки. Новый ноутбук от Лешки, вязаный свитер от бабушки и коллекционное издание комиксов вселенной «Марвел» от Василисы. Совсем скоро, когда придут Ульяна, Вик, Гриша, Дубль и Карина, будет что-то еще.

Настроение такое хорошее, что я без всякой на то причины улыбаюсь и даже напеваю что-то себе под нос. Слышу звонок в дверь и торопливые шаги Василисы, идущей открывать. Выкатываюсь в коридор, и на мне тут же с визгом повисает Ульяна, холодная, с припорошенными снегом завитыми волосами. Целует в щеку и улыбается от уха до уха:

— С днем рождения!

Следом за Ульяной протискиваются Гриша и Дубль. Сочетание необычное — хрупкий тонко-звонкий Гришка, сияющий радостной улыбкой, и угловатый мощный Дубль, который мнется в пространстве между дверью и его спиной так растерянно и неуклюже, будто боится ненароком задавить.

— Гриш, дай Поле раздеться, — закатывает глаза Ульяна и оттаскивает удивленного Гришку в сторону. Дубль тут же расслабляется, стягивая с плеч пуховик, и облегченно улыбается Ульяне.

Василиса суетится, развешивая их куртки по крючкам и вытаскивая тапки из комода. Где-то на кухне хлопает пробка от шампанского, что-то с мелодичным звоном разбивается, и слышится тихое лешкино «бля».

Пока Василиса уходит посмотреть, что там стряслось, подтягиваются Вик с Кариной, и веселая суета, гомон поздравлений, шутки и смех заставляют полностью погрузиться в момент, забыть обо всем тревожащем и грустном.

— Никогда не думал, что у меня в этом лицее появится столько друзей, — говорю я чуть позже за столом, держа в руке бокал с шампанским, и неловко улыбаюсь. — Спасибо вам, ребят.

— За дружбу! — Вик подмигивает мне. Все со смехом тянутся бокалами вперед, звенит хрусталь, и хлопает пробка еще одной бутылки, которую уже прибрал к рукам и откупорил Гришка.

Дубль, когда не рубится в игры, оказывается веселым малым, он бесконечно травит шутки, рассказывает истории про начальную школу, байки про Карину и Вика. Мы с Ульяной хохочем, а Каринка очаровательно краснеет и пихает Дубля локтем под бок - "Ну Поль!". Шампанское здорово ударяет в голову, поэтому смеемся мы уже, практически не замолкая.

На кухню заглядывает Леша и спрашивает:

— Так в какой клуб вы собрались? Мне бы адрес на всякий случай.

Ульяна прячет лицо в руках и обиженно тянет:

— Ну, Алексей Григорьевич, это же должен был быть сюрприз...

Лешка смущается, Вик начинает меня просвещать, что вечер мы продолжим в одном из заведений, принадлежащих отцу Дубля, где для нас уже арендован вип-зал. Закатываю глаза. Знал же, что эти люди своего существования не мнят без царского размаха.

На пороге появляется Василиса и манит меня пальцем.

Вик помогает мне выкатиться из-за стола, и мы направляемся в прихожую.

— Никит, — говорит Василиса и, сворачивая в спальню, показывает на комод при входе. — Тут тебе курьер принес.

У меня заканчиваются в голове все слова, как только я вижу огромную тяжелую корзину, полную белых роз. Наверное, их здесь больше сотни, молодых пряно пахнущих бутонов.

— А это что? — Вик берет в руки старый баскетбольный мяч и крутит его из стороны в сторону.

— Это... — я сглатываю, беру протянутый Виктором мяч и провожу пальцем по росписи, сделанной черным маркером. Потертой, но легко узнаваемой. Меня даже подташнивает, не то от алкоголя, не то от волнения. — Это мяч, подписанный Майклом Джорданом. Вик! Это. Мяч. Которым играл Джордан.

Виктор медленно кивает, хотя восторга моего явно не разделяет. Хмурится, приглаживает рыжие вихры и тихо спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, это от него?..

От кого же еще. Не знаю, где и у кого Алик выкупал этот мяч, но, надо отметить, он умеет делать подарки.

Я подкатываюсь к комоду и залезаю рукой внутрь корзины, раздвигая плотно забитые внутрь бутоны. Пальцем натыкаюсь на ламинированный уголок карточки. Достаю и быстро читаю, пока записки не увидел Вик.

«С восемнадцатилетием, хороший мой».


	13. 4. Алик

Я пропускал за ударом удар.  
Старался не видеть того, что лучше не знать  
Я чувствую слабость, сегодня я так мало спал.  
Кто, если не ты, меня сможет так часто прощать?

(Смысловые галлюцинации "В никуда")

 

* * *

Часы показывают без двух минут двенадцать. Город за окнами уже утонул в ярком свете таблоидов, автомобильных фар и ночных фонарей.

Захлопываю крышку ноутбука и смотрю на тонкую стопку документов, которые надо изучить и подписать. Но не сегодня. Не после чашки кофе, в которую я щедро плеснул ликер. Мысли текут медленно, никуда не спеша. В таком состоянии я не вникну уже ни в один пункт договора.

Сейчас бы рухнуть в кровать, забыть обо всех проблемах.

Прижаться к теплому телу, обнять со спины и просто заснуть под звук мерного никитиного дыхания.

Боже.

Ладонями провожу по лицу, надавливаю указательными пальцами на закрытые глаза в попытке избавиться от нестерпимого зуда усталости.

— Алик.

На пороге кабинета стоит Антон, глядя на меня с легкой улыбкой. Его русые волосы взъерошились, рубашка помялась за день. Потрепала его нервная работенка: это видно и в ссутуленных плечах, и на осунувшемся худом лице. И все же он выглядит радостным, даже самую малость счастливым, когда говорит:

— С днем рождения, друг.

Поднимаю взгляд на часы. Перевалило за полночь, и наступил день, которого я ждал так долго и истово, что теперь немало разочарован его обыденностью. Ничто не изменилось, когда стрелка качнулась на деление вперед. Никита не простит меня просто так, по щелчку пальцев, он не забудет волшебным образом ни моей отстраненности, ни грубости и холодного третирования последних недель. Он не забудет того, что в переломный момент мне пришлось поставить во главу угла бизнес, находящийся на грани краха, а не его.

— Спасибо.

Голос звучит хрипло и будто бы мне не принадлежит.

— Что сделаешь в первую очередь? — любопытствует Антон, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк. По его ироничному тону ясно, что и он не верит в мгновенное решение проблем.

Выдвигаю верхний ящик тумбочки, достаю черный кейс и кладу на стол. Антон подходит ближе и смотрит на стикер, приклеенный на крышку — на нем значится сумма. Вздергивает брови и присвистывает.

— Это?..

— Это отдашь брату Никиты лично в руки, — говорю, откидываясь на спинку кресла и натягивая на плечи цветастый отцовский плед. Тело ломит, настолько я устал за двое суток без сна, перебиваясь только легкой отрывочной полудремой. — С остальными жертвами аварии я уже связался и помог им финансово, чем смог.

Антон серьезно смотрит на меня, кусая нижнюю губу.

— А отец твой знает?

Качаю головой. Не знаю, как отец отнесется к тому, что я потратил все, что копилось на моем личном счете, начиная с моего рождения.

— Когда я вернулся из Америки, он сказал, что я стал монстром, — отзываюсь тускло. Это слово все еще впивается занозой под сердце, хотя я смутно подозреваю, что отец сказал это импульсивно и в пылу ссоры. — Не думал, что это уязвит меня так сильно. Но я тогда пообещал себе, что это перерасту. Детскую ненависть, эгоизм. Что буду истязать себя до другого, лучшего человека.

Опускаю взгляд на чашку с грязным кофейным ободком.

Что случилось дальше, Антон и сам знает. В моей жизни появился человек, который сделал мое исправление возможным. Чье присутствие рядом вселило уверенность — я смогу все.

Антон ничего на это не отвечает.

Молча берет кейс и идет к выходу из кабинета. Уже на пороге разворачивается и говорит:

— Вызови себе такси, когда соберешься домой... — улыбается как-то лукаво. — Только сильно не задерживайся.

 

* * *

 

Несмотря на просьбу Антона, дома я появляюсь только под утро.

Хорошо, что сегодня суббота, и мне не придется пересиливать себя ради лицея или офиса. Мне хочется заснуть на целую тысячу лет.

Но когда я прохожу по коридору и вижу приоткрытую дверь в спальню, сонливость на мгновение уступает место легкому беспокойству. Заглядываю внутрь, сощуриваясь и пытаясь в полутьме, разгоняемой лишь блеклым светом уличного фонаря, разглядеть кровать.

Вижу, что под одеялом кто-то лежит. Судя по коляске, примостившейся у окна, это Никита. Сердце екает.

В изножье, уставившись на меня зелеными посверкивающими глазами, устроилась черная кошка и утробно тихонько урчит, лениво шевеля кончиком хвоста.

И думай теперь, кто из этих двоих — подарок Антона.

Непроизвольно улыбаюсь, торопливо скидывая пиджак, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Щелкаю пряжкой ремня, скидываю ботинки, стягиваю брюки. Оставшись в одних трусах, забираюсь на кровать и осторожно приподнимаю одеяло.

Кошка недовольно мяукает и перепрыгивает на кучку моих вещей, сброшенных на полу. Топчется, устраиваясь удобнее, и смотрит на меня с каким-то укором.

«Потерпи, кошатина, — думаю, забираясь под одеяло. — Сегодня кровать не для тебя».

Никита сонно что-то бормочет, с трудом поворачиваясь ко мне. Щурится, вглядываясь в мое лицо, и хрипло шепчет:

— Ты холодный.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — подбираюсь ближе, кладу руку ему на талию, легонько водя пальцами по его спине. Я так устал, что не способен даже как следует обрадоваться, только ощущаю умиротворение от его близости, тепла его тела.

— Попросил Антона меня подвезти, — Никита ерзает, подбирается ближе, утыкаясь губами мне в плечо. Обнимает меня руками за шею и, кажется, улыбается. — Хотел дождаться и поговорить, но ты так сильно задержался, что мне захотелось спать.

— Хочешь поговорить? — напрягаюсь, но скорее из-за необходимости отряхнуться от сонного морока, нежели из-за нежелания открываться. — Спрашивай, что хочешь. Я расскажу все.

Никита издает легкий смешок.

— Не сейчас, дурачок. Спи. Потом поговорим.

— Ты остаешься? — спрашиваю с надеждой.

— А что, похоже, что собираюсь домой? — бормочет он, и, даже несмотря на сонный голос, я различаю язвительные нотки.

Так похоже на него.

Обнимаю его и тут же проваливаюсь в сон.

 

* * *

 

Поздним утром меня будит настойчивый поцелуй.

Просыпаясь, я автоматически отвечаю и только спустя мгновение понимаю, что Никита, взъерошенный и теплый со сна, целует меня сам, втягивает мой язык себе в рот, легонько прикусывает нижнюю губу. Ведомый, я сначала теряюсь и напрягаюсь, но потом позволяю Никите делать все самому. Так приятно отдаваться на волю его инициативы.

— Я думал, что не прощен, — бормочу, когда Никита отстраняется и поправляет подушку, чтобы наши лица оказались на одном уровне.

— А ты и не прощен, — фыркает Никита, закатывая глаза. Потом молчит недолго и смущенно добавляет: — Но я знаю, что обязательно тебя прощу.

Я понимаю, о чем он.

Это чувство беспрекословного принятия, которое, вопреки даже разуму, находящему с полсотни причин невозможности смириться с чужими прегрешениями, диктует свои правила.

На кровать запрыгивает черная тень. Вздрагиваю, не сразу вспоминая о кошке. Она смотрит на меня все тем же укоряющим взглядом и коротко мяукает. Быть может, возмущается тем, что ее до сих пор не покормили. Или отсутствием внимания к собственной персоне.

— Надеюсь, она не в мои ботинки нужду справляет, — тяну с сомнением.

— Вообще-то, Аль Капоне приучена к лотку, — поясняет Никита менторским тоном. — Лоток в коридоре. А миски с кормом на кухне, она уже наверняка завтракала.

Вздергиваю брови.

— Аль Капоне? У Антона больная фантазия.

— Имя я придумывал, — оскорбляется Никита. — Это ведь мой подарок. Антон тебе подарил коробку, полную каких-то редких семян. Или чего-то в этом роде.

Он указывает в угол за шкафом, где действительно примостилась коробка с логотипом голландского питомника. Я смотрю на нее лишь мельком, снова поворачиваясь к Никите. Улыбаюсь.

Все-таки, он слишком романтизирует мафию.

— А теперь рассказывай, — не дает расслабиться Никита. Он откидывается на подушку и смотрит под потолок, где в утреннем свете переливаются серебристыми бликами хрустальные подвески люстры. — Обо всем. О своем прошлом. Каким бы говнюком ты ни был.

И тогда я рассказываю.

Долго, не приукрашивая. О том, как взрывал чужие тачки в качестве мести. О том, как с помощью денег безнаказанно втаптывал в грязь недавних приятелей. О Громове, который был моим цепным псом, на которого я спускал всю горечь и ненависть к своей ориентации, непохожести на других. О матери, которая была слишком вспыльчива и ранима, что и свело ее в итоге в могилу. О компании, которую пришлось возглавить так рано. О конкурентах, которые мечтали и до сих пор мечтают, когда очередная палка, вставленная в колесо, станет смертельным спусковым механизмом.

Никита внимательно слушает. На каких-то моментах серьезно кивает, на каких-то поджимает губы. На каких-то — когда объясняю про дела компании — останавливает и просит разъяснить.

Когда я заканчиваю, он поворачивается ко мне и молчит. Я затаиваю дыхание, боясь, что в его взгляде промелькнет укор или презрение. Но он смотрит на меня так же, как и прежде. И тиски, сковавшие сердце, ослабевают.

Никита выдыхает.

— Несмотря на все, что происходило в твоей жизни... Вовсе ты не плохой человек, Милославский.

Я тянусь к нему, целую так благодарно и жадно, будто вечности не хватит, чтобы насытиться его податливыми губами. Он задыхается в поцелуе, пылко отвечает и очень тихо всхлипывает. Тянется ко мне, пропускает мои пряди меж пальцев, пытается подобраться ближе.

— Я...

Он смотрит на меня шальными темно-серыми глазами.

— Хочу тебя. Очень.

Прекрасно чувствую его желание. Его стояк упирается мне в ногу, Никита пытается потереться им о меня. Градус возбуждения подскакивает, становится тяжело дышать от сковавшего все тело предвкушения. И понимания: сейчас не я, а он сам просит о близости.

В куче вещей, сваленных на полу, звонит телефон, отвлекая меня от разглядывания его зацелованных губ. Черт.

Перекатываюсь к краю кровати, неловко чешу за ухом развалившуюся на брюках Аль Капоне, отзывающуюся на ласку довольным урчанием, и подцепляю телефон. Отвечаю, выслушивая сухой деловой тон одного из отцовских заместителей. С трудом концентрируюсь на поставленном вопросе. Что-то согласно мычу в ответ на его предложение переоформить договор поставки сырья, велю заняться этим самостоятельно и подойти с готовыми бумагами в понедельник.

Отключаюсь.

Подумав немного, вырубаю телефон.

— Нас так и будут прерывать твои подчиненные? — спрашивает Никита с недовольством, на что я лишь усмехаюсь, вновь поворачиваясь к нему: столько непривычного нетерпения зреет в его голосе.

— Нет. Убью любого, кто попытается.

Он улыбается чуть смущенно, чешет кончик носа и забавно морщится, когда я тяну резинку его боксеров вниз. Не стесняется ни наготы, ни того, что я двигаю его ногами. Но все же тихо уточняет:

— Я толком не знаю, как это делается. Прошлый мой раз был единственным. У меня была девушка, и были две рабочие ноги.

Я буду его первым. Эта мысль немало меня возбуждает.

— Не думай ни о чем, — целую его в ямку на подбородке. — Я буду делать, а ты — получать удовольствие.

Просовываю одну ладонь под его спиной, а вторую под ногами, и поднимаю Никиту на руки. Он охает, недовольно хмурясь, когда я встаю с кровати и несу его в сторону ванной.

— Что? — спрашиваю в ответ, ухмыляясь. — Без душа никак, хороший мой.

Он молча покоряется.

Молчит, пока я мою его, не сопротивляется, когда, целуя, усаживаю на крышку унитаза и достаю все необходимое из тумбочки под раковиной. Только косится с невольным испугом и неожиданно грустнеет.

— Я ведь не смогу делать этого сам, — шепчет он непослушными губами, не зная, куда спрятать горящее от стыда лицо. Мне приходится на время отвлечься и сесть перед ним на корточки, подцепить его подбородок и заставить смотреть прямо в глаза.

— И что? — спрашиваю с нажимом. Его ресницы трепещут, взгляд становится виноватым. — Не стесняйся меня. Пожалуйста.

Он натужно сглатывает.

— Тебе не будет противно?

Я чуть не смеюсь от того, насколько глупым мне кажется этот вопрос.

— Никит, нет в тебе для меня ничего противного.

Он ничего не отвечает, и я решаю, что если не проявлю твердую решимость сейчас, Никита навсегда запретит себе думать о близости. Я делаю все быстро, осторожно и без малейших колебаний, снова мою его, растираю большим махровым полотенцем и несу обратно в постель.

Укладываю поверх одеяла, достаю из тумбочки лубрикант и пачку презервативов, которая лежит там уже бог знает сколько. Ловлю себя на крайней степени волнения, на том, что никогда еще мне так не хотелось секса, не хотелось доставлять удовольствие и получать его в ответ.

Я натыкаюсь на его настороженный взгляд исподлобья.

— Ты помнишь, о чем мы договаривались?

— О чем? — уточняет шепотом.

— О том, что ты должен расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. Ну, разве что об этом.

Я беру в руку его слегка опавший член, массирую мошонку. Никита заливается краской смущения, но не отрывает от меня взгляда. Приоткрывает влажные губы, тяжело медленно дыша. Обнаруживаю, что Никите требуется больше времени, чтобы возбудиться — у меня уже стоит так, что лишнее движение сделать сложно, а его член только начинает отзываться на ласку. Но необходимость прелюдии играет мне на руку. Есть время расслабить Никиту.

Сползаю ниже, разглядывая его член.

Открывшуюся головку, жесткие темные кудряшки на лобке. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, наклоняюсь, веду кончиком носа от пупка Никиты по дорожке волосков, уходящей вниз. Целую влажную от выступившей смазки головку, обхватываю ее губами и начинаю посасывать.

— Что ты... — Никита смотрит на меня распахнутыми от удивления глазами. Его щеки горят румянцем, он дышит быстро и поверхностно, приподнявшись на локтях. — Алик...

Чувствую, как напрягается его член у меня во рту, с энтузиазмом начинаю сосать усерднее, загоняя его за щеку и нежа языком. Помогаю рукой, грубо мну его яички и закрываю глаза, невольно удивляясь тому, что чувствую столько удовольствия, делая минет. Ощущаю, как трется его головка о слизистую щеки, и не сдерживаю низкий гортанный стон. Я кончаю, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе. Никита напрягается, замирает, застигнутый врасплох нарастающим возбуждением.

— Алик, я же сейчас... — он всхлипывает, вцепляется мне в волосы, пытаясь отстранить мою голову, но я только плотнее сжимаю губы вокруг его члена. Нет уж, хороший мой, мы же хотим, чтобы ты расслабился. — Я...

Он тихо хрипло стонет, вцепившись пальцами в простыню.

И внезапно изливается мне в рот: вязкая сперма ударяет в небо, заставляя рефлекторно сглотнуть. Вкус у нее горький, ведь Никита курит, другого быть и не может. Но спермы не так много, поэтому я глотаю все и лениво слизываю с его живота то, что капнуло мимо.

Поднимаюсь поцелуями вверх по его высоко вздымающейся груди, как бы между прочим прикусываю зубами нежные бледно-розовые вершинки сосков. Никита резко выдыхает.

— Видишь, — шепчу, склоняясь над его лицом, — это не так страшно.

— А как же ты?.. — смущается Никита. Его ресницы трепещут, глаза кажутся еще темнее из-за расширенных зрачков. Пожимаю плечами. Сейчас у меня теплеет на сердце от одного только взгляда Никиты — полного расслабленного довольства и наслаждения.

— Успею.

Мы целуемся, шепчемся о какой-то ерунде, смеемся. Так легко, будто и не было недель порознь. Через какое-то время принимаюсь неторопливо ему подрачивать, готовя к новому заходу. После еще одного минета Никита расслабляется, тянет меня на себя, глубоко и пылко целуя, и заявляет:

— Хочу сделать тебе так же. Поможешь?

Киваю. Мы меняемся местами, я помогаю ему сползти ниже, ерзаю, снимая трусы. Член, болезненно чувствительный и твердый, шлепается о живот. Никита по-хозяйски располагается между моих широко расставленных ног: он явно легче относится к мысли о том, чтобы доставлять удовольствие, чем получать его в ответ.

Он нежно касается губами у основания члена, потом оглаживает языком яички, заставляя меня напрячься в сладостном предвкушении. Я смотрю сверху вниз на его темную шевелюру, на сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови, на губы, обхватывающие головку и скользящие вниз по моему члену. Эта картина завораживает, заставляет протянуть руку, погладить Никиту по щеке, запутаться пальцами в его волосах и притянуть его ближе к паху.

Черт, никогда еще минет не был таким приятным.

Никитины глаза озорно сверкают, когда он поднимает на меня взгляд, лаская кончиком языка дырочку на головке и одновременно с этим нежа указательным пальцем за мошонкой.

Этот взгляд становится последней каплей. Все происходит слишком быстро. Не успеваю опомниться, как перед глазами темнеет, из меня вырывается гортанный стон, тело прошибает сладкая судорога, и я бурно кончаю ему в рот. Никита отстраняется, утирая губы ладонью, сглатывает сперму и обиженно морщится.

— Горько.

— Ты тоже на вкус не сахарный, — смеюсь, подхватываю его под мышки и тяну наверх, укладывая себе на грудь. Слизываю остатки своего семени с его подбородка, чмокаю в нижнюю губу. Меня переполняет щемящая нежность, когда я смотрю на его легкую улыбку, ловлю его расслабленный теплый взгляд из-под темных ресниц.

Он обнимает меня за шею, прижимается сильнее, будто боится отпустить. Я глажу его по спутанным волосам и целую в макушку, когда слышу это. Очень тихое полное дрожи:

— Я люблю тебя.

Сердце бьется сильнее.

Раньше эти слова были пыткой, обременительной необходимостью — терпеть чью-то привязанность, знать о чьих-то чувствах. Громов, другой мальчик, с которым нас связывал только разделенный на двоих первый секс и его влюбленность. Поэтому в первую секунду я пугаюсь, по давно сработавшейся привычке напрягаюсь. Но потом понимаю: сейчас все совсем по-другому. Эти слова поражают меня глубоко, трогают на уровне внутренних органов, ведут меня к волнующему пониманию того, что между нами есть только взаимность и никакой тяжести непонимания.

Я поднимаю его голову за подбородок.

И хрипло с чувством говорю:

— Ты мой, — почему-то понимаю, что важно произнести это вслух, чтобы он знал точно: — И я тоже люблю тебя, Никита.

Он умиротворенно улыбается.

— Больше не пытайся меня защищать. Тебе не надо терпеть все в одиночку, — просит он, очерчивая пальцами контур моих губ, оглаживая брови. — Плевать на все. Справимся вместе, ладно?

Вздыхаю.

— Не могу пообещать, что не буду защищать. Я не переживу, если с тобой что-то случится.

Мне вспоминается машина скорой помощи и страх, который разбил всю мою выдержку. Еще ни разу самообладание так меня не подводило. Никита наверняка не одобрит то, что меня не отпускает мысль о мести Громову. Лучше уж ему об этом не знать, как и о том, какой рисковый бизнес мне предстоит возглавить. Я защищу Никиту, не спрашивая на то разрешения.

— И прекрати грузиться, — легонько щелкаю его по носу, отвлекая от хмурой задумчивости. — Мы вдвоем в моей постели. Есть занятия гораздо приятнее.

Никита снова улыбается, когда я опускаю руку на его член и принимаюсь неторопливо ласкать. Чуть тяну на себя, срывая с его губ удивленный выдох. Подушечкой указательного пальца играюсь с уздечкой.

Никита вдруг решительно отстраняет мою руку, приподнимается на локтях. Прислоняется щекой к плечу, очаровательно краснея, и заявляет:

— Давай дойдем до конца?

Я оглядываю его обнаженное тело, не сдерживаясь и проводя языком по сухим губам. Конечно, все к этому шло, и подготовка в ванной, и наше нестерпимое желание, но у меня все равно так заходится сердце, будто его слова стали абсолютной неожиданностью. Я безумно его хочу.

Во мне просыпается игривое настроение.

— Уверен? — седлаю его бедра, хватаю запястья потянувшихся навстречу рук и впечатываю их в матрас по обе стороны от его головы. Наклоняюсь к уху тяжело дышащего Никиты и мурлычу: — Мне может быть мало одного раза.

Он ежится от моего горячего влажного дыхания, касающегося его шеи. Несмело усмехается и пытается меня поцеловать, мажет губами по моей скуле, и в этот самый момент где-то в коридоре раздаются шаги.

Мы замираем, Аль Капоне запрыгивает на кровать, задрав черный с белым кончиком хвост.

«Кто это?» — одними губами спрашивает Никита. Я рассеянно качаю головой, слезая с него и поднимаясь с кровати.

Ответом на вопрос становится громкий голос моего отца:

— Саша, ты где? Прислуга уже накрыла к обеду в западном крыле.

Я слышу стук его трости о мраморный пол и услужливое бормотание — наверное, телохранителя, помогающего ему передвигаться после операции. Черт. Я же совсем забыл, что отец на мой день рождения собирался перебраться вместе с несколькими медицинскими сотрудниками домой.

Оборачиваюсь на Никиту, вымученно улыбаясь, на что он отвечает свирепым взглядом.

— Твой папа? — шипит он, судорожно переползая к краю кровати и за ручку подтягивая коляску. — Серьезно?

Я подбираю с пола вчерашние вещи, натягиваю брюки прямо на голое тело, накидываю рубашку и вылетаю за дверь, застегивая пуговицы по пути, лишь бы остановить отца подальше от спальни.

Мы сталкиваемся с ним нос к носу прямо на повороте к холлу.

Отец лениво отмахивается от телохранителя, веля уйти, и тяжело опирается на трость обеими руками. Когда мы остаемся в коридоре одни, отец оглядывает меня с головы до ног и едко усмехается. В его взгляде я замечаю намек на затаенное веселье.

— Ты был в спальне не один, молодой человек? — спрашивает он любезно, будто ведет светскую беседу. Я знаю, что означает этот тон: он не позволит Никите уйти просто так.

— Отец, если позволишь... — натыкаюсь на его холодный взгляд. Ясно. Придется играть по его правилам. Вздыхаю покорно: — Если позволишь, мы приведем себя в порядок, прежде чем идти к столу.

— Конечно.

Он разворачивается, направляясь в сторону столовой. Жестом отказывается, когда я дергаюсь навстречу, чтобы помочь.

— Александр, — отец оборачивается, и я гадаю, спросит ли он, с кем я появлюсь за обедом, но он лишь ехидно говорит: — У тебя вот здесь...

Он указывает пальцем на уголок рта.

Поднимаю руку, стирая тыльной стороной ладони влажный липкий след. Это сперма.

С тихим вздохом закрываю глаза. Отличное начало дня.


	14. 4. Алик. Вечность встанет с нами рядом

За столом чувствую себя как на минном поле, где в любую секунду при неосторожном движении может рвануть. Отец, хоть и выглядит паршиво из-за того, что вскочил с больничной койки раньше времени, невозмутимо разрезает бифштекс на мелкие кусочки, методично выковыривает сыр тофу из греческого салата и не устает жаловаться снующей по столовой прислуге на недостаточную прожарку мяса. Никита ничем ему не уступает в выдержке. Его лицо выражает полную безмятежность, когда он с аппетитом принимается за луковый суп с гренками.

Наблюдая за этими двумя, я не могу расслабиться. Даже мои любимые блюда, на которые расстаралась прислуга, не прельщают в напряжении, звенящем в комнате.

— Саша, не сиди без дела, — обращается ко мне отец, наблюдая за тем, как я бесцельно ковыряю вилкой запеченные с сыром мидии. — Положи своему молодому человеку салат.

Никита закашливается, сделав большой глоток газировки, а отец украдкой усмехается. Видимо, рад, что ведет в игре «кто кого».

— Не называй меня так, — отрезаю хмуро и передаю Никите миску с цезарем.

— Не учи меня, как называть собственного сына, — парирует отец. — Я дал тебе это имя.

— Может, именно поэтому оно мне не нравится?

Отец поднимает на меня раздраженный взгляд.

— Значит, так и будем собачиться? — спрашивает он вкрадчиво. — Вместо празднования того, что тебе стукнуло восемнадцать, и ты все еще жив и здоров?

Я еще меньше его хочу ссориться, но ничего не могу поделать с раздражением, в мгновение ока вскипающим внутри.

— Не благодаря тебе.

Отец замирает, будто я залепил ему оплеуху.

Сощуривается. Я ошибочно трактую этот жест как крайнюю степень злости, пока не замечаю предательский блеск. Слезы.

Мой непробиваемый отец плачет.

Он отворачивается и смотрит в сторону.

Черт, а ведь я не подумал, что и ему было тяжело скидывать на меня такую ответственность. Если быть честным, я очень редко смотрю дальше собственных интересов и переживаний.

— Ну ты и козел.

Удивленно оборачиваюсь, натыкаясь на гневный взгляд Никиты. Он негодующе швыряет в меня полотенцем через весь стол и чеканит:

— Немедленно извинись.

— Не понял, — бормочу удивленно, вешая полотенце на спинку стула. Под прищуром Никиты мне становится откровенно не по себе — он никогда еще с таким негодованием на меня не смотрел.

— Извинись перед отцом, — говорит Никита уже спокойнее, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Легко и грустно улыбается, и его взгляд смягчается: — Думаю, родителям важно знать, что когда мы огрызаемся, то делаем это в сердцах, а не от хронической ненависти. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы лично извиниться за каждое дерзкое слово в сторону мамы с папой.

Его слова вцепляются раскаленными щипцами прямо мне в сердце.

Чувство, которое поднимается во мне сейчас, это не стыд, а наивный, но пробирающий до глубины души страх. Почти инстинктивное мученическое нежелание когда-либо отпускать отца. Он есть у меня, и — Никита бесконечно прав — это само по себе уже удивительный дар.

Раздражение отступает вместе с напряжением, сковавшим все тело.

— Пап, прости меня, пожалуйста, — говорю, накрывая ладонь отца своей. Я чувствую, как дрожат его пальцы под моими, и вижу, как удивленно он переводит взгляд с Никиты на меня. Да я и сам не ожидал, что одна лишь его фраза сможет пристыдить меня, заставить взглянуть на ситуацию с совершенно иной стороны: однажды отца не станет, и чем дольше я буду откладывать простые слова извинений и выражения сыновней любви, тем больше рискую не произнести их никогда. — Погорячился.

Отец пристально смотрит на меня, долгим изучающим взглядом.

— И ты меня извини, Саша, — говорит он тихо спустя мгновение. — За то, что меня не было рядом, когда я был больше всего нужен.

На несколько секунд воцаряется угрюмая тишина, прерываемая лишь далеким звоном тарелок и стаканов со стороны кухни.

— Но это ведь целиком и полностью вина Романова, — тихо вмешивается Никита, когда молчание начинает ощутимо давить на нас всех.

Мы с отцом переглядываемся, и он спрашивает, вздергивая брови:

— Ты ему все рассказал? Не слишком ли большой уровень доверия?

— Это он у меня сам такой догадливый, честно, — отзываюсь с усмешкой. Замечаю где-то на краю сознания, как приятно вслух называть Никиту своим. — Я в этом вопросе не был до конца уверен. Так это правда?

Отец мрачно и с интонацией надменной неприязни фыркает:

— Ни капли не сомневаюсь. Громовы мягкотелы и слишком привязаны к нам, чтобы суметь отделить деловой расчет от личного отношения.

То, что Дима никогда не сможет открыто выступить против моих интересов, новостью не становится. Да и то, что Тимур Громов до сих пор смотрит на моего отца, как на кумира и недостижимый идеал, тоже. Но ведь всему однажды наступает конец. И чувства, на которые не отвечают взаимностью, со временем перегорают и становятся лишь памятным сувениром из прошлого.

— Но как бы Дима, поняв, что у вас с ним, — отец кивает на притихшего Никиту, гоняющего вилкой салатный листок в винном уксусе, — все серьезно, не решил, что пора и ему сделать выбор в пользу дела.

Значит, отец про себя сделал вывод, что Никита не моя временная блажь. И это говорит о том, что я действительно изменился. Это чувство изменило все во мне — и выражение во взгляде, когда я смотрю на него, и мое поведение. Как заметил Антон на днях: «ведь с ним ты совсем другой, еще незнакомый мне Алик».

— Вы хотите, чтобы ваш сын подыграл чувствам Громова, лишь бы не наживать себе лишнего врага? — уточняет Никита с изрядной долей ехидцы в тоне.

Я хорошо знаю отца, а потому качаю головой и отвечаю вместо него:

— Нет. Он хочет, чтобы я был во всеоружии, когда Громовы примут сторону Романовых окончательно.

Никита хмурится и понятливо кивает.

Для него фамильная гордость Милославских уже не откровение свыше.

Мы заканчиваем обедать, и я велю двум телохранителям отца отвести его в спальню и дать необходимые лекарства. Папа пытается вяло возражать, но на нем уже лица нет от усталости и тихой борьбы с болью. Он бледнеет и обливается потом, а потому скоро перестает оказывать сопротивление и соглашается отправиться спать. Перед тем, как подняться со стула, он достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака права и небольшой файл со сложенными документами.

— Ламборджини теперь официально твоя. И настоящие права — тоже, — говорит он в ответ на мой непонимающий взгляд. Потом оборачивается на Никиту и добавляет с легкой улыбкой, таящейся в уголках чуть приподнятых губ: — Приятно было познакомиться, молодой человек.

Отца уводят, и прислуга начинает постепенно убирать со стола грязную посуду и накрывать к чаю. Я уже думаю, что теперь нас никто не побеспокоит, но тотчас, будто наперекор моим желаниям, звонит телефон. На дисплее появляется фотография Антона, и мне приходится принять вызов.

— Поехали кататься! — сходу весело заявляет Васильев. На заднем фоне я слышу девичий голос — кажется, Ульяны — и гул заведенного мотора.

— Что? — переспрашиваю обманчиво ласковым тоном, надеясь, что Антон поймет намек. Но тот повторяет громко и раздельно, будто для глухого:

— Алик. Поехали. Кататься.

— Ты в своем уме? — я устало провожу ладонью по лицу, с сожалением глядя на любимый шоколадный торт. Нечто настойчивое в голосе Антона намекает мне, что устроить трапезу в духе семейства Обломовых и переместиться обратно в спальню нам с Никитой сегодня не светит. — Действительно думаешь, что сейчас я хочу кататься?

— Брось, — фыркает Антон. — Я знаю, что твой отец тебе подарил-таки тачку и купил права. Прокатиться по каньону — долг чести.

— Васильев... — начинаю угрожающе, но он нетерпеливо перебивает меня:

— Давай, спроси у Ника, хочет ли он.

Я смотрю на Никиту и тотчас понимаю по его загоревшемуся взгляду, что он слышал каждое слово Антона. Васильев — изверг. Нашел, как быстро и эффективно на меня надавить, и теперь собирается вовсю этим пользоваться.

— Он согласен, да? — без капли стыда смеется Антон. — Будем ждать вас на месте. К нам еще Лебедев и Смолов с девчонками подвалят.

— У Лебедева есть девчонка? — спрашиваю с удивлением, отхлебывая из чашки с чаем и отламывая фигурку из безе с края торта. Раз уж не дают поесть не спеша, придется довольствоваться малым.

— Ну, Дубль Каринку привезет, а Виктор... да нет у него девчонки, — отзывается Антон с сомнением. — Он мальчика немого притащит, все время забываю, как его зовут.

— Гриша, — подсказывает Никита, наклонивший голову в мою сторону, и почему-то краснеет, отводя взгляд.

— Ага, Гриша, — отзывается Антон и веселеет еще больше, услышав его голос. — Все. Отказы не принимаются. Ждем вас.

Он отключается, и я с укором и долей легкого негодования смотрю на Никиту. Тот в ответ лишь ласково улыбается.

— Ну не делай ты такое зверское лицо, — говорит он со смешком. — Подчиненных будешь пугать, а я твоей актерской игре не верю.

— Просто мы так давно не проводили время вдвоем, — замечаю с грустным вздохом.

— Так в чем проблема? — удивляется Никита, перехватывает руку, в которой я держу цветок из шоколадного крема, и тянет ко рту, слизывая с моих пальцев лакомство. Я усмехаюсь. Только он может так просто и естественно делать такие нелепые вещи. — Я отпросился у брата до вечера воскресения. У нас еще целая ночь впереди.

Сердце ускоряет темп.

Неужели, правда, счастье не заставило себя ждать? Закончились бесконечно тянущиеся дни мучительного одиночества, и больше не придется скрываться и обманывать?

— К тому же, — Никита смущенно улыбается. — Мы ведь теперь будем вместе.

— Как Сид и Нэнси? — переспрашиваю весело. Он тянется ко мне, бормоча уже у самых губ:

— Ага. Только не так трагично.

Он целует меня, и я тут же перехватываю инициативу. Прикусываю его нижнюю губу, втягиваю его язык себе в рот. Никита сладко вздыхает, держа в ладонях мое лицо, и на несколько блаженных секунд мы полностью пропадаем в этом поцелуе.

— Продолжишь в том же духе, — говорю, нехотя отстраняясь, — и ни на какой каньон я не поеду.

— Все-все, едем, — смеется Никита. — Алик, ты точно самый нетерпеливый человек на планете!

 

* * *

 

Когда мы выезжаем на шоссе, я отправляю смс отцу, предупреждая, что мы вернемся вечером, и велю Никите заглянуть в бардачок.

— Что это? — одной рукой он держит стаканчик с кофе, а другой открывает папку и принимается листать. Удивленно вздергивает брови: — Буклеты медицинских вузов?

— Кто-то же из нас двоих должен думать о твоем будущем, — усмехаюсь, глядя на дорогу, черной полосой зияющую посреди моря белого. Мокрые хлопья снега кружатся в воздухе, плотной взвесью скрывая постепенно отдаляющиеся городские постройки.

Никита молчит какое-то время.

Исподволь поглядывая на него, я вижу тонкую задумчивую морщинку между его бровей.

— Тут есть немецкие, — с сомнением тянет Никита. — Свободный университет Берлина и Берлинский университет имени Гумбольдта.

— Международный диплом котируется выше, — я сворачиваю на развилке, выбиваясь из сплошного потока машин, тянущегося в сторону города. — Ты же учишь немецкий.

— Да, но... — Никита проводит ладонью по волосам, приглаживая непослушные вихры. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Учиться в Европе — на это нужны деньги.

— Сейчас ты скажешь, что не возьмешь у меня ни копейки? — я напрягаюсь, вцепляясь в руль. Проигрывая эту сцену в голове на прошлой неделе с сотню раз, я примерно так все себе и представлял.

— Нет, — к моему удивлению, спокойно отзывается Никита. — Я скажу, что не хочу надолго уезжать куда-то без тебя.

Мне приходится взять себя в руки, чтобы ненароком не вынести нас на обочину. Этот человек никогда, кажется, не перестанет меня изумлять.

— Если ты согласишься, то мы будем готовиться поступать туда вместе, — произношу ровно, бездумно переключая каналы на радио. — Я на экономический, ты на медицинский.

— Надо будет рассмотреть все варианты, — Никита убирает папку в бардачок. Всматриваясь в мое лицо, он кажется донельзя довольным. — Думал, я наотрез откажусь?

— Что-то типа того.

— Просто однажды я стану охуенным врачом, буду давать частные приемы Рианне и верну тебе долг, — заявляет он самоуверенно. Я смеюсь, тормозя прямо посреди дороги, благо на несколько километров вокруг никого нет, отстегиваюсь и тянусь к Никите, чтобы легонько благодарно поцеловать. На его губах остались крошки корицы и слабый кофейный вкус. Отстраняясь, он смущенно спрашивает: — Это за что?

— За здоровые амбиции, — ухмыляюсь, снова пристегиваясь и трогаясь с места.

Когда мы добираемся до каньона, я вижу три припаркованные у нашей старой беседки тачки. Ауди Лебедева, Антонов лексус и хонду Дубля. Впервые за последние пару лет я подъезжаю к каньону с этой стороны, а потому удивляюсь тому, что беседка все еще жива. Ветхая, сохранившая кое-где на перилах лохмотья облупившейся серой краски. С ней у меня связано немало воспоминаний. Здесь, наверное, до сих пор стоит полный набор пустых бутылок из под элей «Jaws», в которые мы выбрасывали окурки. И на внутренней стороне крыши по-прежнему есть наши выцарапанные перочинным ножом имена. Здесь состоялся первый поцелуй Антона, здесь мы с ним ночевали летом, когда совершали что-нибудь по-детски глупое и боялись вернуться домой. Здесь я, сотрясаясь от беззвучных рыданий и отвращения к себе, признавался Диме, что гей.

Застигнутый врасплох обрывками ярких воспоминаний, я бормочу:

— Мое детство.

— Я здесь был, — вдруг говорит Никита, подаваясь вперед и ошарашено вглядываясь в беседку, примкнувшую прямо к высокому земляному валу. — Блин, Алик, а мы ведь встречались раньше, — он оглядывается на меня так, будто видит впервые. — Мы с тобой дрались. Я выбил тебе осколок зуба.

Я непонимающе хмурюсь, кончиком языка касаясь резца, который мне нарастили после неудачной драки, лет в четырнадцать. А потом я вспоминаю. Шумную летнюю тусовку, местную баскетбольную компанию, которую, шутки ради, пригласил Ромашка. На каньоне встретились дети богатых родителей и обычные мальчишки, выходцы среднего класса, которых очень быстро распалили алкоголь и столкновение интересов.

Подростки, мы решали споры единственным известным нам способом — хорошей дракой. Из нашей компании вызвался я, изнывая до физически грубого и приземленного, а из городских — щуплый темноволосый мальчишка, который очень быстро надрал мне зад. Я матери еще две недели после этого боялся улыбаться, а когда она заметила брешь в зубах, устроила мне такую выволочку, каких еще не случалось. Она даже пригрозила для острастки, что у стоматолога мне не сделают анестезию.

Я смеюсь, а Никита мрачнеет.

— Прости, — шепчет он, и мне становится еще смешнее. Он отстегивает ремень безопасности и тянется ко мне, просительно ласкается, носом утыкается мне в шею: — Такую красоту чуть не попортил.

— Маленький ублюдок, как же я тебя тогда ненавидел! — я обнимаю его, продолжая посмеиваться. — Еще месяц пытался выследить и потребовать реванша, но мы не знали ни имени, ни номера твоей школы. А потом Антон посоветовал забить.

Никита усмехается мне в плечо.

— Меня так распирало от гордости.

— Еще бы, — фыркаю. — Разок завалил Милославского. А сегодня ночью он...

— Завалит тебя не один раз? — Никита бьет меня раскрытой ладонью в грудь. Я не сдерживаю улыбки. — Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.

В окно с пассажирской стороны нетерпеливо стучат, и нажимаю на кнопку, опуская стекло. В салон заглядывает разрумянившийся от холода Антон и недовольно восклицает:

— Голубки, вы еще не намиловались? Вылезайте. Ник, тебя ждет глинтвейн.

— А меня? — возмущаюсь. — Про меня ты уже и думать забыл?

— А ты за рулем, дурень!

Мы выбираемся из салона, и я достаю коляску Никиты. Песок на каньоне промерз, сверху его слегка припорошило снегом, поэтому колеса не вязнут, и с перемещением проблем не возникает. Никиту у меня тут же отнимают неугомонные Карина и Ульяна, вручая ему чашку дымящегося глинтвейна и уводя внутрь беседки. Судя по тому, как они таинственно хихикают, то и дело оборачиваясь на меня, здесь уже наши с Никитой отношения ни для кого не секрет.

— С днем рождения, урод, — из беседки выходит Дубль. — Покурим?

— Как ласково, — хмыкаю, засовывая руки в карманы пуховика.

— Ну, ты потрепал нам нервы, — пожимает широкими плечами Дубль и встряхивает головой, чтобы убрать челку с глаз. — Ему, — он кивает в сторону беседки, где скрылся Никита, — особенно.

— Знаю.

Мы забираемся на земляной вал, где примостилась одинокая деревянная скамейка, и Антон находит под ней бутылку из-под фруктового лагера.

— Раритет! — вздыхает Антон театрально и даже принюхивается к горлышку. — На ней, наверное, еще остался след слюны Вики...

— Не смей облизывать, — предупреждаю его строго. — Иначе ты мне больше не друг.

Вика — это девчонка, которая училась в одиннадцатом классе, когда нам было лет по тринадцать. Она была из тех старшеклассниц, по которым сохнут все — высокая знойная брюнетка с грудью третьего размера и чувственными, всегда ярко накрашенными губами. Вот все и сохли. Кроме меня, конечно, но тогда я списывал равнодушие к формам Вики на собственную крутость и непробиваемую стойкость.

Антон слегка краснеет, ведь он в свое время накатал Вике столько писем, что из них сложился бы целый любовный эпистолярный роман, а Дубль тихонько ржет, раскуривая сигарету.

Это немного разряжает обстановку, в основном между нами с Дублем, и после третьей затяжки я спрашиваю:

— Говорят, Триплет собирается вступать в долю с Ромашкой.

Дубль досадливо морщится:

— Ну да. А я к бизнесу Романовых и близко не подойду. Если понадобится, хоть с тобой буду сотрудничать, лишь бы Жене назло.

— Я польщен, — отзываюсь язвительно, хотя мне бы действительно пригодился такой союзник как Дубль. Хотя бы потому, что оба близнеца Смоловых за спиной Ромашки сделали бы очевидным перевес в его сторону.

Их прозвища дал им в шутку отец еще в средней школе, будто знал наверняка, что сыновья впитают себя как в губку особенности игорного бизнеса и пойдут по его стопам. Потому что дубль и триплет в покере составляют сильную комбинацию. И если Смоловы будут действовать сообща, они могут при желании дать фору и Романову, и мне.

— Хотя бы сегодня не думай о делах, — укоряет меня Антон, стряхивая пепел в бутылку. Он вдруг оборачивается через плечо и говорит: — О, здорово, Лебедев!

К нам поднимается Виктор, придерживая рукой капюшон, из-под которого выбиваются непослушные ярко-рыжие вихры. Ветер треплет полы его потасканной старой куртки. Вик закуривает и улыбается вполне дружелюбно, что означает как минимум то, что Никита запретил ему со мной ссориться:

— Привет.

— А где твоя златовласая подружка? — спрашивает Антон с хитрым прищуром.

— Очень смешно, — сухо отзывается Вик. — Гриша с нашими, в беседке.

— Да ладно тебе, Антон просто дурачок, — примиряюще говорит Дубль, откидываясь на спинку скамьи. — Ты только посмотри на его лицо, ну что с него взять.

Мы с Виком смеемся в унисон, а Антон отходит на пару шагов, причитая, что его не поддерживает даже лучший друг.

— Васильев, — зову негромко, закуривая еще одну. — А я знаю, что тебе поднимет настроение.

Антон с интересом оборачивается, и я рассказываю ему, кто поколотил меня в седьмом классе у этой самой беседки.

— Брешешь! — хохочет Антон, глядя на меня круглыми глазами. — Не может быть! Парень, который навалял тебе — Никита? Не зря он мне сразу понравился.

— Тебе лишь бы меня подколоть, — закатываю глаза, туша окурок в бутылке.

— А тебе просто завидно, — не унимается Антон, подскакивая ко мне и пытаясь закинуть мне за шиворот охапку снега. Я уворачиваюсь, чертыхаясь, и отвечаю Васильеву крепким снежком, сбивающим шапку с его головы. — Что твой парень дерется лучше тебя.

Вик и Дубль переглядываются с каким-то робким чуть смущенным удивлением. Они непривычны еще к тому, что у меня могут быть серьезные отношения, что кого-то я могу называть своим парнем.

А я не задумываюсь об этом. Я просто счастлив.

Перед тем, как рассесться по машинам и отправиться колесить по каньону, мы достаем из бардачка Виктора охотничий нож и становимся у дальней стены беседки.

По очереди, передавая нож друг другу, царапаем свои имена поверх давно стершихся и едва различимых слов и фраз. Я уже не вижу под свежими надписями имен Димы и Жени. Они поблекли и отошли в прошлое. Все еще засевшие где-то глубоко, под слоем краски и давнишних воспоминаний. Но неминуемо перечеркнутые новыми именами: «Карина», «Антон», «Вик», «Дубль», «Ульяна», «Гриша», «Никита» и «Алик».


	15. 5. Дима

Прости, опять что-то вышло не так.  
Я был непонятен тебе и многим другим.  
Пусть это будет один случайный пустяк.  
Прости мои слабости, но кто я без них.

(Смысловые галлюцинации «В никуда»)

 

* * *

 

Сны у меня скучные и черно-белые.

Грубо сшитые из обрывков памяти: каких-то далеких, размытых большей частью воспоминаний и пресных цифр бухгалтерских отчетов. С тех пор, как отец стал учить меня, как вести бизнес, мне перестали сниться цветные яркие сны — всегда строго по делу. Бывают, конечно, и хорошие дни, когда мне снится, что родители по-прежнему вместе, они ведут меня гулять в парк и покупают мне огромное липкое облако сахарной ваты на палочке. Бывают и плохие, когда в голове заезженной лентой кино крутится Алик, и я просыпаюсь весь в холодном поту, просыпаюсь, рыдая, как последняя бесхребетная тварь, или просыпаюсь со стояком.

Сегодня — один из таких плохих дней.

«Дима, проснись, — говорит Алик, глядя на меня сверху-вниз с легким удивленным пренебрежением, будто увидел, что запачкал ботинок грязью. — Просыпайся, Громов. Просыпайся, сученыш, или у тебя опять встанет».

Просыпайся.

Проснись, это всего лишь сон.

— Дима, проснись.

Я открываю глаза, резко сажусь в постели, сжимая простынь в кулаках. Надо мной склонилась, ухмыляясь, Карина. От ее растрепавшихся рыжих волос веет уличным холодом и пряным ароматом гвоздики и вина.

— Где была? — спрашиваю резко, кидая взгляд на электронные часы на тумбочке. Надо же, всего лишь семь часов вечера. Вот что значит — начать пить джин с тоником сразу после завтрака. Быстро же меня срубило.

Теперь дико болит голова, и во всем теле такая тяжесть, будто я днем разгружал вагоны, а не спивался в одиночестве в пыльном закутке между диваном и стеной.

— Гуляла, — Карина бесцеремонно забирается на мою кровать прямо в джинсах и накинутой на плечи куртке. Ложится на живот и вытаскивает из-под матраса журнал с мужскими моделями нижнего белья, принимаясь его листать.

— Тебе не говорили, что нельзя брать чужие вещи? — шиплю раздраженно, отнимаю у нее журнал и убираю в тумбочку с кодовым замком. От греха подальше, мало ли, мать Карины решит сделать у меня в комнате перестановку или поменять в доме все матрасы. — И где это ты шлялась?

— На каньоне, — Карина смотрит на меня через плечо со снисходительной полуулыбкой. — Тебе интересно, видела ли я Алика? Да, видела. Мы обкатывали его ламборджини.

— Тачка и так была его, — отзываюсь лаконично.

Встаю и направляюсь к шкафу. Одежда, в которой я заснул, помялась и насквозь провоняла куревом и не раз пролитым на нее джином. Перебираю ровные стопки брюк, с трудом выпутываюсь из джинсов, переодеваясь. Меняю майку, пару раз провожу щеткой по волосам и придирчиво оглядываю себя в большой зеркальной створке шкафа. На щеке остался красный след от уголка подушки, нос распух и покраснел из-за начинающейся простуды, под глазами образовались темные мешки. Красавец, блин.

— Ты не все спросил, что хотел, — Карина, как всегда, бьет ниже пояса. Наматывает длинный локон на палец и прищуривается. Видно, замечает нечто по-звериному отчаянное в выражении моего лица, потому что вздыхает. — Ладно, не спрашивай, я сама скажу. Они приехали на каньон вместе. И они выглядели счастливыми.

Мне до боли, давящей на сердце, хочется, чтобы однажды мне хватило духу сказать «что же, я за них рад». Но я все еще чувствую, как ничтожно слаб, и для такой откровенной лжи, и для искренней радости за Алика, что он счастлив с кем-то другим, счастлив без меня. Мне хочется, чтобы стыд и раскаяние за тот поступок, когда я побил Никиту на школьном дворе, стали спусковым механизмом моего долгожданного освобождения от клубка термоядерных чувств — злобы, гнева, ревности и обиды.

Но этого по-прежнему не происходит.

Я все еще не свободен.

— Кто тебе правду скажет, кроме сестры, — хмыкает Карина, поднимаясь с кровати и направляясь к выходу из моей спальни.

— Сводной, — бросаю я ей в спину. Карина напоследок показывает мне средний палец.

 

* * *

 

Ужин я проспал, поэтому спускаюсь на первый этаж немного погодя, чтобы заесть хреновое настроение хотя бы миндальным печеньем и кефиром. На кухне пересекаюсь с тетей Алей и Ильей, моим телохранителем. Илья лишь мельком глядит на меня поверх учебника: ему немногим больше меня, но он уже заочно учится в местном вузе. Скорее всего, диплом получает для галочки, потому что устроиться моим телохранителем означает выгодно и надолго устроиться. У парня черный пояс по каратэ и превосходные навыки в стрельбе из разных видов оружия — отца это больше чем устраивает.

Когда я захожу на кухню, тетя Аля откладывает свою сумочку, треплет меня по волосам и тепло улыбается.

— Найдешь, что покушать? — спрашивает она, пытаясь поймать мой взгляд. Не хочу встречаться с ней глазами, чтобы не выдать по неосторожности, что я по-прежнему не рад ей как части моей семьи. Тетя Аля этого не заслужила. — Мы с твоим отцом уезжаем на конференцию за город. Вернемся завтра утром.

— Угу, — отзываюсь невнятно, открывая холодильник и доставая бутыль кефира.

— Тогда до скорого, Димочка, — она протягивает руку, будто снова хочет потрепать меня по волосам, но я непроизвольно дергаюсь в сторону, напрягаясь, и тетя Аля тут же сконфуженно отворачивается, старательно делая вид, что жест ко мне не относился. Черт. Обещал же отцу, что буду дружелюбнее с ней.

— До свидания, теть Аль.

Она слабо улыбается, уходит, унося с собой шлейф дорогого итальянского парфюма, и где-то в отдалении за ней хлопает входная дверь. Илья тут же опускает учебник и громко фыркает, паясничая:

— Все в порядке, Димочка? Сможешь покушать сам, Димочка? Или тебе подтереть слюнки?

Я пристально смотрю в карие глаза Ильи, холодные и недружелюбные. Окидываю его беглым взглядом: от бритой светло-русой макушки до мысков красных найков, которыми он легонько барабанит по плиточному полу.

— Доиграешься, — замечаю ему с прохладцей. — Попрошу отца, чтобы тебя уволил.

— Да? — Илья весело скалится. — И что ты ему скажешь? Что я тебя обижаю? В чем дело, Дима, — он изображает искреннее изумление, — тебе же нравятся те, кто тебя унижает.

Вот так я поплатился за то, что позволил себе вытирать сопли о плечо Ильи после истории с Аликом.

— Урод, — голос срывается на раздраженный хрип. Отворачиваюсь, чтобы налить себе кефир и достать с полки пачку печенья. Спустя пару секунд слышу тихий шелест страниц: Илья возвращается к чтению, мгновенно теряя ко мне интерес.

Я сажусь за стол напротив него и мрачно жую свое печенье, пытаясь не концентрироваться на жутком похмелье, уже дающем о себе знать.

Несколько минут проходят в статичной ничего не значащей тишине, а потом звонит телефон.

— Громов, слушаю, — беру трубку, не глядя на дисплей, но что-то подсказывает мне, что звонит Ромашка. А кто же еще.

— Романов, — фыркает Женя, передразнивая мой деловой тон. — Мы с тобой теперь на «вы», все по-официальному?

— Чего надо? — игнорирую его подколку, пальцем давя крошки печенья, рассыпавшиеся по стеклянной столешнице.

— Я думал, ты сам мне скажешь, — голос Жени звучит на какой-то особенной ноте, в которой смешиваются радость и тихая затаенная ярость, — если знаешь последние новости. Я говорил, что стоило надавить на инвалида посильнее. И Алик бы сам прибежал с нужными бумажками, сам бы всю свою фамильную империю по кирпичику снес, лишь бы мы его не трогали.

Женя досадливо выдыхает и продолжает с еще большим запалом:

— А мы что? Побоялись, что только зря настращаем немощного и получим недоумение Алика, выговор школьного руководства да кукиш с маслом.

В ответ лишь молчу.

Я так устал от ненависти, прожигающей нутро, от постоянных мыслей о расправе и мести, что внутри меня уже не находится и крохотной искры вторящего его словам гнева.

— Я не оставлю этого так, — заявляет Ромашка уверенно. — Если Алик думает, что для меня дела наших семей — просто игра во взрослую жизнь, я докажу ему, что настроен решительно. И что для меня бизнес отца — это то, ради чего я рискну всем, если понадобится.

Под сердцем шевелится беспокойство, его же осязаемый холодок вцепляется мне в загривок. В тоне Ромашки сквозит почти фанатичная серьезность, и это мне не нравится. Женя и раньше в своих действиях заходил слишком далеко, только если начинал он с подкладывания огнестрела и подделки уголовных дел, то мне страшно подумать, что он предпримет сейчас.

— Жень, — прошу ровно, ловя на себе любопытный взгляд Ильи поверх учебника. — Не трогай его, ладно? И... — скрепя сердце, произношу на выдохе: — Воскресенского тоже.

Ромашка удивленно замолкает на мгновение, а потом смеется с озлобленным надрывом.

— Ты, никак, струсил? — спрашивает он с издевкой. — Знаешь, я не сомневался, почему-то. В твоей бесхребетности и в том, что ты не захочешь ему вредить.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, это же... — пытаюсь образумить Ромашку, но тот резко перебивает:

— Если ты такой слабак и мямля, если ты не мужик, то я в этом не виноват! — он почти орет мне в трубку: уверен, в тишине кухни Илья слышит отчетливо каждое его слово. У меня все внутри переворачивается, обида царапает острыми когтями внутренние органы. Я зажмуриваюсь, не чувствуя пальцев, которыми сжимаю телефон. — Чертов разнеженный пидор! Когда я загребу весь пирог себе, ты еще прибежишь лизать мне зад. Как бы поздно не было... Подумай. Подумай хорошо, Громов, прежде чем сливаться...

Я не выдерживаю.

— Да пошел ты, — шиплю ему тихо, а потом рявкаю громко, на пределе голоса: — Да. Пошел. Ты!

Из меня вырывается нечеловеческий вопль, я швыряю телефон о плиточный пол, и тот разбивается вдребезги с жалобным глухим звуком. Не помня себя от раздражения, смятения и злобы, я подскакиваю и принимаюсь топтать ошметки телефона прямо босой ступней. Осколки экрана впиваются в кожу, на пол брызгает кровь, и боль отзывается тупой пульсацией во всей голени. Но я не останавливаюсь до тех пор, пока не выпускаю наружу все, и бушующие эмоции не рассеиваются, оставляя вместо себя давящий вакуум пустоты.

Только тогда Илья молча поднимается и достает с верхней полки аптечку.

 

* * *

 

Проходит полчаса, а слова Ромашки все не замолкают у меня в голове.

Что, интересно, значит его «докажу, что настроен решительно»?

На шум спустилась Каринка, и теперь она сидит за столом рядом с Ильей, поглядывая с недовольством на мою забинтованную ступню и на окровавленные осколки телефона, собранные в совок.

— Да что произошло-то? — спрашивает Карина, теряя терпение от нашей игры в молчанку.

— Дима рассердился на то, что его назвали пидором, — шутит Илья, но под моим взбешенным взглядом, как ни странно, затыкается и не развивает тему. Только пожимает плечами и надкусывает последнее печенье из пачки.

Я постукиваю уголком сим-карты, единственной оставшейся в живых частью телефона, по столешнице, и обдумываю варианты. Мне хочется придушить Ромашку, без шуток, так, чтобы скулил и просил о пощаде, пока я, насладившись его беспомощностью сполна, не позволю ему глотнуть спасительного кислорода. Но, хорошо это или плохо, я больше не сторонник физического насилия. Мне хватило того, что, поколотив Никиту, я свернул за угол школы, и меня вырвало завтраком, а потом мутило при едином воспоминании о Воскресенском, корчащемся от боли. С меня хватит.

Да, я бешусь.

Да, мне потребуется сделать что-то глупое и импульсивное, но трогать самого Ромашку я не буду. Зато я трону вещи, которые ему дороги.

— Пойди, прогрей машину, — говорю Илье. — Найду ботинки, в которые влезу с этими бинтами, и выйду.

Илья удивленно вздергивает брови, глядя на меня с подозрением.

— Ты что это делать собрался?

— Устрою Жене небольшую акцию протеста, — во мне с каждой секундой крепнет желание показать Романову, что если он настроен играть в войнушку, то я соглашусь в ней участвовать, только если займу противоположную сторону. Я смогу действовать в одиночку. В отличие от отца, который до сих пор не проявил должного стремления, чтобы вырваться из тени Милославских, я действительно хочу, чтобы мое имя стояло обособленно.

Ромашка наверняка считает, что я одумаюсь и приползу проситься обратно к нему под крыло. Как бы не так. Пусть так поступают наши отцы, если того хотят.

— Я с вами, — Карина решительно подскакивает со стула.

— Э, пигалица, не лезь, — неодобрительно хмурюсь. Не хватало ее еще впутывать. Не то, чтобы я питал особые братские чувства к Карине, но если кто-то узнает, что она меня поддерживает, это может заклеймить ее репутацию.

— Да никуда я вас одних не отпущу! — возмущается Карина. Илья надевает пуховик и уходит, бормоча, чтобы мы не задерживались, а я поднимаюсь, стараясь не опираться на забинтованную ступню, и пытаюсь отодвинуть Каринку, вставшую у меня на пути, в сторону. Она мертвой хваткой вцепляется мне в руку. — Дима!

— Что?

— Я натяну капюшон, по видеозаписи с камер охраны не будет понятно, что это я.

Я пару секунд смотрю в ее сощуренные голубые глаза, на россыпь светлых веснушек на ее вздернутом маленьком носике. Похожа на хрупкую куклу внешне, а сама как будто начинена тротилом.

— Ладно, — сдаюсь, понимая, что в случае чего Карина может закатить истерику и выдернуть свою мать и моего отца с их супер важной конференции посреди ночи. — Завяжи волосы в пучок, а то они у тебя как сигнальный костер. И принеси черновой вариант нашего с Ромашкой соглашения о распределении вкладов, под тетрадью по алгебре на столе лежит. Я тебя буду на улице ждать.

Она кивает, и мы расходимся.

Когда я устраиваюсь рядом с Ильей с пассажирской стороны, то ловлю на себе его изучающий чуть насмешливый взгляд.

— Что опять? — цежу, в штыки воспринимая столь пристальное внимание.

— Я приятно удивлен, — просто отзывается Илья, прибавляя громкость какой-то из композиций Эминема, играющей на радио. Он покачивает головой в такт песне, и татуировка с акулой на его шее то выныривает из-под ворота футболки, то снова исчезает под тканью.

— Чем? Я еще ничего не сделал, — морщусь и переключаю ненавистный мне рэп: нахожу частоту «джаз фм» и слегка убавляю громкость. По салону разливается приятная мелодичная музыка.

— Ты впервые отважился выступить против того, кто сильнее тебя, — Илья говорит серьезно, мне теперь уже не кажется, будто он надо мной издевается. Он смотрит на меня и криво улыбается. — Такой Дима мне нравится гораздо больше Димы, бьющего инвалидов.

Смущенный, я утыкаюсь носом в окно. Нашел время для похвалы.

К счастью, неловкая тишина быстро прерывается: Каринка садится позади меня, впуская в натопленный салон веяние уличной прохлады. На ней огромная черная куртка с капюшоном — явно стащила из шкафа моего отца.

Карина протягивает мне файл с соглашением и удивленно спрашивает:

— Неужели документ один, и тот у тебя?

Я в ответ усмехаюсь, не сдерживая внутреннего ликования:

— Да, — касаюсь лбом холодного стекла и прикрываю глаза. — Ведь такой подставы Ромашка от меня не ожидал.

 

* * *

 

На кассе супермаркета мне становится одновременно смешно и неловко. Илья, прочистив горло, невозмутимо просит у вытаращившейся на нас продавщицы:

— Десять больших пакетов, пожалуйста.

Продавщица строго оглядывает каждого из нас по очереди, но, послюнявив пальцы, все же достает пакеты из пачки. Прежде чем пробивать покупку, с подозрением смотрит на выложенные на ленту стратегические запасы: сотню коробок яиц, что в общей сложности составляет тысячу штук, и баллончик с фиолетовой краской.

Черт, неужели, это делаю я?

Человек, который, когда его друзья подрывали подвалы чужих домов, стоял на стреме и молился, чтобы его не впутали в уголовное дело?

Илья же сохраняет полную бесстрастность. Он так спокойно смотрит на продавщицу, будто пытается заверить всем своим видом, что из этих продуктов мы ни много ни мало собираемся зажарить гигантскую яичницу.

Карине вообще, кажется, все равно. Она вертится у стойки с журналами и проверяет гороскоп на текущий месяц в свежем номере «Эль гёрл».

— Картой или наличными? — спрашивает продавщица, вздернув подведенную бровь, когда все пробивает, и мы принимаемся торопливо распихивать коробки по пакетам.

— Картой, — трясущимися руками достаю из бумажника американ экспресс, протягивая ей.

Благословляю небеса за то, что мы последние покупатели в супермаркете, и на кассе нам не встречаются любопытные старушки. Я никогда еще не делал чего-то настолько безумного. Но мне нравится легкое щекочущее ощущение, возникшее в животе — предвкушения и почти детской радости.

Загружаем покупки в багажник и едем, уже не останавливаясь, прямо до дома Романовых. Когда вдалеке показывается увитая пожухлым диким виноградом изгородь, которую венчают шапки подмерзшего снега, Карина начинает беспокоиться.

— А как мы внутрь попадем?.. — спрашивает она, покусывая губу и наклоняясь к нам с заднего сидения. Я достаю из бардачка ключ и показываю ей.

— Нам в сам дом и не надо, только в гараж, — поясняю коротко.

Илья тормозит у будки охранника перед воротами, и я опускаю стекло со своей стороны, стараясь выглядеть небрежно и естественно. Здесь меня знают, можно даже не волноваться, но меня все равно подташнивает.

— Я к Жене, оставлю ему документы и уеду. Предупреждать не надо, — сухо бросаю выглянувшему навстречу охраннику. Тот отряхивается от сонного морока и без задней мысли кивает, открывая ворота. Мы проезжаем внутрь, и Илья разворачивается на просторной мощеной площадке перед главным входом, чтобы мы могли быстро удрать по завершении операции. Фары он не включает, стараясь сделать все как можно более тихо и незаметно, а мы с Кариной быстро проверяем, не горит ли свет в окнах. Трехэтажный особняк Романовых, громоздкий каменный гигант, спит беспробудным сном вместе со своими хозяевами.

Мы выходим, достаем пакеты и тащим их к гаражу.

Я отворяю своим ключом дверь, и мы оказываемся в освещенном диодными лампами помещении, где нестройным рядом размещен десяток машин. Четыре из них, что попроще, принадлежат прислуге и телохранителям, но сегодня, во имя интересов дела, придется пожертвовать и ими.

— Значит так, — мы собираемся в кружок, и я просвещаю ребят в детали своего бесхитростного плана. — Ромашка всегда выезжает в школу за пятнадцать минут до начала урока. Раньше он в гараж принципиально не спускается. А значит, времени отмыть тачки или вызвать такси у него не будет. Завтра первым уроком у него важный тест по модулю экономики, и он ни за что его не пропустит. Вывод...

— Ему придется сесть в одну из разукрашенных тачек! — весело подхватывает Карина, хлопая в ладоши. Илья расцветает в предвкушающей ухмылке.

— За дело?

— За дело!

Мы достаем коробки с яйцами и начинаем обстрел. Щедро бьем снаряды о капоты и лобовые стекла, разбиваем целые яичницы на крышах, швыряем горсти яиц, глядя на то, как те смачно врезаются в двери. Илья чертит пальцем узоры из желтков, рисуя на стеклах рожицы и члены. Карина запачкалась с ног до головы и теперь обтирает куртку о еще чистые места лексусов и тойот. Чем дальше заходит шалость, тем больше отпускает меня мрачное напряжение последних дней.

Сейчас.

Да, кажется, именно сейчас я чувствую себя по-настоящему близким к свободе.

— Это приятно, да? — смеется Илья, становясь у меня за спиной, когда я вдохновенно вывожу подстывающим рыжим желтком непристойности на капоте любимого Жениного рейндж ровера. Я оглядываюсь на Илью с любопытством: впервые вижу огонек азарта в его глазах, легкого увлеченного безумия и будоражащей искренности. От этого проникновенного взгляда темных карих глаз у меня что-то екает в животе.

— Приятно? — переспрашиваю со смешком, впечатывая новое яйцо прямо в номерной знак. — Я как Америку открыл или элемент радия. Я знаю, что мне за это прилетит, но ничего не могу с собой поделать — уже не остановиться. Уверен, если папе завтра расскажут об этом, он переспросит «а ты точно говоришь о моем сыне?»

Илья молчит, но я вижу по его глазам: он прекрасно понимает, о чем идет речь. Ведь я никогда не отличался мальчишеской безрассудностью, она будто бы прошла мимо меня, а теперь резко, как по щелчку, вырвалась наружу, дождавшись момента, своей точки кипения. Это не хорошо и не плохо, но это чертовски мне нравится.

Мы расходимся, чтобы распаковать последние коробки.

Когда яйца заканчиваются, я достаю черновой вариант соглашения, рву его и разбрасываю как конфетти, швыряя поверх яичных разводов. Ошметки бумаги прилипают к машинам. Полоску бумаги с надписью «поставить подпись в нужной графе» я засовываю под дворник рейндж ровера.

Затем выуживаю из кармана куртки баллончик с краской и старательно вывожу на каждом капоте, каждой двери и каждом бампере: «сучка Димы Громова».

Когда непомеченных машин не остается, я вытираю руки о брюки и убираю баллончик в карман, любуясь своим творением. Замечаю краем глаза, как таращатся Карина и Илья на надписи.

— Что? — отзываюсь сконфуженно. — По-моему, весело...

Они переглядываются с неуверенными улыбками и не выдерживают, разражаясь смехом.


	16. 5. Дима. То, чего в тебе нет

Они могут отнять у тебя всё, что есть,  
Но не раскрыть мой секрет.  
Я люблю тебя не за то, что в тебе,  
А за то, чего в тебе нет.

(Люмен "За то, чего нет")

 

* * *

Когда я спускаюсь утром на кухню, Карина, тетя Аля и отец уже завтракают, а Илья стоит у окна и смотрит задумчивой отрешенностью на заснеженный двор. С нами он принципиально не ест, только вместе с прислугой, хотя отец неоднократно пытался пригласить его на семейную трапезу. Но Илья — человек привычки, и к тому же слишком упрям и горд, чтобы не дай бог есть за одним столом со мной, будто мы друзья или хотя бы приятели.

Я беру со сковородки горячий бутерброд с сыром, достаю из холодильника бутыль кефира и сажусь рядом с Кариной, листающей ленту новостей в своем блэкберри. Я в кои-то веки хорошо выспался и нахожусь в приподнятом настроении. Даже лицо у меня, кажется, не такое опухшее и больное, каким было вчера.

— Карина, если хочешь, чтобы я тебя подвезла до школы, поторопись, — говорит тетя Аля, допивая свой кофе. Она смотрится в небольшое зеркальце и пальцем растушевывает бежевые тени по векам. — Мне надо выходить через пять минут, чтобы успеть на работу.

Карина даже не поднимает взгляда от телефона, когда будничным тоном заявляет:

— А меня Илья с Димой довезут.

Отец и тетя Аля переглядываются с нескрываемым удивлением. Еще бы — в последний раз мы с Кариной ездили в школу вместе, когда нам было по пятнадцать, и у отца не было возможности рассадить нас по разным машинам, потакая бесконечным капризам и истерикам. У нас с Кариной друг для друга тогда были только такие ласковые слова как «шалава» и «пидор».

Тетя Аля радостно улыбается, что почему-то меня задевает.

«Это не твоя заслуга», — думаю я с обидой, но давлю в себе негодование и делаю вид, будто слишком проголодался, чтобы вдаваться в подробности нашего с Кариной временного перемирия. Бутерброд, к слову, оказывается слишком пресным и жестким. Тетя Аля готовит только завтраки, но даже с ними справляется из рук вон плохо.

— Дима, ты не простыл? — спрашивает отец, поглядывая на меня поверх газеты. Я замечаю, что к своим бутербродам он даже не притронулся — верная тактика. — Выглядишь нездоровым.

Ну вот.

Только я понадеялся, что нос перестал быть похожим на вареный картофель, как отец разбил мои чаяния одним вопросом.

— Неа. Все в порядке.

Когда я без особого аппетита доедаю завтрак, запиваю его кефиром и спускаюсь в гараж, меня нагоняет Илья. От него веет уличным холодом и запахом крепкого черного кофе, а в коротко постриженных русых волосах поблескивают снежинки.

— Чего такой расстроенный, Димон? — гогочет Илья, расплываясь в особенно гаденькой ухмылке. — Боишься светить своим красным носом перед Аликом?

— Заткнись, — отмахиваюсь вяло и показательно сажусь на заднее сидение рядом с Кариной. Та увлеченно читает рубрику гороскопа в своем журнале. Страница открыта прямо на овнах, и я успеваю мельком прочесть про неожиданный поворот, поджидающий их на жизненном пути. Класс. Я, конечно, в звездные предзнаменования не верю, но мне только неожиданного поворота не хватало.

— Давай побыстрее... — прошу Илью, когда он выводит машину на дорогу, ведущую в город. Наши взгляды встречаются в зеркале заднего вида, и Илья серьезно кивает. Он без слов понимает, что мне хочется приехать в школу задолго до того, как покажется Ромашка. В школе Женя не решится меня тронуть.

Илья высаживает нас у входа, и мы с Кариной, подхватив сумки, быстро взлетаем по ступенькам крыльца. Только когда за мной захлопываются двери лифта, сердце перестает бешено стучать, и беспокойство постепенно ослабевает. Я оправляю галстук и полы темно-синего форменного пиджака, стараясь вернуть лицу привычное бесстрастное выражение.

Мы выходим на этаже гуманитарных дисциплин и сворачиваем в кабинет русского. Сегодня первый урок у нас пройдет совместно с параллельным классом, причем некоторые ребята в это время будут писать тест по экономике. Алика, Антона и Дубля нет: они, скорее всего, уже этажом выше, повторяют материал. Ромашка по обыкновению приедет за пару минут до начала урока.

— Давай сядем у окна, — шепчет Карина, подталкивая меня плечом. — Хочу увидеть это...

У меня перед глазами все плывет, а к горлу мерзким спазмом подступает тошнота.

Черт. Только сейчас я в полной мере осознаю, что сделал.

Сажусь на стул позади Воскресенского, автоматически выкладываю на парту тетрадь, учебник и пенал. Карина неторопливо бродит по классу, здоровается с ребятами из параллельного класса, вызывается помыть доску и полить цветы. Вид у нее самый небрежный, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что Карину тоже колотит от волнения, вот она и не знает, чем бы занять руки.

Минутная стрелка ползет к отметке половины девятого как никогда медленно. За десять минут до начала урока у меня начинает вибрировать телефон. Один раз, два раза, три. Даже после четвертого Ромашка не бросает попытки дозвониться.

На меня с подозрением оглядывается Воскресенский, глядя на то, как я старательно игнорирую телефон, с противным дребезжанием надрывающийся на парте.

Потом вдруг телефон замолкает, и девчонка из параллельного класса, оказавшаяся в этот момент у окна, громко восклицает:

— Эй, ребята, смотрите...

Все мгновенно бросают свои дела и подлетают к окнам. Даже Никита и Виктор вытягивают шеи, разглядывая происходящее на стоянке.

Я медленно поворачиваю голову, изо всех сил борясь с желанием подорваться с места и кинуться прочь из класса. Бля. Боевая раскраска Ромашкиного лексуса в утреннем свете кажется еще более броской, чем вчера вечером, под диодными лампами гаража — сотня задорных желтков поверх белых потеков. Да и ярко-фиолетовая надпись «сучка Димы Громова», идущая вдоль водительской и пассажирской дверей, выделяется гораздо больше, чем я планировал.

Карина ставит бутылку для полива цветов на подоконник и хватается за живот, громко заливисто хохоча. У нее даже на глаза выступают слезы, грозя подпортить макияж. Когда из машины вылетает взбешенный Женя, весь потный и взмыленный, и оскальзывается на заледенелой дорожке, спиной проезжаясь прямо по капоту, начинают смеяться все остальные.

— Что происходит? — в класс заходит учительница, изумленно глядя на нас поверх очков. — Почему вы не на своих местах?

Никто не обращает на нее внимания. Да и куда там — внизу шоу поинтереснее повторения морфологии.

Я быстро раскрываю учебник, утыкая в него красное от смущения лицо, но успеваю заметить полный искреннего изумления взгляд Никиты, обратившийся в мою сторону.

 

* * *

 

На следующей же перемене меня вызывают к директору.

Карина порывается пойти вместе со мной, но я решительно ей отказываю. Я понимаю, что школьное руководство уже вызвало отца, и если тот поймет, что я позволил участвовать во вчерашней вылазке Карине, он ни за что мне этого не простит. Да и прикрываться мелкой нет ни малейшего желания.

Поднимаюсь на двенадцатый этаж, иду мимо кабинетов завуча и завхоза, прохожу длинный коридор под испытующими взглядами старост, собравшихся для обсуждения расписания экзаменов. В кресле у кабинета директора под пышным фикусом сидит отец, барабаня пальцами по подлокотникам. На нем джинсы и распахнутый пуховик, из-под которого виднеется майка с эмблемой «Чикаго буллс».

Вот пиздец.

Я на мгновение закрываю глаза. У отца сегодня выходной, а я ему такой сюрприз устроил.

Замечая меня, папа поднимается с кресла, делает пару шагов мне навстречу и внезапно привлекает к себе, крепко обнимая. От удивления я замираю, никак не реагируя ни на объятья, ни на похлопывание по спине.

— Пап... — произношу шепотом, но не знаю, что к этому добавить. Это первый раз за одиннадцать лет учебы, когда нас с ним вместе вызвали к директору.

— Красавец, сын.

Он отстраняется, держа меня за плечи, и ухмыляется. Эта задорная ухмылка делает его лет на десять моложе — сейчас, уверен, мы похожи с ним внешне, как никогда.

— Родион собирается расторгнуть контракт о сотрудничестве, — говорит отец. Не успеваю я даже рот открыть, чтобы извиниться, он продолжает сбивчивым радостным тоном: — В кои-то веки мне не надо было искать повода для того, чтобы послать его куда подальше. Оказалось, что у моего сына яйца больше, чем у меня.

Он негромко смеется, а я молчу, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука.

Отец никогда еще не разговаривал со мной в таком духе. Не с извечными нотками покровительственного снисхождения, а будто бы по-дружески, совсем на равных. И он, черт возьми, даже отчитывать меня не собирается.

— А как же контракт? — спрашиваю я несчастным тоном.

— Плевать на этот контракт, — отец смотрит на меня блестящими от воодушевления глазами. И мне впервые кажется, что я начинаю оправдывать его ожидания. — Мы с тобой справимся. Мы с тобой больше не будем чьей-то тенью.

Он обнимает меня одной рукой за плечи и легонько встряхивает.

— Когда зайдем к директору, не воспринимай близко к сердцу все, что тебе скажут. Я тобой горжусь.

Глаза щиплет.

Нет, я не заплачу, только не сейчас. Но я столько лет ждал этих трех слов, что теперь ног под собой не чувствую от волнения.

Конечно же, слова директора я не воспринимаю всерьез. Просто потому, что не способен ни на чем концентрироваться, кроме отцовской руки, крепко сжимающей мое плечо, и внезапно обрушившейся на меня долгожданной свободы.

Директор не находит ничего лучше, чем отстранить меня от занятий на всю неделю. В свете того, что я пропускаю два важных теста, отстранение, конечно, плохой исход, но оно кажется такой мелочью по сравнению с тем, что я вырвался, наконец, из-под душащего крыла Романова. Быть может, это станет ключом к тому, чтобы забыть все отравляющее и болезненное в моей жизни. Быть может, этот шаг приблизит меня к тому, чтобы излечиться от хронической привязанности к Алику.

— Мне еще нужно подписать кое-какие бумаги у завуча в связи с твоим отстранением, — говорит отец, расставаясь со мной у лифта. — Илья скоро подъедет, чтобы тебя забрать... А сегодня вечером, если хочешь, сходим в кино и возьмем твою маму с собой?

Сердце совершает немыслимый кульбит. Семейный вечер? Мы так давно не собирались втроем, что мне уже сложно представить отца и мать, сидящих за одним столом.

— Это будет круто, — я улыбаюсь, тепло и искренне.

Двери лифта захлопываются, кабинка плавно движется вниз, и звенит звонок на урок. А я ничего не слышу и не замечаю, мыслями пребывая в сегодняшнем вечере.

Выхожу в вестибюле и останавливаюсь у раздевалок. Сердце резко ухает куда-то вниз. Илья еще не приехал, и меня встречает иная картина. Не знаю, почему после начала урока эти двое еще не наверху, но у меня немеют кончики пальцев, когда я вижу Алика и Ромашку, которых пытается развести дежурящий охранник.

— Не надо врать, — рычит Ромашка, пытаясь поверх головы охранника достать Алика. Тот лишь скалится в ответ, и я вижу тонкий ручеек крови, змеящийся по подбородку из его раскуроченной губы. — У этого червя без хребта кишка тонка идти одному против меня. Ты ему помогал. Ты...

Алик вырывается из крепкой хватки охранника, оставляя в его кулаке выдранный с корнем ворот школьного пиджака. Охранник на мгновение теряется, а потом вдруг решает, что Алик из себя представляет большую опасность, да и удержать его проще, чем мощного пышущего яростью Женю. Поэтому перехватывает его поперек талии и тащит в сторону, не обращая внимания на ругань, которой разражается Алик.

— Он мне не помогал.

Мои слова в пустующем вестибюле звучат громко, как пальба из ружья в открытом поле. Все трое замирают, оборачиваясь на меня, все трое тяжело загнанно дышат.

— Да и когда он мне помогал? — я улыбаюсь, но произношу это без былой обиды в тоне, без озлобленного сарказма или затаенной горечи. Я говорю правду.

Я всегда был безразличен Алику, но только теперь я начинаю понимать, что это не делает его плохим. Нам просто с ним было не суждено. У нас бы просто не получилось своего долго и счастливо.

Мы с Аликом встречаемся взглядами, и на один краткий миг сердце привычно сжимается от тоски. Такой он красивый, такой живой. Просто уже давно не мой.

Ромашка дергается мне навстречу, преодолевает расстояние между нами, и с размаху бьет меня сжатым кулаком в лицо. Скула взрывается болью, в левом глазу все темнеет. Не знаю, куда пришелся удар, но глаз моментально заплывает, и я уже ничего не вижу. Пытаюсь наугад вскинуть руку, но получаю и по ней. Слышу над собой резкое загнанное дыхание Жени, чувствую запах жвачки и крови — своей или его? — и падаю, как подкошенный, на колени, когда его ботинок врезается мне в голень.

— Отпустите меня! — орет Алик, по-видимому, пытаясь вырваться из рук охранника. — Черт, да дайте их разнять!

Я сжимаюсь в ожидании нового удара, но его не случается. Меня вдруг грубо хватают под локоть, поднимают на ноги и затаскивают себе за спину. С трудом открывая даже целый глаз, я вижу затылок Ильи, край его татуировки-акулы на шее. Вижу, как тот быстро и легко, будто Ромашка не в полтора раза больше, скручивает его парой изящных движений и в следующий момент уже вжимает его голову в плиточный пол.

Ромашка лежит смирно, видимо, поняв, что с опытным каратистом ему не совладать.

Алик вырывается из рук охранника и бежит к нам, но Илья вдруг резко на него рявкает:

— Стой там, где стоишь.

Милославский удивленно застывает, а я выдыхаю с немыслимым облегчением. И как только Илья понял, что я не хочу, чтобы тот сейчас приближался? Но, глядя на профиль Ильи, на презрительную ухмылку на его губах, мне кажется, что он сам того не хочет.

— Разберитесь с ним, — Илья убирает руку с шеи Ромашки, когда подходит охранник, и разворачивается ко мне. Удивительно, но под его строгим полным ярости взглядом я чувствую себя провинившимся мальчишкой и опускаю взгляд, шмыгая носом. — Идем, — он больно хватает меня чуть выше локтя и тащит к выходу.

На Алика я уже не оборачиваюсь.

Думаю только о том, как бы Илья меня не пришиб за то, что не умею сдачи давать.

 

* * *

 

— Прекрати ныть.

От этих слов еще больше тянет разрыдаться. Только что Илья мыл меня в душе, не обращая внимания на вялые возражения «дебил, я же голый», «нравится надо мной издеваться, да?», а теперь натягивает на меня теплую пижаму и пытается силой затолкать в постель.

— А ну ложись, — он хватает меня поперек талии, опрокидывает лицом в подушку, накрывает меня одеялом и ложится рядом, крепко обнимая, чтобы не дай бог не вырвался и не рванул прочь. Да куда мне бежать, собственно?

Илья уже успел связаться с отцом. Тот пришел в бешенство, ринулся разбираться с Родионом Романовым, отменил наш с мамой вечер, потому что его сын, видите ли, превратился в один сплошной заплывший синяк. Плюс ко всему кто-то из девчонок, у которых во время нашей стычки была физкультура, заснял тот момент, когда Ромашка меня отпинал, и теперь по сети разошелся позорный тег «кто чья сучка».

Думая о том, какие подростки ядовитые змеи, живущие от скандала до скандала, с восторгом воспринимающие чужое унижение, я тянусь к телефону, проверить, сколько еще насмешливых сообщений скопилось в инбоксе, за что немедленно получаю по руке.

— Я тебя ненавижу! — мычу я в подушку, пытаюсь лягнуть Илью, но он только крепче вжимает меня в матрас, не давая и движения лишнего сделать. — Не-на-ви-жу!

— Ненавидь, пожалуйста, молча, — сухо отрезает Илья. — Тебе надо отоспаться.

Конечно, попробуй засни с таким чувством стыда.

Но, не успеваю я придумать колкого ответа, как действительно проваливаюсь в тяжелое оглушающее забытье.

В следующий раз, как просыпаюсь, за окном моей спальни уже горит уличный фонарь, разгоняя светом вечерний сумрак. В изножье постели сидит встрепанная зареванная Каринка. Она охает, прижимая ладонь ко рту, когда видит, что левый глаз у меня не открывается, и почему-то снова начинает плакать.

Не успеваю ее утешить — засыпаю.

Следующее пробуждение приходится на час ночи.

У моей постели сидит отец. Он гладит меня по спутанным волосам и тихо рассказывает про то, что Романов-старший сорвал три его ключевые сделки с поставщиками, и мы теперь в полном дерьме. Отец не выглядит расстроенным, только безмерно уставшим. Он с грустью улыбается и, пряча от меня взгляд, уверенно говорит, что со всем мы, в конце концов, справимся, а потом уходит, выключая мне свет.

Когда я просыпаюсь в следующий раз, меня колотит озноб. Левая скула набухает и болит, собственного носа я вообще не чувствую. Мне не хватает сил поднять голову с подушки. Я только ощущаю чье-то присутствие в комнате и просительно с надеждой зову:

— Илья?

— Да, — он садится рядом, накрывая ладонью мой лоб. Проверяет температуру. — Что ты хочешь? Пить? Есть?

Слабо морщусь. Меня тошнит от одного только упоминания еды.

— Полежи со мной.

Последним, что я запоминаю, становится его тепло. Илья забирается под мое одеяло и осторожно привлекает меня к себе.

К счастью, на этот раз сон забирает меня до самого утра.

Открываю здоровый глаз и смотрю на руку, перекинутую через мою талию. Мы с Ильей лежим лицом друг к другу, я к собственному смущению обнаруживаю, что притерся к нему всем телом. Начинаю неторопливо отодвигаться, и мое копошение будит Илью.

Он зевает, потирая глаза. Усмехается, разглядывая меня, и сонно бормочет:

— Каков красавец.

Я вспыхиваю, пытаясь спрятать покореженное лицо в подушке, но Илья вдруг грубо хватает меня пальцами за подбородок и не дает отстраниться.

— Куда? — спрашивает он строго. — Посмотреть дай.

— На что там смотреть? — хриплю я, недовольно хмурясь. Мне не нравится, что он видит меня таким. Это ощутимо задевает мое чувствительное самолюбие. — Ну, Илья, пожалуйста... Мне неловко...

— Жить будешь, — не обращая внимания на мое бормотание, выносит вердикт Илья. В его карих глазах светится незнакомое мне выражение. Будто он одновременно и зол, и ему меня жалко. Будто он хочет и прибить меня, и утешить. Будто я ему и противен, и вызываю симпатию. Что-то противоречивое, переворачивающее все внутри наизнанку и не дающее ему покоя. — Прекрати кривляться. Как ты не поймешь, Дима? — он произносит это голосом, вибрирующим от подступающего к горлу раздражения. — Ты красивый. Всегда. Даже если у тебя все лицо в грязи, даже если тебя поколотить так, что живого места на лице не останется. Ты, черт подери, всегда как ебаное совершенство. Весь такой сияющий и прекрасный, ну просто, блин, диснеевская принцесса, только поющих птичек и оленей тебе не хватает. Самолюбивый чванливый мерзкий придурок!

Он почти рычит это мне в лицо, а я лежу, приоткрыв рот, и не могу не то, что слово вставить, взгляд отвести от изумления. Это точно настоящий Илья, а не плод моего больного воображения?

— Я бы придушил тебя собственными руками, так ты меня бесишь, — заявляет он ровно, оказываясь вдруг в такой непосредственной близости, что я чувствую, как мои встрепанные волосы касаются его лба. — Но проблема в том, что без тебя я бы сдох сам.

— Илья... — шепчу я так тихо, что сам себя не слышу.

— А ты все это время бегал за Милославским, — продолжает Илья, распалившись. Он резко отстраняется, встает с кровати и идет к двери. Обнаруживает на полпути, что на нем только трусы, и начинает нагибаться и собирать с пола свою одежду, продолжая при этом говорить: — Изматывал себя им, убивался, раз за разом, раз за разом. Говорил, что недостаточно хорош, говорил, что тебе не хватает стальной уверенности, не хватает непосредственности, не хватает азарта, не хватает бог весть чего...

Я сажусь в кровати, отчаянно борясь с головокружением. Смотрю на Илью и будто бы вижу его впервые.

Грубый заносчивый парень, невзлюбивший меня с самого первого дня. Чем я так выводил тебя? Тем, что не смотрел в твою сторону, будучи занят другим человеком?

— Алик тебя ненавидел за то, чего в тебе не было, — Илья останавливается, чтобы взглянуть на меня и сказать отчаянно и резко: — А я, черт подери, тебя за это люблю.

Я сползаю с края кровати, пошатываюсь на нетвердых ногах, цепляясь за металлическое изножье. Шагаю Илье навстречу, тяжело опираюсь о его напряженные плечи, потому что от слабости не могу даже прямо стоять. Тянусь к его губам и целую: больно кусаю за нижнюю губу, проталкиваю язык ему в рот.

Лишь бы заткнулся, лишь бы перестал нести этот бред.

Лишь бы перестал взрывать своими словами мне мозг.

Ненавижу.

Не-на-ви-жу. Мычу ему это в рот по слогам, выгибаюсь под его холодной ладонью, забравшейся под пижамную кофту и скользящей вдоль позвоночника. Царапаю его шею, вцепляясь ногтями в загривок, залепляю звонкую пощечину, когда он отстраняется, чтобы невесомо поцеловать меня в распухший нос, в саднящую скулу, в заплывший глаз. Бью его по груди кулаками, бью, пока в изнеможении не обмякаю в кольце обнимающих меня рук.

Почему. Какого хрена.

Зачем ты так со мной поступил, Илья?

Зачем ты так долго об этом молчал?


	17. 5. Дима. Вне подозрений

Отец велит Илье ни на шаг от меня не отходить всю неделю. Что, несомненно, идет на пользу моему душевному состоянию, но мешает восстанавливаться физическому. Потому что большую часть дня дома никого, кроме нас, нет, и Илья бессовестно этим пользуется, протирая мной каждую горизонтальную поверхность.

— Ты ходишь совсем как пингвин, — веселится Илья на четвертый день, складывая руки в замок за головой и наблюдая за моими вялыми перемещениями до ванной и обратно. Ходить прямо мне мешает адская тянущая боль в заднице, которая коварно не дает о себе знать, когда мы занимаемся сексом, но спустя пару часов после становится реально ощутимой проблемой.

— Да что ты говоришь, — злюсь, забираясь на кровать и пихая разлегшегося посередине Илью коленом под бок. — А кто в этом виноват? Ты, озабоченный плебей!

Илья сощуривается, а потом вдруг резко дергает меня за плечо, и в следующий момент я уже оказываюсь вжатым его сильным жарким телом в матрас. Его колено провокационно трется о мой пах, а зубы проходятся по кадыку, что заставляет моментально забыть обо всем. Как и его запах, эта одуряющая смесь мужского парфюма, хвойного геля для душа и едва различимых пота и бензина.

— То есть, когда ты спрашиваешь по утрам: «что ты хочешь на завтрак, может быть, меня?» — это скрытый крик о помощи, а не прямая провокация? — уточняет Илья, скептически вздернув брови.

— Между прочим, никто не мешает тебе хотеть на завтрак, скажем, яичницу с беконом, — отвечаю, с достоинством вздернув подбородок, за что Илья, сдавленно рыкнув, ставит мне засос под ключицей. — Эй, ты совсем сдурел? — я отпихиваю от себя его бестолковую башку и смотрю на кожу, медленно наливающуюся красным. — А если отец увидит? Что я ему скажу, что с Кариной практиковал инцест?

Илья со смешком отмахивается:

— Да не парься. Под футболкой не видно будет.

Мы пару минут молча лежим бок о бок на кровати, уставившись в потолок, а потом Илья серьезно спрашивает:

— Дим. А то, что между нами, это... по-настоящему?

— Нет, во мне просто юношеская похоть разыгралась, — произношу ядовито. Но, замечая по тихому вздоху Ильи, что вопрос живо его волнует, я приподнимаюсь на локте, заглядываю ему в глаза и произношу с недоверием: — Ты действительно думаешь, что я решил заменить тобой Алика?

Илья виновато опускает взгляд.

— Это из-за того, что я спокойно отнесся к тому, что мы начали с тобой спать? — оскорбляюсь невольно. — Так я же не девственник, и я тебя хочу... И я не вижу в этом проблемы...

— Нет, — Илья качает головой, перехватывает мою ладонь и прижимает к сухим губам. — Не из-за этого. А из-за того, что Алик очень долго был центром твоей вселенной.

Я вздыхаю.

Знал же, что рано или поздно этому разговору суждено случиться. Но, как ни странно, тема не вызывает во мне болезненно нежелания говорить. Нет больше клубка неразрешимых чувств, мешающего дышать полной грудью. Просто теперь я знаю, что поступаю правильно.

— Ты все верно тогда сказал, — я улыбаюсь и тянусь к его губам. Поцелуй выходит ленивым, чувственным и долгим. — Я слишком долго пытался соответствовать его ожиданиям вместо того, чтобы оставаться собой. Мне нравится, что сейчас я — это настоящий я. Мне нравится, что с тобой мне не приходится притворяться. Мне с тобой легко и хорошо, понимаешь?

Для меня это признание стоит в тысячу раз больше любых других слов. И, судя по тому, как Илья улыбается, это все, что ему нужно знать.

— Чего бы ты хотел? — Илья ласково целует меня в почти зажившую скулу, гладит подушечкой большого пальца по слегка опухшему веку левого глаза. Каким же нежным он может быть, когда мы остаемся наедине. Я чувствую себя, когда он делает такие простые любовные жесты, наивным, теряющим голову мальчишкой.

— Прямо сейчас? — делаю вид, будто задумываюсь. — Тебя! Но сначала кефир. Принеси, а?

Илья закатывает глаза.

— Кисломолочный маньяк, — вздыхает он, вставая с кровати. — Тебе кефир нравится больше, чем я.

— Не спорю, — замечаю с хитрой улыбкой.

Илья показывает мне средний палец, скрываясь в коридоре. А я поднимаюсь, чтобы найти домашние штаны и футболку. Одеваюсь, сажусь обратно на кровать и уже подумываю о том, что неплохо было бы хоть раз открыть учебник по химии, как слышу голоса со стороны лестницы.

Илья возвращается, неся кружку с кефиром, а следом за ним в комнату заходит Карина.

— Клевый засос, — криво усмехается она, мельком на меня взглянув, и устраивается на подлокотнике кресла. Я невозмутимо гляжу на Карину в ответ, поправляя ворот футболки. То, что она очень быстро узнала о пустующей по ночам спальне Ильи и сопоставила это с нашими переглядываниями и изменившимся тоном взаимных колкостей и подначек, не означает, что это же заметили отец с тетей Алей.

А вообще странно.

Вроде бы еще не кончился пятый урок, а Карина уже дома, пусть и не успела переодеться из школьной формы в домашнее.

— Ты чего так рано? — я беру у Ильи кружку и делаю небольшой глоток. — Случилось что-то?

— Угу, — Карина мрачнеет. — Ульяну хакнули.

— Климову?

— Ага.

Если честно, я не понимаю, почему Карина так переживает. Ну, взломали страницу лучшей подруги, да с кем не случается. Помню, страницу Виктора взломали классе в пятом, написали на его стене кучу несуразностей, разослали от его имени несколько спамных сообщений, на том дело и закончилось. Вик обратился за помощью к Дублю, тот — к знакомым специалистам, и доступ к странице был возвращен.

— И что в этом такого? — спрашиваю, допивая кефир и оставляя пустую кружку на тумбочку.

— Тот, кто это сделал, успел сохранить фотки, которые Уля присылала Антону, — поясняет Карина негромко. Илья складывает руки на груди и хмурится, а до меня начинает постепенно доходить.

— Откровенные фотки? — конечно, я знал, что между Антоном и Ульяной что-то завязывается, но думал, что они, как дети состоятельных родителей, у которых немало врагов, будут осмотрительнее с тем, что пересылают по сети. Неприятная ситуация. — Тогда отец Ульяны что угодно сделает, лишь бы фотки не выложили в общий доступ.

— И Антон тоже. Точнее, его мать, — добавляет Карина, закусив нижнюю губу. — Ты только представь — заставить плясать под свою дудку компанию, специализирующуюся на перевозках, и самого крутого аудитора в городе, который может, дернув за нужные ниточки, скрыть любые незаконные доходы и расходы.

— Конечно же, это дело рук Романовых, — заявляю я уверенно и зло, опираясь спиной о кованое изголовье кровати. — Как они сорвали сделки моему отцу, так и здесь приложили руку.

— Да, но... — Илья качает головой, и я смотрю на него с немым удивлением. — Тебе не кажется, что что-то здесь не сходится?

— Что именно? — уточняет Карина.

Илья подходит к моему письменному столу, открывает выдвижной ящик и достает толстую тетрадь на пружине. В нее я записываю все заметки относительно нашего бизнеса и выстроившихся в городе деловых отношений.

— И почему я помню, как вы обсуждали это с отцом, хотя я в этот момент к экзамену по матану готовился?.. — спрашивает Илья со вздохом, быстро пролистывая половину тетради и останавливаясь на какой-то из весенних дат, судя по зеленой закладке. — Вот. Ты тут записал, что у Климовых и Романовых давно сложившиеся отношения, их контракт по перевозкам заключен на три года с прошлого лета. Причем у Климовых с Романовыми все было стабильно, даже когда обе семьи повздорили с Милославскими.

Я хмыкаю.

— Хочешь сказать, что Романовым ни к чему такой компромат? Но тогда кому он может пригодиться? — я тут же формулирую вопрос иначе: — Кому из тех, кто может себе позволить бодаться одновременно и с Климовыми, и с Милой Васильевой?

Илья и Карина переглядываются.

— На ум приходят только такие маловероятные варианты как Милославские и Смоловы, — разводит руками Карина. — Но у Смоловых процветающий игорный бизнес, нелегальная торговля у них слишком мелкая, чтобы о ней беспокоиться. Они вообще из другой оперы. А Милославские... даже звучит бредово. Есть еще Громовы, конечно.

Я вздергиваю брови.

— С ума сошла? — восклицаю обиженно. — Я не настолько свихнулся, чтобы взламывать аккаунты одноклассников в поисках интимных фоток!

— Да не ты, дурак, а отец... — Карина неуверенно хмурится. Видимо, сама понимает, что такой вариант среди возможных будет стоять на последнем месте.

— У него сорвались все сделки по поставке сырья, — напоминаю вкрадчиво, потому что сам утром пытался договориться с одним из поставщиков хотя бы на тридцать процентов того, что нам обещали месяц назад. — Пока отец не разберется с сырьем, его и логистика заботить не будет. А уж нелегальных доходов не было никогда, как будто не знаешь, что Громовы за счет этого всегда были слабее всех в небезызвестной троице.

Карина откидывается на спинку кресла и бездумно смотрит в потолок.

— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, — бормочет она тихо.

— Это может быть кто-то из одноклассников, или ребята из параллельного, — предполагаю, пожимая плечами. — Тот же Павлов просто помешан на компах. Не обязательно это привязано к чьему-то бизнесу... Подростки живут унижением. Им не нужно весомого повода для того, чтобы кого-то опозорить.

Илья кидает на меня быстрый хмурый взгляд.

Он так и не разрешил заглянуть на мою страницу вконтакте, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что ничего хорошего я там не прочитаю. В сетевом поле я ранен и убит.

— Если это так, я не спущу ситуацию на тормозах, — выдыхает Карина решительно. Она поднимается и делает нетерпеливый взмах рукой. — Одевайтесь, оба. Поможете мне.

 

* * *

 

Мы сидим в машине Ильи и слушаем Фрэнка Синатру, поющего о непрерывном снегопаде и домашнем уюте. Я устроился на пассажирском кресле рядом с водительским, а Карина позади меня. На улице действительно метет так, что за сплошной стеной белого я даже не вижу Илью, отошедшего на другую сторону улицы к окошку Макдональдса.

— Ты уверена, что мы поступаем правильно? — спрашиваю я, задумчиво глядя на то, как крупная снежинка, врезавшись в лобовое стекло, скукоживаясь, медленно тает и стекает стылым ручейком к дворникам. — Ульяна вряд ли одобрит, если узнает.

— А ей и не надо знать, — отрезает Карина, без особого интереса листая глянцевый журнал. — Она, упрямая и самоуверенная, решит, что справится со всем сама. Но это не так.

Я собираюсь сказать, что вряд ли с таким справимся мы, но замечаю в зеркале заднего вида хмурое опухшее от слез лицо Карины. Какой бы легкомысленной она ни казалась, ради друзей она действительно способна на многое. Что заставляет задуматься, а поступил бы я также, попади в беду близкий мне человек?

Прихожу к выводу, что для Карины и Ильи я сделал бы все, что потребуется. И их разрешение, конечно, мало бы меня волновало в таком случае.

Водительская дверь открывается, впуская в салон уличный холод. Илья неторопливо устраивается за рулем, но под моим недовольным взглядом скорее захлопывает дверь. Карине он вручает двойной чизбургер и апельсиновый сок, а мне шоколадный маффин и большой стаканчик капучино.

— Где мое спасибо? — спрашивает Илья деловито. Я с готовностью тянусь к его холодным губам. Что и говорить: нам обоим до смерти нравится целоваться.

— Фу, а можно не при мне? — с напускным возмущением тянет Карина.

Какое-то время мы сидим, поедаем фастфуд и ждем, изредка воюя за право переключать каналы на радио. Спустя полчаса из торгового центра выходит Ульяна, оглядывается по сторонам, заставляя нас с Ильей машинально пригнуться, и направляется торопливым шагом в сторону автобусной остановки.

Отлично, Ульяна. Куда же ты едешь совсем одна, без водителя, на общественном транспорте?

— Едем за ней? — спрашивает Илья неуверенно.

— Ага.

Ульяна садится в автобус, устраиваясь на свободном месте у окна, и Илья выезжает на дорогу. Пока мы петляем по дорогам города, то сбавляя скорость, то вновь нагоняя автобус, я чувствую себя до невозможности глупо. Как персонаж шпионского детектива, проверяющий всех подозреваемых из списка и изо всех сил пытающийся не раскрыть свое инкогнито. Лучше бы готовился к контрольной по химии, честное слово.

— Куда она едет? — спрашиваю я у Карины. Она гуглит остановки пятидесятого автобуса и пожимает плечами:

— На юго-запад.

— В спальный район? — предполагаю, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о другом приходящем на ум варианте. — К Воскресенскому или тому немому мальчику, у которого она куратор?..

— Или к офисным высоткам, — добавляет Илья, озвучивая худшие мои опасения, и на краткий миг оборачивается на Карину. — Какая там конечная?

— «Город», — отзывается она глухо.

Идиотское название для автобусной остановки, но сейчас я думаю совсем о другом. В том районе находится громадный офисный комплекс, принадлежащий компаниям Милославских и Громовых. Дурное предчувствие заставляет сердце забиться чаще, а все мысли разбегаются перед той, что грохочет жутким откровением в пустой голове — отец.

Отчаявшийся, не привыкший к тому, что за независимость приходится бороться потом и кровью. Опустивший руки, быть может, разочаровавшийся в слабости единственного сына. Сегодня утром за завтраком он казался особенно отрешенным и уставшим. Я судорожно вспоминаю выражение его лица, углубившиеся от грустной гримасы носогубные складки и морщинку между мученически сведенных бровей — это ли не лицо человека, который настолько устал от борьбы, что готов переступить опасную черту?

Илья замечает по моему застывшему взгляду, что на уме у меня сейчас догадки одна хуже другой, и говорит мягко:

— Дим, не паникуй. Мы еще ничего не знаем.

— А что тут знать? — шепчу, наблюдая за тем, как Ульяна выходит на остановке «Город». Она накидывает на голову отделанный пышным мехом капюшон и быстрым легким шагом направляется по небольшой аллее в сторону трех высоток, подпирающих собою сизое вспухшее от снежных туч небо. — И без слов ясно, к кому наше шпионское расследование ведет.

Мы выходим из машины и, выдерживая приличное расстояние, идем за Ульяной. Карина для конспирации надела широкополую черную шляпу и солнцезащитные очки, на Илью напялила мое дизайнерское серое пальто из последней осенне-зимней коллекции, которое сидит слишком плотно и нескладно на его широких плечах. А я, недолго думая, залез в папину дачную куртку камуфляжной расцветки, в которой он на охоту с друзьями ходит.

— Конспираторы, блин... — шиплю сквозь зубы, утыкая нос в воротник вязаного свитера.

Мы вертимся у дверей еще пару минут после того, как за ними скрывается Ульяна, а затем, приняв вид естественный и небрежный, заходим следом. У стойки ресепшена останавливаемся, чтобы взять пропуск.

— Здравствуйте, Дмитрий Тимурович, — блондинка-секретарша приветственно мне улыбается и с нотками легкого ничего не значащего флирта спрашивает: — Вы по делу или просто заглянули проведать?

Надо же. Левая сторона моего лица все еще опухшая, на мне запачканная грязью куртка на три размера больше нужного, нос покраснел от холода, а симпатичная девушка все равно смотрит на меня с нескрываемым интересом. Магия вне Хогвартса.

— По делу, — холодно отрезает Илья. Взглядом его сощуренных карих глаз, кажется, можно убивать.

Секретарша, глянув на него с обиженным недоумением, снова оборачивается ко мне:

— Вам на какой этаж?

Я улыбаюсь ей, пытаясь доброжелательностью этого жеста сгладить грубость Ильи, и спрашиваю:

— А вы не знаете случайно, куда направилась девушка, которая зашла буквально за минуты две до меня? Она моя подруга, удивлен ее здесь видеть. Хотел нагнать, поздороваться.

— Как же, знаю, — радостно отзывается секретарша. — У нее личное приглашение от босса.

— Отлично, тогда нам три пропуска к Громову, — нетерпеливо вмешивается Карина, положив руки на стойку. Секретарша удивленно качает головой:

— Нет, вы не поняли, не к Тимуру Игоревичу. К Олегу Павловичу.

Мы с Ильей и Кариной переглядываемся с одинаковым изумлением во взглядах.

— К Милославскому?

— Да.

От удивления у меня слова застревают в горле. Кончики пальцев немеют и отзываются болезненным покалыванием, когда я непроизвольно с силой сжимаю ладони в кулаки.

— Тогда три пропуска к нему, — хмыкает Илья и хмурит светлые брови.

— Нет, Илья, — я тяну его за рукав пальто, добавляя хрипло: — К нему-то мы как раз и не можем. Для этого мне бы самому потребовалось личное приглашение Милославского. Здесь я вправе подниматься только на этажи нашей компании.

— Все верно, — секретарша вновь улыбается, но на этот раз уже безжизненно и дежурно, будто мы наскучили ей. — Дмитрий Тимурович, хотите, я вас с ним соединю?

Этого только не хватало.

Под предлогом срочного дела врываться к Милославскому и требовать от него внятных объяснений.

— Нет, спасибо... В другой раз.

Мы отходим к лифтам, отрешенно наблюдая за тем, как прозрачные кабинки, набитые сотрудниками, плавно трогаются с места, то двигаясь вверх и скрываясь под высоким потолком офисного атриума, то вновь опускаясь, чтобы выпустить и принять новые потоки людей.

Я готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, но в этот момент я испытываю громадной силы облегчение от осознания того, что мой отец не причастен к шантажу.

— Как думаешь... — Карина снимает свои темные очки и смотрит на меня внимательно и грустно. — Как отреагирует Алик, когда узнает, что его отец... Ну...

— Узнает, что его отец что? — раздается прохладный вопрос.

Мы резко оборачиваемся.

У лифта стоит Алик. В деловом темном костюме, с пузатой папкой бухгалтерского отчета в руках. Он прищуривает серые глаза, оглядывая всех нас по очереди, а потом спрашивает вкрадчивым обманчиво сладким голосом:

— И что это вы трое здесь делаете?


	18. 6. Никита

Самое забавное, что Леша до сих пор не заметил ничего подозрительного.

Два раза на неделе я оставался ночевать у Алика, теперь почти постоянно пропадаю вместе с ним после школы, домой возвращаюсь с откровенными засосами на ключицах и под кадыком, а брат даже бровью не повел. Тему Алика и семьи Милославских он обходит за десять верст, поэтому вывести его на откровенный диалог не удается. Если честно, я даже не знаю, с чего начать этот разговор.

Поэтому и сейчас на смс «Сегодня дома?» я отвечаю кратким «Неа», тут же убирая телефон в ящик рабочего стола Алика.

В сотый раз окидываю взглядом его кабинет.

Все еще чувствую себя здесь неловко, как будто сам работаю в гигантском офисном комплексе, принадлежащем Милославским, и теперь меня вызвали к начальнику на ковер. Хотя и должен, по идее, чувствовать себя хозяином положения.

За отсутствием спустившегося за документами Алика устроился в большом кожаном кресле, решаю задачки по алгебре и изредка, уходя мыслями от домашней работы, прислушиваюсь к едва различимой болтовне секретарши в смежном помещении. Даже капучино пью во второй раз, нещадно эксплуатируя кофе-машину.

Подумать только, из этого самого кресла Алик наряду с отцом верховодит всей компанией.

Задумываясь об ответственности, которая лежит на его плечах, я начинаю представлять, могла ли наша жизнь сложиться иначе. Если бы Алик смог найти меня после той драки в четырнадцать. Мы бы ввязались в новую потасовку, наставили бы друг другу цветастых гематом. Быть может, подружились бы. Вместе гоняли бы в баскетбол после школы.

Отец Алика вовремя бы заметил маниакально-депрессивный психоз жены и положил бы ее в клинику. Она бы никогда не сбила моих родителей на трассе. У меня были бы действующие ноги.

Мы с Аликом бы росли в полных семьях. Он бы отказался наследовать бизнес отца, потому что его помощь бы не потребовалась.

И в этот самый момент мы бы встретились в кафе или на баскетбольной площадке, куда каждый из нас пришел бы после уроков в своих школах. Обычные подростки с обычными подростковыми проблемами. Быть может, мы бы впервые поцеловались, осознав за нашей дружбой нечто большее, чувственное и заставляющее сердце биться быстрее. И я бы оттолкнул Алика, смущенно сказав, что я «не из этих». Он бы невыразительно хмыкнул, поджав губы, и тогда я, не задумываясь, потянулся бы поцеловать его сам.

А еще — я был бы выше.

Эта мысль заставляет меня улыбнуться.

В Алике метр восемьдесят семь, а во мне — метр девяносто. Его бы точно взбесил этот факт.

И вслед за этим я думаю с неожиданным душевным подъемом: еще обязательно взбесит. Как только я встану на ноги и посмотрю на Алика слегка сверху вниз. Наша жизнь не хуже и не лучше из-за того, что сложилась именно так. Просто где-то в параллельной вселенной существуют два парня, один из которых никогда не становился у руля торгово-производственной империи, а другой никогда не терял способности ходить. Зато в настоящей версии есть Алик Милославский, рано повзрослевший, рано научившийся совсем недетским вещам. Который однажды встретился с Никитой Воскресенским и вылечил его от хронической тоски и ненависти к жизни.

Я дергаюсь, когда открывается дверь.

Заходит Алик, а следом за ним плетется Дима в какой-то безразмерной куртке для охоты. Громов чуть опухший после болезни, и он чем-то настолько встревожен, что в первые несколько секунд меня не замечает, а когда наконец встречается со мной глазами, лишь серьезно кивает и садится в кресло у входа.

— ...Я уже сказал, что мой отец не имеет никакого отношения к шантажу, — Алик продолжает прерванный разговор, обращаясь к Диме, но смотрит при этом на меня с каким-то странным выражением и слегка хмурится. Мне становится неуютно под этим взглядом — складывается впечатление, что Алик за что-то на меня сердится. — Ульяна сейчас у него лишь потому, что хочет попросить помощи.

Дима недоверчиво фыркает.

— Почему бы ей не обратиться к своим родителям?

— Может быть потому, что Ульяна не хочет, чтобы они знали о ее откровенных фотках? — ядовито спрашивает Алик.

Я ничего не понимаю.

В первый раз слышу о том, что Ульяна находится сейчас наверху, с отцом Алика. В первый раз слышу о каких-то фотографиях.

Алик вздыхает, присаживаясь на край стола, за которым я сижу. Скрещивает руки на груди и произносит уже мягче:

— Дима. Мы тебе не враги.

Громов опускает взгляд на свои ботинки и тихо бормочет:

— Я уже не знаю, кто мне враг, а кто нет. Не знаю, на кого можно положиться... — он проводит ладонью по встрепанным темным волосам. — Веришь или нет, но я хочу лишь спокойствия для своей семьи.

— Как и все мы, — замечает Алик. Он оборачивается на меня все с тем же странным непонятным выражением во взгляде и тут же прячет глаза.

— Нет, — возражает Дима со спокойной лишенной издевки улыбкой. — Ты никогда не хотел только этого. Тебе надо всегда быть наверху. Или жизнь начинает казаться тебе скучной и ничего не значащей.

Я слышу искренность в его словах и сам прекрасно понимаю, что то, о чем говорит Дима, чистейшая правда. Алик живет борьбой за первенство, и статичное спокойствие явно не про него. Эта мысль, вырванная из ровной череды аксиом и выставленная на свет, вселяет в меня смутное беспокойство.

Алик игнорирует слова Димы и лишь произносит уверенным тоном:

— Мы поможем Ульяне. Я знаю, это Карина попросила тебя не спускать ситуацию на тормозах. Так вот, можешь передать ей, что мы с отцом и Антоном лично проследим за тем, чтобы фотографии не просочились в сеть.

— Спасибо, — Дима поднимается из кресла и делает шаг к двери.

Уже взявшись за ручку, он оборачивается и быстро произносит:

— Приятно было повидаться, Никита.

Я вспоминаю о том, что Дима просил Ромашку не трогать меня. Мне Алик рассказал после их с Романовым драки. И я при всем желании не могу теперь чувствовать и капли былой ненависти по отношению к Диме.

— Взаимно, — улыбаюсь, и Громов, неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ, уходит.

Алик отстраняется от стола и поворачивается ко мне лицом, криво усмехаясь.

— Вы теперь с ним лучшие друзья или что-то типа того? — спрашивает он шутливо.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — оскорбляюсь слишком явной попытке увести тему подальше от только что случившегося разговора. Алик тяжко вздыхает, потирая пальцами переносицу. — Алик, какого хрена? Мы же, кажется, договорились, что ты не будешь ограждать меня от всего, что происходит вокруг?

— Дело не в этом... — слабо пытается возразить он, но я лишь фыркаю:

— А в чем же?

Милославский хмуро смотрит на меня и молчит. Он не хочет лгать, но и сознаваться в том, чего пообещал не делать, не хочет тоже. Я понимаю теперь, что недовольный взгляд Алика, когда они разговаривали с Димой, относился к нежеланию впутывать меня в новую историю.

— Ты не сможешь держать меня вечно в сувенирном стеклянном шарике, — произношу я с нажимом. — Тебе либо придется научиться мне доверять, либо твоя мания держать все под контролем станет реальной проблемой в наших отношениях.

Алик удивленно вздергивает брови.

В его серых глазах зреет раздражение.

— Вау, — произносит он голосом, сочащимся ядом. — Ты ставишь мне ультиматум?

Меня ощутимо задевает его тон с явным намерением выместить злость в до обидного глупой ссоре. Я даже жалею на секунду, что не могу встать и, демонстративно хлопнув дверью, выйти из кабинета. Для того чтобы убраться отсюда, проигнорировав его выпад, мне пришлось бы совершить ряд бесхитростных манипуляций — подтянуть к себе за ручку коляску, стоящую чуть поодаль от кресла, перелезть в нее, попросить Алика отойти, а потом, быть может, попросить придержать мне дверь.

Поэтому я выдыхаю, стараясь взять себя в руки, и ровно произношу:

— Вижу, ты завелся не на шутку. Ссориться с тобой я не хочу. И продолжать разговор в таком духе не хочу.

Алик стоит вполоборота ко мне, упрямо вздернув подбородок, и разглядывает картину на стене.

— Отлично, — говорит он с напускным безразличием. — Предлагаю не принимать опрометчивых решений... Мне надо будет отлучиться по делам, а ты позвони моему водителю, попроси подбросить тебя ко мне.

Я молча киваю.

Не спрашиваю, по каким это делам он собирается отлучиться из офиса, как не говорю и того, что ехать к Алику не собираюсь. Я слишком зол на него сейчас, чтобы играть по его правилам.

Алик открывает шкаф, снимает и вешает на дверцу пиджак, надевая кожанку. Я опускаю взгляд, проклиная себя за то, что думаю не о том, что Алик поступает по-детски, а о том, насколько он красив в таком небрежном одежном сочетании — кожанка поверх рубашки.

— До вечера, — бросает он сухо, даже на меня не взглянув, и выходит за дверь.

А я, дождавшись, когда его шаги стихнут в отдалении, достаю свой телефон и набираю смс Леше: «Сегодня ночую дома».

 

* * *  
На ужин Василиса делает потрясающие куриные крылышки в мандариновом соусе и рис с овощами, поэтому я ничуть не жалею, что сегодня решил остаться дома. Мы втроем сидим на кухне, смотрим хоккейный матч между местными командами, обмениваемся новостями и вялыми шутками и с аппетитом едим.

Через час Лешка достает из холодильника три банки пива, одну протягивая мне.

— Не делай такие глаза, — фыркает он. — Я же знаю, что ты пьешь что-то втихаря.

Я пожимаю плечами и беру банку, открываю ее и ловлю губами шустро побежавшую из-под крышки пену. Несколько глотков холодного пива окончательно уверяют меня в том, что этот вечер довольно хорош.

Леша берет из мойки бокал для Василисы, но она качает головой.

— Я не буду.

Леша садится на место, открывая свою банку, и смотрит на Василису с непониманием.

— Ты себя нехорошо чувствуешь? — спрашивает он с беспокойством. Василиса снова качает головой и закусывает ярко накрашенную нижнюю губу, прежде чем пробормотать:

— Нет, я в порядке. Но, дело в том, что... — ее взгляд блуждает по кухне, не зная, на чем остановиться. Если честно, я впервые вижу Василису такой неуверенной. — Я не буду ничего пить следующие девять месяцев.

Я медленно ставлю свою банку на стол, чтобы ненароком не опрокинуть. Мгновенно догадываюсь с немым восторгом, в чем суть, а вот Лешка, судя по приоткрытому рту, в своей извечной манере тупит над очевидным.

— Я беременна, — объявляет Василиса дрогнувшим голосом.

Лешка закашливается, с грохотом ставя только что открытую банку на стол. Он сидит, вытаращившись на Василису с таким изумлением, будто она заявила, что нашла под мойкой радиоактивные захоронения.

Тишина, прерываемая лишь бодрым голосом комментатора, льющимся из телевизора, становится практически физически ощутимой. Я понимаю, что если немедленно не разрядить обстановку, эти двое могут просидеть в напряженном полном вопросом молчании целую вечность. Поэтому, повернувшись к Лешке, я возмущенно восклицаю:

— Вы что, занимались сексом?!

Василиса издает сдавленный смешок, а Лешка, заливаясь краской, отвешивает мне сильный подзатыльник.

— Тоже мне, шутник нашелся, — бормочет он, хватаясь за банку и делая три шумных больших глотка. Потом вытирает губы ладонью и смотрит на Василису с широкой идиотской ухмылкой. В его увлажнившихся глазах столько волнения и трепета, что даже мне становится неловко. — Лиса, правда, что ли?

На месте Василисы я бы уже давно огрел бы Лешку чем-нибудь тяжелым. Но она лишь мягко смущенно улыбается и тихо говорит «да».

Леша поднимается, огибает стол, чтобы привлечь к себе раскрасневшуюся от чувств Василису и крепко поцеловать ее в губы.

— Фу-у, мамочка с папочкой развели розовые сопли, — тяну я, закатывая глаза. Я переставляю свою тарелку в раковину, беру банку пива и откатываюсь от стола. — Я к себе.

— Угу... — бормочет Леша невнятно, даже не прерывая поцелуя.

Я лишь улыбаюсь, осторожно выкатываясь из кухни и направляясь в свою комнату. Внутри меня полнится и поет абсолютное, не замутненное ничем счастье.

Уже позже, когда я начинаю волноваться из-за отсутствия каких-либо вестей, мне приходит смс от Алика: «Прости, сегодня я вел себя как мудак. Я заезжал на дачу за кое-какими документами, возвращаться в город в ночь нет смысла. Ложись без меня. Встретимся завтра в школе. Прости меня еще раз. Люблю».

Чувствую, как во мне поднимается жгучая волна стыда. В каждом слове я вижу искреннее раскаяние Алика, а еще — его безумный парадоксальный страх меня потерять, который не отпускает Милославского, кажется, с самого начала нашего знакомства.

Поэтому я быстро пишу в ответ: «И ты меня прости... Я разозлился и не поехал к тебе. Ночую дома, все в порядке. Не гони завтра утром сильно, на дороге может быть туман».

Отправляю, а потом, улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, пишу: «И я тебя люблю».

Мысль о том, что же за документы могут храниться на даче, почему-то не приходит в этот момент мне в голову.


	19. 6. Никита. Пустые гнезда

Горе не беда, и не важно, на сколько зим -  
Гнезда навестим,  
Однажды.  
  
(Mujuice «Журавли»)

  
  
  
  
Впервые за все время моего обучения в лицее отменяют урок.  
  
Причем не какой-нибудь, а священную алгебру, хотя «эй, Арнольд» в начале года вещала о том, что количество часов, отпущенное на ее дисциплину, и так слишком мало, чтобы пренебрегать даже одним занятием.  
  
Директор разрешает нашему классу устроиться в кафетерии, попросив вести себя тихо. Мы с Виком, Дублем и Кариной занимаем столик у одного из панорамных окон, выходящих на заснеженную парковую территорию. Громов, явно находясь не в духе, садится на диванчик у входа вместе с Пашей Минераловым, тем парнем, факт наличия которого в нашем классе как-то из раза в раз забывается.  
  
Ромашка, Антон и Алик не появляются даже к середине урока.  
  
И внутри моей грудной клетки настойчивым зудом растет дурное предчувствие.  
  
— Мне это ох как не нравится, — заявляет Вик, откидываясь в кресле. Он задумчиво разглядывает трубочку в своем молочном коктейле и пожевывает нижнюю губу. — Они ведь не могли втроем, не сговариваясь, заболеть или решить прогулять. Их богатенькие задницы ничто бы не спасло от гнева Арнольдовны, будь она здесь.  
  
Вик поднимает на меня вопросительный взгляд, а Карина, теребя кончик рыжей косички, легонько с намеком покашливает.  
  
— Нет, — предугадываю я незаданный вопрос, откусывая от сникерса. Нуга с орехами противно липнет к зубам. — Алик не отвечает на звонки.  
  
Я был в полной уверенности, что мы пересечемся еще на школьном дворе. А сейчас, не получив от него ничего, кроме серии протяжных гудков и мертвой тишины в ответ на восемь смс, я начинаю медленно и вдумчиво себя накручивать. Может, что-то случилось по пути с дачи? Застрял в пробке, попал в аварию? Или проспал, сморенный свежим загородным воздухом, и видит сейчас десятый сон?  
  
Дубль, поглядывающий на меня из-под русой челки, замечает мою нервозность, поэтому успокаивающе произносит:  
  
— Да не парься, Ник. Если бы что случилось, давно бы уже всех на уши подняли. Мы бы сразу узнали.  
  
Его слова немного, но успокаивают.  
  
Я еще раз кусаю сникерс, на этот раз стараясь сразу же слизать с зубов нугу.  
  
— И все же, — не унимается Виктор, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. — У меня создается впечатление, будто кто-то методически рушит все, что наработали за долгие годы три гиганта нашего города.  
  
Мы с Дублем и Кариной смотрим на него с недоумением, и Вик терпеливо поясняет:  
  
— Мой папа не последний человек у Романова. Он сказал, что и у них не все идет так гладко, как хотелось бы... Кто-то прокатил между Милославским, Громовым и Романовым яблоко раздора.  
  
— Даже если так, — с нажимом произносит Дубль, подаваясь чуть вперед, чтобы его слова не услышала работница кафетерия, протирающая соседний столик. — Ничего не буду говорить про Ромашку. Но Алик и Антон слишком многое на себя берут. За последний месяц-другой они по уши вляпались в родительский бизнес, таковы были обстоятельства... Но как бы их не поматросило и не вынесло на обочину. Все же, у них нет ни должного опыта, ни знания всех фишек и подводных камней, чтобы пытаться собственными силами предотвратить крушение корабля... Они все еще мальчишки.  
  
«Они все еще мальчишки», — эти слова врезаются в мысли оглушительной ударной волной. Мне вспоминаются все слухи о выходках этих ребят, разбитые и подорванные тачки, исключение из американской школы, подложенный огнестрел. Драки до выбитых зубов и сбитых в кровь костяшек. Жуткий опыт Антона с наркотиками, после которого он чуть не задохнулся в луже собственной рвоты.  
  
Они все еще мальчишки, чтобы браться за сопряженный с риском бизнес и разбираться в сложной системе вовсе не деловых отношений, за этим бизнесом стоящей.  
  
Но они все еще мальчишки, чтобы совершать глупые опасные вещи.  
  
Дубль со вздохом откидывается на спинку дивана и достает телефон, включая очередную игрушку и демонстрируя тем самым, что не намерен продолжать разговор. Виктор берет свой и мой бокалы из-под молочного коктейля и идет за добавкой, а Каринка шустро пересаживается ближе ко мне, наклоняется и шепчет мне на ухо:  
  
— Дима сегодня утром ругался по телефону. С Аликом.  
  
Я удивленно вздергиваю брови. Сердце бьется быстрее.  
  
Все утро телефон у Алика был недоступен. Что означает как минимум то, что он сейчас пользуется вторым номером.  
  
— О чем они говорили? — шепчу я в ответ, поглядывая на Виктора, смеющегося и болтающего с кассиршей кафетерия.  
  
Карина пожимает плечами и кидает полный досады взгляд на Громова. Тот неподвижно сидит на диване в противоположном конце кафетерия, хмуро уставившись в одну точку на стене.  
  
— Он только повторял все время «ты никогда меня не слушал», — говорит Карина, а потом неуверенно добавляет: — Я сначала подумала, что речь о ситуации с Ульяной. Но с ней отец Алика разобрался еще вчера, быстро и без лишнего шума... А потом все опять скатилось на личности, и Алик с Димой как обычно стали цапаться на почве прошлых своих отношений...  
  
Карина запинается, будто сболтнула лишнего, и смотрит на меня виновато.  
  
— Черт. Ты ведь, наверное, не особо хочешь слушать о... Ну, о них...  
  
— Карин, — фыркаю я мрачно. — Алик неизвестно где, неизвестно чем занимается, и неизвестно в какую передрягу может попасть. Ты действительно думаешь, что сейчас самое время для меня, чтобы ревновать?  
  
Карина слабо улыбается и мягко поглаживает меня по ладони.  
  
— Ты ведь не похож ни на кого из нас, знаешь?  
  
Знаю.  
  
Но ничего ей не отвечаю, только принимаю из рук подошедшего Виктора бокал с шоколадным коктейлем и вновь глушу свое беспокойство в сладости напитка.  
  
Мы сидим в молчании еще какое-то время, поглядывая то на часы, то на экраны своих телефонов. Нас объединяет в этот момент железная уверенность в том, что чей-то мобильник вот-вот зазвонит, и на том проводе окажется Алик или Антон.  
  
А потом дверь кафетерия распахивается, и заходит, тяжело опираясь на трость, Олег Милославский. Его светлые с проседью волосы серебрятся в приглушенном свете ламп, широкие плечи кажутся налитыми сталью из-за напряжения — ему все еще трудно подолгу ходить и даже стоять. За спиной Милославского маячит русоволосая статная женщина в брюках с низкой талией и розовом кашемировом свитере. Я узнаю ее в большей степени по пронзительным зеленым глазам — это Мила Васильева, мать Антона.  
  
— Господи, — охает Карина, прижимая ладони ко рту.  
  
Дима дергается и бледнеет, увидев отца Алика.  
  
У меня падает сердце.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
— Я ничего не знаю! — упрямо повторяет Дима. Он складывает руки на груди, сильнее вжимаясь в спинку стула, закрывается от нас всех.  
  
— Он ничего не обязан вам говорить, — подает голос Димин телохранитель, устрашающего вида крепкий парень Илья, прислонившийся плечом к стеллажу. С самого начала аудиенции у директора он молча стоял в стороне, но всем своим видом показывал, что ненавидит всех, кто пытается надавить на Диму, и каждого по отдельности.  
  
— Еще как обязан! — раздраженно гремит отец Алика, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники кресла. — Мой сын непонятно где. И Дима последний, кто выходил с ним на связь.  
  
Директор тихо переговаривается с кем-то по телефону в смежном помещении, а Мила Васильева, уперев руки в бока, вышагивает перед массивным рабочим столом, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к каждому слову, но мыслями явно пребывая далеко отсюда.  
  
Дима поднимает на отца Алика больной взгляд и произносит глухо:  
  
— Я пересказал весь наш с ним разговор. Знаю только, что они с Антоном валят из города.  
  
С каждым новым словом, с каждой новой фразой во мне гаснет что-то жизненно важное, я теряюсь в омуте беспорядочных мыслей и неясных притупленных изумлением и неверием ощущений. Алик ведь не мог, не мог бросить меня здесь одного, ничего не объяснив.  
  
— Как это «валят»? — переспрашивает Мила раздраженно. Она присаживается на край стола, закидывая ногу на ногу, и выжидающе смотрит на Диму. Тот пожимает плечами и огрызается:  
  
— Разве я похож на того, с кем эти двое будут делиться своими планами?  
  
— Раньше вы всюду были вместе, — напоминает отец Алика и кладет трость себе на колени, машинально царапая ногтем указательного пальца резной металлический узор на ней. — Втроем. Так же, как и ваши отцы в свое время.  
  
— И посмотрите, к чему нас это привело, — горько усмехается Дима. Я вижу по его измученным глазам, что он смертельно устал. Что он бы все отдал за покой. — Все привело к тому же чертовому разладу. Женя готов рвать глотки за долю в игорном бизнесе, одержимый мыслью, что мы с Аликом только и ждем, что малейшего его промаха, лишь бы отнять у него все. Алик и вовсе полон порывов найти виноватого там, где есть лишь сухие цифры и наши собственные ошибки. Я... — он запинается и произносит дрогнувшим от злости голосом. — Мне восемнадцать. Мне не хочется брать никакой ответственности на свои плечи. Мне не хочется игрушечных войн со вполне реальными последствиями. Я хочу закончить выпускной класс. Хочу никогда не прыгать выше своей головы, поступить на бюджет в финансовый вуз. Хочу любить, хочу просто, блядь, жить.  
  
Милославский смотрит на него долгим тяжелым взглядом.  
  
Он явно понимает Диму по опыту прожитых лет и прекрасно видит его горечь. И ему приходится отступить.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Отец Алика подвозит меня домой.  
  
Мы сидим рядом на задних сидениях машины, пока водитель не спеша везет нас по городским дорогам. Начинает идти дождь, перемежающийся с крупными влажными хлопьями снега. Я смотрю на то, как стылая вода бежит струйками по обратной стороне оконного стекла и вспоминаю с неприязнью, что целую сотню лет назад ехал со схожим душевным настроением в лицей в свой первый учебный день. Я чувствовал себя таким же разбитым и потерянным в жизни.  
  
— Это не первый раз, когда он сбегает, — прерывает гнетущую тишину Милославский. Я не оборачиваюсь, и он, прокашлявшись, говорит, будто бы обращаясь в пустоту: — В двенадцать он обиделся на какой-то мой выговор, сбежал, доехал автостопом до дачи и спрятался там. Мы с женой до смерти перепугались, пока пытались его отыскать... — Милославский издает легкий смешок. — Ох и выпорол же я его, когда нашел в окружении десятка вскрытых банок с консервами. Другой еды на даче не было, а ему надо было как-то прожить те два дня.  
  
Я невольно усмехаюсь.  
  
Узнаю в мальчишке из этой истории упрямого Алика.  
  
— Второй раз он сбежал в четырнадцать, — продолжает Милославский задумчиво. — Очень расстраивался из-за неспокойной ситуации в семье. Я тогда не понимал, злился... Потом в шестнадцать, после смерти его матери. У него было разбито сердце.  
  
Я выдыхаю, на мгновение закрывая глаза.  
  
— А сейчас, — спрашиваю охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом. — Это похоже на предыдущие разы?  
  
— Нет, — немного подумав, отвечает Милославский.  
  
На влажном лобовом стекле расползается алым пятном сигнал светофора.  
  
— Не знаю, что он задумал. Быть может, мечтает докопаться до сути, найти того, кто стоит за всеми грязными махинациями, — Милославский опускает взгляд. Его лоб прочерчивает несколько глубоких морщин, когда он хмурится. — А быть может, я просто плохо знаю своего сына.  
  
Мы останавливаемся у дома Василисы.  
  
Я вижу Лешку, который стоит под зонтиком и курит. Такой счастливый — что видно даже сквозь замутненное влагой стекло — все еще окрыленный светлой новостью о беременности любимой женщины.  
  
Меньше всего мне хочется бросать тень на его счастье.  
  
Телефон издает краткий приглушенный карманом сигнал.  
  
Я достаю его и дрожащими пальцами ввожу пароль, хотя почему-то знаю, что новое сообщение не принесет мне ни облегчения, ни радости.  
  
Оно от Алика.  
  
«Не звони и не пиши на этот номер больше. Никогда».  
  
  
  
  
_**конец первой части**_


	20. 7. Виктор

**_часть вторая_ **

Затерялся след, выдохлась погоня,  
Падает рассвет в раскрытые ладони,  
Свет покоряет тьму, сердце спасает голову,  
Это конец всему или начало нового.  
  
(Би-2 «Только любовь починит»)

  
  
  
  
  
Прощай, первый курс!  
  
Летняя сессия позади.  
  
По крайней мере, у меня. Насколько я знаю, Ульяне в ее вузе осталось еще два экзамена, а Нику — один. И тот какой-то общеобразовательный, мало отношения имеющий к медицине.  
  
Так что теперь, вместо планирования отдыха и беспробудного пьянства мне приходится разбирать старый пыльный кабинет, который на три месяца стажировки в «Аоне» станет моим. Впрочем, жаловаться не приходится. Ведь и в свой вуз я поступил на целевое место, благодаря покровительству Романова-старшего. После выпуска Олег Милославский пытался мне предложить то же самое с гарантированным рабочим местом в своей компании, но я решил, что не буду расстраивать отца и пойду проторенной им дорожкой. Если так подумать, то после событий прошлого года и раскола компании Милославского на три составные части, который позволил хлынуть на рынок нескольким десяткам мелких компаний, у меня была уйма вариантов. Я мог бы начать с чистого листа в малоизвестной фирме, быть секретарем или разносчиком кофе.  
  
Но, как справедливо заметил Никита, когда подавал документы в свой мед, прежними мы уже никогда не будем. И ничто не заставит нас забыть, кто мы такие, и для каких ролей себя готовили.  
  
Явно не для роли разносчиков кофе.  
  
Я разгребаю кабинет, раньше принадлежавший какой-то жуткой свинье. Когда заканчиваю сортировать мусор по пакетам, вытирать пыль и твердые следы из-под чая и соевого соуса на столе, устаю настолько, что минут десять сижу в кресле и тупо смотрю под потолок, где лениво крутятся лопасти вентилятора.  
  
Раздается робкий стук в дверь.  
  
— Войдите.  
  
Дверь приоткрывается, на мгновение впуская в кабинет гул голосов и трель рабочих телефонов, и внутрь протискивается Гришка. В коротких джинсовых шортах, голубых кедах и безразмерной серой футболке — маленький угловатый воробушек. Он закрывает за собой дверь и по привычке неуверенно мнется на пороге.  
  
— Привет! — вся моя усталость мгновенно испаряется. Я широко улыбаюсь и протягиваю ему руки. — И что же ты стоишь, как неродной?  
  
Гришка улыбается в ответ, быстро огибает стол и забирается мне на колени, удобно устраиваясь в моих объятьях. Его светлая макушка, в которую я утыкаюсь носом, пахнет ягодным шампунем и пряной корицей.  
  
— Ну, — спрашиваю, целуя Гришу в шею. — Что ты на этот раз мне принес?  
  
Гришка чуть отстраняется, закусывая бледно-розовую нижнюю губу, и разжимает кулак правой руки, который до этого прятал за спиной. На раскрытой ладони лежит слегка помятый цветок одуванчика. Ярко-желтый и пышный, символ наступившего беззаботного лета.  
  
Глядя на него, мне хочется счастливо рассмеяться.  
  
Я целую Гришку в нос, а он смущенно опускает взгляд. Малое впечатлительное дитя, мой ласковый и трогательно наивный мальчик.  
  
— Красивый, — говорю, глядя на Гришку. И сам не знаю, точно ли говорю про цветок.  
  
Я беру из его руки одуванчик и опускаю в стакан с водой. Он не тонет, лениво плавая по поверхности и задевая стеклянные стенки.  
  
Гришка трется носом о мою щеку, целует меня в губы упоительно долго. Он играет своим языком с моим, улыбается в поцелуе и шумно дышит, обхватывая мое лицо прохладными ладонями. Не успеваю я войти во вкус, как Гришка отстраняется и принимается быстро жестикулировать.  
  
«Я ненадолго зашел, было по пути, — перевожу с языка жестов автоматически, уже не прикладывая никаких усилий. — Сегодня у меня повторная диспансеризация, надо отнести справку в деканат. Ульяна просила тебя ей набрать».  
  
Я киваю.  
  
— Все хорошо в универе? — спрашиваю серьезно. В начале года мне постоянно казалось, что у Гриши в его художке могут возникнуть проблемы из-за немоты, я постоянно таскался надоедливым хвостом за ним на пары, пока мой батя не вспылил и не сказал: «Он рассудительный и самостоятельный молодой человек. Прекрати его опекать, он со всем прекрасно справится... В отличие от тебя, если продолжишь прогуливать». Теперь я стараюсь ограничиваться тем, что периодически спрашиваю у Гришки, не требуется ли ему помощь, и стараюсь лишний раз не лезть. — Последний экзамен закрыл без проблем?  
  
Гриша кивает и улыбается.  
  
Он наклоняется, глядя на меня с обожанием из-под ломких светлых ресниц, и снова невесомо целует.  
  
Потом поднимается с моих колен, машет рукой и вприпрыжку бежит к двери.  
  
— Гриш! — зову, когда он уже стоит на пороге. Гриша оборачивается. — Сегодня у меня, ладно?  
  
Гришка усмехается. Кивает и скрывается за дверью.  
  
Я вздыхаю, нахожу в ворохе документов свой телефон и набираю Ульянин номер. Слушая протяжные гудки, разбираю бумаги на столе, отдельно складывая нужную отчетность и выбрасывая черновики.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Ульяна спустя минуту. Я буквально слышу по ее напряженному голосу, что она собирается завести старую песню. Недобрый знак. — Вик, тут такое дело...  
  
— Господи, я уже не хочу ничего об этом знать, — бормочу я, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Уль, полтора года уже прошло. Самое время отпустить.  
  
— Но я нашла кое-что, — упрямо отрезает Ульяна. — Я нашла старые номерные знаки с тачек Алика и Антона.  
  
— И где ты их нашла? — от удивления я даже забываю, что собирался задушить этот разговор в зародыше.  
  
— В нашей беседке, — говорит Ульяна со смешком. — Странно, что никто из нас не догадался туда заглянуть.  
  
Мы не заглядывали туда по другим причинам: никто из нас не хотел бередить старые воспоминания. Никто, кроме Ульяны.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не сказала об этом Нику, — говорю серьезно, и Ульяна тут же заверяет меня:  
  
— Нет, конечно. Я же не дура.  
  
Никите пришлось тогда тяжелее всех.  
  
Но, в каком-то из смыслов, боль, которую он запер в себе, стала топливом для чего-то нового. Никита уже через месяц стал пугающе беззаботным и спокойным, обрел стальную решимость в том, чего хотел и к чему стремился. Он не стал ограничиваться школьной медицинской помощью, записался на усиленный курс терапии в частную клинику. Когда подошло время итоговых экзаменов, он вкалывал больше нас всех. Получил высшие баллы по биологии и химии, даже на физике и алгебре умудрился показать достойные результаты. Поступил сам на бюджет в медицинский, хотя Олег Павлович во всем его подстраховывал.  
  
Ник с Милославским-старшим вообще прекрасно спелись.  
  
Они часто теперь ссорятся в пух и прах из-за покровительственного поведения Олега Павловича, но тут же легко сходятся и посмеиваются над былой взаимной обидой. Никита обедает у него не меньше трех раз в неделю, никогда не стесняется просить помощи или совета. Да и сам Милославский, как мне кажется, души в Никите не чает.  
  
Ник сумел перерасти ту жуткую боль, которая обрушилась на него полтора года назад. У него теперь новые заботы — как бы заснуть под плач племянницы Риты за стенкой, как бы сдать сессию на отлично, как бы снова врачи позволили ему постоять минуту-другую с костылями. Его душевные шрамы постепенно затянулись.  
  
Время лечит все.  
  
Но я бы ни за что не рискнул ворошить воспоминания Ника малейшим упоминанием об Алике.  
  
— Я поэтому сразу решила обратиться к тебе, — говорит Ульяна буднично. — Мы ведь можем узнать их новые номера и узнать хотя бы, где они сейчас.  
  
— И как, позволь спросить? — отзываюсь я кисло.  
  
Меньше всего в этой жизни мне хочется искать Александра Милославского, где бы он ни был.  
  
— Да, боже мой, Вик! — сердится Ульяна. — Они слишком самонадеянны, чтобы заметать следы тщательнее. Уверена, на весь город они тогда знали только одного человека, который без лишних вопросов поменял бы им номера.  
  
Конечно.  
  
Разве нужен кто-то другой, когда есть любитель феерий и незаконных дел, наш дорогой бывший одноклассник, Паша Минералов?  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы выбили из него новые номера Алика и Антона? — уточняю я со скорбным вздохом. Кажется, сегодняшний день не ограничится для меня разгребанием помойки в кабинете и сном в обнимку с Гришей. — Даже если они не меняли номера еще раз, за пределами города, у меня все равно остается вопрос... Захуя? Если мы все равно не расскажем об этом Никите.  
  
И тогда Ульяна произносит ровным тоном:  
  
— Если ты помнишь, Виктор, то Никита не единственный, кто пострадал тогда.  
  
Мне становится стыдно.  
  
Конечно же, я помню. Помню про Антона.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Логово Паши — широко известные в узких кругах гаражи прямо за зданием мэрии, будто в сардоническую насмешку над управленцами, которые, в свою очередь, Минералова и его не полностью совместимые с законом дела старательно не замечают. Здесь круглый год пахнет бензином, раствором для мытья стекол и паленой резиной. Но, несмотря на репутацию места и расхожие бредовые байки о нечаянных убийствах в пылу дворовых драк, «гаражи» — это двадцать с лишним массивных коробок из добротного металла на целиком асфальтированной площадке, которую Паша не ленится обновлять каждую весну.  
  
Когда мы с Ульяной объезжаем мэрию и заворачиваем за ровный частокол елей, огораживающих дворы, я думаю о том, что собственные капиталы, даже если ты мнишь себя королем подполья, при всем старании не спрячешь. Подвластную ему территорию Паша облагородил, как мог, да и тусуются у него вовсе не отщепенцы и маргиналы. По крайней мере, я точно уверен, что гопники и прочий сброд не носят «Версаче» и «Томми Хилфигер».  
  
— Вот это встреча! — смеется Паша, когда мы с Ульяной выходим из машины. Я ставлю ауди на сигналку и окидываю Минералова кратким взглядом. Все такой же коренастый, жилистый, с оттопыренными ушами и зубами, которые еще на выпускной покрыл серебром. Клоун и идиот. — Чем обязан?  
  
Паша сегодня не при параде: в бермудах и черной майке, с солнцезащитными очками на половину лица. Жара на улице стоит действительно невообразимая — приятели Минералова спрятались от палящего солнца внутрь одной из «коробок» с банками холодного пива и колодой игральных карт.  
  
— Поговорить надо, — бросаю сухо.  
  
Паша переводит взгляд с меня на Ульяну, невозмутимо разглядывающую свой маникюр, и улыбка его постепенно гаснет.  
  
— Не-не-не! — сбивчиво тараторит он. — Если это то, о чем я подумал, можете сразу разворачиваться.  
  
— Брось, Паш, — Ульяна обходит машину и становится прямо над Минераловым, в очередной раз обозначая разницу в росте. Он на голову ее ниже, и явно чувствует себя из-за этого некомфортно. — Если ты первым знал о том, что они уезжают из города, то мы тебя точно в покое не оставим.  
  
Антон, конечно, хитрый змей. Знал, что у Паши столько своих денег, что ему фиолетово на любые жалкие взятки. Но он точно недооценил дотошность Ульяны, которая готова преследовать Минералова неделями, лишь бы узнать то, что ей нужно.  
  
Паша прекрасно это понимает.  
  
Потому что вздыхает, складывая руки на груди, и бурчит недовольно:  
  
— Да если б я что-то знал. Сам какое-то время ради любопытства следил за их перемещениями. А потом мне мои люди привезли те номера, что я им ставил. Поменяли еще раз за триста километров от города, сволочи.  
  
Мы с Ульяной переглядываемся.  
  
— Они не говорили, куда едут?  
  
Паша пожимает плечами.  
  
Его приятели, шумно выясняющие размеры ставок в покере, вообще не замечают нас.  
  
— Вроде бы гнались за чуваком, который в свое время нашептывал Романову про необходимость разделения пирога, — говорит он скучливо.  
  
— Что за чувак? — спрашивает Ульяна с нескрываемым интересом.  
  
— Да так, кто-то из приближенных Романова, — Паша явно не горит желанием развивать тему. Он то и дело поглядывает на огромный циферблат наручных часов. — Мало ли было тех, кто мечтал расшатать монополию Милославского. Только были и те, кто действовал агрессивнее. Покушение на Олега Милославского, твои, Уля, фотки...  
  
Ульяна густо краснеет и спрашивает резко:  
  
— Ты их видел?  
  
— Да никто их не видел, — обиженно ощетинивается Паша. — Просто ходили слухи... Я тебе сейчас говорю о грязных методах, которыми не гнушались люди, мечтавшие вырваться вперед на фоне всех этих междоусобиц.  
  
— Сейчас все стало относительно спокойно, — замечаю я. — Несмотря на море новых компаний, появившихся в городе.  
  
— Вот именно, что стало спокойнее, — Паша вновь улыбается, сверкая своими посеребренными зубами. — Предпочитаю считать, что Алик и Антон крепко присели на хвост тем, кто вносил в ситуацию реальную смуту.  
  
Я смотрю на Ульяну и к своему ужасу вижу, что она едва заметно мягко улыбается. Если она хоть на сотую долю поверила в то, что Антон и Алик преследовали благие цели, когда уезжали из города, то я в любом случае не позволю ей рассказать об этом Никите. Он заслуживает спокойствия, и я сделаю все, чтобы ему ничто никогда не напомнило об имени Александра Милославского.


	21. 7. Виктор. Призраки прошлого

Утром я выбираюсь из-под одеяла и пытаюсь найти в ворохе вещей, что мы вчера скидывали с себя, не глядя, свои джинсы и футболку. Мне на плечо ложится прохладная Гришкина ладонь и пытается опрокинуть обратно на подушку, но я трусь о нее щекой и ласково произношу:  
  
— Ты же знаешь, мне надо встретиться с Ником.  
  
Гриша вздыхает, но послушно убирает руку. Я не оборачиваюсь, но слышу, как он ерзает, забираясь обратно в ворох теплых одеял. Вчера я рассказал ему о встрече с Минераловым. И Гриша, который на моей памяти крайне редко выказывал неприязнь к кому-либо, поджал губы и быстро-быстро жестами сообщил: «Алик не заслуживает прощения». Только сейчас, пережив ночь с этой мыслью, я понимаю, что Гриша относится нехорошо только к предателям. Однажды его доверием пренебрег родной дядя, и это оставило на Гришиной душе глубокие неизлечимые шрамы. Вот почему он видит в поступке Алика так много ранящего и непоправимого.  
  
Я одеваюсь и забираюсь на кровать.  
  
Наклоняюсь над Гришей и несколько раз мягко его целую — в нахмуренные брови, в нос и капризно надутые губы.  
  
— Обижаешься? — шепчу, убирая упавшие ему на лоб пряди.  
  
Гришка всегда такой смешной со сна. С отпечатком от уголка подушки на щеке, осоловевшим взглядом и опухшими ярко-алыми от долгих ночных поцелуев губами.  
  
Он медленно качает головой и очень тихо вздыхает.  
  
— Обижаешься, — я расплываюсь в улыбке и наваливаюсь на него всем телом. Гриша морщит нос и пытается увернуться от очередного поцелуя. — Григорий, не будь таким занудой.  
  
Он опасно сощуривается.  
  
Ненавидит свое полное имя.  
  
— Понял-понял, я играю с огнем! — смеюсь я, когда Гришка юрко выбирается из-под меня и оказывается сверху. Он хватает мои ладони, потянувшиеся, было, к его бедрам, и резко впечатывает их в матрас по обе стороны от моей головы. Я понимаю, что сейчас произойдет, только когда Гришка ерзает, опускаясь ниже, и принимается деловито возиться с пряжкой моего ремня и молнией джинсов. — Гриш... Папа в пять утра вернулся. Он же за стенкой.  
  
Гришка поднимает на меня полный чертиков взгляд. Усмехается и прижимает палец к губам — мол, тогда веди себя тише.  
  
Вот блин.  
  
Я откидываю голову на подушку и выдыхаю сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Чувствую, как холодные пальцы Гриши добираются до моих поджавшихся яичек, ласкают чувствительную кожу мошонки. Закусываю губу, когда на смену пальцам приходят ласковые губы. Гришка целует у основания уже отозвавшегося на прикосновения члена, проводит языком по всей длине и обхватывает губами открывшуюся головку, втягивая ее в рот.  
  
Я дергаюсь, застигнутый врасплох дразнящими движениями его языка, и беспокойно ерзаю, пытаясь стряхнуть джинсы до колен. Деревянный каркас кровати натужно скрипит под нашим общим весом, и я ловлю на краю сознания одинокую мысль: папе лучше никогда не знать, что тот робкий вежливый мальчик Гриша, которого он знает, бывает в кровати неутомимым жадиной. Если честно, то папе лучше вообще не знать, что Гриша бывает у меня в кровати.  
  
— Блядь... — шиплю я тихо, не в силах держать рот на замке.  
  
Дыхание сбивается с ритма, меня колотит крупная дрожь от желания застонать. Гриша сосет с таким усердием, пропуская мой член все глубже, что мне кажется, будто темная пелена перед глазами и пляшущие на периферии зрения звезды не исчезнут никогда.  
  
Боже.  
  
Гриша меняет положение, устраиваясь удобнее между моих ног, на мгновение выпуская член изо рта, а потом снова обхватывает его губами и медленно посасывает, загоняя головку за щеку. Получается пошлый хлюпающий звук, от которого у меня окончательно срывает крышу.  
  
Я впиваюсь зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы не прохрипеть его имя, и подаюсь сам в Гришкин рот быстрыми отрывочными толчками. Почти не дышу, потому что кажется, будто мои выдохи слышно в каждом углу квартиры, хватаю Гришу за волосы и пытаюсь вовремя оттолкнуть его голову. Но он упрямо продолжает истязать меня своим языком, пока воздух во мне не кончается, и я не изливаюсь с низким задушенным запястьем хрипом ему в рот.  
  
Наслаждение рассеивается непривычно долго.  
  
Я почти не чувствую, как Гришка поправляет мои боксеры, застегивает ширинку и вправляет концы ремня обратно в шлевки.  
  
Он ложится рядом, облизывая губы, и беззвучно посмеивается.  
  
— Отомстил мне, да?.. — бурчу я с глупой широкой улыбкой, привлекая Гришку к себе и целуя в макушку. — Мсти мне так почаще. Мсти и мсти. До самой старости, пока вставать не перестанет.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
До медицинского добираюсь общественным транспортом.  
  
Зайцем качусь на троллейбусе всего пять остановок от дома и выхожу прямо к крыльцу универа. Даю списать охраннику на входе данные своего паспорта, вместе с абитуриентами плетусь по лестнице на второй этаж и отбиваюсь от их шумной стайки на повороте к столовой.  
  
Здесь характерно резко пахнет котлетами и морсом.  
  
Людей практически нет — лето, как-никак — только двое преподавателей обедают у самого входа, девушка скучает с конспектами у окна и Дубль с Ником режутся в покер за столиком в дальнем конце столовой.  
  
— Кто выигрывает? — спрашиваю, подходя к ним, и устраиваюсь на свободном стуле.  
  
— Издеваешься? — вздергивает брови Ник.  
  
Дубль белозубо улыбается. Я все еще не могу привыкнуть к его новой короткой стрижке, без челки, закрывающей добрую половину лица. Так он выглядит взрослым и по-мужски привлекательным.  
  
— Я, конечно, не так хорош в этом деле, как Триплет... — тянет Дубль с оттенком небрежного самодовольства. — Но я знаю как минимум три простых способа выиграть.  
  
— Да иди ты нахуй, — беззлобно огрызается Ник, бросая свои карты на стол. — Все, я пас.  
  
Поглядывая на Дубля, методично складывающего колоду, я вспоминаю, какой был скандал с его поступлением. Триплет пошел по стопам отца, отказавшись от продолжения обучения в угоду раннего наследования доли в игорном бизнесе. А Дубль, не сказав ничего родителям и толком не объяснив неприязнь к семейной сети казино, подал документы на медицинский. На бюджет не добрал несколько баллов, но на платный попал без проблем, пустив в ход собственный сберегательный счет.  
  
«Да кто я буду без высшего образования? — пожал он плечами, когда мы собрались всей компанией на дне рождении Ульяны. — Ноль без палочки. Игорное дело ненавижу, на деньги отца всю оставшуюся жизнь куковать не хочу».  
  
Вот они и втесались вместе с Ником в ряды медиков.  
  
Постоянно теперь носят белые халаты, с упоением обсуждают сложные химические формулы и неприятные подробности анатомии. Иногда я даже грешным делом начинаю ревновать Никиту к Дублю — так часто они стали общаться. Но тут же, когда Ник это с присущей ему проницательностью замечает, я получаю от него крепкий подзатыльник и обнадеживающее: «Лебедев, ты охуел? Еще лучший друг, называется».  
  
— Как экзамен? — спрашиваю, поглядывая искоса на Ника и пытаясь понять, успела ли с ним поговорить Ульяна. На невозмутимом лице Воскресенского вообще сложно что-либо прочесть. Вот он смотрит куда-то в окно, и хрен ты догадаешься, заняты ли его мысли вводным курсом анатомии, или он придумывает десять разных способов подорвать Алика тротилом, если тот вздумает вернуться в город.  
  
— Ник у нас гребаный отличник, — вздыхает Дубль и корчит рожу. — Даже общеобразовательный курс литературы, чтоб ее за ногу, затащил на пять.  
  
— А ты? — спрашиваю с ухмылкой. — С тройкой отпустили?  
  
— Да кто-нибудь вообще знает, кто такой Лесков? — защищается Дубль.  
  
— Я знаю, — с ехидцей отзывается Никита и качает головой. — Я же тебе тридцать раз пересказывал содержание «Соборян», дубина ты стоеросовая.  
  
Дубль что-то с негодованием бормочет себе под нос, пряча колодку карт в кармане висящего на спинке стула медицинского халата. А Никита оборачивается ко мне и спрашивает, прищурившись:  
  
— Вик, ничего не хочешь сказать? Ты нервный какой-то.  
  
У меня холодеет в груди.  
  
Неужели, у меня действительно все на лице написано?  
  
— Да так... — я скребу ногтями загривок, с нарочитым интересом уставившись на карточку меню на столе. — Тебе Уля не звонила вчера?  
  
Ник фыркает:  
  
— Она что, сочинила новую теорию относительно Алика и Антона?  
  
Мы с Дублем таращимся на Ника. Я даже не знаю, что меня удивляет больше — то, что Ульяна в обход моих просьб поднимает эту тему в разговорах с Никитой, или то, что сам Воскресенский относится к вопросу иронично, закатывая глаза и усмехаясь без доли горечи или затаенной грусти.  
  
Ник наклоняется, чтобы поправить язычок кроссовка на левой ноге, и снова выпрямляется, глядя на меня с укором.  
  
— Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что твое нарочитое табу на упоминание его имени не выглядит как попытка меня защитить? — спрашивает он вкрадчиво. — Только от чего? Вик, столько времени прошло. Меня веселят выдумки Ули, но в какой-то мере я даже от них устал. Как и от того, что в моем присутствии все старательно обходят в разговорах Алика.  
  
Ник кидает краткий взгляд на Дубля, и тот смущенно закашливается, опуская взгляд. Видно, и он деликатен в выборе тем для обсуждения.  
  
— Не делайте из меня страдальца, ладно? — со смешком просит Ник.  
  
Не знаю, верю ли я мягкости его тона и беззаботности легкой улыбки. Но очень хочу верить.  
  
Дубль вздыхает, подпирая щеку кулаком. Чтобы замять неловкость, я предлагаю:  
  
— Отметим сдачу сессии? В клубешнике?  
  
— Чур, бронирую випку я! — мгновенно отзывается Дубль.  
  
— Давай монетку бросим, — не соглашаюсь. Мы бросаем пять рублей, и выпадает мой орел. Дубль разочарованно вздыхает.  
  
Ник закатывает глаза:  
  
— У богатых свои причуды...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Гришка до безумия обожает танцевать.  
  
Поэтому, когда мы приходим в клуб, он игнорирует вип-зону, огороженную тонированной стеклянной панелью от основного зала, и тащит меня в гущу толпы.  
  
— Ты попал, Вик, — смеется Дубль, подмигивая мне. Он берет ламинированную карту с перечнем алкогольных коктейлей и вслед за Ником, уже успевшим где-то подхватить шот текилы, пропадает за перегородкой.  
  
Я не горю желанием танцевать, растворяясь в грохоте музыки, вдыхать запахи чужих парфюмов и пота, цепляться пуговицами за девичьи украшения. Но я не могу оторвать взгляда от Гришки, виляющего задом в обтягивающих темных джинсах в такт клубному ритму. Он подвел глаза синим карандашом с блестками. Вкупе со встрепанной светлой шевелюрой и общей миловидностью Гришкиного лица подводка смотрится кичливо и слегка по-пидорски, но он так красив и слажен в танце, что мне эта незамысловатая деталь кажется чертовски правильной.  
  
«Танцуй», — велит Гриша, улыбаясь и ловя мои неуклюже болтающиеся руки, чтобы положить себе на бедра.  
  
Я опасливо оглядываюсь по сторонам.  
  
Но в общей полутьме за ревущей музыкой и постоянным движением толпы никто не замечает двух парней, обжимающихся неподалеку от барной стойки.  
  
Гришка подступает ближе, заставляет меня двигаться зеркально ему. И в какой-то момент, чувствуя, что попадаю в такт, прилежно следуя указаниям, я начинаю ловить от происходящего кайф.  
  
Мы остаемся на три танца, стараниями Гришки раскрепощая меня до такой степени, что я уже не обращаю внимания ни на кого вокруг, полностью отдаваясь на волю музыки. А потом Гришка сам останавливается, откидывает мокрые пряди ото лба и с лукавой улыбкой тащит меня за перегородку.  
  
Здесь тише, чем в зале, но грохот все равно отдается в стенах и полу вибрирующим отзвуком.  
  
— Я думал, вы там до конца смены диджея застряли, — улыбается Дубль, вальяжно раскинувшийся на кожаном диванчике, и двигается, когда Гришка садится рядом. На его счету уже два с половиной «Лонг-Айленда», хотя пьяным Дубль не выглядит. Просто расслабленным чуть больше, чем обычно.  
  
А вот судя по тому, что Ник безуспешно пытается под смех Карины вытащить застрявшую между спицами колеса трубочку от коктейля, ему выпитого оказалось достаточно, чтобы быстро и надежно улететь.  
  
Я усмехаюсь.  
  
Принимаю протянутый Дублем шот, подкрашенный чем-то зеленым. Оборачиваюсь, опрокидывая его в себя, и застываю в оцепенении. Я почти не чувствую, как водка с абсентом обдают жаром все во рту. Не слышу спора Ника и Карины.  
  
Потому что сквозь стекло, поверх голов танцующих в зале я вижу парня в кожанке, который стоит, облокотившись о стойку, и смеется над шуткой бармена.  
  
У него русые, почти до плеч, уложенные в нарочито небрежной манере волосы и пронзительные зеленые глаза. Знакомая лисья ухмылка на тонких губах. Он оборачивается, и мне кажется, хоть это и невозможно сквозь тонированное стекло, что его внимательный изучающий взгляд направлен прямо на меня.  
  
Нежеланная весточка из нашего прошлого.  
  
Антон Васильев.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Под предлогом необходимости проветрить голову и покурить я выхожу на улицу. Стою, тупо разглядывая проплывающие под светом уличных фонарей машины. Подставляю лицо холодному ветру и пытаюсь унять сбившееся с ритма сердцебиение.  
  
Я почти не удивляюсь, когда входная дверь хлопает, и рядом со мной становится Антон.  
  
— Привет, Лебедев, — улыбается он дружелюбно.  
  
Я разворачиваюсь и молча бью его по лицу. Васильев прижимает ладонь к ушибленной мгновенно налившейся красным скуле, морщась от резкой боли, но очень быстро возвращает выражение беспечного самодовольства во взгляде.  
  
— Ты так всех старых знакомых приветствуешь? — спрашивает он со смешком.  
  
— Знакомых ублюдков, — хриплю в ответ и дрожащими пальцами поджигаю сигарету. Никотиновый дым не помогает, только наливает легкие тяжестью. Я стою в немой растерянности какое-то время, а потом спрашиваю ровным почти отчужденным тоном: — Как ты нас здесь нашел?  
  
— Отследить твою бронь не так уж и сложно, — пожимает плечами Антон.  
  
Он тоже закуривает. Ветер треплет его отросшие волосы и полы расстегнутой кожанки.  
  
У меня в голове так много вопросов, что я не знаю, какой задать первым.  
  
— Где Алик?  
  
— Хочешь и его ударить по лицу?  
  
— Нет. Там одним ударом не ограничится, — уверяю я мрачно.  
  
Антон звонко смеется. И в этом смехе так много из прошлого, что я досадливо морщусь из-за чувства волнения и трепета, поднимающегося внутри. Неправильное иррациональное чувство тоски, намекающее на то, что я очень скучаю по былому, вызывает у меня отвращение.  
  
— Он еще не приехал, — отзывается Антон, отсмеявшись. — Заканчивает дела вне города.  
  
— О, вот оно что, — хмыкаю я и произношу дрожащим от ярости голосом: — Можешь передать ему, что его здесь никто не ждет.  
  
— Я не сомневался в том, что ты это скажешь, — негромко бормочет Антон и тут же, не давая мне и слова вставить, спрашивает: — Никита сдал последний экзамен?  
  
Волна гнева, поднимающегося внутри, окольцовывает и душит меня.  
  
Мне хочется врезать ему еще раз, лишь бы научить ни разу больше не задавать вопросов о Нике.  
  
— Как ты...  
  
— Мои люди за ним приглядывают. За всеми вами, — предупреждает мой вопрос Антон. В его голосе звучит все меньше от насмешки, и все больше от серьезности.  
  
Приглядывают, надо же.  
  
Я зло и отрывисто смеюсь. Во мне не находится сил удивляться тому, как Антону и Алику хватает наглости следить за нашей жизнью, контролировать ее, даже находясь за пределами города и наших мыслей.  
  
— Как Ульяна? — в голосе Антона чудится плохо скрытое за небрежностью волнение.  
  
— Как будто ты и за ней не следишь, — цежу я сквозь зубы.  
  
— Слежу, — улыбается Антон. — Но хочу слышать от тебя.  
  
Я хочу развернуться и уйти, но слова вырываются из меня прежде, чем я успеваю сделать хоть шаг в сторону входа:  
  
— Ей без тебя хорошо.  
  
Антон ничего не отвечает. Его зеленые глаза поблескивают в скудном освещении фонаря и кажутся полными невысказанной выдержанной временем грусти.  
  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашиваю, уже не скрывая недоброжелательности в голосе.  
  
— Просто разведать обстановку. На пару минут позволил себе нечаянную слабость. Мне нужно будет на время отлучиться из города... — Антон замолкает, не продолжив мысль, отбрасывает окурок и засовывает руки в карманы куртки. — Еще увидимся, Вик.  
  
Он кивает мне, разворачивается и идет по улице прочь от здания клуба.  
  
— Никогда! — кричу я ему вслед. — Никогда не возвращайтесь в нашу жизнь, слышишь?


	22. 8. Никита

У Ритки только недавно прорезались два верхних и два нижних зуба, но она уже наловчилась точить их о мои пальцы с таким остервенением, что позавидует соседский бульдог.  
  
— Нельзя! — втолковываю весело улыбающейся Рите и легонько щипаю ее за пухлую щечку. — Нельзя кушать своего дядю. Я тебе еще пригожусь.  
  
Рита энергично подпрыгивает у меня на коленях, радостно выдавая «Кит! Кит!» — единственный огрызок моего имени, который в состоянии произнести. Ее прыжки отдаются в ногах тупой едва различимой пульсацией. Мой лечащий врач говорит, что боль — хороший признак возвращения чувствительности. Но когда я просыпаюсь по ночам от диких судорог и ощущения, будто голени мне пытаются ампутировать без анестезии ржавой бензопилой, я совсем так не думаю.  
  
— Никит, это еще что? — в комнату заглядывает Василиса с кухонным полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо. Подходит и берет Риту на руки. — Не позволяй ей плясать у тебя на ногах. Ты ее балуешь, а она потом будет веревки из тебя вить.  
  
Рита отвлекается, рассматривая сережку Василисы из разноцветных бусинок, и зачарованно замирает, выдувая слюнявые пузыри.  
  
— Что поделать, я очень лояльный дядя, — отвечаю с достоинством.  
  
Василиса только закатывает глаза. И ойкает от неожиданности, когда Рита решает присвоить сережку и ловко выдергивает ее у матери из уха. Все-таки внешне она уже очень похожа на Василису, разрезом глаз, аккуратным носиком и пухлыми губами, а вот характером явно пошла в моего братца.  
  
Маленький чертенок.  
  
— Как будто полной комнаты игрушек мало, — смеюсь по-доброму.  
  
Быть может, я действительно слишком мягок в вопросах воспитания Ритки. Но мне очень хочется, чтобы она росла счастливой, почаще улыбалась, щеголяя только-только прорезавшимися зубками, смеялась заливисто и прыгала от избытка искренних детских чувств. И порадовалась однажды тому, что у нее самые классные любящие родители на свете.  
  
— Сегодня ужинаешь у Милославского? — спрашивает Василиса, снимая вторую сережку и отдавая Рите.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Воскресные ужины у Олега Павловича уже стали своеобразной традицией.  
  
— Возьмешь с собой Катю? — спрашивает Василиса, едва заметно улыбаясь и совершенно не замечая, что Рита цепляет сережки ей на волосы, что-то приговаривая на своем непонятном языке. — Олег у меня пытался выспросить на днях, что за дама у тебя появилась.  
  
— Там еще все не настолько серьезно... — смущаюсь и чешу кончик носа.  
  
Катя — девушка с моего потока, красивая, смышленая и обожающая комиксы «Марвел». С ней меня познакомил Дубль еще в начале учебного года, и как-то незаметно, через несколько месяцев общения и постоянных встреч в тусовках первокурсников, у нас с ней дошло до зарождения взаимной легкой симпатии. Не то что бы я был готов к серьезным отношениям после человека, который разделил всю мою жизнь на «до» и «после», но я очень хотел в рамках новой политики «двигаться дальше» не отказывать себе в том, что казалось правильным. А простота Кати в общении, пара нечаянных поцелуев и шутки Дубля с Виком, которые разве что от счастья не сияли, когда видели нас вдвоем, лишь убедили меня в том, что не стоит останавливаться из-за сомнений.  
  
Надо просто жить, как живется. И никогда не оглядываться на прошлое.  
  
— Как знаешь, — усмехается Василиса. — Не забудь выпить таблетки перед выходом.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
В особняк меня подбрасывает один из штатных водителей Милославского. Помогает перебраться на коляску и даже дает стрельнуть у него сигарету.  
  
— У Олега Палыча новая машина? — спрашиваю удивленно, замечая припаркованную возле палисадника Мазерати.  
  
Водитель скучливо пожимает плечами:  
  
— Я второй день работаю. Да и в основном по охране, так что в тачках босса не ориентируюсь.  
  
Надо же.  
  
Зачем это Милославскому понадобилось расширять штаб телохранителей? Раньше ему сполна хватало двух, да и те большей частью скучали и бесконечно резались в карты в холле. Уже больше года я не слышал ни о покушениях, ни о заговорах и разбушевавшейся преступности в городе.  
  
Я докуриваю и по пандусу заезжаю в дом.  
  
В холле горят все торшеры, люстры и лампы, слепят обилием света и играющих в хрустале бликов. Мраморные полы начищены до блеска, тяжелые портьеры на окнах раздвинуты, сверкают чистотой даже поручни лестницы из красного дерева и каменные изразцы декоративного камина. Дом впервые на моей памяти дышит помпезной пышностью, давит массивом итальянского декора и явственным флером богатства.  
  
Меня встречает сам Милославский. Он выходит со стороны гостиной, слегка опираясь на трость, радушно улыбается и с неожиданным пылом жмет протянутую мной руку.  
  
— Приветствую, молодой человек!  
  
— Здрасьте...  
  
Я оборачиваюсь, заметив, что приоткрыта стеклянная тонированная дверь в зимний сад.  
  
Слишком многое сегодня выбивается из определения «как обычно». Дверь в зимний сад всегда — когда бы я ни появлялся здесь — была заперта на ключ. Я знаю, что старый садовник Арсеньевич наведывается туда раз в два дня, поддерживая необходимый уровень влажности, поливая растения и ухаживая за ними. Но он ни разу не делал этого при мне.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашиваю осторожно, крутя колеса и вслед за Олегом Павловичем направляясь в гостиную. Милославский не в привычной домашней одежде, а в шелковой рубашке и отутюженных брюках, и мне становится стыдно за мои джинсы с драными коленями и красную безразмерную толстовку. Быть может, я забыл о каком-то празднике?  
  
— Много чего, — туманно отзывается Милославский.  
  
Он подхватывает с дивана клетчатый плед и складывает его, вешая на подлокотник. Смотрит куда угодно, только не на меня, и улыбается. Счастливо так, будто ему вернули все ценное, что он когда-либо потерял.  
  
— К нам за ужином кое-кто присоединится, — говорит Олег Павлович с напускной беспечностью, и мне сразу становится не по себе. Надеюсь, он не пригласил Катю, чтобы устроить ей допрос с пристрастием.  
  
Милославский, он как мой отец в свое время, очень пытлив в вопросах, которые напрямую касаются моего благополучия.  
  
— Кое-кто? — переспрашиваю, потому что искренне не понимаю, к чему такая таинственность, ведь я уже слышу мелодичное позвякивание приборов со стороны столовой, где прислуга накрывает к ужину. — Олег Палыч, да что за тайны мадридского двора?  
  
Милославский оборачивается на меня.  
  
Смотрит внимательно и серьезно, уже без единой тени улыбки. Что-то в его напряженной позе и неуверенно приоткрывшихся губах подсказывает, что ответ мне не понравится.  
  
Я слышу смех, доносящийся из столовой. Такой до боли знакомый смех, задевающий нечто жизненно важное глубоко внутри. Мне всегда казалось, что один смех от другого неотличим, но этот, с неизменно пробивающейся в него мягкой хрипотцой, я бы ни с чем не спутал.  
  
Слышу приближающиеся шаги и скрип открываемой двери.  
  
Быстро поднимаю взгляд, хотя все во мне кричит «немедленно отвернись».  
  
Он замирает на пороге, так и не отняв ладони от дверной ручки.  
  
— Привет, Никита, — произносит Алик дрогнувшим от волнения голосом.  
  
Сердце так бешено колотится в груди, что мне кажется, будто этот громкий дробный звук наполняет всю гостиную до краев. Я теряюсь и не знаю, что ответить, потому что мысли растворяются одна за другой в смеси изумления, неверия и легкого душащего испуга.  
  
У Алика отросшие забранные в хвост светлые волосы.  
  
Те же серые ясные глаза, те же выразительные черты лица, тот же ровный разлет бровей — на тон темнее самих волос. Та же манера кривовато ухмыляться, когда он в замешательстве и не знает, что сказать.  
  
Новая белая тонкая полоса шрама, идущая от кончика левой брови к уху. Вносящая незначительный изъян в совершенное красивое лицо.  
  
У меня не хватает воздуха в легких.  
  
Это было так просто — прекратить думать о нем, задвинуть на задворки сознания, приглушить боль, когда Алика не было рядом. Но это оказывается выше моих сил, когда я вновь вижу его, живого и ничуть не забытого прямо перед собой.  
  
— О нем шла речь? — резко спрашиваю у смущенно замершего позади кресла Олега Павловича. Собственный голос кажется холодным и чужим. — Тогда я думаю... Что сегодня пренебрегу вашим гостеприимством. Простите.  
  
Я разворачиваю коляску и выезжаю в холл.  
  
Слышу, как на ноте раздражения переговариваются о чем-то Алик с отцом. Даже не оглядываюсь.  
  
А потом меня нагоняет у самой двери Олег Павлович и выставляет вперед трость, не давая выехать на крыльцо.  
  
— Постой, — говорит он мягко и просительно. — Прости уж старика, пожалуйста. Я должен был предупредить, но он приехал только сегодня, рано утром...  
  
Я смотрю в глаза Олега Павловича и вижу в них сожаление, которое лишь слегка оттеняет неуемную радость. У меня невольно щемит сердце. Я прекрасно понимаю, какой душевный подъем он испытал, когда оборвалась в одночасье отцовская боль разлуки с сыном.  
  
Но я не могу разделить его счастье.  
  
Не могу.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Олег Павлович настойчивее. — С минуты на минуту должны подъехать Мила и Антон Васильевы. Я прошу всего лишь об одном ужине в кругу дорогих мне людей, — он добавляет тихо и с оттенком обреченности: — Я не заставляю тебя общаться с ним, как прежде. Я не заставляю тебя прощать его, я и сам на него зол. Сейчас я прошу об этом не для него, а для себя, Никита.  
  
Эти слова больно впиваются мне в сердце.  
  
Олег Павлович прекрасно знает, что я не смогу отказать, когда вопрос стоит для него так остро, когда он буквально умоляет меня остаться, наплевав на знаменитую фамильную гордость.  
  
— Только ради вас, — произношу ровно, хотя уже представляю, каким мучением будет сидеть за одним столом с Аликом. — Только потому, что я вас уважаю и люблю.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Повар постарался на славу. Чего стоят только запеченные мидии, рыбные рулеты и многообразие салатов и канапе, поданных на закуску к шампанскому. Стол ломится от блюд, и мне кажется, что я наемся еще до того, как подадут горячее. И уж точно сопьюсь, потому что, сам того не замечая, наливаю себе уже третий бокал, разглядывая с неоправданным вниманием салатный листок в собственной тарелке.  
  
Я слышал, как Олег Павлович тихо сказал Алику перед тем, как мы сели за стол: «Будешь чудить или пытаться завести ненужные разговоры, за ухо выволоку из дома, как дворового щенка». Это, конечно, заставило Алика смиренно замолчать, но не пресекло его пристальных взглядов, которые я чувствую на себе, даже не оборачиваясь в его сторону.  
  
— Выпускной экзамен по русскому у вас на следующей неделе в четверг, мальчики, — говорит Мила, вилкой выковыривая мидию из раковины. Поражаюсь умению Васильевой даже в той напряженной атмосфере, что витает в столовой, несмотря на расслабляющую джазовую музыку, заводить разговоры легко, будто в подобном составе мы собираемся в конце каждой недели. — А по экономике — в пятницу.  
  
Антон фыркает.  
  
Я украдкой его рассматриваю, примечая, что волосы у него, как и у Алика, заметно отросли, с той лишь разницей, что Васильев не забирает их в хвост. А еще у Антона распухла и налилась красным нездоровым цветом правая щека: где это он успел нарваться на драку?  
  
— Я думал, вы просто купите нам дипломы, чтобы мы могли сразу сосредоточиться на ЕГЭ, — тянет Антон обиженно.  
  
— Еще чего, — отрезает Олег Павлович строго. — Будете сдавать все. Закроете предметы одиннадцатого класса, тогда и будем договариваться о дополнительных датах проведения ЕГЭ.  
  
Господи, как же просто все решается.  
  
Пропусти я один из экзаменов, пришлось бы поступать в универ на год позже. Хотя, как я тут же себе напоминаю, Олег Павлович и в моем случае договорился бы о переносе дат.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что устраивать самосуд, даже если ваша деятельность дала результаты и немало помогла, было целиком и полностью вашим решением. И нести ответственность вы должны за нее сами, — произносит Олег Павлович сухо и тут же, заметив, что Алик поставил свой бокал и намеревается возразить, обращается ко мне с целью перевести разговор: — Как там твоя Катя? Так ее, кажется, зовут?  
  
Я замираю, не успев как следует дожевать латук. Сглатываю, запивая сухость во рту шампанским, и судорожно соображаю, что же ответить.  
  
— Катя? — переспрашивает Алик резко.  
  
Да уж. За этим столом не найдется, кажется, ни одной безопасной темы.  
  
— Девушка Никиты, — отвечает Олег Павлович, невозмутимо накладывая себе салат. Не знаю, чего он собирается добиться, спекулируя на теме моих отношений, но явно не душевного спокойствия собственного сына.  
  
— Девушка? — Алик вдруг ухмыляется, но, видя, что я остаюсь предельно серьезным, тут же теряется и мрачнеет. — Да это невозможно.  
  
Во мне от уверенности его небрежного тона зреет раздражение.  
  
— Я не гей, — напоминаю я самым недружелюбным тоном, заставляя Милу смутиться и скрыть неловкое покашливание салфеткой. Антон и вовсе смотрит под потолок, разглядывая хрустальные подвески люстры.  
  
— Неужели? — Алик удивленно вздергивает брови.  
  
Я хочу напомнить ему, что испытывал влечение к человеку своего пола лишь раз в жизни. Но это бы только показало Алику то, чему он так явно искал доказательство — свою исключительность в моих глазах. Самовлюбленный эгоист.  
  
Поэтому я молчу.  
  
И вижу, как темнеют глаза Алика, как играют желваки под кожей у него на подбородке.  
  
— Саша, — предупреждающе произносит Олег Павлович, но Алик не обращает на это внимания и говорит обманчиво мягким тоном:  
  
— Думаешь, она питает к тебе такие сильные чувства? Может, проверим, что станет с чувствами, если ей хорошо заплатить?  
  
Как ни странно, его слова не злят меня и даже не задевают. Только вызывают горькую усмешку.  
  
— Твоя знаменитая жизненная философия — «все можно получить за деньги»? — спрашиваю с усталым вздохом, чувствуя, что меня начинает подташнивать от количества выпитого шампанского. Оно всегда действовало на меня не так, как весь остальной алкоголь. — Только зачем? Чтобы вызвать у меня еще больше презрения? Но это ты и так уже получил. Совершенно бесплатно.  
  
Откатываюсь от стола и в ответ на метнувшийся в мою сторону взгляд Олега Павловича спокойно отвечаю:  
  
— Я всего лишь в уборную.  
  
Когда я выкатываюсь из столовой, то слышу, как с громким звоном разбивается бокал, и как Мила недовольно вскрикивает: «Александр, веди себя нормально!»  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Остаток вечера проходит относительно спокойно.  
  
Алкоголь расслабляет меня и примиряет со сложившейся ситуацией. Мы с Олегом Павловичем непринужденно болтаем про сезонные матчи местных баскетбольных команд, и, в конце концов, к обсуждению присоединяются даже Мила с Антоном. Только Алик угрюмо молчит и почти не прикасается к еде. Смотрит в одну точку и не произносит ни слова до конца ужина.  
  
Мила и Антон уходят, попрощавшись.  
  
Олег Павлович, как и всегда, идет похвалить повара за прекрасные блюда.  
  
Я же еду в холл и снимаю с крючка свою ветровку, когда слышу шаги позади. Наверное, это совершенно ненормально, когда ты узнаешь его даже по шагам.  
  
— Прости, — произносит Алик негромко. — Не стоило мне так про девушку... Это я со злости сказал, не серьезно.  
  
— А как же иначе, — фыркаю, натягивая ветровку и выправляя из-под нее капюшон толстовки.  
  
— Никит.  
  
Я нехотя разворачиваю коляску, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза.  
  
И тут же понимаю, что сделал это зря. Взгляд Алика, полный жадного обожания и тоски, заставляет сердце сжаться. Непроизвольно, на сотую долю секунды.  
  
— У тебя с ней все серьезно, да? — спрашивает Алик, вымученно улыбаясь. И выглядит таким несчастным, каким я его не видел никогда. — Ты скажи, я пойму.  
  
Хочу сказать «да», чтобы всласть напиться его отчаянием.  
  
Хочу ударить его в самое сердце так же больно, как он ударил меня.  
  
Но вместо этого из меня вырывается на выдохе:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Алик робко обрадованно улыбается, а я ненавижу себя за секундную слабость. Поэтому тут же отрезаю:  
  
— Не думай, будто это дает тебе хоть какой-то шанс.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — отзывается Алик мягко. Но я ловлю в этом тоне признаки тактического отступления. Его «нет» звучит крайне неубедительно. — Но ты пойми, что я не просто так оборвал все связи.  
  
— Разумеется, вся эта таинственная недосказанность и исчезновение из города несут в себе сакраментальный смысл, — тяну саркастически. Во мне не остается сил, чтобы доказывать ему, что я перерос жгучую отравляющую боль. Что я справился и иду дальше по жизни, не оборачиваясь на былое. Потому что именно в этот момент мне начинает казаться, что любые мои оправдания потеряют в искренности. Еще утром я бы сказал уверенно «мне уже не больно», но теперь я знаю, что это совсем не так. — Ты еще скажи, что не мог поступить по-другому.  
  
— Не мог, — соглашается Алик упавшим тоном.  
  
— Нет, мог! — цежу я сквозь зубы, распаляясь. На глаза выступают слезы обиды. — Если бы ты действительно хотел бы, то ты бы нашел способ.  
  
— Как? — усмехается Алик грустно. — Ты поставил меня перед выбором: либо я не защищаю тебя, либо мы порываем. Но я не мог, никогда не мог ставить тебя под удар, понимаешь? Я уехал с единственной мыслью — до тех пор, пока я не избавлю своих близких, бизнес отца и тебя от бесконечно сыпавшихся угроз, я не вернусь. Но теперь все кончилось, — он разводит руками. — Мы подловили конкурентов на переписках и записях разговоров. Где было все: заказ моего отца, раздор, привнесенный якобы со стороны Романова, договоры на раздел награбленного...  
  
— Ты исчез, — перебиваю его с отчаянием, прорывающимся в голос. — Ты бросил меня одного, хотя обещал, что мы будем вместе. Что ты думал, я сделаю? Буду ждать тебя месяцы, не получая ни весточки, буду подпитывать себя одной лишь надеждой, что ты вернешься и все будет охрененно? Так, что ли?  
  
Алик молчит.  
  
Он дергается мне навстречу, но я резко качаю головой.  
  
— Не надо. Не приближайся.  
  
И тогда он прибегает к нечестному приему. Улыбается и произносит очень тихо:  
  
— Я тебя люблю, Никит.  
  
Кажется, даже переехавший меня грузовик не сделал бы мне больнее.  
  
— Что тебе надо? — произношу безжизненным тоном, силясь подавить в себе рвущийся наружу отчаянный крик.  
  
— Чтобы ты меня простил, — Алик смотрит на меня так, что на мгновение я испытываю легкое злорадное удовлетворение от того, что не у меня одного только что разбилось терпеливо склеенное сердце.  
  
— Я тебя прощаю, — отвечаю я легко, будто выписываю ему пропуск в дальнейшую беззаботную жизнь. — Но все дело в том, что я тебя больше не люблю.


	23. 8. Никита. Сбой в системе

Если ад существует, то он наверняка покажется приятным местечком по сравнению с реальностью, в которую меня выбросило после воскресной встречи с Аликом. Полной невысказанных желаний, смятения, мучительной бессонницы в рое беспорядочных мыслей и пробуждений с гудящей головой.  
  
И мне становится смешно от моих недавних убеждений, будто я все забыл. Нет. Ни черта.  
  
Алика не вымыло из мыслей, он все время выжидал на задворках сознания, чтобы ворваться в мою голову и принести с собой привычные хаос и разрушение.  
  
Мне звонит Катя, приглашая на выставку современного искусства, но я настолько брезгую ложью и умалчиванием, что невразумительно мычу про то, что не хочу сейчас с ней видеться. Я не рассказывал ей про Алика. И вряд ли когда-нибудь расскажу.  
  
Мне звонит Дубль, предлагая выкупить на его деньги сеть из трех мелких кафешек на окраине города и заправлять ими вместе, переименовать и построить несколько новых заведений поближе к центру. Ему я честно отвечаю: «Поль, не в состоянии я сейчас думать о стартапах и играх в малый бизнес».  
  
Мне звонит Вик и говорит серьезным едва не срывающимся на рык голосом:  
  
— Я хочу раскроить придурку череп... Что ты молчишь, Воскресенский? Я же знаю, ты виделся с ним уже.  
  
— И что это тебе даст? — отзываюсь меланхолично. — А самое главное, что это даст мне? Я его простил, мне от него ничего не нужно. В том числе его страданий.  
  
— Я переживаю за тебя, — сознается Вик со вздохом. — Знал бы ты... Да я за тебя глотки готов рвать, Ник.  
  
— Я знаю, — усмехаюсь грустно ему в трубку. — Но тут действительно ничего не сделаешь. Уж точно не грубой силой.  
  
А потом в один из дней на выходе из подъезда меня окликает Антон.  
  
Он стоит, прислонившись к капоту своего лексуса, и вяло машет мне рукой. Я подкатываю к нему и спрашиваю устало:  
  
— Что, он снова за свое? Знаешь, ты ведь его беспроигрышное оружие. На кого тебя ни напусти, все сдаются без боя.  
  
Антон пожимает плечами. Снимает солнцезащитные очки, которые скрывали его заплывшую щеку и образовавшуюся гематому под глазом, и протирает их полой хлопковой майки.  
  
— Да нет, Алик с головой в подготовке к экзаменам, и он не хочет лишний раз тебя тормошить, — заявляет Антон с непривычной апатичной грустью, сквозящей в тоне. — Я так заехал, навестить. Честно, без наводок Алика, — Антон добавляет чуть обиженно: — У меня, вообще-то, и своя голова на плечах есть. Я не бесплатное приложение к Милославскому.  
  
— Да кто ж тебя обвиняет, — произношу примиряющим тоном и, невольно жалея его и теряясь от упадочного настроения Антона, которого ни разу не видел таким, спрашиваю: — Ты чего такой смурной?  
  
— У меня пиздец на личном фронте, — криво усмехается Васильев. — Раненых уносят с поля боя, отстреливаемся из последних сил.  
  
— Ульяна? — догадываюсь мгновенно.  
  
Она единственная не звонила мне в течение всей недели, и только сейчас я понимаю, что нежданное возвращение Алика и Антона напрямую коснулось и ее.  
  
— Угу, — Антон лезет в карман и достает красную бархатную коробочку, неловко подкидывая ее в руке. — Неудачный сюрприз сделал. Подъехал к ее дому... С цветами, музыкой, ну клоун натуральный. Она вышла на порог, посмотрела на меня. Строго-строго так посмотрела в глаза, потом на это посмотрела...  
  
Антон открывает коробочку, и я гляжу с немым удивлением на тонкое золотое колечко.  
  
— Ты охуел? — спрашиваю громко. — Ты ей предложение сделал, что ли?  
  
— Говорю же, неудачный вышел сюрприз, — простецки дергает плечом Антон и засовывает коробочку обратно в карман, глядя на то, как дети копошатся в песочнице на площадке неподалеку. — Короче, она захлопнула дверь у меня перед носом. Я все звонил и звонил, стучался, а потом ее отец выскочил в одном халате. С охотничьим ружьем. И что ты думаешь?  
  
Я с напускной серьезностью оглядываю Антона и произношу, едва сдерживая смех:  
  
— Ну, в тебе вроде нет дырок от пуль.  
  
— Да он мне все колеса прострелил на тачке, — отмахивается Антон, морщась. — Пришлось вызывать эвакуатор и обратно катить на такси. Тот еще псих, этот Климов. А Уля... Даже слова мне не сказала.  
  
— А что ты хотел? — спрашиваю с легким смешком. — Чтобы она тебе простила полтора года разлуки и радостно бросилась на шею?  
  
Антон смотрит на меня своими пронзительными зелеными глазами и тихо тянет:  
  
— Ну, ты же Алика простил.  
  
— Это не одно и то же, — благодушное настроение во мне тут же сменяется защитной холодностью.  
  
— А чем вы отличаетесь от простых смертных, позвольте уточнить? — хмыкает Антон беззлобно. — У вас любовь другого розлива? Внеземная и недосягаемая?  
  
Его сардонический тон больно колет под ребра. Но кто я такой, чтобы судить Антона. Ему крепко досталось, и вовсе даже не за дело, а за поддержку друга. Потому что он за Аликом, как и Вик за мной, отправится и в огонь, и в воду.  
  
— Я имею в виду, — поясняю спокойно. — Что это не одно и то же: простить и быть вместе, как и прежде.  
  
— Разумеется, не одно и то же, — вздыхает Антон и снова улыбается, скрываясь за этой улыбкой как за непробиваемой стеной. Надевает солнцезащитные очки, и тот другой, хмурый и расстроенный Васильев исчезает. — Но одно — неминуемое следствие другого. Жизнь нам, понимаешь ли, Ник, дана для ошибок. Никогда не стоит сомневаться, сделать ли ошибку. Лучше сделать, чем потом мучиться догадками — вдруг, подфартило бы, и то не ошибка была бы вовсе, а джек-пот? Жизнь одна, да и она короткая. К чему тратить ее на сожаление и сомнения?  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Несколько дней размышлений, и вот я, плевавший на все доводы скептически настроенного рассудка, звоню Дублю и с придыханием сообщаю:  
  
— Выкупаем, Поль, выкупаем.  
  
Представляю, как вытянется лицо Смолова-старшего, когда он узнает, что его сын приобрел на последние деньги со сберегательного счета сеть паршивых закусочных на отшибе города.  
  
— Точно? — спрашивает Дубль с подозрением. — Как-то быстро ты перешел от «ничего не хочу в этой жизни» к решительному «а давай».  
  
— Мне посчастливилось поболтать с одним очень мудрым бродячим философом, — смеюсь беззаботно, прижимая трубку ухом к плечу и одновременно с этим пытаясь завязать шнурки на кроссовках. Слова Антона возымели совсем не тот эффект, на который он рассчитывал, зато сдвинули меня с мертвой точки жалости к себе и беспробудной меланхолии. — Только чур, моих будет десять процентов.  
  
— Офонарел?! — ревет Дубль мне в ухо так громко, что я чуть не роняю телефон. — Пятьдесят, чтобы чин по чину.  
  
— Да какой же это чин по чину? — удивляюсь. — Мы на чьи шиши выкупаем сеть? На твои. То, что я совладельцем стану и дела буду вести, бизнес-планы составлять худо-бедно с твоей помощью, цены мне не делает.  
  
— Сорок, — отрезает Дубль сухо.  
  
— Пятнадцать, — не уступаю с разыгравшимся азартом.  
  
— Тридцать, — вздыхает Дубль. — И даже не думай возражать. С первой выручки подумаем... Да когда она еще будет. Может, и делить нечего будет.  
  
— Заметано, — я смеюсь с немыслимым облегчением.  
  
И вовсе не из-за безумного плана попробовать себя на поприще малого бизнеса. Просто я думаю, отойдя немного от разыгравшихся не на шутку эмоций, что Антон чертовски в чем-то прав. И что Алик, сколько бы боли он мне не причинил, научил меня главному.  
  
Вставать раз за разом на ноги и никогда не останавливаться.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Закусочные называются «На обочине», что мне кажется каким-то скрытым издевательством и явной нацеленностью на маргинальную целевую аудиторию и голодных дальнобойщиков, а позитивно настроенному Вику — отсылкой к Стругацким.  
  
Впрочем, когда мы заглядываем в отчетность, энтузиазма убавляется и у Лебедева.  
  
— Это они расходы с доходами перепутали?.. — уточняю робко.  
  
— Да нет, Ник, — вздыхает Дубль. — Это, что называется, познакомься с работой себе в убыток. Небось, ты такое только в задачках по школьному курсу экономики видел?  
  
— Никитос по большей части спал на этих уроках, — усмехается Виктор, разглядывая ровные столбики цифр. Он постукивает пальцем по странице. — Ладно, еще эти два заведения, они хоть как-то справляются. Но третье. Ужас, они вообще ничего не окупают!  
  
Я заглядываю в журнал и смотрю на адрес. Что-то шевелится в памяти.  
  
— А это случайно не...  
  
— Угу, — угрюмо отзывается Дубль, проводя рукой по встрепанным волосам. — Кажется, это возле мэрии. И прямехонько перед гаражами Пашки Минералова.  
  
Хозяин сети, лысеющий полный мужчина под пятьдесят, выходит из подсобки. Вытирает руки о замызганную тряпку и раздосадовано пожимает плечами.  
  
— С третьим заведением все плохо, — говорит он сосредоточенно что-то высчитывающему на калькуляторе Дублю. — Павел и его компания с нами не в ладах. Все делают, чтобы отпугнуть клиентов. То устраивают дикие гонки во время ланча прямо перед закусочной, то заявляются шумной толпой, занимают все помещение, ничего не заказывают и рубятся в карты. Рекламные щитки обдирают под ноль... Никакой управы на них нет. Я устал бодаться с ними, вот и продаюсь, пока по уши не влез в долги.  
  
Хозяин ничего не добавляет к этому, бормоча что-то невнятно себе в усы. Но мы прекрасно понимаем, что в случае с Пашей жаловаться властям бесполезно. Хотя бы потому, что его Минералов-старший не последний человек в среде управленцев, и любой скандал он может с легкостью повернуть против обиженной стороны.  
  
— У тебя же нет столько бабок, чтобы без ущерба себе набрать на устраивающую Пашу взятку? — осторожно уточняет Вик у Дубля. Тот отводит взгляд и с явным неудовольствием и уязвленной гордостью кивает.  
  
Я не готов сдаваться так легко.  
  
Мне в голову приходит совершенно безумная идея и, пока не передумал, я говорю спокойно:  
  
— Поль, все равно выкупаем.  
  
Дубль смотрит на меня с удивлением.  
  
— Допустим, с финансовым балансом двух заведений я разберусь, не зря отец меня этими делами стращал, — тянет он неуверенно. — Но я не той масти карта, чтобы вступать в открытую конфронтацию с Минераловым.  
  
— Я с ним разберусь, — заявляю, хотя едва ли зародившиеся в голове сомнения и мой внутренний настрой соответствуют решительности тона. — К тому времени, как сеть будет нашей, проблема будет улажена.  
  
Вик и Дубль переглядываются с одинаковым непониманием во взглядах. Хозяин заведения и вовсе негромко фыркает, даже не скрывая скептицизма.  
  
Я откатываюсь к дальним столикам, чтобы меня никто не услышал. Пока Вик и Дубль перешептываются, склонив головы над журналом с отчетностью, я достаю телефон и набираю нужный номер.  
  
Всего пара протяжных гудков, и Алик тут же отвечает:  
  
— Привет. Что-то произошло?  
  
Усмехаюсь невесело. Если бы он отвечал так же быстро, когда действительно происходило то, что меня убивало и выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
— Да, — говорю, поглядывая на наручные часы. — Можешь заехать за мной? Поговорить надо.  
  
— Конечно, — я слышу, как захлопывает Алик крышку ноутбука и отодвигает стул. — Называй адрес.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Александр Милославский, кажется, не может представить свою жизнь без королевского размаха. Потому что он отвозит меня в один из самых дорогих ресторанов города, даже не обращая внимания на мои вялые попытки возразить и предложение обсудить все на лавочке в ближайшем сквере. Какие уж тут лавочки, когда Алик катает на Мазерати и держит при себе платиновую «американ экспресс», хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что подобную роскошь ему обеспечил на радостях отец. Олег Павлович не из тех людей, которые поощряют блудных сыновей за возвращение домой роскошными подарками. Но спрашивать, откуда у Алика взялись за полтора года средства, если он самовольно ушел с должности в компании, я не собираюсь. Быть может, это как-то связано с возмещением в судебном порядке ущерба, нанесенного Милославским.  
  
Я просто решаю не проявлять любопытства.  
  
В конце концов, дела Алика уже никак меня не касаются.  
  
— Платишь ты, — заявляю невинно, когда мы устраиваемся за столиком у окна. — Поэтому заказывай на свой вкус.  
  
Алик усмехается, открывая книжку меню.  
  
— Мне нравится, каким испуганным делается твое лицо, когда ты пытаешься вести себя стервозно, — замечает он, рассматривая раздел горячих блюд.  
  
Я слегка краснею и, хоть понимаю прекрасно, что в этой игре мне над Аликом верх не одержать, упрямо не поддаюсь на провокации:  
  
— Прекрати со мной флиртовать, иначе этот разговор закончится очень быстро.  
  
— Я флиртую? — переспрашивает Алик, удивленно вздергивая брови. А у самого в глазах искрится неприкрытое веселье.  
  
— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что делаешь, — говорю сухо и слегка подаюсь вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в меню. — Возьми мне еще...  
  
— Белое вино и цезарь с креветками? — спрашивает он, предугадывая мою просьбу. С ним же совершенно невозможно вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. — Не волнуйся. Я не ошибусь с тем, что тебе нравится.  
  
— Алик... — произношу предупреждающе. Смотрю непроизвольно на хвост светлых волос, из которого на лицо Алика выбилось несколько непослушных прядей. Новая прическа чертовски ему идет.  
  
— Ладно, я больше не буду, — он нагло усмехается и жестом подзывает официанта. Пока Алик заказывает еду, я разглядываю шрам на его виске. Он не так заметен в дневном свете, льющемся через окно, но все же выглядит далеко не легкой царапиной. Официант уходит, и Алик снова оборачивается на меня. — О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
  
То, что мы наконец-то переходим к делу, немного меня расслабляет.  
  
Я откидываюсь на спинку диванчика и рассказываю про сеть закусочных, которую мы собираемся выкупать, и про проблемы с Минераловым, которые требуется уладить. Алик слушает внимательно и слегка хмурится, будто что-то прикидывая в уме.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разобрался с Пашей? — спрашивает он наконец.  
  
— Это же в твоих силах? — уточняю с надеждой.  
  
— Конечно, — отзывается Алик небрежно. — Паша еще со школы задолжал мне за одну услугу.  
  
Я почему-то совершенно этому не удивляюсь. Не зря репутация Алика в стенах лицея была таковой, что все его чуть ли не до дрожи боялись. Он просто умел оказываться с помощью в нужное время в нужном месте, и умел требовать за это свои премиальные.  
  
— Тогда разберись с Минераловым, чтобы к следующей неделе у нас не было никаких проблем, — произношу это уверенно, потому что понимаю: я едва ли не единственный, кто может ставить Алику ультиматумы. Может, это и нечестно с моей стороны, но разве сам Милославский всегда играл честно?  
  
Алик слабо невесело усмехается:  
  
— И почему я должен выполнять твои прихоти?  
  
— Ты же меня любишь, — отвечаю ровно, прибегая к удару ниже пояса. Алик вздрагивает едва заметно и поджимает губы, но тотчас берет себя в руки и возвращает на лицо невозмутимое выражение. Хотя в его глазах, на самой радужке, теплится толика растерянного отчаяния, от которого мне становится невыносимо гадко.  
  
Но я не собираюсь его жалеть.  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что все во мне яро протестует против той грязной игры, которую я веду.  
  
— Хорошо, — Алик внимательно на меня смотрит. — Только у меня есть два условия.  
  
— Какие? — я напрягаюсь.  
  
— Первое: моих будет пять процентов от выручки, — заявляет Алик, переходя на сухой деловой тон.  
  
— Это еще почему? — возмущаюсь. Официант приносит мне вино, а Алику — чашку мятного капучино. Когда он отходит, забрав нервно смятые мной в процессе разговора салфетки, я спрашиваю: — Неужели, у тебя такой острый недостаток средств? Или отец не вернул тебе место в компании?  
  
— Вернул, — Алик довольно склабится и отпивает кофе. — Но я, знаешь ли, несколько заинтересован в том, чтобы нас с тобой связывало хоть что-то. Если мы не можем остаться друзьями, то пусть это будут деловые отношения.  
  
Я чувствую, как снова заливаюсь краской, и опускаю взгляд.  
  
— Ладно, на это я согласен, — бормочу негромко и тянусь к своему бокалу. — А второе условие?  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — требует Алик, и мне стоит огромных усилий, чтобы не выплюнуть то вино, которое я уже отхлебнул, обратно.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? — спрашиваю растерянно, поставив бокал на стол. Руки от волнения дрожат так, что ни секунды не сомневаюсь: любой физический контакт сделает то, что между нами происходит, в разы запутаннее.  
  
— Можем отложить на потом, если хочешь, — мягко произносит Алик.  
  
Я украдкой оглядываюсь. В ресторане только мы да пожилая пара в дальнем конце помещения, но они так увлечены беседой на быстром итальянском, что вряд ли заметят что-либо. Официанты тоже скрылись на время из зала.  
  
Нет уж, либо я сделаю это сейчас, либо изведусь в нервном ожидании неминуемого потом.  
  
Я тянусь к нему через стол, и Алик, во взгляде которого невольно мелькнувшее удивление тотчас сменяется чем-то обжигающе страждущим, резко подается мне навстречу.  
  
Закрываю глаза, когда чувствую прикосновение его губ, мягких, со вкусом кофе и мяты. Алик ловит мой растерянный выдох, на мгновение просто легонько целомудренно прижимается своими губами к моим, словно пробуя их на ощупь. И мне кажется, будто я ни на секунду не забывал, каково это. Что мое сердце забилось чаще от одного лишь осознания, что я делаю это снова, как мечтал каждую ночь, проведенную порознь. Несмотря на все попытки запереть эти мысли на задворках сознания.  
  
А потом Алик целует меня по-настоящему.  
  
Грубо и жадно, властно проникая языком в мой рот. Я одной рукой опираюсь о столешницу, чтобы не потерять равновесие, а пальцами другой зарываюсь в волосы Алика. Чувствую, как соскальзывает резинка с его хвоста, как мягкие пряди текут под моей дрожащей ладонью.  
  
Алик играется с моим языком, втягивает его себе в рот. Он обхватывает ладонями мое лицо, гладит пальцами скулы, нежно убирает волосы с моего лба. Больно прикусывает нижнюю губу, и я думаю отстраненно о том, что под ней наверняка назавтра созреет темно-лиловый засос.  
  
Я позволяю себе пропасть в этом поцелуе, отвечаю с пылом и невольной яростью, даю Алику понять, как сильно ненавижу его за то, что он лишил нас друг друга.  
  
Я позволяю себе не брать ответственность.  
  
Позволяю себе ни о чем не думать и наслаждаться.  
  
— Хороший мой, — шепчет Алик, отстраняясь и проводя носом по моей скуле. — Мне не нужны пять процентов, я и так сделаю для тебя все. Я уже выяснил то, что мучило меня всю неделю... Весь прошедший год, — он еще раз целует меня в удивленно приоткрытые губы и в бессилии опускается обратно на свое место. — Что ты мне соврал.  
  
— Когда? — спрашиваю рассеянно, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы и облизывая зацелованные влажные от его слюны губы. Я проклинаю себя за то, что реакции моего тела говорят обо всем красноречивее любых слов.  
  
Алик улыбается.  
  
Распущенные длинные волосы падают ему на лицо.  
  
— Когда сказал, что больше меня не любишь.


	24. 8. Никита. Шаг в будущее

На следующее утро во мне просыпается странное желание сварить нам обед на несколько дней вперед. Лешка уносится на работу, потрепав меня по волосам и попросив не громить сильно кухню. Василиса, подхватив сонную Ритку, отправляется на прогулку с подругами. А я достаю из холодильника овощи и рыбу, ставлю кастрюлю на газ и погружаюсь в процесс готовки. В каком-то смысле шинковка моркови и лука помогает отвлечься. Но с другой стороны я лишь больше погружаюсь в собственные мысли и понимаю, что любая попытка абстрагироваться от происходящего в жизни обречена на провал.  
  
Супу остается только докипать на плите, и почти сразу же, как я заканчиваю убирать картофельные очистки, раздается звонок в дверь.  
  
Я ни на секунду не удивляюсь, когда на пороге оказывается встрепанный чуть уставший Алик, принося с собой табачный дух и веяние дорогого парфюма.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Он вешает на крючок в прихожей куртку, разувается и по-свойски проходит на кухню. Садится за стол, кидая краткий взгляд на кастрюлю с супом, подбирает оказавшуюся лишней морковку и откусывает от нее.  
  
— Хочешь уху? — спрашиваю учтиво, подкатывая коляску с другой стороны стола.  
  
— Неа, спасибо.  
  
— Разобрался с Пашей?  
  
— Угу, — Алик затягивает хвост на затылке и смотрит на меня тем долгим внимательным взглядом, какой обычно предварял не самые легкие разговоры. — С тем условием, что я выиграю у него гонку. Паша жить не может без феерий и развлечений. Что же, пусть играется. Я в себе не сомневаюсь.  
  
Я закатываю глаза.  
  
Конечно, извечное самомнение Милославских.  
  
— Не пойму, у вас все решается через машины? — бормочу со вздохом.  
  
— Типа того, — Алик усмехается, а потом откладывает нетронутую сердцевину моркови на салфетку. Что-то в его взгляде подсказывает, что речь сейчас пойдет не о бизнесе. — Никит. Я понимаю, что то, что я сделал, фактически приговорило меня к существованию без тебя, — в его тоне что-то надламывается в сторону искреннего неприкрытого сожаления. — Эти полтора года были худшими в моей жизни, и в разлуке я осознал, что если бы ты поступил так со мной, это разбило бы мне сердце... Несмотря на любые хуевы благие намерения. Я просто понял, что есть вещи страшнее риска и шальных пуль. Это дни, в которых не было тебя.  
  
Его слова отзываются во мне острой мукой, они резонируют с каждым моим прерывистым вдохом. И мне хочется верить, что Алик действительно понял и прочувствовал то, о чем он сейчас говорит.  
  
Одно я знаю точно.  
  
Алик мог о чем-то умалчивать, но он никогда мне не лгал.  
  
— Но если мы любим друг друга, — продолжает он вкрадчиво. — Если ничего не исчезло и не было забыто... Разве не можем мы быть вместе?  
  
Я опускаю взгляд на свои скрещенные пальцы.  
  
— А что потом? — спрашиваю тускло. — Ты вновь исчезнешь с благими намерениями, когда случится нечто, что, по твоему мнению, будет мне угрожать?  
  
— Такого больше не случится никогда, — отрезает Алик твердо.  
  
Я усмехаюсь сардонически.  
  
— Алик, ты не можешь контролировать все на свете, — говорю я убежденно. Правда в том, что меня мучительно тянет к нему, я не могу почувствовать ни с кем другим и сотой доли того, что чувствую с ним. Но могу ли я доверять человеку, который не верит в мои собственные силы? — На тебе снова крупный бизнес, который сопряжен с бесчисленным множеством нюансов. В любой момент что-то может пойти не так. Кто-то может пытаться ставить палки тебе в колеса. И что станет тогда? Ты будешь отталкивать меня из раза в раз, пытаться сохранить меня в вакууме безопасности? Я не готов к такому. Я готов претерпевать любую самую адскую боль, когда ты рядом. Но когда тебя нет, даже крохотный толчок от судьбы кажется мне концом света.  
  
Алик поднимается на ноги.  
  
Огибает стол и садится передо мной на корточки. Берет мои ладони в свои и мягко гладит их большими пальцами, заглядывая мне в глаза. Серьезно, без доли иронии или хмурого упрямства.  
  
— Мой эгоизм не давал мне увидеть, что с трудностями умею справляться не только я... Но посмотри на себя. Ты мужчина, — говорит Алик просто и улыбается. — Прекрасный сильный мужчина, который достоин того, чтобы в него верили. Которого не пугает риск. Который способен защитить себя. Который не требует отношения к себе как к хрустальному хрупкому изделию. И, черт подери, моей главной ошибкой было то, что я этого не понимал.  
  
Я чувствую, как что-то в груди, сковавшее сердце, постепенно разжимается, позволяя мне дышать свободнее. Чувствую, как обжигают глаза невольно выступившие слезы.  
  
Алик приподнимается, чтобы обнять меня крепко-крепко, прижать к себе и прошептать на ухо:  
  
— Я не заставляю тебя ответить прямо сейчас. Но если ты захочешь дать мне шанс, то я тебе обещаю. Через любой пиздец, который нам будет грозить, мы пройдем только вместе.  
  
Конечно же, сразу я Алику ничего не отвечаю.  
  
Я еще не чувствую себя готовым к ответу, который изменит всю мою жизнь, и Милославский, этот новый резко повзрослевший Саша, относится к моему молчанию с удивительной чуткостью и пониманием. Он отстраняется, мягко улыбается и поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Приедешь на гонку смотреть? — спрашивает он.  
  
Я пожимаю плечами, улыбаясь ему в ответ:  
  
— Думаю, это событие соберет на каньоне не только весь наш старый класс, но и добрую четверть города.  
  
— Ты мне льстишь.  
  
— Не тебе. Минералову.  
  
Мы с ним в унисон весело и беззаботно смеемся, и я еду провожать Алика.  
  
Он надевает куртку, насквозь пропахшую табаком, отвечает на телефонный звонок сухим «Милославский, слушаю» и, махнув мне на прощание рукой, выходит за дверь.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
На сегодняшнем приеме у врача мне позволяют постоять на костылях дольше обычного. И влажная от выступившего пота майка, участившийся пульс и режущая боль в отвыкших от нагрузки ногах ничуть не умаляют моего восторга. Жесткие валики впиваются, кажется, до самой плечевой кости, но то, что я могу выдержать уже целых пять минут, стоя на своих двоих, воодушевляет меня до широкой, ничем не омраченной улыбки.  
  
— Ник может попробовать сделать шаг? — любопытствует Ульяна у врача. Она вызвалась возить меня сегодня по делам, и теперь ходит по кабинету, робко поглядывая на меня поверх медицинского буклета. Не может привыкнуть к тому, что разница в нашем с ней росте резко подскочила до двадцати сантиметров в мою пользу.  
  
— Если сможет, я не запрещаю, — отвечает Ростислав Сергеевич, поглаживая светлую эспаньолку на подбородке. Когда наши приемы проходят тет-а-тет, он мне таких вольностей не позволяет. Чаще всего предпочитает гнуть меня на кушетке во все стороны и вить из моих ног морские узлы до тех пор, пока я не начну вопить и умолять о пощаде. А тут, видимо, решил устроить показательное выступление для Ульяны. — Ну, Никита. Дерзай.  
  
Я удобнее перехватываю левый костыль и чуть сдвигаю его вперед.  
  
Переношу вес на правую ногу, и тяжесть, которой наливаются мышцы, заставляет меня настороженно замереть. Я боюсь, как бы в такой ответственный момент голень не прихватило судорогой. Валиться на пол с высоты собственного немалого роста, когда на тебя с радостным ожиданием смотрит Ульяна, не лучший исход.  
  
Но тяжесть постепенно рассеивается, оставляя за собой лишь уже привычную слабую пульсацию боли.  
  
И тогда я делаю усилие, пытаясь передвинуть левую ногу.  
  
Резиновая подошва кеда скрипит по начищенному полу, носок ударяется в стык кафельных плит. Я сжимаю зубы, пытаясь продвинуть ногу дальше, и чувствую, как ступня легонько, на считанные доли миллиметра, приподнимается от пола.  
  
Ростислав Сергеевич тут же подрывается с места и хватает меня под локоть. Как раз вовремя — я слишком сильно оперся на правую ногу и непременно завалился бы на бок, если бы не твердая рука моего лечащего врача.  
  
— Я ее поднял! — хриплю, не помня себя от изумления, когда Ростислав Сергеевич и Ульяна в четыре руки усаживают меня обратно в коляску. — Я поднял ногу! Я почти сделал первый шаг!  
  
— Да, Нил Армстронг, мы видели, — бурчит Ростислав Сергеевич, отнимая у меня костыли, которыми я норовлю разнести ему весь кабинет от внезапно свалившегося на меня счастья. — Это значит, что мы можем усилить интенсивность лечебного курса.  
  
Энтузиазм, с которым Ростислав Сергеевич это произносит, слегка пугает. Если до этого курс был не интенсивным, то мне сложно представить его таковым.  
  
— Ты большой молодец, Ник, — Ульяна трясет меня за рукав толстовки. Ее глаза горят ребяческим восторгом, и я невольно смеюсь, не в силах не вторить ее искренней радости.  
  
У меня вряд ли бы что-то получилось, если бы не поддержка дорогих мне людей. Если бы Лешка и Василиса не настаивали на посещении курсов. Если бы мои друзья не видели в каждом новом сдвиге с мертвой точки благой знак и внеземное достижение. Если бы Алик год назад не сказал убежденно: «Значит, однажды ты будешь играть в баскетбол».  
  
Немалую роль в прогрессе лечения сыграло и то, что я отринул притягательную некогда идею избавления через смерть и истово поверил в собственные силы.  
  
Я действительно хочу жить дальше и искать новых свершений.  
  
И мечтаю с нетерпением о том, когда вновь смогу подняться на ноги и рвануть вперед. Сбить дыхание от скорости бега, ощутить под ступнями комковатую влажную землю и услышать свист ветра в ушах.  
  
— Ну-ну, барышня, не перехвалите его раньше времени, — Ростислав Сергеевич подходит к рабочему столу, чтобы сделать отметку в моем личном деле. — Нам еще работать и работать.  
  
— Конечно, — отзывается Ульяна, а сама мне подмигивает, пока он не видит.  
  
Мы прощаемся с Ростиславом Сергеевичем и спускаемся на подземную стоянку клиники. Когда я вижу Ульянин красный, но по стекла изгвазданный в темной дорожной грязи мерс, то содрогаюсь.  
  
— Это адская колесница, — произношу сдавленно, перебираясь на пассажирское сидение и позволяя Ульяне заняться складыванием коляски. — Может, вызовем такси, а тачку твою Вик потом подбросит?..  
  
Ульяна отбрасывает волосы с лица и пыхтит над не поддающейся коляской. На каблуках и в коротком платье это сделать еще проблематичнее обычного, и я в который раз жалею, что никак не могу ей помочь.  
  
— Ну, уж нет, — заявляет Уля, когда справляется и оттаскивает сложенную коляску в багажник. — Я только сдала на права, мне нужно много практики.  
  
Она обходит машину и садится на водительское место, уверенно поворачивая ключ зажигания. К моему огромному сожалению, все остальное на дорогах она делает с той же стальной решимостью.  
  
— Знаешь, что Дубль про это говорит? — уточняю язвительно. — Что когда показатель «много практики» примерно равняется показателю «много разбитых машин», стоит задуматься о тренировке на площадке с конусами и карточными человечками.  
  
Ульяна пальцем стирает вишневый помадный след под нижней губой, глядясь в зеркальце, и мурлычет:  
  
— Пристегнись и заткнись, Воскресенский.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Последним на сегодня пунктом из списка дел становится лицей.  
  
У руководства есть старая добрая традиция награждать медалистов престижных олимпиад и тех, кто сдал экзамены на выдающиеся баллы, именными грамотами. Не знаю, почему нас не наградили еще на последнем звонке, но ничего не имею против припозднившегося поздравления. В каком-то роде для меня биология, которую я сдал на сто баллов, и химия на восемьдесят восемь являются тем результатом, которым действительно стоит гордиться.  
  
Мы с Ульяной поднимаемся на административный этаж, где уже собрались приглашенные ребята нашего выпуска.  
  
Среди них я вижу Диму Громова, который окончил школу с золотой медалью и сдал обществознание на сто баллов. Неподалеку от него ошивается телохранитель Илья. Вот уж поистине неразлучная парочка — где не увижу Громова, за ним по пятам неотступно следует этот бритоголовый бугай с извечно скучающим выражением лица.  
  
— Привет, — я подъезжаю к Диме, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия.  
  
— Ого. Привет, — Громов вдруг улыбается, что делает его и без того красивое лицо живее и обворожительнее, и с пылом трясет мою руку. — Давно не виделись.  
  
Быть может именно редкость наших с Димой встреч позволяет нам относиться друг к другу с искренним дружелюбием. Школьные обиды со временем забываются, кажутся до нелепого незначительными и отягчающими общение. И все же, чем старше становишься, тем отчетливее понимаешь — умение прощать и просить прощения это самый ценный навык из возможных.  
  
Без него так всю жизнь и проживешь.  
  
С дружбой, брошенной на полпути, с невзаимной старой любовью, обернувшейся заскорузлой обидой и горькими мыслями о несбывшемся. Без людей, необходимость которых понимаешь много позже свершившихся ссор.  
  
— Слышал, Алик в город вернулся, — говорит Дима, когда мы отдаляемся от шумной толпы выпускников. Я замечаю среди новоприбывших Антона, который наверняка в лицее появился в связи с назначенными ему экзаменами. Васильев шустро отлавливает Ульяну и уводит ее за локоть к панорамным окнам. Они начинают выяснять отношения приглушенными голосами, но я решаю, что не буду вмешиваться. — Ублюдка, который всю кашу заварил в том году, собираются упечь за решетку. А мой отец... Очень хочет передать Алику спасибо. Нам вернули украденные деньги... Немало денег.  
  
Я смотрю на Диму с удивлением.  
  
— Говоришь, отец передать благодарность хочет? — спрашиваю осторожно. — А как же ты, это же семейный бизнес?  
  
— Ну и я, конечно, — улыбается Громов. — За отца. Сам я от идеи наследовать дело отказался. Не мое это совсем.  
  
Я киваю.  
  
В таких решениях тоже есть смысл. Ведь мы не наши отцы и не обязаны идти по их стопам.  
  
— Вы как с Аликом? — спрашивает Дима. Я вглядываюсь в его лицо, но не нахожу за живым любопытством никакого подтекста. И то, что Громов больше Алика не любит — а это слышно в тоне, и видно по глазам — оказывается приятным открытием. — Вместе?  
  
Я отвожу взгляд и вдруг замечаю, что Антон и Ульяна прекратили ругаться, переместившись за полупрозрачную занавесь, и обнимаются, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Васильев гладит Улю по спине и что-то шепчет ей на ухо, а она смеется сквозь слезы и быстро-быстро кивает.  
  
— Нет, — отзываюсь глухо. — Все не так просто.  
  
Дима негромко смеется.  
  
— А когда это с Аликом было просто?  
  
— И то верно.  
  
— Он мне звонил тогда, перед отъездом из города, — говорит Дима, улыбаясь. — И сказал: «Знаешь, Громов, мне снилась мама. И она сказала, что пришло для меня время повзрослеть. Пришло время стать тем лучшим человеком, которым мне когда-то помешали стать. А затем придет время вернуться к нему. И быть с ним вместе или не быть вовсе».


	25. Эпилог

Жизнь показала, что даже детям богатых родителей не все сходит с рук. Когда мы с Ульяной едем на каньон, нам приходится захватить с собой Дубля. Он стоит под черным зонтом у обочины шоссе, и когда мы подъезжаем, спешно забирается в салон, обдавая нас запахом ментоловых сигарет и отсыревшей земли.  
  
— Отец тачку отобрал, — объясняет коротко, расстегивая влажную от дождя ветровку и откидываясь на спинку сидения. Ульяна резким рывком вклинивается обратно в поток машин и украдкой поглядывает на нас в зеркало заднего вида. — Я у него теперь в немилости. Так что этой гонкой я ставлю на кон все. Либо Алик выигрывает, и мы отбиваем вложения за счет сети, чтобы я мог взять кредит на расширение... Либо «финита ля комедия».  
  
Глядя на Дубля, я не могу сказать, что он выглядит расстроенным.  
  
Только уставшим и слегка потерянным. Но разве может он сохранять полное хладнокровие, если привык за двадцать лет жизни, что все достается по щелчку пальцев, стоит открыть набитый стараниями отца бумажник?  
  
Я сочувствующе похлопываю Дубля по плечу, но он скупо улыбается, скидывая мою ладонь.  
  
— Забей, Ник. Приспособлюсь.  
  
Ульяна сворачивает с шоссе, мы проезжаем по исполосованной разводами мокрого песка дороге и тормозим неподалеку от насыпного вала. Меня охватывает чувство дежа вю, когда я вижу тачки Димы и Ромашки, только на этот раз не на линии старта. Толпа собралась поистине грандиозная. Наверное, вся наша старая параллель, ученики нынешнего выпускного класса, разодетые в дорогое шмотье не по погоде. Незнакомые мужчины в деловых костюмах и замызганных песком ботинках в сопровождении целой группки моделей, кутающихся в дизайнерские пальто. Снующие вокруг припаркованных машин телохранители, шумная тусовка Минералова, рассредоточившаяся по площадке старта.  
  
Триплет стоит возле недавней тачки Дубля, непринужденно болтая с самим Пашей. Я вижу, как напрягается Поля при виде брата и своей машины, но лишь молча выходит из салона и идет доставать мою коляску.  
  
— О, Ник, — когда я перебираюсь на коляску, к нам подходит Антон. Постригшийся, с легкой, оставленной будто по недосмотру светлой щетиной. — Здорово.  
  
Переглядывается с Улей — я вижу в глазах обоих тщательно скрываемую радость, будто они стесняются признаться в том, что не поминают больше былое. Меня слегка уязвляет непринужденность, с которой оба обнимаются, не отстраняясь дольше положенного. Хочется верить, что во мне говорит не зависть, но правда в том, что я многое бы отдал, лишь бы уметь отпускать обиды так же легко.  
  
Уля и Антон идут поздороваться с Кариной и Димой, которые сидят на ящиках с напитками и лениво играют в карты. А к нам с Дублем подходит, выбравшись из шумной толпы бизнесменов и моделей, Алик.  
  
Он останавливается в нерешительности возле меня и кидает краткий недружелюбный взгляд на Дубля. Тот отвечает полной взаимностью. Лишь спустя пару секунд я понимаю, что оба — каждый в своей манере и со своим подтекстом — истово меня ревнуют.  
  
— Перестаньте, — говорю, неприязненно морщась. — Я вам не товар, подлежащий дележке.  
  
Алик отводит взгляд в сторону, хмыкая.  
  
Против воли я любуюсь его ровным профилем, светлыми забранными в хвост волосами, контуром капризных чувственных губ. С того момента, как я в первый раз его увидел, для меня не существовало, наверное, людей красивее.  
  
— Я вас оставлю, — находится Дубль и угрюмо обращается лично к Алику. — Если обидишь его, глотку вырву с корнем, понял?  
  
— А он верная псинка... — замечает Алик, когда Дубль направляется в сторону вала, похлопывая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
  
— Саша! — одергиваю его с укором, и Алик усмехается.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Я удивляюсь тому, что он ничего не возражает в ответ на имя. У меня оно вырвалось машинально, но Алик даже бровью не повел, хотя раньше взбеленился бы на этой почве мгновенно.  
  
— Меня так мама называла, — говорит Алик, и в его голосе проскальзывает едва уловимая приправленная горечью нежность. — Для меня это имя ассоциируется с любовью.  
  
Смотрю на свои руки, понимая, что если подниму сейчас взгляд на Алика, то выдам себя с головой. Выдам нестерпимое желание называть его Сашей всегда, каждый божий день.  
  
Говорю на выдохе прежде, чем успеваю подумать:  
  
— Можно я поеду с тобой?  
  
— На этой гонке? — удивляется Алик.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ни за что, — хмурится Алик. — Слишком опасно. Я не могу каждый раз поручиться за собственное здоровье, перескакивая за отметку ста восьмидесяти километров, что уж говорить о тебе... К тому же, ты рядом будешь сильно отвлекать от дороги.  
  
Я смущаюсь и ничего не отвечаю.  
  
Алик глядит на меня внимательно и долго, мало внимания обращая на оклик Антона и то, что толпа стекается к линии старта, а Паша заводит свою машину.  
  
— Тогда иди и принеси мне победу, — говорю твердо, стараясь совладать с голосом и не выдать волнения. Алику сейчас, перед гонкой с неуправляемым взбалмошным Минераловым, ни к чему чужое беспокойство.  
  
— Обязательно, хороший мой, — Алик наклоняется, кладет руку на мое плечо и кратко целует в губы. Легко, едва касаясь своими сухими моих, влажных и обветренных. На глазах у всех.  
  
Сердце пропускает удар.  
  
И я думаю, что непременно скажу ему после гонки.  
  
Непременно скажу.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
И Паша, и Алик едут не на своих машинах. Им подгоняют две ауди ребята из компании Минералова, что вселяет в меня смутное беспокойство. Я вижу по тревожной складке между бровей Алика, что его никто не предупредил. Он садится на водительское место и внимательно оглядывает чужой салон, будто пытается привыкнуть к незнакомым габаритам. Вижу, как Антон, взбешенный этим фактом, пытается договориться с двумя охранниками, вежливо, но настойчиво не пускающими его к линии старта.  
  
— Не к добру Пашины эксперименты. Даже Ромашка не менял правила за пять минут до начала, — замечает возникший словно из ниоткуда Виктор. Сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Алик и Паша заводят машины, и на полосу дороги выходят две девушки в коротких юбках и с цветастыми флажками в руках, он забывает даже про давнишнюю неприязнь к Алику.  
  
Ромашка, к слову, тоже выглядит изумленным.  
  
Он отвлекается от разговора с девушкой-моделью, со сдержанным интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Отвыкший за год от жгучей не терпящей компромиссов вражды, он, кажется, испытывает внутреннее непроизвольное отвращение к разного рода козням.  
  
— Три! — звучит как гром посреди ясного неба объявление судьи.  
  
Уже?  
  
Я вытягиваю шею, но не могу разглядеть Алика за хлынувшими ближе лицеистами.  
  
— Два... Один!  
  
Взвизгивают шины резко пошедших на ускорение машин. Мокрый песок градом разлетается из-под колес, брызгая на тех, кто стоит ближе к дороге. Поднимается гвалт и шум. Остро пахнет паленой резиной и бензином.  
  
Машины пропадают в отдалении, теряются в тумане между песчаными насыпями.  
  
Дубль и Виктор зычными окриками разгоняют школьников, чтобы помочь мне подобраться ближе. Когда мы с трудом пробиваемся к месту, с которого видно происходящее, машины уже заходят на второй круг. Паша дышит в спину Алика, едет так близко, будто стремится резко сдать влево и проехаться прямо по боковине.  
  
Песок взметается высоко, попадает мне в рот и глаза.  
  
Сквозь выступившие слезы я наблюдаю с дико колотящимся сердцем, как с неистовым ревом машины сворачивают, чтобы объехать вал и вылететь прямиком на финальный круг.  
  
— Финишная прямая, — шумно дышит на ухо Вик.  
  
— С движком что-то не то, — озвучивает мою догадку Дубль с другой стороны.  
  
Машины с каждым новым кругом несутся все быстрее. Так, что не разобрать лиц водителей. Но сложно не заметить неестественно громкий гул мотора в одной из ауди. И я понимаю, подстегнутый к панике поднимающимся внутри чувством тошноты, что так греметь движок Паши не может просто потому, что Минералов всегда выше неполадок и фатальных случайностей.  
  
— Гад, — выдавливает Антон, с силой потирая межбровье.  
  
При одном только взгляде на его ссутуленные напряженные плечи и застывшую у рта ладонь мне становится еще хуже.  
  
— Вик, — говорю, дергая Лебедева за рукав. — Быстрее, давай сюда свою машину.  
  
Как ни странно, Вик понимает меня без лишних слов.  
  
Он оттаскивает мою коляску за пределы плотно примкнувшей к дороге толпы и бежит к своей тачке. Когда он подгоняет ее ко мне, я забираюсь на пассажирское сидение и захлопываю дверь, не заботясь о брошенной коляске.  
  
Вик объезжает людей, минуя финишную черту, и в ожидании тормозит неподалеку.  
  
Машины Алика и Паши показываются по ту сторону вала спустя пару секунд. Алик обгоняет Минералова всего на несколько сантиметров и уже ближе к заветной черте ударяет сильнее по педали газа и ускоряется.  
  
Сердце ухает вниз.  
  
Алик приходит первым, но я слышу, как что-то оглушительно щелкает, и, в отличие от резко затормозившего сразу после финиша Паши, он несется дальше вперед.  
  
Толпа ликует, взрываясь свистом и смехом.  
  
Вик же взволнованно кричит в раскрытое окно:  
  
— Тормоза! Тормоза!  
  
Отказали.  
  
— Гони, Вик! — ору я, не помня себя от страха.  
  
Вик срывается с места так резко, что я ударяюсь виском о стекло, немея от болевой вспышки. Мы едем вслед за стремительно несущимся вперед Аликом, то и дело теряя его из вида за взвесью влаги и летящего из-под колес песка. Вик с трудом уходит влево, отчаянно пытаясь его нагнать и матерясь сквозь зубы. Над его верхней губой поблескивают капельки пота.  
  
— Он не сможет остановиться, — роняет Лебедев дрожащим от волнения голосом.  
  
Я и сам понимаю, что не сможет. Но слова Вика чуть не лишают меня сознания.  
  
Впереди, где-то у кромки вынырнувшего за минувшей низиной горизонта, дыбится насыпь земляного вала. Я не чувствую, как дышу, вцепившись до рези в костяшках в подлокотник.  
  
Алик летит навстречу валу.  
  
Между нашими машинами — неумолимая диагональ в несколько метров.  
  
А потом вдруг дверь с водительской стороны ауди открывается, я вижу хлестнувший по пассажирскому окну язычок ремня безопасности, и Алик вываливается из машины. Слитным резким движением, падая навзничь во влажно-песчаную взвесь.  
  
Вик резко ударяет по тормозам.  
  
Ауди, лишенная курса, виляет, уносясь все дальше и дальше вперед, спотыкается передним колесом о попавшийся овраг, кувыркается со смачным металлическим лязгом и на скорости врезается в вал. Секунда. И грянувший оглушительный взрыв, озаривший влажное замызганное лобовое стекло Викторовой машины рыжим заревом.  
  
— Ник... — выдавливает из себя Лебедев.  
  
Я кричу, пытаясь дрожащими руками расстегнуть ремень безопасности, открываю дверь и, не глядя, вываливаюсь из машины. Ноги прошибает боль от удара, но я не замечаю ее.  
  
Я ползу, вцепляясь руками в сырой песок, к тому месту, где, раскинув руки, бездвижно лежит Милославский.  
  
— Саша! — кричу, волоча за собой ноги и проклиная себя за то, что не могу подбежать к нему, немедленно прижать к себе. — Алик... Черт, скажи хоть что-то!  
  
Когда оказываюсь всего в пяти метрах от Милославского и замечаю тонкую струйку крови, змеящуюся из уголка его губ, из меня вырывается такой душераздирающий вопль, что, вторя ему, громко и с ужасом кричит Вик:  
  
— Что там?! Что?  
  
Я подползаю ближе и вдруг вижу — перед глазами на мгновение вспышкой ложится темная пелена от немыслимого облегчения — что Алик надсадно рвано дышит, не в силах прийти в себя после удара, выбившего из легких весь воздух.  
  
— Алик... — я плачу, не сдерживая себя, подбираясь ближе и падая, подчиненный тяжести произошедшего, рядом на песок. Тянусь рукой к его щеке, ощупываю подрагивающими пальцами его лицо и чувствую на ладони горячее прерывистое дыхание — Алик смеется. Нервно, беззвучно. — Ты живой...  
  
Он смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми от пережитого страха глазами. С трудом поворачивается на бок, чтобы крепко прижать меня к себе.  
  
Мы лежим, обнявшись на песке, озаренные взметнувшимся к небу огнем, пожирающим останки неисправной ауди.  
  
— Конечно, живой, — хрипит Алик, морщась от боли в ребрах. Чуть позже мы проверим, не сломаны ли кости, но сейчас мы не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как слушать смешавшееся в неразличимый гулкий фон общее на двоих сердцебиение. — Я же обещал, что больше никогда тебя не оставлю.  
  
— О, эта извечная самонадеянность, Александр Милославский, — я улыбаюсь, прижимаясь лбом к его щеке. — И нечеловеческое везение.  
  
Слышу отдаленные крики и рокочущие моторы подъезжающих к нам машин. Слышу, как звонко заливисто смеется Виктор, не в силах совладать с эмоцией безграничной радости. Радости жизни.  
  
Я перебираю волосы Алика, чувствую его мягкие сухие губы, бездумно прижавшиеся к бьющейся жилке на моей шее.  
  
И вдруг понимаю ясно, что я сам никуда его не отпущу.  
  
Даже на тот свет.  
  
— У нас все будет хорошо, — произношу твердо. — Это уже я тебе обещаю.  
  
  
  
  
 **Эпилог**  
  
  
  


Когда пройдет дождь — тот, что уймет нас,  
Когда уйдет тень над моей землей,  
Я проснусь здесь; пусть я проснусь здесь,  
В долгой траве, рядом с тобой.  
  
(«Когда пройдет боль» — Аквариум)

  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Когда-то давно, в прошлой затерявшейся среди вороха воспоминаний жизни, я бы мог разделить скептическое, отравленное горечью настроение своего клиента и ему вторить. Но теперь оно вызывает у меня лишь добрую понимающую улыбку.  
  
— Коля, ты мне совсем не доверяешь? — спрашиваю прямо, листая медицинскую карту и выписывая в блокнот названия лекарств.  
  
Николай, смурной колючий подросток, упрямо глядит на меня исподлобья, ковыряя ногтем подлокотник инвалидной коляски.  
  
— Вам-то легко говорить, — буркает он недовольно. — С рабочими ногами.  
  
Я хмыкаю.  
  
— Такое ощущение, будто ты не хочешь поправиться, — замечаю мягко.  
  
В окно моего кабинета щедро льется солнечный свет, лаская теплом прикорнувшую на подоконнике Аль Капоне, лениво поводящую во сне темным хвостом из стороны в сторону. Слышится приглушенный стеклом щебет птиц в саду и отдаленный гул газонокосилки.  
  
Апрель.  
  
Природа потихоньку отряхивается от душащего морока зимних холодов, оживает и полнится запахами прелого чернозема и молодой листвы.  
  
— Хочу, — упрямо повторяет Коля. — Но ведь...  
  
— Но ведь что? — переспрашиваю невозмутимо. — Страшно? Или с трудом верится в то, что не все так безнадежно, как расписывают врачи в частных клиниках, мечтающие содрать с твоих родителей кучу денег и потому стремящихся продлить лечение?  
  
Коля насуплено что-то ворчит себе под нос.  
  
— А вы, стало быть, врать мне ради денег не собираетесь? — спрашивает он едко.  
  
— Чтобы покалечить тебе молодые годы? Отнюдь, — я откладываю карту на край стола и закидываю ногу на ногу. — Деньги нужны всем. Но некоторым дороже врачебная клятва и здоровье клиента. Чтобы не мучить тебя догадками понапрасну, сразу скажу, что я сам таким был.  
  
Коля удивленно вздергивает брови:  
  
— Инвалидом?  
  
— Да, колясочником, — сейчас, спустя восемь лет, как я смог сделать первый маленький шажок, и спустя шесть — как встал самостоятельно на ноги, мне кажется это далекой чуждой реальностью или плохим сном. — С такой же ситуацией, как у тебя. С теми же осложнениями. Я проклинал весь свет, мне не хотелось жить, будучи прикованным к коляске. Я никому не верил и думал, что ходить на своих двоих — занимательная байка для оптимистов.  
  
— И что же поменяло ваше мнение? — Коля начинает живо интересоваться вопросом, и я украдкой усмехаюсь.  
  
— Поддержка близких людей и то, что я очень хотел играть в баскетбол.  
  
— Баскетбол? — удивляется Коля.  
  
— Да. До того, как стать врачом, я мечтал быть профессиональным игроком, — рассказываю охотно. — Сейчас уже рад, что не пошел в большой спорт, тяжкая и нервная это работа... Но для себя всегда играю с удовольствием. У тебя в личном деле указано, что ты — пловец. Даже занимал хорошие места?  
  
— Угу, — глаза Коли загораются.  
  
Юношеский пылкий энтузиазм — это самый мощный стимул в любом начинании. Я знаю это по собственному опыту.  
  
— Что же, — я снова открываю блокнот. — Думаю, в курс терапии отлично подойдут занятия в бассейне.  
  
— Правда? — жадно переспрашивает Коля, забывая про недоверчивость и маску угрюмости.  
  
— Конечно. Сейчас составим расписание и согласуем с родителями, идет?  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Когда прием заканчивается, и родители Коли, горячо меня благодаря, уводят сына к машине, хлопает дверь, выходящая в сад. В гостиной появляется Алик, стягивает рабочие запачканные землей перчатки, бросая их в корзину, и вытирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Уже закончил? — удивляется, застав меня развалившимся на диване перед телевизором. Я убираю звук регионального баскетбольного матча, который третий раз подряд крутят по кабельному.  
  
— Мальчик оказался на редкость понятливым, — говорю, улыбаясь.  
  
Алик подходит и наклоняется, чтобы меня поцеловать.  
  
Поцелуй выходит коротким и смазанным.  
  
— Фу! — морщусь, с трудом отстраняя его от себя за лямку джинсового рабочего комбинезона. — Ты весь потный и грязный. Что ты там делал так долго? Все деревья выкопал и пересадил, что ли?  
  
— Какие мы привередливые, — закатывает глаза Алик.  
  
— Ничего не знаю. Пока не сходишь в душ, даже не приближайся ко мне.  
  
Алик тихо хрипло посмеивается.  
  
— Присоединишься? — спрашивает вкрадчиво.  
  
Я с готовностью поднимаюсь с дивана, и усталость после трех приемов мгновенно испаряется перед перспективой совместного душа.  
  
— Спрашиваешь еще.  
  
Он тянет меня за руку ближе к себе, жадно прижимаясь своими губами к моим, и на этот раз я не сопротивляюсь. Так, целуясь, мы и доплетаемся до ванной, в ленивой неспешности раздеваемся, и я вздыхаю, поглаживая Алика по низу живота, где широкой полосой отметился грязный земляной след.  
  
— А здесь-то ты как умудрился испачкаться?  
  
— Катался по земле голышом, — смеется он, настойчиво направляя мою ладонь ниже. Я беру в руку его яички и легонько массирую, тру подушечкой большого пальца за мошонкой. Алик чуть не мурчит от удовольствия, подступая ближе и расслабленно утыкаясь лбом мне в плечо.  
  
— Давай-ка в душ, — говорю, сглатывая слюну.  
  
Возбуждение накрывает и меня самого, заставляя член напрячься, но я понимаю, что если так дело пойдет и дальше, мы никогда не вымоем Алика.  
  
Он скучливо вздыхает, но покорно открывает дверцу просторной душевой кабинки и делает приглашающий жест рукой.  
  
— Я вот думаю, это издержки профессии? — уточняет он со смешливыми нотками в тоне, заходя следом и включая теплую воду. Мы становимся под струи воды и вновь обнимаемся, оглаживая друг друга ладонями и как бы невзначай больше внимания уделяя тому, что ниже. — Ну, интим только на чистое тело.  
  
— Это издержки цивилизованного подхода, — отзываюсь с ехидцей и сдавленно охаю, когда Алик берет в руку мой член и проходится грубыми восхитительно сильными движениями по всей длине. У меня тут же встает — я всегда очень отзывчив на ласку Алика.  
  
— А это тоже издержки цивилизации? — Алик тянется свободной рукой к полочке с гелями и шампунями и вынимает из примостившейся рядом разбухшей от влаги пачки один презерватив.  
  
Я краснею.  
  
Вообще-то, вещь полезная.  
  
А уж с умением Алика довести до секса в любой части дома, так и вовсе базовая.  
  
Алик зубами открывает пакетик и велит:  
  
— Развернись, — и я послушно оборачиваюсь к стенке.  
  
— А ты не хочешь сначала помы...  
  
Я вижу, как под ноги у водостока падает упаковка от презерватива. Понятно, спорить бесполезно. Тем более что у меня самого яички поджимаются от томительного предвкушения.  
  
Алик снова тянется к полочке и находит тюбик смазки.  
  
— Мне определенно нравится этот подход, — шепчет Алик мне на ухо.  
  
Я подставляю лицо льющейся воде и чувствую, как пальцы Алика в сладко пахнущей смазке скользят между моих ягодиц ниже и мягко надавливают на колечко ануса, легко проходя внутрь. Мы занимаемся сексом так часто, что на подготовку у Алика уходит не так много времени, хотя он обожает нежить пальцами стенки, ласкать меня пальцами до темной пелены перед глазами, когда он достает до простаты и легонько дразняще на нее давит.  
  
Это же происходит и сейчас.  
  
Я всхлипываю, прислоняясь спиной к его груди и откидывая голову ему на плечо. Легонько прихватываю губами его мочку и посасываю ее, заставляя дыхание Алика сбиться.  
  
— Ты так и хочешь, чтобы я тебя поскорее трахнул? — сдавленно произносит он. Его стояк упирается мне в ногу, Алик трется им о меня.  
  
Я нетерпеливо отталкиваю его руку и берусь за насадку для душа, прогибаясь в пояснице. Алик с легким смешком берет меня за бедра, и я чувствую спустя мгновение, как его головка упирается между моих ягодиц. Алик входит медленно, зная, как сводит меня с ума ощущение наполненности, как мне хочется большего, но не торопится, позволяет головке вновь выскользнуть и вернуться обратно.  
  
— Алик... — произношу с мольбой.  
  
— Что? — невинно отзывается он и только тогда толкается резко, входит в меня почти на всю длину, заставляя вскрикнуть, царапая ногтями влажный кафель.  
  
Вода струится меж наших тел. Прокладывает дорожки в изгибах локтей и колен, ласкает приятным влажным теплом.  
  
Алик входит в меня грубо и с отмашкой, как мы оба любим.  
  
Накрывает мой член ладонью и подрачивает, одновременно с этим наращивая темп. Наваливается грудью на меня, прижимает к себе крепко и шумно дышит на ухо, вторя моему сбившемуся дыханию.  
  
— Саша, — шепчу тихо, когда он со сдавленным рыком толкается так глубоко, что у меня подгибаются колени от сладостной слабости. — Саша...  
  
— Да, хороший мой, — хрипит он, двигаясь резче и отрывистее.  
  
Мы доходим почти одновременно.  
  
Я кончаю чуть раньше, с низким гортанным стоном. А Алик, толкнувшись в меня еще пару раз, замирает, прижимаясь губами к моей чувствительной шее с расцветшими гематомами засосов, и срывается следом, лениво вынимая член и стягивая презерватив.  
  
— Вот теперь, — выдыхает это чудовище. — Можно и помыться.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Мы лежим на диване в мягких пушистых халатах и доедаем остатки ухи, вяло споря о том, какой канал включить. У меня еще не кончился матч, но Алик замечает, что я его смотрю уже в третий раз, а его программа о ландшафтном дизайне новая и жутко интересная.  
  
С учетом того, что через полчаса нам все равно надо будет собираться, побеждает Алик.  
  
— Напомни потом Дублю, что это он не дал тебе прозябать в компании спортивного канала, — Алик перебирает мои влажные после душа волосы, наблюдая за тем, как на экране пересаживают рудбекию. Я не пойму, это интереснее моего матча, что ли?  
  
Давно мы не вспоминали о школьном покерном погоняле Поли.  
  
Оно как-то не вяжется с владельцем обширной сети закусочных, но отзывается приятным воспоминанием из юношеских лет.  
  
— Открытие новой закусочной в центре — это то, к чему он столько лет шел, — отмахиваюсь. — Мы просто обязаны там быть. Даже Лешка с семьей придет, не говоря уже об остальных.  
  
— Угу, — Алик мог бы с этим поспорить, но его сильно отвлекает передача о дизайне. — Папа тоже заглянет, под конец. У него, в отличие от меня, сегодня рабочий день.  
  
Мы съехали от Олега Павловича в собственный дом только в прошлом году. Всем требовалось пространство — нам с Аликом и Олегу Павловичу с Милой Васильевой, которая совсем недавно стала Милославской.  
  
Война при переезде, что удивительно, вышла только из-за Аль Капоне.  
  
Олег Павлович неделю с Аликом не разговаривал, даже на работе, когда тот молча забрал кошку к нам. Правда, тогда вовремя подсуетился Дима Громов. Оказалось, что его кошка разродилась таким потомством, что Олегу Павловичу с удовольствием были вручены два пушистых черных комочка. Еще три котенка разобрали между собой Ульяна, Гриша и Карина.  
  
— Вот и породнились кошками, блин, — жаловался Вик, которому вой голосистого Апокалипсиса, любимца Гриши, часто не давал спокойно спать. — Это какой же дьявол вселяется в этих существ в час ночи?  
  
Я лишь пожимал плечами, а сам думал — очевидно, тот же дьявол, который в час ночи иногда вселялся в Алика, который будил меня жаркими поцелуями и как-то незаметно, с категорически малой долей моего сопротивления, уговаривал на секс.  
  
— Алик, — зову негромко, вдруг застигнутый врасплох неожиданной мыслью. — Сколько мы вместе уже? Восемь лет? Даже больше.  
  
— Ну да, — он смотрит на меня с теплой улыбкой. — Хороший мой, тебе что, круглых дат захотелось? Я тебе и без этого шикарную годовщину устрою, не волнуйся.  
  
— Да я не об этом... — тяну задумчиво. — Просто... Это же так долго. Как нас угораздило?  
  
— Спросишь тоже, — смеется Алик и целует меня в приоткрытые губы.  
  
Долго и чувственно, заставляя мигом забыть про глупые вопросы.  
  
Когда от одного лишь поцелуя сердце стучит быстрее, как в самый первый раз, этому чувству определенно не суждено постареть.  
  
— Ну что? — шепчет он, отстраняясь. — Сам ответишь на свой вопрос?  
  
— Думаю, дело в твоем неоспоримом природном обаянии, — смеюсь и тянусь снова его поцеловать.  
  
Проходят годы, нам уже под тридцать, а мы, кажется, только начинаем понимать истинную радость жизни. В каждом новом моменте, проведенном вместе. В каждом новом вдохе.  
  
В простом осознании — мне уже очень давно не было больно.  
  
И рядом с ним никогда больше не будет.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Конец**


	26. Экстра. Гриша

Разумеется, у меня есть телефон.

Навороченный смартфон, подарок Вика еще с первой его получки. С кошачьими мордочками на чехле, с приложением для перевода набранного текста в пустой механический голос, которое я стесняюсь использовать. 

Мой собственный голос давно забылся, стерся из глубин акустической памяти — он так и не дожил до момента, когда должен был сломаться, он оказался, как ни прискорбно, утраченным детским искусством.

Я привык жить без него.

А Виктор привык жить с таким мной.

Он никогда не отключает уведомления социальной сети. И открывает все сообщения, которые я ему пишу, быстрее, чем отвечает на звонки по работе. Я знаю, что мое «купи несквик и сигареты» всегда будет для Вика приоритетнее любой просьбы начальства.

Это сильно меня разбаловало, поэтому теперь, глядя на оставленное без внимания «ты где?», я места себе не нахожу от беспокойства. Не помогает ни мытье полов, ни три раза подогретое овощное рагу, уже превратившееся в жидкое грязного цвета месиво.

Когда в замочной скважине гремит нетвердо поворачиваемый ключ, я подскакиваю со стула и бегу в прихожую. На пороге показывается Вик, усталый, с мокрыми от дождя слипшимися волосами, жутко пахнущий перегаром и табачным духом.

Он с трудом стягивает ботинки, не ослабляя шнуровки, и потому замечает меня далеко не сразу. Только когда поднимает взгляд.

— Привет, — улыбается криво. Виновато.

Я презрительно морщусь и разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти обратно на кухню, но Вик наконец-то справляется с обувью, перешагивает через сброшенную на пол кожанку, хватает меня за локоть.

— Ну, куда ты? — тянет просительно, пытается прижаться, ткнуться губами мне в ухо, но я чувствую запах алкоголя и вырываюсь. Слабо мажу ладонью по его влажной холодной щеке — не бью, просто отстраняю от себя его голову. Стараюсь не чувствовать его тяжелое дыхание, тщетно перебиваемое мятной жвачкой. — Мы немного выпили с Аликом.

То еще оправдание.

С тех пор, как Вик и Алик перестали испытывать друг к другу хроническую ненависть, они действительно во многом сошлись и иногда встречались за кружкой пива по выходным. Но Вик всегда предупреждал меня об этом, никогда не позволял себе напиваться, как сейчас, до такой степени, что едва держится на ногах.

Вик прижимает меня своим телом к зеркальной створке шкафа, моя одежда при тесном контакте с его намокает и противно липнет к телу. Меня начинает колотить мелкая дрожь. За что, Вик? Ты же знаешь, как я боюсь пьяных людей. Чем я провинился, что ты заставляешь бояться тебя?

Он подцепляет пальцами мой подбородок, тянется поцеловать, но замечает, с каким ужасом я на него смотрю. Удивленно замирает, рассеянно проводит подушечкой большого пальца по моей нижней губе. И спрашивает хрипло:

— Серьезно? — Вик так уязвлен. — Ты думаешь, я тебя обижу?

Я опускаю взгляд.

— Гриш…

Мягко, но решительно отстраняю его за плечи и обиженно качаю головой, сообщая жестами: «Поговорим утром. Спать будешь в гостиной».

Я иду в спальню. Поспешно стягиваю с себя вещи, пропитавшиеся дождевой водой и грязью, сбрасываю их в корзину для белья, принимаюсь искать в комоде пижаму. Слышу, как в отдалении хлопает дверь ванной, и Вик включает воду в душе.

 

* * *

 

Ночью постель казалась непривычно холодной и пустой.

Я еще ни разу не прогонял Вика из нашей спальни, и потому смог забыться сном лишь спустя час тоски по его сильным обнимающим со спины рукам, по его глупым шуткам, которые он сочинял на ходу и смешливо шептал мне на ухо, мешая заснуть. По ленивым сонным поцелуям, какие случались, когда кто-то из нас будил другого, сходив ночью в туалет или за водой.

Когда я вставал ночью попить, то осторожно заглянул в гостиную — Вик крепко спал на диване, зябко закутавшись в клетчатый плед, и я тут же пожалел, что так сильно на него рассердился. Я ведь прекрасно знаю, что, даже будучи пьяным, он никогда бы не сделал мне больно.

Утром меня будит восхитительный запах, от которого сводит пустой желудок, приглушенное бормотание телевизора со стороны кухни и шипение масла на сковороде.

Я торопливо умываюсь, приглаживаю встрепанные и распушившиеся со сна волосы и иду на кухню.

Вик в домашнем. Чистый, слегка помятый и осунувшийся после вчерашнего, но бодрый и веселый. Крутится у плиты, делает мои любимые кабачковые оладьи. Я невольно улыбаюсь, подходя ближе.

Вик замечает меня, откладывает деревянную лопатку и робко неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

— Доброе утро, малыш.

Подхожу к нему вплотную и со вздохом утыкаюсь носом в его твердое веснушчатое плечо под сползшим воротом растянутой хлопковой футболки. Вик тут же с готовностью обнимает меня, покачивается вместе со мной из стороны в сторону и несколько раз с чувством целует в макушку.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, я такой козел, — бормочет он. А мне так хорошо в его объятиях, что я тут же его прощаю. Не умею долго злиться на Виктора. — Начиная с того момента, как не заметил твоего сообщения, и заканчивая тем, что напился… Алик еще вовремя меня остановил, хотя и сам был хорош. Думаю, ему тоже влетело дома.

Он запинается.

Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с его полным тревоги взглядом.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда тебя не обижу? — спрашивает Вик тихо. — Никогда-никогда.

Улыбаюсь и решительно киваю.

Лицо Вика светлеет, когда он наклоняется и касается своими губами моих. Поцелуй выходит неспокойным, полным страсти и тоски друг по другу. Никогда бы не подумал, что одна ночь разлуки заставит нас так скучать и томиться.

Поцелуи Вика переходят на мою шею. Он тянется, не глядя, к конфорке, и выключает плиту, торопливо опускается на колени и тянет вниз мои пижамные шорты.

Хотел бы я притормозить его, напомнить про завтрак, но не могу. Только покорно прижимаюсь поясницей к кухонной стойке и помогаю Вику стянуть до щиколоток мое белье. Глажу его по мягким рыжим волосам, чувствуя жаркие прикосновения губ, плавно огибающие пупок, переходящие на мгновенно отозвавшийся на ласку член. Вик массирует в широкой ладони мою мошонку, тщательно облизывает открывшуюся головку, втягивает ее в рот и языком плотно прижимает к слизистой щеки.

Из меня вырывается задушенный выдох.

Меня бросает в жар от возбуждения, дыхание сбивается, когда Вик, наигравшись с чувствительной набухшей головкой, позволяет ей скользнуть глубже и ткнуться в заднюю стенку глотки. Жаркая влага его рта, приглушенные хлюпающие звуки, то, как сладко постанывает Вик, закрыв глаза — это заставляет вцепиться до побелевших костяшек в стойку, лишь бы не потерять равновесие.

Вик всегда жутко возбуждается, когда делает мне минет.

«Я просто тащусь, какой у тебя красивый, — как-то сообщил Виктор после секса, расслабленно поглаживая низ моего живота под одеялом. А потом смущенно добавил: — И кожа такая нежная».

Вот и сейчас он запускает руку себе в трусы и поглаживает вставший член, продолжая сосать мой с таким усердием, что я не могу контролировать реакции собственного тела и несдержанно толкаюсь в его рот, томно всхлипывая сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы.

Все мысли до единой обрываются на его имени, которое бьется внутри черепной коробки оголтелой птицей — Вик-Вик-Вик… Хотел бы я однажды прокричать его так громко и протяжно, чтобы легкие рассекло недостатком кислорода.

Вик…

Он открывает свои ясные голубые глаза и смотрит на меня снизу-вверх с пылким обожанием. В его расширенных темных зрачках отражаюсь я. За секунду до.

Я издаю тихий, полный мучительного довольства стон и кончаю.

Спермы так много, что она брызгает белесыми каплями Вику на щеки, течет по его подбородку. Он охотно сглатывает то, что попало в рот, а остальное вытирает кухонным полотенцем, болтающимся на крючке под ящиком со столовыми приборами.

Я пытаюсь отдышаться. Оргазменная нега пульсирует во всем теле, костяшки пальцев, которыми я цеплялся за стойку, слегка зудят, а опавший член все еще настолько чувствителен, что я невольно ежусь, когда Вик натягивает обратно мои трусы и пижамные шорты.

Он поднимается на ноги.

Я тянусь рукой к его паху. Плавки влажные — он наверняка кончил раньше меня.

— Ты ж мой заботливый, — смеется Вик глухо, отстраняя мою ладонь. — Не волнуйся, я успел.

Трусь носом о его щеку, легонько целую в горькие губы.

Разве может кто-то другой сделать меня таким счастливым?

«Давай, я доделаю оладьи?» — предлагаю с готовностью.

— И не мечтай, — Вик легонько щелкает меня по носу. — Сегодня я на готовке. А ты отдыхай.

 

* * *

 

Заряжает ливень, и мы все прячемся под крышей летней веранды кафе.

От асфальта, разогревшегося за день, поднимается негустой пар. Пахнет озоном, молодой листвой, из помещения тянутся запахи мексиканских лепешек и жареного мяса. Негромко играет какая-то незамысловатая попсовая мелодия — бодрый приставучий мотив.

Мы с Ульяной курим ментоловые вог, а Вик, Дубль и Антон — свои тяжелые мальборо с терпким въедливым запахом. Карина, не курящая и яро протестующая, демонстративно морщится, отпивая из кружки с зеленым чаем.

— Надымили! — машет рукой перед лицом и пресекает попытки Дубля придвинуться ближе на диванчике. — Фу, Поля, от тебя пасет мужиком…

— Так я и есть мужик, — пожимает плечами Дубль, но сигарету, так и не докурив, тушит в пепельнице. Насколько я знаю, Карина заставляет его перебивать горечь табака жвачками, прежде чем позволяет залезть языком себе в рот.

— …Видел тут Минералова в приемной у Климова, — между тем продолжает рассказывать Антон Вику. — Все клянчит себе несколько фур, чтобы бытовушку катать со складов в магазины. Подмочил он себе репутацию той гонкой — вон, уже сколько лет ему аукается, все договоры летят. Да еще и Минералов-старший недавно отошел от дел, теперь уж точно некому прикрывать Пашину персону.

— Надеюсь, Климов отказал ему? — уточняет Вик насмешливо.

— Разумеется. Папа ему сказал, что зря его в детстве ремнем по заднице не пороли, — отзывается Ульяна ехидно, заправляя длинную светлую прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста, за ухо. — Ну, папа никогда не стеснялся в выражениях.

— Это точно, — хохочет Антон. — До сих пор нос воротит и ворчит, когда мы у него обедаем. Мне кажется, если мы все-таки закатим свадьбу без его дозволения, он точно меня ремнем по заду отходит.

— Ты придумываешь, — миролюбиво замечает Ульяна.

— А вот и нет!

Ульяна и Антон принимаются спорить вполголоса, Дубль наконец добивается от Карины позволения приобнять себя за плечи. А на веранду тем временем заходят Алик и Дима. В руках у последнего — объемная коробка с прорезями по бокам.

— Здорово, — Алик пожимает руки Дублю, Вику и Антону, а меня легонько треплет по волосам. — Не обижаешься за вчерашнее?

Я фыркаю, демонстративно отворачиваясь.

— Я спал на диване, — отвечает за меня Вик, широко улыбаясь и украдкой подмигивая мне — мол, не дуйся.

— Это еще ничего, — отзывается Алик с улыбкой. — Я спал на шезлонге у бассейна.

— Ник не пустил тебя в дом? — веселится Ульяна, разгребая на столике место, чтобы Дима мог поставить коробку. Громов с облегчением опускает свою ношу и садится на свободный плетеный стул.

— Он сказал, что пустит, если я смогу пройтись по бортику и не упасть. А во мне было столько виски, что я грохнулся в воду, сделав первый же шаг, — Алик посмеивается, ероша остриженные волосы, из чего я делаю вывод, что сегодня утром Ник, как и я, сдался. — Так что он пустил меня только за сухой одеждой и одеялом.

Антон и Ульяна прыскают.

Дубль указывает на коробку, из которой доносится тонкий писк, и спрашивает у Громова:

— У тебя там живность какая-то?

— А, да, — Громов, расслабившийся, было, садится ровно и сообщает: — Я почему вас позвал, собственно. Нужна помощь. Илюшина кошка разродилась будь здоров, некуда девать эти ошметки волосатые. Двух мы отцу Алика отдали, а этих троих не нашли, куда пристроить. Они непородистые, но красивые... Хочется в хорошие руки пристроить.

Дима наклоняется, чтобы откинуть крышку коробки.

Мы все подаемся вперед, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.

Первый котенок черный, второй — черный с рыжими пятнами, а третий полностью рыженький. И глазки у него голубые, яркие-яркие. Прямо как у…

Я беру котенка на руки. Он такой маленький, что умещается в одной руке. И он тут же принимается пищать и пытается цапнуть меня за палец. Такой беззащитный, ершистый и бойкий — я уже точно знаю, что мы заберем этого котенка к себе.

— Да ты самого хилого выбрал и ощипанного, — возмущается Вик, пока Ульяна и Карина умиляются и наперебой хвалят двух оставшихся котят.

Я обижаюсь за своего котенка, трепетно прижимаю его к груди и поглаживаю между маленьких ушек.

— И чего он тебе так понравился? — непонимающе разводит руками Виктор.

— Да потому, дубина, что котенок-то — вылитый ты! — смеется Дубль. — Такой же рыжий и голубоглазый. Только веснушек не хватает.

 

* * *

 

Вик и котенок притираются друг к другу целый месяц.

Орут, когда попадаются друг другу под ноги в пределах квартиры - Виктор матом, а рыжий подросший комочек - кошачьим пронзительным воем.

Я уже думаю с отчаянием, что придется отказаться от затеи с домашним любимцем и вернуть котенка Громову — а жаль, я ведь к нему прикипеть успел. Но тут Виктор, вернувшись домой с работы и вручив мне блок ментоловых вог, хмуро сообщает:

— Апокалипсис.

Я непонимающе вздергиваю брови.

— Звать этого ирода я буду Апокалипсисом, — Вик указывает на котенка, который выбегает в коридор, встречая Лебедева традиционным громогласным воем. — Орет будь здоров, так что кличка эта ему как нельзя лучше подходит. Что думаешь? — он добавляет гордо: — Всю голову сломал, пока придумывал.

Я порывисто обнимаю Вика за шею и благодарно его целую.

— Ты думал, я вышвырну твоего любимца на улицу, что ли? — по-доброму посмеивается Вик, верно трактовав выражение в моем взгляде. — Ну, уж нет, — он присаживается на корточки, берет Апокалипсиса на руки и треплет его за ушком. Как ни странно, котенок тут же перестает вопить, внимательно глядя на Вика. — Манерам его буду учить. Как в «Моей прекрасной леди». Да, Апокалипсис? Согласен, мерзавец ты эдакий?


End file.
